Alumno y Profesora
by Zlesenger09
Summary: <html><head></head>Ella es la profesora fria y desinteresada del Instituto, el es su alumno hiperactivo, ¿podra surgir el amor entre estos dos tan diferentes?, ¿como haran para hacer frente al prejuicio social? Clasificado M por las dudas.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Alumno y Profesora**

**Capitulo 1: El estudiante de Intercambio.**

Era un nuevo día en la Preparatoria Grand Line, como ya era su costumbre todas las mañanas, una mujer ingresaba al instituto cruzando la gran puerta de entrada y caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos.

La mujer, de largo cabello negro, ojos azules, largas piernas que dejaban entrever la blancura de su piel, una figura esbelta y curvilínea, y de muy bellas facciones, todo ello la definían como una mujer de extraordinaria belleza.

La pelinegra se detuvo ante una puerta, en la cual habia una placa dorada que rezaba, ''Sala de Profesores'', sin siquiera golpear entro en la sala en donde ya habia otra persona cómodamente sentada en una silla tomando un café.

Esta persona era otra mujer también muy hermosa, de largo cabello negro aunque no tanto como la primera, ojos azules, piel trigueña e igualmente poseedora de un cuerpo que la haría ser deseada por cualquier hombre.

Al ver entrar a la mujer, la que bebía el café se dio la vuelta en su silla para darle una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Hancock- La saludo.

-Robin- Le devolvió la recién llegada con una sonrisa, se acerco a ella y tras colocar su bolsa encima de una mesa, se sentó en la silla al lado de su amiga- tan temprano como siempre.

-Bueno, ya conoces el dicho, ''al que madruga dios lo ayuda''…y ademas, de que mi madre me torturo durante toda mi vida con esa frase-.

-Ja ja ja…- Se reía Hancock suavemente- Olvia eh,… hablando de ella, ¿Cómo esta?, hace tiempo que no la veo.

-Viva, si es lo que te interesa…- Le contesto Robin suspirando- anteayer recibí otra carta suya desde las ruinas en las que esta haciendo su excavación, venia con una foto en la que se la veia muy feliz junto a su ayudante Saúl.

-Me alegro por ella- Murmuro Hancock.

-Si, la arqueología siempre le encanto- Continuo Robin- aun me acuerdo lo triste que se puso cuando le dije que me haría profesora y no arqueóloga como ella siempre quiso.

Ambas sonrieron al recordar ese día, ambas eran amigas de la infancia y durante la preparatoria habian decidido dedicarse a la docencia juntas.

-Bueno, al menos logro pegarte su amor por la historia- Le dijo Hancock.

-Je je je, es verdad- Afirmo su amiga.

Robin, de 25 años era la profesora de Historia, en tanto que Hancock, de 26 años era la profesora de Matemáticas.

Las dos mujeres continuaron con su charla recordando los días de su adolescencia, sin percatarse de lo rápido que corría el tiempo hasta que el resto de los profesores comenzaron a llegar.

Dos hombres entraron en la sala de profesores saludándolas cada uno a su manera.

Uno de ellos, Franky, era el Profesor de Educación Física, era un hombre alto y corpulento, siempre lleno de energía y dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera, tenia una personalidad un tanto extraña pero agradable, siendo bastante permisivo con sus alumnos a los que rara vez castigaba cuando hacían algo que rompía las reglas del establecimiento, razón por la cual era muy querido tanto por el alumnado como por sus colegas.

El otro hombre, Brook, era el Profesor de Música, era un excelente docente capaz de tocar cualquier instrumento y alegrar hasta el espíritu mas decaído, delgado y mas alto aun que Franky ya superaba los 50 años por lo que era el docente mas veterano del Instituto, no obstante esto, no evitaba que en algunas ocasiones fuese mas infantil e inmaduro que sus propios alumnos.

-Buenos días, Hancock-san, Robin-san- Las saludo educadamente el hombre mayor inclinándose respetuosamente ante ellas..

-Buenos días Profesor Brook- Le devolvió Robin sonriendo.

-Buenos días- Dijo simplemente Hancock sin mirarlo.

-Yo, Robin, Hancock- A Franky nunca le gustaba ser demasiado cortes con sus conocidos- ¿como han pasado el domingo?.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar- Respondio únicamente Robin debido a que Hancock se habia dado vuelta en su silla empezando a sacar sus cosas del bolso.

-Hmm, tan fría como siempre ¿eh?- Murmuro Franky- con la única que se lleva es contigo Robin…

-Fu fu fu, es por que es tímida- Bromeo la morena ganándose una mirada enojada de su amiga- ademas, apenas te conoce, dale tiempo y ya veras como empieza a ser mas amistosa.

-Je je, si tu lo dices- Franky se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia y se dirigió a su mesa comenzando a organizar sus cosas, a su lado Brook hacia lo mismo en su respectivo escritorio hasta que se detuvo de golpe palmeándose la frente.

-Ah, casi se me olvida- Murmuro de pronto, se paro y se acerco a Hancock- Hancock-san, antes de venir aquí pase por la dirección y Sengoku-san me pidió que te mandara llamar.

-¿A mi?- Se extraño la pelinegra levantándose de su silla- ¿tienes idea de por que?.

-No, como te dije, solo pasaba por ahí, no llegue a entrar- Se disculpo el hombre- ah, pero si alcancé a ver que habian algunas personas allí reunidas- Le informo a lo ultimo.

``¿Personas?, ¿Quiénes serán? ¿y por que me habrán mandado llamar?´´ Pensaba Hancock curiosa saliendo de la sala no sin antes agradecerle al Profesor de Música por haberle avisado.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Hancock se detuvo ante la puerta de la dirección, golpeo suavemente y espero que le diesen el visto bueno para acto seguido ingresar.

-¿Me mando llamar Sengoku-san?- Pregunto respetuosamente la pelinegra.

La mujer se detuvo a un lado de la puerta en tanto sus ojos estudiaban la habitación y se percataba de la presencia de cuatro hombres ademas del director.

A uno de ellos ya lo conocía, era un hombre serio, pero amable, según solía decir, para el sus alumnos eran como sus propios hijos y por tal motivo era muy exigente con ellos ya que deseaba aprendieran correctamente para tener un futuro digno y provechoso. De orgulloso porte y altura, con un largo bigote blanco que le cruzaba toda la cara, era Edward Newgate, el Profesor de Quimica.

Los otros en tanto, eran tres jóvenes parados uno al lado del otro prácticamente pegados entre si.

El primero, ubicado a la derecha desde la posicion de Hancock era un chico rubio de cabello corto, sonreía de forma elegante mientras sus ojos se movían con curiosidad por toda la habitación.

El que estaba en medio de los tres, de cabello corto negro un poco mas largo que los otros dos, tenia el rostro pecoso que lo hacia ver mas infantil de lo que probablemente era, al igual que el chico rubio, observaba a todos con una sonrisa entre elegante y sarcástica.

El tercer chico, ubicado a la izquierda y debido a su posicion el más cercano a Hancock, era el mas joven de los tres, tenia un desordenado cabello negro corto aplastado por un curioso sombrero de paja, ojos negros, una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo y una gran sonrisa que le dividía todo el rostro.

Sin saber por que Hancock se quedo observando detenidamente a este ultimo.

``Humm, un chico peculiar sin dudas´´ Se encontró pensando la pelinegra sin quitarle la vista de encima, ``ciertamente se ve algo extraño, y si no fuera por esa sonrisa de idiota que lleva en la cara hasta diría que es atractivo´´.

-Si, Profesora Hancock- Continuo el director interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de la mujer, que rápidamente se aclaro la mente y dirigió su atención a Sengoku- como veras han llegado estos tres jóvenes que desde el día de hoy van a incorporarse a nuestro establecimiento.

-Oh, con que nuevos alumnos- Murmuro la mujer volviendo a mirarlos, estos a su vez la observaron en tanto se presentaban.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sabo- empezó el chico rubio, que al verla se trabo un poco con sus palabras- y-y ellos son mis hermanos Ace y Luffy- Dijo señalando al chico de pecas y al mas joven respectivamente.

-Hola, soy Portgas D Ace- Se presento el chico ruborizándose un poco al verla.

-Yo soy Monkey D Luffy- Levanto la mano el ultimo y a diferencia de los otros, no se veia para nada nervioso, manteniendo su sonrisa en todo momento.

-¿Hermanos?- Se extraño Hancock, los pelinegros podrían pasar, si bien tampoco tenían muchas similitudes, sin contar con que sus apellidos eran diferentes, pero el rubio no se les parecía en lo absoluto.

-Si, bueno, que puedo decir, circunstancias complicadas de la familia, pero aunque no lo parezcamos somos hermanos de sangre- Dijo Sabo.

``Si, realmente no lo parecen´´ Pensó la mujer un poco desconcertada de saber que estaban unidos por lazos sanguíneos verdaderos, ``¿me pregunto como es que puede pasar eso?´´.

-Bien- Prosiguió Sengoku contento dando un palmada- ahora que ya están las presentaciones, continuare, la eh llamado señorita Hancock y a usted también Newgate, debido a que estos jóvenes se quedaran a su cuidado- Les informo- Ace y Sabo tienen 18 por lo que estarán en el aula 3B, junto con usted Newgate.

El imponente hombre se adelanto unos pasos hasta colocarse delante de los dos y colocarles una de sus manos en los hombros a cada uno.

-Creo que antes no me presente- Les dijo- soy Edward Newgate el Profesor de Química y el tutor del salón 3B, seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien.

-Un placer conocerlo Profesor- Le contestaron al mismo tiempo inclinándose.

-Ahora, Luffy tiene 17 años- Continuo Sengoku- y ha sido colocado en el aula 2B, Luffy la señorita Boa Hancock, es la Profesora de Matemáticas y la tutora del salón 2B, espero que se lleven bien.

-A ah, si- Respondio el chico que de repente se veia nervioso.

-Je je, ¿estas nervioso por que dijeron la palabra matemáticas?- Le pregunto Ace en tono burlón.

-N No, claro que no, je je je- Se intento excusar, pero a leguas se veia que mentía.

-¿Sucede algo con las matemáticas?- Intervino Hancock.

-Nada importante, es solo que a nuestro hermanito siempre se le han dado fatal las matemáticas- Explico Sabo que miraba a Luffy con la misma sonrisa burlona de Ace.

-Ya veo- Musito la mujer- bien, que no se preocupe entonces, pues antes de que termine el año puede estar seguro de que lo convertiré en el mejor estudiante de la materia.

Ante esas palabras tanto Sengoku como Newgate sonrieron con complicidad, conocedores del orgullo de la mujer en lo tocante a su trabajo.

-Bien, eso es lo que se espera de mi personal de docencia- Dijo el director complacido- bueno, sin nada mas que decir, Profesores, ya pueden llevar a estos jóvenes a sus salones que de seguro el resto del alumnado los debe estar esperando.

Tras esto tanto Hancock como Newgate se despidieron de Sengoku dirigiéndose a sus respectivas aulas seguidos por los tres hermanos, al llegar a una esquina se separaron, llendo el Profesor con Ace y Sabo y Hancock con Luffy.

**AMDLyPBHL**

-Hey, ¿han escuchado?- Pregunto de repente un chico de nariz larga a un grupo de estudiantes.

Estos lo miraron sin mucho interés para luego seguir con sus respectiva actividades, o sea charlar entre ellos, coquetear o en el caso de un chico de cabello verde dormir, solo una chica de largo cabello celeste se apiado de el, decidiendo seguirle la conversación.

-¿Escuchar que Usopp-san?-

-¡Un nuevo alumno!- Exclamo teatralmente, causando que esta vez si, todo el grupo le prestara atención.

-¡¿Un nuevo alumno?- Grito contento un chico rubio- ¿sera un chico o una chica?, No, ¡estoy seguro que es una chica! ¡Siii!.

-Sanji-kun, mantente callado- Le dijo una pelinaranja enojada.

-Si, Nami-Swwwan, pero, no es necesario que te pongas celosa, ya sabes que solo te quiero a ti- Le dijo con corazones en los ojos.

-¡¿Quién diablos esta celosa?- Le grito golpeándolo.

-¿Un nuevo alumno?, ¿en serio?- Siguió la chica de cabello celeste, esta ves, realmente interesada- que bien, tendremos un nuevo compañero.

-Asi es Vivi, pasaba por la dirección cuando escuche al director decirle al Profesor Brook que llamara a la Profesora Hancock, y cuando me asome a la puerta entreabierta de la dirección los vi, tres chicos nuevos que nunca antes habia visto con el uniforme de nuestra escuela.

-Humm, si llamaron a Hancock, eso significa que efectivamente esos chicos serán colocados en este salón- Analizo Nami la información dada por Usopp.

-Eh, si, bueno, no todos, eso seguro- Murmuro este.

-¿No todos?, ¿y por que?- Lo cuestiono la chica.

-Por que también estaba el viejo Shirohige en la habitación, asi que imagino que a el le habrá tocado también alguno o uno de los tres- Razono el chico de nariz larga.

-Ah, ya veo- Musito Nami- de cualquier forma, al menos es seguro de que tendremos a un nuevo compañero.

-Si, es genial y mas genial seria si uno de ellos se uniese al equipo de fútbol de la escuela, o mejor aun, los tres, si el año pasado con Zoro y Sanji logramos llegar hasta la final de las Nacionales en donde perdimos, pero si se unen mas buenos jugadores, de seguro que este año ganaremos el campeonato nacional- Decía Usopp muy emocionado.

-Quien quiera que sea, de seguro es alguien que revolucionara todo nuestro salón- Murmuro de repente una voz a sus espaldas, todos se dieron vuelta para ver al peliverde aun con cara de sueño elevar un poco el rostro para luego inmediatamente volverlo a colocar sobre el pupitre, continuando con su siesta.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Usopp desconcertado.

-N No tengo idea- Dijo Vivi.

-¿Una predicción?- Bromeo la pelinaranja sonriendo.

-Una predicción del mundo de las algas de donde viene- Murmuro Sanji molesto.

Los cuatro se miraron unos momentos antes de soltar la carcajada general.

-Si, claro, como no- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Hancock iba caminado por los pasillos delante del chico nuevo, no sabía por que pero se estaba empezando a poner extrañamente nerviosa de tener a ese chico detrás suya.

Ella se sabía una mujer hermosa y estaba más que acostumbrada a la atención indeseada de cualquier persona con la que se cruzase, su extraordinaria belleza atraía irremediablemente la vista de todos, incluso, y por muy extraño que pareciera, de las miradas femeninas, ya sea por deseo, admiración o envidia.

Acostumbrada a esto, habia aprendido a no darle importancia a nada de eso y ella podía seguir caminando como si nada.

Sin embargo, la sola presencia del chico a sus espaldas la ponía nerviosa en un sentido que no supo identificar, muy disimuladamente volteo la cabeza para ver si la estaba observando como todos los demás chicos que antes habian tenido la suerte de caminar con ella delante, pero para su sorpresa, el pelinegro ni siquiera la estaba mirando, pues observaba todo a su alrededor con algo que se podía definir como curiosidad infantil.

``Humm, ¿nada eh?´´ Pensaba ``con este ya serian cuatro´´.

Desde que era docente en esa escuela, la primera y única en la que habia trabajado, únicamente hubo tres chicos que al igual que este la habian ignorado, sin mostrar el mas mínimo interés en su belleza.

Ellos eran Roronoa Zoro, Tony Tony Chopper y Bon Clay.

El primero, de segundo año y que de echo era unos de sus alumnos, era un chico muy serio que aparentemente no era de los que se dejaban comprar solo por un buen cuerpo y una bonita cara, o al menos era lo que Hancock pensaba de el.

El segundo, un chico de primer año, se veia demasiado inocente pareciendo que aun no habia llegado a la etapa en la que se fijaba en el sexo opuesto.

Y el tercero, también de segundo año y, al igual que el primero, otro de los alumnos de su clase, bueno… pateaba para el otro bando.

Sin embargo, el desinterés de los otros tres no le habia importado en lo mas mínimo, pero en este caso se sorprendió encontrándose un poco ''molesta''.

Por tal motivo empezó a desacelerar el paso hasta que el chico se encontró caminando junto a ella.

-¿Te gusta esta escuela?- Le pregunto lo primero que le vino a la mente, sintiéndose un poco tonta por eso.

El chico dejo de observar a su alrededor para centrar su completa atención en ella.

-Eh, eso creo- Le contesto no muy seguro- vinimos aquí debido a que por culpa de los extensos y continuos viajes de papa, no podía mantenernos a los tres a su lado por lo que decidió enviarnos a vivir a esta ciudad en donde vive nuestro abuelo, y como esta es la escuela mas cercana de la casa del abuelo, decidimos venir aquí shi shi shi shi.

-Ya veo- Murmuro la mujer- por cierto… tu apellido… Monkey D, se me hace un poco familiar, estoy segura de haberlo escuchado antes pero no logro recordarlo…

-Bueno, probablemente te suene ya que mi padre es Monkey D Dragón, el Presidente y Dueño de las empresas internacionales Baltigo que tiene sucursales en varios otros países ademas de en este en el que esta ubicado el edificio principal.

-Eh?, ¿eres el hijo de Monkey D Dragón?- Pregunto desconcertada.

-Si- le respondio dándole su típica sonrisa- y mi abuelo es el héroe de guerra y Vicealmirante de la Marina japonesa Monkey D Garp, shi shi shi, el apellido Monkey D es muy famoso en este país, shi shi shi…

-Ya- ya lo creo- Murmuro Hancock aun mas sorprendida.

``¿También es el nieto de Monkey D Garp?, ¿Pero que clase de familia tiene?´´ Pensaba la mujer.

-Hmm, ¿y ese sombrero?- Continuo tratando de buscarle conversación.

El chico se saco el sombrero de su cabeza empezando a girarlo entre sus dedos en tanto lo miraba con mucho cariño.

-Este sombrero es un regalo que me hizo una persona muy querida para mi- Le dijo.

``¿Muy querida?´´ Pensó viendo la mirada tan llena de cariño de sus ojos y, sin darse cuanta empezó a fruncir el entrecejo con disgusto.

En ese momento los dos llegaron hasta el aula en cuya puerta estaba pegado un cartel en donde decía 2B.

-Ah, mira ya llegamos- Hancock llego primero deteniendo al chico con un gesto de su mano- espera aquí un momento y entra cuando te presente.

-Esta bien- Le dijo Luffy.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Los chicos del aula 2B, seguían discutiendo sobre la llegada del nuevo alumno y mientras Sanji insistía que seria una chica, Usopp trataba de convencerlo de que no podría ser pues el estaba seguro de que los tres que habia visto en la oficina del director eran hombres y tocase quien les tocase seria un chico y no una chica.

Sin embargo ante la brava insistencia del rubio, Nami salio en auxilio del chico de nariz larga y noqueo al mujeriego de un violentísimo golpe en la cabeza.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta del salón se abrió dando paso a la presencia de su profesora y al levantamiento inmediato del cuerpo inerte de Sanji, quien como por arte de magia se encontró de repente arrodillado ante su profesora recitándole los versos mas románticos y dulces que recordara.

-Le agradezco la poesía señor Sanji, pero mucho me temo que tendremos que dejarla para otro momento- Le dijo Hancock con coquetería haciendo que al pobre chico casi le diera un infarto de la felicidad, el rubio era siempre muy propenso a sufrir las bromas de su profesora a quien le encantaba burlarse de el, siempre utilizando el punto débil del muchacho- y ya que se dirige a su asiento aproveche el viaje y despierte al señor Roronoa por favor.

-¡Sii!, ¡como usted mande!- Obedeció siempre atento ante loa mandados de su profesora.

-Pero que idiota- Murmuro Usopp por lo bajo- es mas que obvio que la profesora solo se esta burlando de el.

-Eh…- Vivi no sabia que decir.

-Solo déjenlo- Mascullo Nami molesta- le vendrá bien golpearse contra un muro de hielo para experimentar.

-Nami-san no seas tan dura con el pobre de Sanji-kun…- Decía Vivi siempre en su rol de apaciguadora del grupo.

En ese momento Sanji paso por su lado para ''sutilmente'' despertar al chico de cabello verde de una patada.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE!- Bramo el peliverde, muy enojado por la ''caricia'' del rubio.

-La profesora acaba de llegar y me pidió que te despertara- Se excuso el rubio para acto seguido sentarse en su asiento y dirigirle una de sus miradas de amor a la profesora.

Por su parte el peliverde, se acomodo en su asiento todavía refunfuñando por lo bajo en tanto dirigía su atención al frente.

-Bien, ahora que tengo la atención de todos- Continúo Hancock, tomando una tiza y empezando a escribir un nombre en el pizarrón- déjenme presentarles a un nuevo estudiante de intercambio que a partir de hoy sera su compañero.

-Je je, era un chico ves, te lo dije- Le susurro Usopp victorioso a Sanji, sin embargo este estaba tan concentrado en la docente que ni lo habia escuchado.

-Adelante, pasa- Dijo Hancock, y en ese momento todas las miradas se volvieron hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe y un chico sonriente de cabello y ojos negros con un sombrero de paja entro, se coloco al lado de la profesora de espaldas al pizarrón en donde la mujer terminaba de escribir su nombre, y de frente a sus desde ese momento nuevos compañeros.

-Hola- Les dijo sonriendo muy contento- Soy Monkey D Luffy, y desde hoy seré su nuevo compañero shi shi shi.

**##########-# LYB LYB LYB #-##########**

**Hola, ¿Qué tal?, aquí estoy de nuevo, presentándoles mi nueva historia, cuarta en mi libreto personal, contando el Destino de las Sekireis y mi tercera de One Piece je je je.**

**Sobre la historia, bien que puedo decir, para serles sincero no soy muy fan de la pareja Luffy x Hancock (ojo, eso no quiere decir que no me guste, pero la diferencia de 12 años entre ellos me corta un poco XD), ya que mi favorita es por decreto Luffy x Nami, sin embargo para esta historia en concreto el personaje de Hancock quedaba mucho mejor que el de Nami como compañera de nuestro Capitán pirata favorito, debido obviamente a la diferencia de edad y por supuesto la fantasía de todo joven de estar en una relación amorosa con una joven y bella profesora XD.**

**Bien, siguiendo con el tema, la tardanza del próximo capitulo dependerá de los lectores, si les gusto y quieren que la continúe, simplemente déjenme un pequeñísimo Review y yo sabré agradecérselos actualizando la historia en pocos días.**

**Como siempre estoy disponible a sugerencias o ideas que ayuden a mejorar mi historia, ya he decidido quienes seran ''profesores'' y quienes ''alumnos'' en esta historia, sin embargo, siempre hay espacio y si alguno quiere a cierto personaje como ''maestro'' o ''alumno'' me lo dice y vere como lo incorporo en el fanfic.**

**Como ultimo tema y ya que estoy aprovecho y les aviso que el capitulo numero seis de One Piece: Vikingos, lo estaré subiendo a mas tardar esta misma semana.**

**Eso es todo por el momento, nos leemos luego, Sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alumno y Profesora**

**Capitulo 2: Integración al grupo.**

El chico se quedo allí de pie mirando a todos con una gran sonrisa, a su vez sus nuevos compañeros lo miraban en silencio entre sorprendidos y confusos.

``¿Este chico es nuestro nuevo compañero?´´ Pensaba Nami observándolo atentamente.

-Otro tipo raro- Mascullo Sanji molesto de que finalmente su sueño de que el nuevo compañero fuese una chica se viera truncado.

-¿Por qué el sombrero?- Se preguntaba Usopp intrigado.

Por supuesto no eran los únicos, el resto de la clase también murmuraban en voz baja sus impresiones sobre el chico nuevo.

-¿Por qué sonríe asi?...- Decía un chico.

-Waa, es otro chico…- Le susurro una chica a su amiga

-Ah, ¿y es bastante lindo verdad?…-Le insinuó esta.

Hancock, escucho los murmullos y decidió que ya era suficiente.

-¡Luffy!- Exclamo de repente una voz, todos se volvieron para ver a Vivi que se habia parado y tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Vivi?- Pregunto el pelinegro incrédulo- ¿eres tu?.

-Si, soy yo- Respondio la chica.

-Que bien, no sabia que estarías aquí- el chico amplio aun mas su sonrisa amenazando con partir su rostro en dos.

-Vivi, ¿lo conoces?- Le pregunto Nami.

-Si, nuestros padres son muy amigos y ademas fuimos juntos un par de años en la misma escuela primaria hasta que Luffy se retiro, no lo habia vuelto a ver desde entonces- Le explico Vivi.

-Ah, ya veo, con que era eso- Murmuro la pelinaranja.

Hancock escucho la conversación en silencio.

``Asi que conoce a la hija del señor Nafertari ´´ Pensaba, `` Bueno, si lo pienso bien no es muy raro que se conozcan, el padre de la señorita Nefertari es también un hombre de negocios multimillonario´´.

La mujer se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de sus alumnos.

-Bien, ahora que las presentaciones están hechas, el señor Monkey se sentara… Humm… a la izquierda del señor Roronoa hay un asiento vacío, puede ir a sentarse allí- Le indico- señor Roronoa, por favor levante la mano.

El chico de cabello verde que se veia mas dormido que despierto levanto la mano indicándole a Luffy su lugar.

El pelinegro sonrió contento y avanzo por los pupitres hasta dar con el suyo en donde se sentó cómodamente despues de depositar su mochila detrás de la silla.

Inmediatamente un par de chicas que estaban justamente delante del pelinegro y del peliverde se voltearon con la intención de presentarse, pero fueron rápidamente interrumpidas por la profesora.

-Ya tendrán tiempo de presentarse en su hora libre- Les dijo- bien ahora…

En ese momento, se escucho un golpe en la puerta y un chico entro al salón.

-Lo siento profesora- Dijo el chico de forma un tanto amanerada- no encontraba un libro de texto y me pase un buen rato buscándolo- Se excuso.

El recién llegado era un chico alto y delgado, tenía el cabello corto de color negro y lo más sorprendente parecía estar usando maquillaje ademas de tener las cejas extrañamente delineadas.

-Otra vez tarde señor Clay- Murmuro Hancock- de todas formas despreocúpese que aun no eh pasado lista.

-¿En serio?, que suerte- Se animo el chico que empezó a caminar hacia su asiento.

-¿Otra ves se te corrió el rimel, maldito afeminado?- Le dijo Sanji con malicia.

-Ara, ¿estas celoso de mi bello rostro?- Le contesto

-¡¿Quien demonios estaría celoso por eso!- Grito el rubio levantándose de su asiento

-Ejem, señores- Los interrumpió Hancock- tomen asiento por favor.

-Como usted mande Hancock-chwan- Le dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

-Si, ahora mismo- Murmuro Bon Clay ubicándose al frente de Nami que a su vez estaba delante del rubio, ubicado a la derecha de Zoro y a la izquierda de Usopp, que estaba delante de Vivi, ubicada al lado de Nami.

Sin dar mas tiempo a nuevas interrupciones Hancock paso lista a sus alumnos y luego empezó con la clase.

**AMDLyPBHL**

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy, para mañana quiero que me traigan hecho por lo menos la mitad de los ejercicios- Murmuro Hancock- señor Monkey, como hoy es su primer día esta exento de eso – Le dijo antes de tomar sus cosas y salir del aula.

-Fiiiuuu por fin termino- Dijo Usopp cansado- realmente las matemáticas no se me dan para nada bien, el chico nuevo si que tiene suerte.

-A ti no se te da bien ni las matemáticas ni la literatura ni nada- Mascullo Sanji que se veia muy molesto.

-¿Sanji?... ¿Por qué te ves tan…- El chico de nariz larga empezó a girar la cabeza en la dirección en la que los llameantes ojos del rubio estaban enfocados- …enojado?... ah, ya entiendo…- Murmuro sin comentar nada mas por miedo a que la ira de su compañero se tornase en su contra.

Y era que ni bien sonase el timbre, casi todas las chicas incluyendo a Nami se habian acercado a Luffy para presentarse y conocerlo mejor.

-Luffy-san es tan popular como de costumbre- Murmuro Vivi, que era la única chica que no se le habia acercado.

-Vivi, ¿no era que ese chico y tu eran conocidos?, ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con el?- Le pregunto Usopp confundido.

-Pues precisamente por eso je je- Sonrió Vivi mostrando su blanca dentadura- Nami y las demás están ahí para preguntarle cosas de el por que no lo conocen, pero en mi caso, ¿para que voy a hacerle preguntas de las que ya me se las respuestas?...

-Ah, claro, ahora que lo dices, si, eso tiene sentido…- Admitió Usopp.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Hancock entro al salón de profesores, preparo dos café y se sentó, en ese momento llego Robin y sin decirle nada le tendió una de las tasas.

-Ho, tan preparada como siempre- Bromeo Robin aceptando el café.

-Siempre tomas una tasa cuando vuelves de clases- Le respondió con simplicidad Hancock.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es lo que quería el director hoy en la mañana?- Le pregunto Robin a su amiga después de sentarse a su lado.

-¿En la mañana?, oh, nada importante, tan solo quería presentarnos a mi y al profesor Newgate a unos estudiantes nuevos que se unirían a la escuela- Respondio.

-Estudiantes nuevos eh...- Susurro Robin pensativa-

-Si eran tres hermanos... aunque a decir verdad no se veían como tales- Le respondio.

-Hu hu, ¿y? ¿Cuántos te tocaron ti?-

-Solo uno, el más joven de ellos-

-Ya veo, ¿y que tal tu alumno nuevo?-

-Hmm, pues, como decirlo, parece ser un chico bueno basándome en el hecho de que esta continuamente sonriendo-

-Waa, eso debe ser terrorífico- Sonrió su amiga

-No tanto como crees...-.

-¿Y que más?-

-Pues que es el hijo de nada mas ni nada menos que Monkey D Dragón- Le informo lentamente.

-¿Dragón?, ¿el empresario?- Se sorprendió Robin.

-¿Hay algún otro?-

-No que yo sepa- Le respondio su amiga- ¿asi que los hijos de esa persona estarán en nuestra escuela eh?

-Asi parece-.

-¿Y que tal el chico físicamente hablando?- Le pregunto Robin de la nada

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Se escandalizo Hancock.

-Ja ja ja, solo bromeaba, no tienes que tomarlo tan en serio-

-El problema con tus bromas es que nunca se si son tales o me estás hablando en serio-Le replico molesta.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora- Le dijo Robin- en la tarde tengo que dar clase de Historia en tu salón por lo que es seguro que lo conoceré... por cierto, ¿en donde se sienta?

-Eh, Hmm, si mal me acuerdo, lo hice sentarse a la izquierda de ese chico de cabello verde junto a la ventana que da a la pista de atletismo- Respondio haciendo memoria.

-Chico de cabello verde eh... supongo que te refieres a Zoro...-

-¿Zoro?- Inquirió Hancock- ¿desde cuando llamas a los alumnos por su nombre?

-¿Y tu por que no recuerdas el nombre de tus propios alumnos?- Le devolvió sin responderle lo anterior.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo de sus nombres- Le dijo- el hecho de que quiera decirlo o no es otra cosa.

-Ahhh- Suspiro Robin- tu y tus extraños caprichos.

-De que te quejas, deberías de estar más que acostumbrada, y por cierto, aun no me respondiste mi pregunta anterior-

-¿Cual pregunta?-

-¿Que por que es que tu recuerdas los nombres de los alumnos de otros profesores?-

-Por que no son solo tuyos recuerda...- Le respondio Robin- ciertamente eres su tutora, pero el resto de los profesores también les damos clases.

-Si, pero una cosa es saberlo y otra cosa es utilizarlo-

-No veo ninguna diferencia con eso… ademas si yo quiero llamarlos o no por sus nombres es cosa mía-

-Tú y tus métodos- Murmuro Hancock

-De que te quejas, deberías de estar más que acostumbrada- La imito Robin usando sus propias palabras

-Je, chica lista…-

-Por cierto Hancock, ya se que hemos conversado de esto infinidad de veces antes pero, ¿para cuando te conseguirás un enamorado?-

-Asi es, ya hemos hablado de esto por lo que también ya deberías de saber la respuesta que te daré y como ya lo sabes, pues es inútil que te lo diga de nuevo- Le respondio Hancock con evasivas.

-Y siempre me contestas de la misma forma... -Suspiro Robin- Por dios Hancock, tan solo mírate, eres bellísima, has tenido miles de pretendientes a lo largo de tu vida y sin embargo aun hoy los sigues rechazando, ya tienes 26 años y nunca has salido con nadie en toda tu vida.

-Eso se debe a que ningún hombre a sabido demostrarme que vale la pena tener una relación con el- Se excuso la mujer.

-No mientas Hancock, que por cierto eres malísima para eso, ciertamente, puede que los chicos que se te acercaban no eran buenos especimenes, pero aun asi, tú ni siquiera les dabas una oportunidad para que demostraran que debajo de toda esa aparente idiotez habia una persona capaz de hacerte feliz-.

-¿Y que con eso?-.

-Nada, pero, solo piénsalo, ya estas cerca de los 30 años, si no te apresuras puede que al final nunca encuentres a alguien-

-Tengo 26, aun tengo tiempo-

-Exactamente y eh ahí mi punto…-Murmuro la morena haciendo una pausa antes de continuar- …26 años y aun eres virgen.

-Q Que tiene eso de malo!- Exclamo Hancock totalmente sonrojada.

-No tiene nada de malo, y, hasta de cierta manera es un poco admirable, pero, seamos sinceras, en los tiempos en los que vivimos es muy raro encontrar a alguien de tu edad que sea virgen- Se explico Robin sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, las jóvenes de hoy en día son muy liberales...-

-Y tu demasiado antisocial- Le contesto Robin- de verdad, es una suerte que nos hayamos conocido desde pequeñas por que sino a estas alturas estarías completamente sola...

-Cállate...-

-Y ahí va de nuevo la misma respuesta...-

-¿Ah, si?, sabes, siempre, siempre, estamos hablando de mi, pero, ¿Qué hay de ti?- Le devolvió mirándola directamente a los ojos- a diferencia de mi tu si saliste con muchos chicos, pero tampoco te has relacionado íntimamente con ninguno de ellos mas halla de unos simples besos, por lo que ¿eso no te hace virgen a ti también?- Le sonrió con malicia.

-No soy virgen...- Le contesto sonriendo como siempre.

-¡¿QUEEEE?- Se sorprendió Hancock- pe pe pe pero, pero si tu... en ¿en que momento?.

-Hu hu hu, ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco con tu reacción?-

-Eso no puede ser posible... -Continuo la mujer sin salir de su sorpresa- estoy muy segura de que ni en la Secundaria ni en el Instituto... ya que de ser asi yo lo sabría, es decir, siempre nos hemos contado todo… lo que significa que es algo reciente... o sea que...- La mujer abrió grande sus ojos al comprender la situación- ¡¿Es alguien de esta escuela verdad?...

-Hu hu hu... correcto- Le respondió su amiga divertida- por cierto, esa ah sido una admirable deducción.

-¿Quién?- Le pregunto Hancock inmediatamente pasando de la broma de Robin.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo esta- pero eso es un se-cre-to...

-Que demonios... ¿desde cuando hay secretos entre nosotras?- Se quejo Hancock.

-Desde que eres lo suficientemente cabezota como para no prestar atención a mis consejos- Le respondió.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Quiero decir, que seria muy injusto si te presento a mi pareja y tú no me presentas a la tuya, ¿no te parece?-

-T.. Tu, ¿Por qué sigues...?-

-Así que ya esta decidido...- Continuo la morena ensanchando su sonrisa- hasta que no te consigas a algún chico no pienso decirte con quien estoy saliendo.

Para ese entonces Robin ya había terminado su café, por lo que se levanto y salió de la sala muy campante cerrando la puerta no sin antes despedirse de su amiga con una sonrisita que no hizo si no aumentar la ira de Hancock.

-¿Amiga?, si como no- Ironizo la mujer.

**AMDLyPBHL**

La hora había acabado, a Ace y a Sabo les agrado mucho el profesor, la clase les pareció muy interesante y hasta casi sintieron decepción cuando el timbre les informo de que la clase había finalizado.

Casi... de no ser por que el timbre también señalaba la hora de la comida, cosa que siempre les alegraba el día.

-Ahhh, si, hora de comer- Dijo Ace levantándose de su asiento y desperezándose.

-Asi es, je je je- Su hermano le dio una sonrisa cómplice- supongo que buscaremos a Luffy y comeremos con el... debe de estar buscándonos desesperado al ver que no tiene su bento ya que también lo tenemos nosotros ja ja ja ja.

-Es verdad, solo imagínate, Luffy corriendo por todos lados como un loco, pensando que perdió su bento ja ja ja ja...- Le respondió Ace riéndose con el.

En ese momento algunos alumnos se acercaron a ellos, al principio de la clase no habían tenido tiempo de hacerlo a lo que se sumaba el interés que habian despertado en sus compañeros el par de curiosos hermanos.

-Hola- Los saludo uno de ellos levantando una mano, un chico rubio que les sonreía amistosamente- no me eh podido presentar antes soy Marco, el encargado de la clase, ¿ustedes son realmente hermanos?, no se parecen en lo mas mínimo yoi...

-Pues aunque no lo parezcamos, si, lo somos- Le respondió Ace con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Eh, espera, no me malinterpretes, no quise decir nada raro yoi...- Le dijo Marco al notar el gesto enfadado del pelinegro, Sabo también lo vio por lo que se apresuro a intervenir.

-Ah, no te preocupes, Ace siempre es asi con la gente que no conoce- Murmuro sonriendo.

-Ehh, ¿un chico malo?- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, los tres se dieron vuelta para ver a una chica detrás del rubio, de cabello largo hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros de color violeta y un tatuaje raro en uno de sus hombros.

-Nojiko- Se sorprendió Marco- ¿estabas aquí?.

-Si, me levante al mismo tiempo que tu... pero parece que ni te diste cuenta...-.

-Ah, no, es que, veras...-

La chica paso de su respuesta y se acerco a los hermanos tendiéndoles la mano.

-Mi nombre es Nojiko, es un placer conocerlos...-

-Portdgas D Ace... lo mismo digo- Se presento el pelinegro estrechando su mano.

-Sabo... igualmente- Dijo el rubio imitando a su hermano.

-Por cierto...- Continuo la chica- Marco tiene razón, realmente no se parecen mucho, teniendo en cuenta que tienen la misma edad, al memos deberían ser mínimamente parecidos como un par de mellizos... pero ni siquiera eso.

-A ja ja ja ja, si lo se, nos lo dicen todo el tiempo- Sonrió Sabo rascándose la cabeza, en tanto que Ace abrió su mochila y empezó a buscar algo en su interior- y además como ninguno de los tres tenemos el mismo apellido eso hace que casi nadie nos crea cuando les decimos que somos hermanos de sangre ja ja ja ja.

-¿Tres?- Inquirió Marco.

-Ah, si, somos tres hermanos, todos comenzamos hoy en esta escuela pero como Luffy es un año menor que nosotros fue colocado eh... ¿en donde era?... creo que dijeron el aula 2B, ¿se los presentare en el descanso si quieren?- Les ofreció.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos lo estaba escuchando.

-Tres hermanos... ¿y ninguno tiene el mismo apellido?- Pregunto Nojiko con signos de interrogación flotando alrededor de su cabeza- ¿es eso posible?- Se cuestiono a si misma en voz alta.

-Je je si, claro que lo es- Les dijo Sabo contestándole creyendo que se lo había preguntado- como ya escucharon el apellido de Ace es Portdgas D, y el de nuestro hermano Luffy es Monkey D...

-¿Portdgas D Ace y Monkey D Luffy?- Se extraño Marco- ¿y el tuyo cual es? yoi.

-¿El mío?, -Se sorprendió Sabo.

-Si, ahora que lo pienso, no diste tu apellido cuando te presentaste, como dijeron que eran hermanos no le dimos importancia puesto que pensamos que tendrías el mismo apellido pero ahora que sabemos que no es asi, nos gustaría saberlo yoi-.

-Asi es- Lo apoyo Nojiko asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Ah, si, ya veo, je je je, perdón por eso, pues mi apellido es...-

-¡AHHHHHH!- Grito en ese momento Ace asustando al resto.

-¿Qué sucede Ace?- Le pregunto Sabo preocupado.

-Los bento no están - Le explico alzando aun más su voz.

-¿Qué?, eso no es posible- Dijo Sabo- estoy seguro que cargue los tres bentos en tu mochila, la que es negra con las líneas rojas...

Los tres hermanos tenían exactamente el mismo modelo de mochila siendo todas completamente negras, la única forma de diferenciarlas eran unas líneas de color que tenia cada una a los costados, la de Sabo, tenia líneas amarillas, la de Ace líneas naranjas y la de Luffy líneas rojas.

-¡Idiota!- Le grito Ace a su hermano tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo como loco- ¡esa es la mochila de Luffy!, ¿Cómo diablos pudiste confundirte?

-Eh, bu bueno, es que, eh, ¡estaba medio dormido si!, ¡no es mi culpa!- Se defendió el rubio un poco mareado- además el rojo y el naranja son fáciles de confundir y...

-Ya deja de decir estupideces y apresúrate antes de que Luffy se coma también nuestra comida- Le dijo empezando a correr seguido de su hermano.

Los dos salieron como exhalaciones del salón dejando al resto de sus compañeros preguntándose que había sucedido.

-Su apellido...- Susurro Nojiko con los ojos clavados en la puerta por la que acababan de salir los hermanos.

-No nos lo dijo yoi...- Completo Marco de la misma manera que la chica.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Era la hora del descanso, Luffy había salido con sus nuevos compañeros con los que se había sentado en un banco y de inmediato empezó a engullir los alimentos que se había traído en su bento.

-Hey, ¿Por qué traes tres bentos?- Le pregunto Bon Clay intrigado al ver que en la mochila entreabierta del muchacho sobresalían dos cajitas mas.

-¿Otros bentos?- Se sorprendió el pelinegro y al darse vuelta vio las otras dos cajitas- ¡los bentos de mis hermanos!, ahora entiendo por que mi mochila parecía pesar mas de lo normal.

-¿Tus hermanos?- Le pregunto Vivi sentada a su lado.

-Si, están aquí conmigo- Le respondió el chico- decidimos entrar a la misma escuela los tres juntos.

-Ustedes tres siempre juntos eh ja ja ja- Se rió suavemente Vivi- nunca los eh visto separados.

-Eh, espera un momento, ¿esos dos chicos que estaban contigo en la dirección eran tus hermanos?- Se sorprendió Usopp sorprendido.

-Si- Le contesto Luffy, en tanto Vivi se reía al comprender la confusión de su compañero.

-¿Qué sucede Usopp?, ¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido?- Le pregunto Sanji.

-Ah, no, es que, veras, sus hermanos no se parecen en nada a el- Le explico.

-¿Huh?, ¿Cómo diablos no van a parecerse si son hermanos?- Lo cuestiono el rubio.

-¿Y como voy a saberlo?- Le respondió el chico de la nariz larga- simplemente no se parecían.

-Eso no es verdad...- Lo contradijo Luffy- ...tenemos la misma sonrisa shi shi shi...

-¿Huh?-.

-Los hermanos mayores de Luffy-san, Ace y Sabo, se ven un poco diferentes a el- Explico la peliceleste- Humm, algo asi como Nami y su hermano Nojiko.

-Ah, ya veo- Murmuro Bon Clay- asi que era eso.

-¿Tan diferentes como Nojiko y yo eh?- Pensaba Nami en voz alta- ¿me pregunto como seran?- Murmuro mirando a Luffy en tanto se imaginaba a sus hermanos.

-Por cierto Luffy, eh… ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre no?- Pregunto Usopp.

-Por supuesto que si- Le respondio el pelinegro sonriendo- todos ustedes pueden llamarme Luffy y yo los llamare por sus nombres…

-Je je, de acuerdo entonces quedamos asi- Le dijo Usopp devolviéndole la sonrisa- bien, a lo que iba, este Luffy ¿practicas algún deporte?.

-¿Deporte?, claro que si, mis hermanos y yo somos muy buenos en el fútbol- Le respondio, hecho que alegro al chico de la nariz larga y alerto a Zoro y Sanji que empezaron a escuchar interesados.

-¿De verdad?, eso es genial- Exclamo Usopp- eh, este, qu ¿Querrías unirte al equipo de fútbol de nuestra escuela?, es decir, tu y tus hermanos claro esta…

-¿Equipo de fútbol? ¿Tienen uno en esta escuela?- Pregunto Luffy entusiasmado.

-Claro que si, y déjame decirte que es uno muy bueno- Fanfarroneo Usopp- entonces que me dices ¿te unirás?

-¡Por supuesto!-Exclamo Luffy muy contento- me encanta el fútbol, desgraciadamente en nuestra anterior escuela no tenían un equipo por lo que mis hermanos y yo no pudimos jugar, pero en cuanto les diga que aquí hay uno se unirán también, no te quepa la menor duda- Le aseguro.

-Siiii,.ya esta- Festejo Usopp levantando los brazos- ahora si tendremos los miembros necesarios.

-¿Miembros?-

-Eh, si veras, el año pasado la mayoría del equipo lo conformaban chicos de tercer año, de hecho de los que jugábamos habitualmente en los partidos los únicos que no eran de tercero éramos, Zoro, Sanji y yo, y como todos ellos han egresado el equipo quedo reducido a menos de los necesarios.

-Ah ya veo, con que era eso…-

-Si, si ustedes tres se unen sumados a los nuevos de primer año de este año tendremos suficientes jugadores- Se regocijaba el nariz larga frotándose las manos.

-En realidad, solo nos faltaba un jugador- Intervino Sanji- pero como cierta persona no quiso unirse por considerar el juego demasiado rudo, no pudimos participar en el ultimo torneo… torneo del que por cierto éramos los últimos campeones…- Termino el rubio mirando disimuladamente a Bon Clay, quien rápidamente se dio cuenta que la indirecta era para el.

-Ehh, ¿tan buenos eran?- Se intereso Luffy.

-Je je, claro que si, hemos sido campeones locales los últimos cinco años, el año pasado ganamos el campeonato regional y fuimos subcampeones del campeonato nacional- Presumió Usopp con orgullo en tanto Sanji y Bon Clay empezaban a discutir entre ellos, hecho que fue rápidamente notado por Luffy.

-Este, esos dos, ¿se llevan mal?- Pregunto señalando a Sanji y a Bon Clay.

-No claro que no- Le contesto Nami.

-Eh, ¿y entonces por que?...-

-Solo son celos Luffy-san- Dijo Vivi riéndose.

-¿Celos?,- Se confundió el pelinegro- ¿de que?

-Hmm, veras- Intervino Usopp- como patea para el otro lado por asi decirlo, a las chicas no les incomoda su presencia y eso es lo que mas irrita a Sanji, que Bon Clay pueda estar con las mujeres y el no.

-Ah, ya veo…- Musito el pelinegro.

-Si, si tú realmente quieres ver una enemistad acérrima en esta escuela, tan solo debes de estar atento a las peleas de Zoro y Sanji- Le recomendó Usopp al oído de Luffy para no ser escuchado por estos dos.

-¡Luffy!- Lo llamaron dos voces, todos los demás voltearon la vista para ver a Ace y a Sabo corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Quiénes?- Empezó Nami siendo interrumpida por Vivi.

-¡Ace y Sabo!- Exclamo contenta al reconocerlos, estos también la reconocieron devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Vivi?- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-¿tu también vienes a esta escuela?

-Si, estoy en el mismo salón con Luffy-san- Les explico- es un gusto volver a verlos.

-Lo mismo digo- Le respondio Sabo.

-Igualmente…- Murmuro Ace, que de repente cambio su expresión a una mas malvada- ahhh, pero que suerte tiene nuestro hermanito, ¿no es asi Sabo?

-Si, es verdad- Contesto este siguiéndole el juego- pensar que Luffy se reencontraría con su novia de la infancia aquí…

-¿Queee?- Exclamo Sanji de repente dejando de discutir con Bon Clay y acercándose- ¿dijiste novia?.

-Eh, no, no, no… claro que no- Balbuceo Vivi que se habia sonrojado- Luffy-san y yo no somos…

-Son novios de la infancia no lo niegues- Le dijo Ace sin dejar de sonreír- ¿verdad Sabo?

-Por supuesto, tu y Luffy siempre iban juntos cuando nuestros padres se reunían- Murmuro este- si hasta parecían siameses de lo apegados que eran, ¿verdad Ace?

-Eso no es…- Musito la peliceleste cada vez mas colorada.

-Ehh, asi que asi son las cosas eh- Susurro Nami sonriéndole con picardía- ustedes dos tienen esa clase de relación.

-No, ya te dije que…-

-JA JA JA JA- Estallaron Ace y Sabo sin poder contenerse, siempre les habia gustado burlarse de Vivi y su relación con Luffy.

-No has cambiado nada Nafertari- Murmuro Sabo entre risas- sigues siendo la misma ingenua de siempre.

-Y ustedes dos tampoco, siempre burlándose de mi- Balbuceo todavía sonrojada- por eso era que pasaba todo mi tiempo con Luffy-san, el nunca se burlaba de mi.

-Ace, Sabo, ya dejen de molestar a Vivi- Los regaño Luffy que ya habia terminado su bento y se disponía a abrir otro cuando sus hermanos mayores lo notaron

-¡Se esta por comer nuestra comida!- Gritaron los dos saltando sobre su hermano menor que justo estaba por meterse la comida de uno de los bentos en la boca.

Los tres hermanos rodaron por el suelo y entre gritos, gruñidos, quejas y patadas, Ace y Sabo consiguieron rescatar su tan preciada comida.

-¿Qué diablos?- Se quejo el menor de los hermanos- ¡devuélvanmelos!

-No seas tonto- Le grito Ace golpeándolo en la cabeza- estos son nuestros bentos.

-Si Luffy, lo que pasa es que por un error de alguien cof cof- Tosió Sabo incomodo al sentir la mirada asesina de Ace- los nuestros fueron a parar a tu mochila.

-Si, y ademas tu ya terminaste el tuyo- Le dijo Ace

-Pero aun tengo hambre- Se lamento el chico.

-Pues te aguantas- Gruño Ace.

-Que malo eres Ace- Luffy hizo un puchero como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

-Vamos Luffy, cálmate- Trato de apaciguarlo Sabo- mira, te daré la mitad de mi bento, ¿Qué te parece?.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Luffy emocionado- ¡Siii!, gracias Sabo, definitivamente eres el mejor de mis hermanos mayores…

-Aja ja ja, no exageres- Se sonrió el rubio, hasta que noto la mirada molesta de su otro hermano sobre el.

-Sabo, eres demasiado permisible con Luffy, lo echaras a perder-.

-Tu tampoco Ace, no exageres…- Murmuro el chico con una gotita en la cabeza.

El resto de los compañeros de Luffy se habian quedado callados observando la interacción entre los hermanos, sacando en conclusión de que efectivamente habian grandes diferencias entre ellos.

``Valla trío de hermanos´´ Pensaban todos excepto Vivi la cual ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Oh, ¿son estos tus compañeros Luffy?- Pregunto Sabo de repente viéndolos.

-Si, ellos son mis amigos-.

-Como se esperaba de Luffy- Murmuro Ace- nunca tarda más de cinco minutos en hacerse amigo de alguien.

-Si, y quizás tu debas de seguir su ejemplo- Le susurro Sabo obteniendo una mirada molesta por parte del pelinegro.

-Déjenme presentarlos- Dijo Luffy sonriendo ellos son Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Bon Clay, a Vivi ya la conocen y Zoro que se sienta justo al lado mío.

-Mi más sentido pésame- Murmuraron Ace y Sabo al mismo tiempo mirando a Zoro.

-¿Huh?- Se sorprendió el peliverde

-Sabemos que nuestro hermanito no es el más listo de todos, pero por favor cuida de el- sus manos como si estuvieran rezando y agachando la cabeza.

-No es que me importe pero… ¿haré mi mejor esfuerzo?- Dijo Zoro no sabiendo como tomarse las palabras del dúo.

-Ja ja ja, si, gracias-

-De nada…- Murmuro el peliverde con múltiples gotitas de sudor en la cabeza.

``Definitivamente estos dos son un par de locos´´ Pensó, ``¿o debería decir trío?´´.

-Esos dos si que aman las bromas- Suspiro Vivi.

-Nosotros somos Portdgas D Ace- Comenzó Sabo señalando a su hermano.

-Y Sabo- Termino el pelinegro apuntando al rubio.

-Y juntos somos- Dijeron a dúo- ¡los hermanos mayores de Luffy!

-¿Qué diablos son? ¿Comediantes?- Pregunto Sanji que por alguna razón se hallaba molesto.

-No, somos los hermanos mayores de Luffy, ¿Qué no acabas de escuchar lo que dijimos?- Murmuraron al mismo tiempo haciendo los mismos gestos de sorpresa.

-¡Por supuesto que si!- Grito el rubio aun mas molesto.

-Ya pues entonces no entiendo la pregunta- Dijo Ace.

-E-estos malditos- Mascullo Sanji con una vena pulsándole en la sien.

-Are, ¿Portdgas D?- Pregunto Usopp de repente- si mal recuerdo el apellido de Luffy es Monkey D ¿verdad?.

-Asi es…- Confirmo este.

-Ya, entonces ¿Por qué?...- Intento preguntar, pero la peliceleste se le adelanto con la respuesta.

-Luffy y sus hermanos tienen los tres apellidos diferente- Explico Vivi al resto.

-¿Diferentes?- Se sorprendieron todos.

-Si, como ya saben el apellido de Luffy es Monkey D, y el de Ace es Portdgas D…- Les dijo Sabo.

-¿Y el tuyo?- Quiso saber Usopp.

-¿El mío?-

-Si, el tuyo-.

-Ah, pues el mío es…-

RIIIIIIING…

En ese momento el timbre que indicaba el final del tiempo libre sonó alarmando a los dos hermanos mayores.

-Demonios, ¿el receso ya termino?- Se quejo Ace- pero nosotros aun no alcanzamos a comer.

-En ese caso sera mejor que nos demos prisa- Le grito Sabo- vayamos rápido al salón y aprovechemos los minutos que nos quedan para comer algo.

-Ok…- Le respondio el pelinegro y tan rápido como aparecieron los dos hermanos se esfumaron del lugar.

-Esos dos, tan apurados como siempre- Murmuro Vivi.

-Eh, este…- Musito Usopp.

-Al final…- Dijo Sanji.

-Su apellido…- Murmuro Bon Clay.

-No nos lo dijo…- Termino Nami.

A Zoro todo eso le importaba un comino.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Luffy corría apresurado por los pasillos, se dirigía al salón cuando inesperadamente se separo de sus compañeros diciéndoles que los alcanzaría pronto.

-¿Por donde era?- Se preguntaba Luffy recorriendo los pasillos- estoy seguro que vi una por aquí… ah, ¡la encontré!- Exclamo contento al divisar una maquina expendedora de bebidas, la comida le habia dado mucha sed lamentándose el no haber traído algo para beber también, hasta que recordó que al caminar por los pasillos en la mañana le habia parecido verla a lo lejos- bien, y ahora… ¿eh?, ¿y mi dinero?.

El chico rebusco y rebusco en sus bolsillos múltiples veces, pero sin importar todo el esfuerzo que hizo no encontró nada.

-Are, ¿me olvide mi billetera?-

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Le pregunto la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndolo- se supone que deberías estar en tu aula, ¿es que acaso no has oído el timbre?.

-Lo siento yo… - Se disculpo dándose vuelta y, al hacerlo, reconoció a su propia tutora parada delante suyo- ¡Hancock!, -se alegro al verla.

-Oh, eres tu…- Murmuro la pelinegra al verlo bien, puesto que estando de espaldas no lo habia reconocido- y por cierto soy profesora y no Hancock…

-Ah, si lo siento- Volvió a disculparse sonriendo.

-¿Y, que haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en el salón?, las clases de la tarde están por comenzar, ¿o es que acaso te perdiste?- Lo interrogo la mujer.

-Ah, no, no me perdí, es solo que…- El chico hizo una pausa dándose vuelta para mirar a la maquina- quería comprar un jugo por que tenia mucha sed, recordé haber visto esta maquina y vine aquí, pero ahora me doy cuenta que me olvide la billetera en mi casa y…

-Ya entiendo, ya entiendo- Suspiro la mujer acercándose y poniéndose a su lado- ¿y bien?, ¿Cuál es la que querías comprar?.

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió el chico mirándola con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Es solo un jugo no?, vamos dime cual querías, eso si, no te acostumbres por que sera la primera y única vez que te haga un favor… y ademas estaré esperando la devolución del dinero- Le explico.

-Si, por supuesto- Se alegro Luffy, entonces alargo su índice señalando la lata que quería, tomándola luego de que su profesora colocase las monedas- ¡muchas gracias, Hancock!- Le dijo sonriéndole y antes de que ella pudiese decir nada la abrazo con fuerza y luego se marcho- nos vemos despues.

Hancock se quedo en el lugar, totalmente tiesa de la impresión, era la primera vez en su vida que un hombre la habia abrazado, ni siquiera su padre, el cual nunca le habia demostrado algún tipo de afecto y que la habia abandonado junto a su madre y hermanas menores habia hecho algo semejante.

Y de repente sintió sus mejillas arder como nunca antes, y su corazón golpeando con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

-E-Ese chico co-como se atreve- Tartamudeo- le dije que me dijera profesora…

-Hancock-san- La llamo una voz sacándola de su ensimismamiento- ¿le sucede algo?

La mujer, rápidamente recobro la compostura, parándose derecha y volviendo a su semblante frío e indiferente normal.

Se dio apenas la vuelta para ver al profesor de música Brook, que la miraba con ojos preocupados.

-No, profesor- Le contesto retomando su camino- no me pasa nada…

**##########-# LYH LYH LYH #-##########**

**Hola, Hola, Hola, ¿Qué tal?, aquí estoy de nuevo, molestándolos a todos como siempre je je je XD.**

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo dos de Alumno y Profesora, el cual pensaba subir el jueves, pero por cosas inesperadas me termine atrasando dos días XD, pido perdón por eso, no volverá a suceder XD.**

**Sobre el capitulo, Luffy ya esta conociendo a sus nuevos compañeros y poco a poco ira relacionándose con cierta profesora je je je. No planeo un enamoramiento rápido mas teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Luffy, pero aun asi siempre tendrán sus momentos XD.**

**Para los próximos capítulos, la relación entre Luffy y Hancock se hará mas estrecha, Luffy y sus hermanos entraran al equipo de la escuela y ¿se sabrá finalmente el apellido de Sabo?, quien sabe, por que yo no XD.**

**Mención aparte, agradezco todos los Reviews obtenidos hasta el momento, (realmente no me lo esperaba je je), sigan asi chicos y continúen con ese animo XD.**

**Eso es todo por el momento, nos leemos luego, síganme haciendo feliz (traducción: dejen Reviews) Sayonara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alumno y Profesora.**

**Capitulo 3: Un accidente… ¿afortunado?.**

Habia pasado una semana desde que los hermanos D ingresaran a su nueva escuela, Ace y Sabo se hicieron su pequeño circulo de amigos en su salón, por su parte Luffy ya habia hecho amistad con casi toda la escuela, su personalidad alegre y amistosa le gano rápidamente el cariño y el afecto de todo el mundo.

Y no solo de sus compañeros, sino también de los docentes, a Luffy le agradaban mucho los profesores, todos eran muy amables con el y lo ayudaban mucho, en especial los profesores Franky y Brook, quienes rápidamente se convirtieron en sus profesores favoritos, con los que se divertía y hacia bromas que hacían reír a todos.

Sin embargo, la profesora con la que más le gustaba estar era Hancock, Luffy no entendía muy bien la razón, pero le agradaba la compañía de la mujer, ella era muy amable y considerablemente mucho más paciente con el y su personalidad extrovertida que lo que era con el resto de sus alumnos.

El resto de los profesores iban, desde la enigmática profesora de historia Robin, la cual le cayo muy bien, hasta el aterrador profesor de idiomas Mihawk, este profesor en particular mas halla de poseer una mirada que lo haría digno de protagonizar el papel de malo en una película de suspenso, parecía disfrutar el atormentar psicológicamente a sus alumnos, los cuales siempre se veían aterrados durante sus clases.

Como de hecho lo estaban en ese momento, en la clase de Ingles. Todos los alumnos se hallaban petrificados en sus asientos en tanto escuchaban a Vivi, de pie, leer un texto en ingles.

-… One day they saw a troop of wild Horses stampeding about, and in quite a panic all the Hares scuttled off to a lake hard by, determined to drown themselves rather than live in such a continual state of fear. But just as they got near the bank of the lake, a troop of Frogs, frightened in their turn by the approach of the Hares scuttled off, and jumped into the water. "Truly," said one of the Hares, "things are not so bad as they seem:

"There is always someone worse off than yourself." - Leyó Vivi en su mejor ingles.

(Resumen traducido del texto: las liebres asustadas por la estampida de caballos corrieron hacia el lago, prefiriendo la muerte, a su vez las ranas asustadas de la estampida de liebres se tiraron al agua muriendo ahogadas, Moraleja: ``siempre hay alguien peor que tu´´ XDDDD).

-Muy buena lectura señorita Nefertari, ya puede sentarse- Le dijo el profesor.

-Gracias, Profesor- Agradecida, la peliceleste lo obedeció de inmediato lanzando un suspiro apenas imperceptible, sintiendo un gran alivio de que la mirada penetrante y aterradora del profesor ya no estuviese dirigida a ella.

-Bien y ahora- Mihawk entrecerró sus ojos recorriendo toda la sala, provocando que sus estudiantes se encogieran de miedo, hasta detenerse sobre un chico de cabello verde- señor Roronoa, ¿tiene la bondad de traducir lo que la señorita Nefertari acaba de leer?

-Qu.. Que, ¿yo?- Se sorprendió Zoro.

-¿Hay otro Roronoa por aquí?- Le pregunto con ironía.

-N no…- Musito el chico tomando su libro y parándose- Hmm, este… bueno… un día… los caballos iban corriendo… y… los conejos se asustaron de los caballos y… este… ¿corrieron hacia el lago?... a, entonces… las ranas…

-Siéntese antes de que vomite- Susurro el profesor entre dientes- eso fue patético señor Roronoa, ¿Qué clase de traducción fue esa?, ¿acaso se tomo el tiempo de leerlo previamente en su casa?

La respuesta era tan obvia que el profesor ni siquiera la espero, prefiriendo castigar al peliverde y seguir con otro alumno.

-Bien y ahora…- Volvió a recorrer sus ojos por el resto de los presenten que ya se estaban persignando interiormente.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y todo el salón suspiro aliviado.

-¿Ya es hora?- Se sorprendió Mihawk mirando el reloj en su muñeca- Hmm, supongo que el tiempo pasa rápido cuando te diviertes torturando niños- Susurro despacio para luego tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

-Ufffff- Volvió a suspirar Usopp cansado- por fin termino, ¿las clases del Profesor de Idiomas son aterradoras verdad?- Pregunto a nadie en general, por lo que obviamente nadie le respondio.- hey, acabo de hacer una pregunta…

-Cállate Usopp- Gruño Sanji- a nadie le interesa hablar de las clases una vez que terminan.

-Shi shi shi shi, ese profesor si que es divertido- Se reía Luffy jugando con su sombrero, el chico parecía ser el único a quien no le atemorizaba la mirada del profesor.

-Eso lo dices por que eres nuevo y apenas lo conoces- Le dijo Bon Clay- espera unas clases más y ya veras.

-Lo que quisiera saber es ¿Por qué demonios siempre tiene que castigarme a mí?- Se quejo Zoro visiblemente molesto.

-¿Quizás le hiciste algo que lo molesto?- Probo Nami- trata de recordar.

-¡¿Como diablos va a ser eso?- Le grito el peliverde- los únicos momentos en los que le veo la cara son durante las clases.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo te atreves a gritarle de ese modo a Nami-san?- Se enojo el rubio saltando sobre el peliverde e iniciando otra de sus famosas peleas, siendo Vivi la única que intento pararlos.

-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Usopp, de que las clases de Idioma son aterradoras, por no hablar de lo difíciles que son- Murmuro Bon Clay.

-Si, si- Siguió Usopp envalentonado por el apoyo del pelinegro- ¿son muy difíciles verdad?, es decir, ¿como quieren que sepamos otros idiomas si apenas entendemos el nuestro?…- Se quejo el nariz larga.

-Dilo por ti mismo- Murmuro Sanji- aunque… ciertamente no es tan malo… si lo comparamos con el año anterior.

-¿Año anterior?- Se intrigo Luffy.

-Si, el año pasado Mihawk era el tutor del salón 2B- Le informo el rubio.

-Eh, asi que era eso…- El chico se quedo pensando en las palabras de su compañero notando algo que le llamo la atención- pero… ¿el año pasado no estaban ustedes en su primer año?

-No todos…- Le respondio Vivi- esos dos estaban en segundo- Continuo señalando a Zoro y a Sanji.

-Ehh.. ¿Qué edad tienen?- Pregunto Luffy sorprendido.

-18…- Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿18?, shi shi shi, entonces tienen la edad de mis hermanos- Sonrió Luffy- …esperen un minuto, si tienen 18, ¿Por qué es que están en segundo?.

-Yo… repetí el año…- Susurro Zoro con la vista ensombrecida.

-Que mal- Comento el pelinegro volviéndose al rubio- ¿tu también repetiste?

-¡Claro que no!- Le grito el rubio- yo perdí el año… estuve enfermo varios meses y no pude asistir a los exámenes finales, ¡no me compares con el cabeza de alga!.

-Aunque diga eso, el hecho de que este aquí significa que también tiene que recursar el año, lo que es lo mismo que haber repetido- Susurro Usopp por lo bajo, no queriendo que el rubio lo escuche.

-¿A quien llamas cabeza de alga?- mascullo el peliverde- y déjame recordarte que antes de que tuvieras esa enfermedad tus notas eran casi tan horribles como las mías.

-Idiota, yo nunca me esfuerzo al principio del año- Murmuro Sanji- despues de todo lo mas importante es aprobar los finales.

-Pues igual yo- Susurro Zoro contrariado- de echo mis notas eran muy buenas al final del año…

-Cómo sea, ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?- Pregunto la pelinaranja observando su horario.

-Hmm, déjame ver- Busco Usopp entre su hoja de horarios- Educación Física, si genial, finalmente hoy es el día en el que empezaremos a formar al nuevo equipo de fútbol.

-¡Siiiiii!- Exclamo Luffy tan contento como su amigo- vamos, que estamos esperando- el chico hiperactivo salto de su silla saliendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas del salón, agarrando su sombrero para que no se le cayese, en dirección al campo de fútbol.

-Ahhhh…- Suspiro Nami- ¿es necesario que haga eso?.

-Bueno, es Luffy de quien estamos hablando…- Se reía suavemente Vivi.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Luffy continuo corriendo por los pasillos sin percatarse de que ninguno de sus amigos lo seguía, al doblar por un pasillo se encontró con la maquina expendedora de la que su tutora le habia comprado una bebida la semana pasada.

Recordando el momento Luffy se detuvo a pensar en eso.

-Ahora que me acuerdo- Musito el chico en tanto escarbaba en sus bolsillos- aun no le devolví el dinero que me presto… hmmm me pregunto si estara en la sala de profesores a esta hora.

Finalmente el chico saco su billetera y acercándose a la maquina saco dos latas de ella.

-Shi shi shi, espero que a Hancock le guste…- Sonrió el chico mientras se dirigía a la Sala de profesores, esperando encontrarse con su tutora allí.

Una vez que llego Luffy toco suavemente a la puerta y espero, en ese momento una voz que el chico reconoció rápidamente, le dio el pase y entro, encontrándose efectivamente con la persona que estaba buscando.

Aparte de la mujer, dentro de la sala no habia nadie mas.

-Hola Hancock- La saludo Luffy amistosamente.

-Lu.. Luffy…- Se sorprendió la mujer, definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse al chico en ese momento, en el poco tiempo que lo conocía habia aprendido que estar cerca del joven le producía sensaciones extrañas a su cuerpo, sensaciones que la ponían muy nerviosa y mucho mas estando los dos solos en la sala de profesores, - ¿Qué… ¿que haces aquí?...

-Nada importante- Le respondio el pelinegro de forma casual- me dirigía al campo de fútbol para nuestra primera practica del año cuando pase por la maquina expendedora y me acorde de que aun no le habia devuelto el dinero que me presto.

-Ah, ah…- Asintió Hancock sin saber que responder a eso.

``¿Todavía se acuerda de eso?´´ Pensó sorprendida ``y en realidad, nunca tuve la intención de que me devolviera el dinero´´.

-Por eso mismo, toma- Continuo el joven dándole el dinero correspondiente y luego entregándole una de las latas que traía- y esto es en agradecimiento por el préstamo…

-Gra.. Gracias…- Musito la mujer tomando la lata y al hacerlo no pudo evitar que sus manos se rozaran, retirándola rápido y ruborizándose un poco- pero… si me devuelves el dinero y me compras un jugo, ¿no seré yo la que estaré en deuda contigo ahora?

-Hmm, ¿en serio?, no lo habia pensado- Murmuro el chico- bien entonces podrás comprarme otro jugo cuando vuelva a olvidarme la billetera shi shi shi…

``Hn, ¿Asi que no va a regalármela eh?´´ Pensó Hancock un poco desilusionada, no por tener que gastar dinero para otra lata, si no por que creía que el chico se la habia dado con otro tipo de intenciones ``¿pero que demonios estas pensando Boa Hancock?´´ Se reprendió mentalmente ``eres una profesora, compórtate como tal´´.

-Claro, lo haré…- Le contesto la mujer en el tono mas frío que pudo fingir- y por cierto ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me llames profesora y no Hancock?.

-Ah, he he, si lo siento- Se disculpo rascando la parte posterior de su sombrero.

-Bien, si eso era todo lo que querías… ya puedes retirarte- Le dijo, secretamente deseando que al chico se le ocurriese alguna excusa para no hacer lo que ella le dijo que hiciera.

Sin embargo, tuvo que reprimir una maldición cuando Luffy asintió con la cabeza y se despidió.

-Nos vemos despues Hancock- Le sonrió el pelinegro antes de irse.

-No… ¿no le acabo de decir que me llame profesora?- Suspiro la mujer sintiéndose muy cansada- cielos, ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto mantener mi estatus de profesora con este chico? ¿y por que siempre me pongo tan nerviosa?

**AMDLyPBHL**

-Muy bien, ¿ya están todos aquí?- Pregunto Franky viéndolos a todos reunidos.

Estaban en el campo de fútbol de la escuela, el profesor Franky como docente de Educación Física era quien dirigía los entrenamientos del equipo, elegía a los jugadores y sus respectivas posiciones.

Como no podía darle clase a todos al mismo tiempo, el profesor decidió darle clase a los hombres en la mañana y a las mujeres en la tarde, por lo que en ese momento solo habian chicos reunidos en la cancha.

Todo el mundo admiraba y respetaba mucho al profesor, principalmente debido a que desde que se hiciera cargo no solo del equipo de fútbol si no también de otros equipos deportivos de la institución, estos habian ganado múltiples campeonatos en muchas categorías, desde natación, el equipo de atletismo, el equipo de tenis y por supuesto el equipo de fútbol el cual habia ganado el campeonato local los últimos cinco años y era el subcampeón a nivel nacional.

-No, esperen, no veo a nuestro hermanito por ningún lado- Dijo Ace levantando la mano y mirando para todos lados buscando al menor de los hermanos D- y el dijo que se uniría al equipo… ademas de prácticamente obligarnos a Sabo y a mi a que nos uniéramos también.

A su lado Sabo, hacia lo mismo hasta que se percato de la presencia de los amigos de Luffy.

-Oigan ustedes, ¿y Luffy? Nos dijo que estaría aquí- Los interrogo.

Estos, que venían a paso lento se detuvieron para echar una mirada al resto de los presentes notando que efectivamente el chico de sombrero de paja no estaba.

-¿Eh?, ¿Cómo?- Se sorprendió Usopp- pero si salio del salón antes que nosotros... y a una velocidad descomunal si me permiten agregar.

-¿Huh?- Los hermanos D se miraron sin entender, a su lado Marco, Jozu y Vista saludaron a Zoro y Sanji.

-¿Los conocen?- Les pregunto Ace viendo el intercambio de saludos.

-Por supuesto, esos dos estaban en nuestro salón el año pasado yoi- Le informo Marco.

-Hmm, ya veo, ¿repetidores eh?- Murmuro Sabo en voz baja.

-Algo asi yoi- Le respondio Marco con una sonrisa de lado.

-Pero en serio, ¿Qué estara haciendo ese idiota?- Se pregunto Sanji en voz alta.

-¿Se habrá perdido en el camino?- Quiso bromear Zoro.

-No todos tienen la desgracia de tener tu sentido de orientación- Murmuro Sanji para la molestia del peliverde- ¿o debería decir falta de ella?.

-Maldito cejas rizadas, esta no te la paso- Grito el chico saltando sobre el rubio e iniciando otra pelea que nadie, (ni siquiera el profesor), se molesto en detener.

-Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy…- Grito una voz estridente que fácilmente reconocieron como la de Luffy, y al darse vuelta vieron al pelinegro correr hacia ellos con una lata de refresco en la mano y su sombrero de paja en la otra.

-Luffy, ¿A dónde demonios te metiste?- Le pregunto Usopp.

-Ah, lo siento, me pase por la maquina de bebidas y compre dos jugos para el profesor Franky- Le dijo lanzándole la lata al docente, quien la recibió mas que gustoso.

-Oh, gracias sombrero de paja- Le dijo Franky abriendo la lata y tomándosela de una sin respirar hasta dejarla vacía- ahhhh, no hay nada mejor que un refresco de cola je je je.

-Hmm, ¿dijiste dos jugos?- Lo interrogo Sabo acercándosele- ¿Dónde esta el otro?.

-¿El otro?- Le devolvió su hermano, que por un momento se quedo mudo- ehh, me lo tome…

-Hnn, era de esperarse- Murmuro Ace suspirando.

-Bien, ahora que si estamos todos acérquense- Los llamo Franky.

En ese momento Luffy se percato de que habian alrededor de veinte chicos o mas de todos los salones allí reunidos.

-Bien, como todos ya bien saben, hace unas semanas no pudimos participar en el torneo amistoso de la ciudad por falta de jugadores, sin embargo ahora nos han llegado nuevos jugadores y los nuevos de primer año finalmente se han decidido a unirse al equipo, por lo que finalmente podremos rearmar el equipo que el año pasado logro el subcampeonato nacional y que este año de seguro conquistaremos- Termino su discurso levantando el brazo en alto con el puño apretado, gesto que fue inmediatamente imitado por sus alumnos.

-Aclarado ese asunto- Continuo- iniciaremos las presentaciones y la posicion en la que juegan.

Uno a uno los alumnos se fueron presentando, Luffy ya los conocía a todos excepto a un par de primer año.

Uno de ellos era un chico bajito de cabello castaño, algo rechoncho y caracterizado por una mirada inocente en el rostro, su nombre era Tony Tony Chopper.

El otro, era apenas un poco mas alto que el primero, de mirada nerviosa y cabello rosa, Coby.

Rápidamente Luffy trabo amistad con ellos y pronto se hallaban los tres charlando como si fueran viejos amigos.

Una vez presentados y organizados en sus respectivas posiciones, Franky armo dos equipos con la intención de hacerlos jugar y evaluar el nivel de cada uno.

De un lado estaban Luffy y Zoro haciendo dupla en la delantera, otros cuatro jugadores en el medio, Marco, Chopper, Helmeppo y Jozu en la defensa y Sabo en el arco.

Del oto lado estaban Sanji y Vista en la delantera, Ace, Thach, Usopp y Kaku en el medio, otros cuatro jugadores en defensa y Coby en el arco.

El partido comenzó, siendo ampliamente dominado por el equipo de Ace que controlaba a su antojo el medio del campo, tenía más la pelota y creaba mas situaciones de gol, sin embargo la defensa de Marco y las atajadas de Sabo le impedían concretar sus jugadas.

-Buen despeje Marco- Lo felicito Sabo desde el arco, luego de que el rubio interceptara un balón de Ace que Sanji estaba a punto de tomar y lo reventara al medio del campo.

-Gracias…- Jadeo este con la respiración agitada- esta siendo un partido muy difícil yoi- por cierto… Ace juega muy bien, esta dominando el juego… a este paso sera muy difícil marcar siquiera un gol yoi.

-Si, de nosotros tres es el que tiene la mejor técnica…- Reconoció Sabo- es el mejor de los hermanos D, en dominar la pelota.

-¿Hermanos D?- Susurro Marco para si mismo, recordando nuevamente algo que lo habia tenia paranoico durante toda la semana- oh, si, ahora que me acuerdo al final nunca me has dicho cual era tu apellido yoi- Le dijo llamando la atención de Sabo.

-Eh, ¿en serio?-

-Si y ahora ¿me lo dirás o no?- Le insistió.

-Claro, nunca te lo he negado- Le dijo sonriendo- mi apellido es…

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

En ese momento, Luffy tras un gran pase de Zoro, quedo cara a cara con Coby definiendo por encima de este y marcando el 1-0 para su equipo.

Totalmente sacado, Sabo salio corriendo hacia donde el resto del equipo felicitaba al goleador, dejando a Marco solo y otra vez con las ganas de saber el apellido.

-¿Por que? ¿Por qué siempre pasa algo yoi?- Se pregunto cabizbajo.

Al final el partido termino 2-0 para el equipo de Luffy, siendo Zoro el autor del segundo gol, pese a que el equipo de Ace habia dominado gran parte del encuentro, nunca pudieron quebrar la buena defensa y superar a Sabo quien fue el gran héroe del partido con sus magnificas atajadas.

-No puedo creer que hayamos perdido- Se lamentaba Thach- tuvimos el control de casi todo el partido.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que se dice, goles que no se marcan en un arco, te los hacen en el propio…- Comento Vista igual de afligido por la derrota

Despues de enfriarse un poco con agua Franky los reunió en la mitad del campo para darles algunas instrucciones mas diciendo que aun no decidía las posiciones finales del equipo titular asi que ninguno se desanimara ni tampoco creyese tener el puesto ganado.

Luego de eso el timbre del mediodía sonó y los chicos se retiraron a las duchas para refrescarse e ir a comer.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Tras salir de las duchas y separarse en sus propios grupos Luffy y sus compañeros acompañados de Chopper, Coby y Helmeppo se encontraron con Nami, Vivi y Bon Clay llendo todos juntos al comedor para conversar tranquilamente y disfrutar cada uno de lo que habia comprado o traído desde su casa.

En medio de la comida, los chicos, excepto Luffy el cual solo tenia tiempo de atorarse con sus deliciosos alimentos, hablaban del partido, ufanándose los ganadores sobre los perdedores, especialmente Zoro, quien se burlaba de Sanji acerca de haber perdido tantas oportunidades en cambio el habia marcado uno de los goles de la victoria.

-No te creas tanto cabeza de alga, si tu marcaste y yo no, se debió solamente a que el hermano de Luffy es un arquero esplendido, en cambio a nosotros nos toco este- Grito señalando a Coby de forma acusadora, haciendo que este se encogiera en su lugar avergonzado.

-Oy, Oy, no exageres Sanji- Le dijo Usopp- que Coby no lo hizo nada mal y de echo de no ser por el, el partido pudo acabar en goleada, no, lo que realmente fallo fue la defensa, esos tipos eran malísimos, Luffy y Zoro los pasaban como moto a una bicicleta… daba pena verlos.

Y mientras los chicos continuaron hablando del partido, las chicas, o mejor dicho Nami, Vivi y Bon Clay repasaban un poco para su siguiente hora.

-Nami, ¿podrías devolverme el libro que te preste?- Le pidió Vivi- deje unos apuntes ahí, que podrían ayudarnos en los siguientes exámenes.

-¿Libro?, hmm- Murmuraba la pelinaranja haciendo memoria- ah, si, ese libro, ya me acuerdo, este, espera un segundo.

La chica busco en su mochila por un buen rato, pero por más que busco no pudo encontrar nada.

-Hmm, que raro estoy segura que…- Nami se detuvo de golpe dándose vuelta para mirar directamente al chico de sombrero de paja- ¡Luffy!- Exclamo asustándolo y haciendo que se atragantara con un pedazo de carne especialmente grande que estab digiriendo.

En pocos segundos el chico empezó a asfixiarse y los demás chicos trataron de ayudarlo, sin embargo ninguno de sus intentos daba resultado, la carne no salía y Luffy ya se estaba poniendo morado.

-AH, ¡LUFFY SE MUERE!, ¡LUFFY SE MUERE!- Gritaba Chopper como loco corriendo de un lado para otro.

-Que demonios, ya debería haber salido- Mascullo Zoro molesto, y en ese momento se le ocurrió una posibilidad- a no ser que… Luffy, ¿estas haciendo esfuerzo para sacarlo?

El pelinegro, en esos momentos piel morado, sacudió la cabeza en tanto lo miraba con ojos desorbitados como si hubiese dicho el peor de los insultos.

-Lo que me temía- Gruño el peliverde muy molesto- este idiota esta haciendo fuerza para tragar y no para escupir…

-Bueno, Luffy seria incapaz de desperdiciar la comida- Murmuro Vivi un poco tentada a pesar de la situación.

-Rápido, un vaso de agua- Ordeno Sanji.

Finalmente con ayuda del líquido Luffy pudo tragar la porción de su preciada comida, ganándose a cambio una golpiza de parte de sus amigos por haberlos preocupado de forma innecesaria.

Una vez calmados los ánimos, Nami volvió a la carga y le pregunto por el libro que le habia prestado el día anterior.

-¿Ese libro?, lo deje en la biblioteca- Le contesto el chico con simpleza.

-¡Pues ve a buscarlo idiota!- Le grito la pelinaranja- lo necesitamos para hoy.

-Ah, s si, ahora mismo voy- Luffy tomo lo que quedaba de su comida metiéndosela en la boca y casi sin masticar lo trago todo- gracias por la comida…- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de abandonar el comedor.

**AMDLyPBHL**

-…Ya te dije que no, no sigas insistiendo ¿bien?, me has estado molestando con esto toda la semana- Murmuro Robin a su amiga.

-¿Pero por que no?- Pregunto Hancock sin rendirse- siempre me has dicho quien era el chico con el que salías ¿verdad?, ¿Por qué ahora no? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?.

Las dos profesoras se encontraban caminando por los pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca de la escuela por unos libros que necesitaban para realizar sus próximos exámenes para sus alumnos, a medio camino, Hancock, que aun no se conformaba con que su amiga le estuviese ocultando algo, la empezó a bombardear con preguntas acerca de ese supuesto novio que tenia la profesora de historia.

-No hay ninguna diferencia- Le contesto Robin un poco agotada de la persecución de su mejor amiga.

-¿Y entonces?, ¿Qué es lo que hace tan especial a ese hombre del que no quieres decirme ni su nombre?-

-Decirte su nombre equivaldría a decirte quien es- Murmuro Robin.

-Eh, ¿eso quiere decir que lo conozco?- Inquirió la Profesora de Matemática con suspicacia.

-Eh, bueno… si, lo conoces- Admitió la mujer- de hecho… lo conoces muy bien… -Agrego con tono misterioso.

-Eh… ¡ya mismo me estas diciendo quien es!- Exclamo su amiga muerta de la intriga.

-No lo haré…- Le dijo sonriendo, sabia muy bien que su amiga reaccionaria de esa forma, y por esa razón habia utilizado intencionalmente el tono misterioso.

``Es tan predecible´´ Pensó divertida mientras continuaba su camino seguida o mejor dicho, perseguida por su amiga.

-¿Y por que no?- Insistió la pelinegra.

-Hu hu hu, por que no- fue la simple respuesta de Robin- como tu bien has dicho recién, es alguien muy especial… y ademas no se trata solo de eso… ya te dije que si quieres que te diga el nombre de mi… Hmm… novio, tu tendrás que decirme el tuyo.

-Pero si no estoy saliendo con nadie- Alego Hancock.

-Ese no es mi problema… -Se encogió de hombros Robin-… si no lo tienes, consíguete uno, con lo bella que eres te sera muy fácil- Le dijo en tanto volteaba al frente dando por terminada la discusión.

Hancock se quedo refunfuñando, odiaba cuando su amiga se ponía asi de obstinada, Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que no sacaría nada con seguir el interrogatorio por lo que decidió darse por vencida… al menos por el momento.

En ese momento llegaron a la biblioteca, recorriendo las estanterías y tomando los libros que necesitaban.

-¿Tienes todos?- Le pregunto Hancock cargando con tres libros.

-No, aun me falta uno…- Le respondio recorriendo con la mirada la estantería de libros en donde recordaba haberlo dejado, hasta que dio con el que quería - ah, ahí esta - Señalo un libro de tapa azul en la parte alta- ¿Por qué esta tan alto?, estoy segura que no lo deje ahí.

-Debió ser alguien con intención de molestar- Murmuro Hancock suspirando- hay muchos alumnos bromistas en esta escuela… aunque también pudo haber sido alguien que estaba apurado y simplemente lanzo el libro al azar y se quedo ahí- Agrego creándose un extraño silencio entre ambas.

-…-.

-…-.

-No creo que sea eso- Musito Robin despues de un rato- solo piensa, es imposible que lanzando el libro desde el suelo haya quedado tan perfectamente acomodado.

-Solo estaba bromeando- Murmuro Hancock

-Desde cuando haces bromas… tan malas-

-Cállate… como sea- Le dijo- deja que lo tome por ti… despues de todo soy mas alta que tu- Añadió de forma vengativa.

-Solo por cuatro centímetros- Murmuro Robin ofuscada- y esa no es una gran diferencia.

Si habia algo en lo que ambas mujeres se destacasen ademas de su extraordinaria belleza era en su altura, ya que eran bastante mas altas que la mujer japonesa promedio, Robin con su 1,72 y Hancock con su 1,76.

-Cierto, no la es, pero si calculáramos la altura total con brazos extendidos esa distancia aumentaría y ahí si habría una diferencia-.

-Solo toma el libro… mujer gigante-.

-Que mala perdedora eres- Sonrió Hancock victoriosa acercándose y estirando la mano, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que ni poniéndose en puntas de pie lograba alcanzar el libro- ¿eh? ¿no lo alcanzo?.

-Oh, ho, mira, si ni siquiera tu puedes llegar, ¿A dónde quedaron tus preciados cuatro centímetros?- Se burlo Robin con malicia, sonriendo al ver los inútiles intentos de su amiga de tomar el libro- je je, eso te pasa por hacerte la chica alta.

-Cállate…- Le respondio molesta- desde aquí no se veia tan alto- Se excuso, volteo la mirada y vio una escalera corrediza a su derecha- ayúdame a traerla aquí.

Entre las dos deslizaron, la escalera y Hancock empezó a subir los peldaños.

-Ten cuidado… no te vayas a caer- Le advirtió Robin preocupada, ahora que veían bien el libro estaba bastante alto y la profesora debería de subir casi hasta el final para tomarlo.

-Es imposible que eso pase, ¿no soy una niña sabes?…- Se molesto Hancock.

-Pues a veces actúas como si lo fueras… sin mencionar que eres mas ''inocente'' que muchas de tus propias alumnas- Le dijo en referencia a su virginidad.

-No me molestes…- Mascullo entre dientes mientras seguía subiendo los escalones hasta legar al ultimo volviendo a estirar su brazo, pero aun no alcanzaba- tsk, parece que colocamos mal la escalera- Musito contrariada- Robin, ¿podrías correr la escalera un poco mas a la derecha?- Le pidió.

-Esta bien, pero sujétate fuerte…- Le contesto su amiga empezando a mover la escalera- ufff, pesas mucho Hancock, ¿Quién lo diría?, con lo delgada que eres.

-¡No te metas conmigo!- Le grito perdiendo la paciencia, aun con la escalera en movimiento decidió inclinarse para tomar rápidamente el libro y bajarse- tch, siempre, siempre, te burlas de mi, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de fastid…? ¿eh?...- Sin darse cuenta la mujer, apoyo mal el pie, trastabillo y empezó a caerse.

-¡Hancock!- Grito Robin, asustada al verla caer.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito otra voz detrás de la profesora.

Hancock se sintió caer, por puro reflejo, intento sostenerse de la estantería, pero no pudo aferrarse y cayó sin tener nada más que lo evitara, sabia que la altura no era tanta como para matarla pero estaba segura que le dejaría alguna que otra lesión.

Sin nada mas que hacer que resignarse, cerro los ojos preparada para el impacto… sin embargo, este nunca llego, en su lugar Hancock aterrizo sobre algo, a mas bien… alguien.

Aun atontada por lo sucedido, abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose de frente a unos oscuros ojos que la miraban con preocupación.

``que ojos tan bonitos´´ Pensó distraída siguiendo la vista por el resto del rostro, observando la cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, el pelo negro alborotado, el sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza… ``¿sombrero de paja?´´.

En ese momento su cerebro hizo clic, y se despertó finalmente del letargo que la conmoción le habia causado.

Tan solo para darse cuenta de que en ese momento se encontraba en una posicion sentada sobre el regazo de su más reciente alumno, el cual habia amortiguado su caída utilizando su propio cuerpo salvándola de tener unas cuantas fracturas.

Y tras percatarse finalmente de su posicion, el corazón de la profesora salto dentro de su pecho, en tanto no pudo evitar sonrojarse con locura.

-Hancock, ¿estas bien?- Le pregunto Robin acercándose.

La mujer no le respondio, demasiado avergonzada como para mover ni siquiera un músculo.

Al ver esto Robin, se preocupo aun mas creyendo que pudo haberse lastimado mucho, se arrodillo a su lado para ayudarla.

-¿Hancock?- Probo de nuevo- ¿te lastimaste demasiado?.

-¿Hancock?, ¿esta bien?- Le pregunto a su vez Luffy.

En ese momento Hancock logro reaccionar, pegando un grito muy agudo se alejo de Luffy e intento incorporarse, solo para caer nuevamente al suelo.

-Ayyy…- Se quejo la mujer sintiendo un dolor en el tobillo.

Su amiga le tomo el pie, examinándolo y verificando su estado.

-Hmm, parece que te torciste el tobillo- Dictamino tras su observación- aunque no soy doctora ni nada, por lo que sera mejor que vayas a la enfermería.

-Bi.. bien, sera lo mejor- Suspiro Hancock intentando incorporarse para nuevamente caer, solo que esta vez, Luffy fue mas rápido, atajándola antes de que hiciera contacto con el frió piso de la biblioteca y tomándola entre sus brazos la levanto al estilo novia, para la sorpresa de Robin y la enorme vergüenza de Hancock- q q q q qu qu que ¡¿Qué crees que haces?- Le dijo en un tono mucho mas alto de lo que pretendía debido a la vergüenza, en tanto se ponía mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

-Pues la llevo a la enfermería- Le dijo el pelinegro con simpleza- ¿no acaba de decir la profesora Robin que habia que hacer eso?.

-Puedo caminar por mi misma- Insistió la mujer tratando de bajarse de los brazos del chico- déjame bajar.

-No, no puede- La contradijo Luffy sin soltarla- ademas, si yo la llevo sera mas rápido y mejor para usted.

-Claro que no…-

-Hancock, el chico tiene razón- Intervino Robin, mitad sorprendida, mitad divertida por la situación tan curiosa frente a ella de ver a su mejor amiga en los brazos de uno de sus alumnos.

-No necesito que nadie…-

-¡Quédese quieta!- Le ordeno Luffy en tono fuerte, y para estupor de Robin, su amiga obedeció, quedándose callada y encogiéndose tímidamente entre los brazos del pelinegro, dejándose llevar.

-``¿Qué demo… ¿la gran Boa Hancock haciendo caso a un hombre?´´ Pensó Robin estupefacta, ``no espera, eso no es todo… ¿Por qué se ve como una tímida quinceañera en los brazos de su novio?´´.

La morena se quedo analizando los hechos, por un momento.

``¿Sera que estos dos… ¿sera?, bueno, tampoco es que sea tan raro… despues de todo yo…´´ Pensaba la profesora en tanto seguía a la pareja de cerca, decidiendo que observaría muy detenidamente a su amiga a partir de ese día.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Luffy salio de la biblioteca con Hancock en brazos, Robin iba a su lado acompañándolos por si se topaban con alguien que naturalmente al ver la situación tan peculiar de una profesora en los brazos de su alumno, pudiese malinterpretarlo.

Sin embargo y para su desgracia, en ese momento se encontraban en su hora libre, por lo que no fue solo una persona quien los vio si no prácticamente todo el alumnado y algún que otro profesor.

-¿Luffy?- Pregunto una voz conocida, el chico se dio la vuelta para ver a Vivi quien a su vez lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por la situación- ¿Qu.. Que sucede? ¿Por qué estas…

Antes de que pasase cualquier cosa Robin decidió intervenir.

-La profesora Hancock tuvo un accidente en la biblioteca en donde se cayo de una escalera, a causa de lo cual se torció el tobillo y el señor Monkey, que casualmente pasaba por ahí, se ofreció a llevarla a la enfermería, lo que naturalmente aceptamos pues yo seria incapaz de levantar a mi colega- Explico lo mejor que pudo.

-Ah, ya.. ya veo…- Sonrió la chica como disculpándose por haber malinterpretado los hechos.

Explicado el asunto Luffy siguió, los alumnos se detenían para observarlos con la boca por el piso de la impresión, los rumores y cuchicheos iban y venían en tanto todos los observaban con diversas expresiones en sus rostros pero todos, con la misma conclusión en sus cabezas.

``Parece que todo el mundo tiene la mente distorsionada´´ Pensó Robin al ver las caras de los alumnos y profesores, ``bueno, tampoco se los puede culpar, estoy segura de que yo misma malinterpretaría la situación si no hubiese visto lo que paso en la biblioteca´´.

Por su parte, Hancock, que no cabía en si de vergüenza por ser cargada como una esposa en su noche de bodas en frente de toda la escuela se aferro a la chaqueta del muchacho ocultando su cara roja en el pecho de Luffy.

Sin embargo y por muy avergonzada que se sintiera habia otra emoción mezclada con la pena, revoloteando por su mente y enloqueciendo a su corazón. Se sentía tan cómoda entre los brazos del chico.

En tanto Robin, continuaba impasible, pese a todas las miradas, como tampoco tenía otra opción, puesto que de no estar ella con la pareja los rumores de seguro se verían mucho más realistas.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Exclamo una voz, todo el mundo se volvió para ver al mismísimo director Sengoku, acercándose a ellos con paso raudo flanqueado por los profesores Newgate y Mihawk.

Hancock se sobresalto, casi cayéndose de no ser por que Luffy la sostenía con fuerza, inmediatamente Robin procedió a explicar lo sucedido, una vez mas.

-Ya veo… asi que eso fue lo que paso…- Murmuro Sengoku cambiando su desconcierto inicial a uno preocupad por el bienestar de un miembro de su personal docente- en ese caso… profesor Mihawk, podría encargarse de tomar a la profesora y llevarla a la enfermería.

Al escuchar eso un escalofrió desagradable estremeció el cuerpo de Hancock.

-No hace falta, ya la estoy llevando yo- Le dijo Luffy.

-Si, pero aun asi…-

-No hay problema- Intervino Robin una vez mas- el señor Monkey es muy fuerte… ¿verdad?.

-Ese no es el problema aquí…- Musito entre dientes Mihawk, en tanto lanzaba una mirada aterradora a los alumnos a su alrededor, los cuales, al verlo, se dispersaron inmediatamente- ya sabe, una profesora y su alumno…

-Precisamente… es solo un alumno ayudando a su profesora… ¿no es eso algo admirable?- Murmuro Robin dándole una sonrisa inocente.

-Muy admirable por supuesto…- Murmuro Mihawk suavemente, entrecerrando los ojos- sin embargo, antes que la dignidad de los alumnos esta el prestigio de la institución y actos como estos son…- No termino la frase dejando que sus palabras flotaran en el aire y que cada uno la interpretara a su manera.

Como nadie dijo nada, el profesor de idiomas aprovecho y se adelanto unos pasos.

-Bájala chico- Le dijo a Luffy tendiendo sus brazos- yo la llevare desde aquí…

En respuesta, Luffy perdió su sonrisa y frunció el entrecejo, no sabia por que pero se estaba empezando a molestar y justo iba a decir unas palabras cuando sintió el cuerpo de Hancock deslizarse de sus brazos.

-No se moleste profesor…- Susurro Hancock tratando de apoyar sus pies en el suelo, la idea que ese tipo la tocara era algo que definitivamente no le apetecía comprobar- falta poco para llegar a la enfermería y ¡ahhh!...

La profesora dio un grito de asombro cuando, un obstinado Luffy, volvió a levantarla en brazos siguiendo unos pasos adelante.

-Precisamente por que falta poco, no sera molestia llevarla hasta allí- Murmuro el pelinegro recuperando la sonrisa.

El director no sabia como actuar, por un lado, no le parecía nada bien que un alumno estuviese cargando a su profesora, puesto que si se llegase a saber podría traer muchos malos entendidos y confusiones, y por el otro lado, el dichoso alumno era el nieto de su mejor amigo… e hijo de un empresario importante y multimillonario.

-Ah, hum, esta bien profesor Mihawk- Decidió al fin- dejemos que el señor Monkey lleve a la profesora, por supuesto espero que me mantenga al tanto de su situación señorita Hancock.

-Si, por supuesto…- Murmuro esta extrañamente aliviada y muy agradecida con su superior.

-Pero… director, eso es…- Trato de oponerse Mihawk.

-Vamos profesor…- Lo interrumpió Robin- no se ahogue en un pequeño vaso de agua.

El profesor de idiomas le dio una mirada molesta que fue correspondida por una hipócritamente feliz de parte de la morena.

-Ejem…- Carraspeo sonoramente Newgate para disipar el ambiente hostil entre sus dos compañeros de trabajo.

``¿Qué clase de miradas son esas?´´ Pensó el profesor asombrado ``habia oído rumores de un enfrentamiento entre ellos el año pasado pero…´´

-Bien, ya que esta decidido- Continuo el hombre de gran bigote- señor Monkey lleve a la profesora a la enfermería y luego vuelva a clases.

-Todavía estamos en hora de receso- Se excuso el chico.

-Cuando termine pues- Finalizo el hombre- director ¿podría tener unas palabras con usted?.

-Si, por supuesto- Le respondio este.

Sengoku y Newgate se retiraron, Mihawk les dio una mirada escrutadora antes de darse la vuelta y seguirlos.

-Ese hombre… - Susurro Robin- tan amargo como siempre.

-¿Aun sigues teniendo problemas con el?- Le pregunto Hancock en tanto Luffy continuaba su camino seguido de Robin.

-Como si pudiera perdonar tan fácil lo que hizo el año pasado- Murmuro esta contrariada- y ademas tú de que hablas, te vi temblar como una hoja ante la mención de que el te llevara, ¿claramente la idea te desagradó no?

En ese momento llegaron a la enfermería y el chico deposito suavemente a su tutora en una de las camas de una forma que hizo que la mente de la mujer se llenaran de pensamientos e imágenes tan intensas que por un momento la dejaron sin respiración.

Luego de dejarla en la cama, Luffy trajo una silla y se sentó a su lado, observándola todo el tiempo, lo que no hizo sino aumentar el nerviosismo de la pelinegra.

-De.. Deberías volver al salón…- Balbuceo la mujer, demasiado avergonzada como para hacer contacto visual.

-Prefiero estar aquí…- Le contesto Luffy sonriendo como siempre.

-Hu hu, pero que alumno tan dedicado a su profesora…- Sonrió la profesora de historia con toda la intención de provocar a su amiga.

-Robin…- Le advirtió esta en tono molesto.

En ese instante sonó el timbre que indicaba el final del descanso y muy a su pesar Luffy tuvo que retirarse.

-No te preocupes, yo me quedare aquí cuidándola- Le dijo Robin para tranquilizarlo.

Luffy estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando la suave voz de su profesora lo detuvo

-Eh… hum… gracias… por… ya sabes…- Balbuceo sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado.

-Shi shi shi, no hay problema Hancock- le sonrió Luffy contento- te salvaría un millón de veces si fuera necesario.

Con eso dicho, el pelinegro se retiro dejando tras de si a una Hancock roja de los pies hasta la punta de los cabellos y a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco de lo acelerado que estaba su corazón, y a una Robin que miraba a su amiga con una sonrisa diablesca en el rostro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Le pregunto con malicia- ¿y además Hancock?, ¿Qué paso con el profesora?.

-Ah… hum… bueno… el nunca… me ha llamado profesora- Le dijo entre titubeos.

-Hnn, y sospecho que a ti no te importa mucho que no lo haga ¿cierto?...-

-¿Qué estas insinuando?, acaso sugieres que yo…-

-Vamos Hancock- La corto Robin impaciente- no nací ayer sabes, ¿Cómo quieres que interprete tus miradas, los balbuceos y sobre todo los sonrojos?...

-¡Yo no estaba sonrojada! - Le grito Hancock más roja que nunca.

-…-.

-…-.

-…-.

-¡No te quedes callada y di algo!-.

-Bueno, ¿y que quieres que diga?, sabes, a veces el silencio dice mas que mil palabras- Murmuro Robin en tono sabio.

Su amiga solo gruño, sintiéndose frustrada.

**##########-# LYH LYH LYH #-##########**

**Hola, ¿como estan?, soy yo, eh ¿como quien? yo, YO, ¿ya se olvidaron de mi? XD.**

**Mierg, parece que tendre que actualizar mas rapido o me borran de sus mentes XD.**

**Bueh, pasando revista, aca les dejo el capitulo tres de Alumno y Profesora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfrute haciendolo XD.**

**Sobre el capitulo, Luffy y Hancock se empiezan a relacionar y a ''agradarles el tiempo que comparten juntos'', el equipo de futbol de la escuela se esta formando de a poco con la vista fija en las nacionales ¿podran ganar?.**

**En el próximo capitulo, Hancock tendrá la noticia de que a causa de su herida no podrá ir a la escuela por un par de días y gracias a su amiga del alma recibirá la visita de cierto pelinegro con sombrero de paja, ¿Qué pasara?**

**¿que habra sucedido entre Robin y Mihawk que parecen odiarse tanto?, ¿se sabra alguna vez el apellido de Sabo?, hay Sabo, ¿cual sera tu apellido?, como me gustaria saberlo XD.**

**Bien, agradesco los Reviews dejados, acepto gustoso sus sugerencias y vere de complacerlas lo mejor que pueda para no desilucionar a nadie.**

**Eso es todo por el momento, nos leemos luego, siganme dejando muchos reviews (piensen que por cada review recibido es una hora de esfuerzo mental que le dedico a la historia XD), Sayonara.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alumno y Profesora.**

**Capitulo 4: Una visita inesperada.**

Vivi caminaba lentamente por los pasillos regresando al comedor, la peliceleste habia escuchado como Nami habia prácticamente obligado a Luffy a buscar su libro, sin embargo, Vivi pensó que muy probablemente el pelinegro habia mencionado la biblioteca tan solo por mencionar un lugar y que en realidad no recordaba donde lo habia dejado.

La chica lo conocía muy bien y estaba segura que despues de ir a la biblioteca y no encontrar el bendito libro se preocuparía mucho y se desesperaría.

Por tal motivo lo habia seguido con la intención de tranquilizarlo y de decirle que no iba a enojarse con el y de paso quizás le ofrecería su ayuda para poder buscarlo juntos.

Pero, cuando a mitad de camino, la joven se topo con el pelinegro cargando a la profesora Hancock como si fuesen una pareja de recién casados sintió como si el mundo se le viniese encima.

La imagen la impacto tanto, que no vio a la profesora Robin que iba junto a Luffy y su tutora, de echo no veia nada mas que lo que tenia enfrente.

Para su suerte, la profesora de Historia se hizo notar a la fuerza carraspeando y llamado su atención para luego explicarle el por que de la situación tan particular a fin de que no se hiciera una ''mala idea'' de lo sucedido, dicho eso y sin decirle ni una palabra Luffy paso por su lado como si nada llevándose a la profesora con el.

El recuerdo de lo que habia pasado hacia solo unos minutos aun permanecía en la mente de Vivi como si hubiese sido marcado con un hierro candente.

``¿Pero que estas pensando Vivi?´´ Se regaño mentalmente a si misma ``Solo fue un accidente y Luffy-san solo la estaba llevando a la enfermería como se esperaba de él´´.

-Asi es- Musito en voz baja- Luffy-san es un poco tonto pero también es una gran persona y muy amable también… pero… ¿Por qué me impacto tanto verlos asi?

-¿Vivi?- La llamo una voz, la peliceleste estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto que Nami y el resto de sus amigos se le estaban acercando.

-¿Vivi?- La volvió a llamar Nami subiendo el tono y levantando una mano y moviéndola enfrente de la cara de su amiga, la cual seguía sin reaccionar- ¡Vivi!- Le grito cerca del oído lo que hizo volver en si a la chica quien dio un respingo mirando a su alrededor con los ojos desenfocados.

-¿Qu.. ¿Qué.. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién?- Farfullaba la chica.

-Tranquila, tranquila- La calmo la pelinaranja apoyando sus manos en sus hombros- somos nosotros.

-¿Nami?, ¿Qué estas?- Empezó la peliceleste, su amiga iba a responderle cuando un fúrico Sanji, el cual estaba siendo contenido por Usopp, Chopper, Coby y Helmeppo, se le adelanto.

-Vivi-chan, ¿has visto a Luffy?- No estaba gritando, pero su fuerte tono producía el mismo efecto.

-¿Luffy-san?- Se sorprendió Vivi- si, lo vi ¿pero porque…

-Dime donde esta ese maldito…- Gruñía el rubio apretando con fuerza los dientes y una mirada asesina en el rostro.

-Hmm, veras- Continuó Nami, un poco molesta de haber sido interrumpida- estábamos todavía en el comedor cuando uno, o mejor dicho, varios grupos de estudiantes entraron y empezaron a murmurar entre si sobre una curiosa situación entre nuestro nuevo compañero y la tutora de nuestro salón.

Para ese momento el tono de la pelinaranja habia cambiado a uno más meloso y travieso.

-Huy, un alumno y su profesora- Dijo Bon Clay entrando en la conversación- una relación prohibida como esa en esta escuela, imagínenselo.

Detrás de el, Zoro permanecía en silencio, parecía inusualmente pensativo en tanto observaba las diferentes reacciones del resto de sus amigos.

-¡Cállate, maldito afeminado!- Le grito Sanji tratando de safarse de los cuatro que lo sostenían- es imposible que mi hermosa Hancock-chwan se fije en un subnormal como Luffy.

-¡Si, es verdad!- Exclamo Vivi sin penar, el tono alto y sus palabras congelaron de sorpresa a sus amigos que dirigieron su vista a la joven- eh… no… no quise decir que Luffy-san sea anormal yo… me refería a la situación…- La chica hablaba a los tropezones logrando que apenas se le entendiera, hizo una pausa, tomo una larga respiración y continuo- la profesora Robin también iba con ellos y…

-¿QUEEEEEE?, ese bastardo también iba cargando a mi Robin-chwan- Exclamo Sanji mas furioso que antes- lo matare… juro que lo matare.

-No, Sanji-san, no confundas las cosas por favor- Le pidió Vivi con voz aguda- la profesora Robin iba caminando con ellos, estaba acompañándolos, seguramente pensó que si alguien los viese lo malinterpretaría y por eso estaba con ellos.

-Hmm, eso tiene sentido- Murmuro Nami- pero entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Eh… si bueno, según lo que me dijo la Profesora Robin, nuestra tutora tuvo un accidente en la biblioteca cayéndose de unas escaleras y Luffy-san que estaba allí para buscar mi libro se ofreció a llevarla a la enfermería- (la chica decidió obviar la parte en que el pelinegro habia amortiguado la caída de la profesora con su propio cuerpo).

``Es mejor no crear más malosentendidos´´ Pensó.

-Ehhhh, ¿eso fue lo que paso?- Comento Bon Clay visiblemente desilusionado y no era el único.

-Que decepción…- Murmuro Nami- creo que hubiese sido genial que algo fuera de lo común como esa situación pasase en nuestra escuela.

-Te aconsejo que dejes de leer tanto manga Shoujo- Le recomendó Usopp recibiendo una mirada entre molesta y avergonzada de la pelinaranja al saberse descubierta.

-¿Quién demonios leería esas cosas?- Le grito.

Usopp no le hizo caso volviendo la vista al rubio al que todavía estaba sujetando junto a Chopper, Coby y Helmeppo.

-¿No es genial Sanji?- Le dijo con una voz que pretendía ser alegre- Luffy y la profesora Hancock no tienen ese tipo de relación.

Sin embargo sus palabras entraron en oídos sordos.

-¿Comooooo?- Exclamo el chico cambiando su estado enojado a uno de preocupación- ¿mi Hancock-chwan se callo de una escalera y esta lastimada?.

Esta vez ni entre los cuatro que lo sostenían pudieron detenerlo y el rubio salio disparado como una bala en la dirección por la que habian venido.

-Espérame Hancock-chwan, tu príncipe Sanji va en camino- Gritaba mientras corría muy posiblemente hacia la enfermería.

-Ese idiota- Musitó Usopp.

-Solo déjalo- Le dijo Nami desdeñosamente.

En ese momento se escucho el sonido del timbre que indicaba el fin del receso.

-¿Me pregunto hasta donde podrá llegar?- Dijo Zoro viendo la espalda del rubio que cada vez se alejaba mas- parece que no muy lejos- Agrego sonriendo al ver que en ese momento el profesor Newgate aparecía tras dar vuelta un pasillo e interceptaba al rubio justo cuando pasaba por su lado.

Muy a su pesar y aun con sus múltiples alegatos y pedidos Sanji fue forzado a volver con sus amigos e ingresar todos al salón.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Murmuro Usopp para consolarlo, en tanto Chopper, Coby y Helmeppo regresaban a su salón.

-Cállate-.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Era hora libre en el salón de Ace y Sabo, acababan de regresar de la práctica de fútbol y sin ganas ni de levantarse de sus asientos decidieron quedarse en su aula comiendo sus alimentos.

Sin embargo y a diferencia del grupo de su hermano menor, el grupo de Ace y Sabo no era ni remotamente tan animado, quizás era por el cansancio pero todos se dedicaban a comer en silencio en tanto se dirigían miradas escrutadoras unos a otros sin decir nada.

Y en medio de ese silencio Marco, con la misma cara de aburrimiento que el resto, pensaba un poco en lo risible de la situación deseando que sucediese algo que interrumpiera la monotonía del momento.

Pensando en eso le vino a la mente, el curioso y hasta el momento inexplicable acto de no haber sido capaz de sacarle a Sabo cual era su apellido.

Siempre que le preguntaba al respecto sucedía algo que los interrumpía siendo lo mas increíble que luego no se diese otra oportunidad de preguntárselo en la misma situación.

``Según esta teoría, si ahora mismo le pregunto a Sabo por su apellido sucederá algo que interrumpirá la respuesta y que por añadidura no me permitirá volvérselo a preguntar de nuevo, ya que sera algo que nos mantendrá a todos lo suficientemente ocupados como para ni pensar en volvérselo a preguntar´´ Fue lo que pensó la medio dormida mente del rubio ``Me da lo mismo miestras se rompa este molesto silencio´´.

-Hey Sabo, ¿Cuál es tu apellido?- Cansado del ambiente pesado, Marco decidió ser lo mas rápido y directo que podía para de esa forma terminar rápidamente con el aburrimiento del grupo en tanto iniciaba una cuenta atrás de 3 segundos.

-…3…-

-Mi apellido…- Empezó Sabo con voz apagada.

-…2…-

-Es…-

-…1…-

-A…-.

-¿A?- Dijo Marco mirando a todos lados sorprendido de que no hubiese pasado nada.

-A…-

-¿A?- Repitió Marco esta vez mas atento pensando que probablemente sus cálculos habian fallado y que finalmente sabría el apellido de su amigo- ¿A que?, ¡continua!…

-A… A… ACHUUU!- Estornudo Sabo para gran consternación de Marco que se callo de espaldas al suelo al muy estilo propio del anime.

-Salud- Murmuraron el resto.

-Ah, gracias… ¿Marco?, ¿Por qué te caíste al suelo?-.

-Por nada en especial yoi- Musito este incorporándose.

-Bien, como decía mi apellido es…-

-Hey!, Hey!, Hey! ¡¿Se enteraron?- Grito Kaku entrando al salón por la puerta abierta llamando la atención de todos.

-Lo sabia…- Susurro Marco aliviado de que sus cálculos no estuviesen tan errados… aunque esa finta lo habia preocupado un poco.

-¿Marco?-.

-Solo ignórame yoi…-

-¿De que?- Cuestiono Ace a Kaku volteándose hacia el.

-De que al parecer, su hermano estaba cargando a la profesora Boa en sus brazos como si fuesen una pareja de recién casados- Les informo mirando directamente a Ace y a Sabo.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?- Gritaron todos en el salón.

-¡¿Luffy?- Se sorprendieron los hermanos D.

-El mismo- Les respondio Kaku.

-¿Con esa bellísima profesora?- Volvieron a preguntar los hermanos llenos de incredulidad ante el echo.

-Si, es mas, muchos alumnos y profesores los vieron y toda la escuela lo esta comentando ahora mismo- Continuo el chico de nariz extraña.

-Eso es imposible- Lo contradijo Ace, finalmente saliendo de su estupor- el idiota de nuestro hermanito haciendo tal cosa con esa belleza es algo que simplemente es imposible que suceda alguna vez.

-Tiene razón- Confirmo Sabo asintiendo con la cabeza- definitivamente, inocencia de Luffy y mujeres no van de la mano.

-Hey, ¿Qué clase de concepto tienen de su hermano yoi?- Les pregunto Marco que a diferencia de Ace y Sabo y al igual que el resto de los chicos del salón pensaba con envidia en la suerte que habia tenido el menor de los hermanos D al hacer algo que ellos hubiesen dado un brazo por conseguir.

-¿No me digan que están celosos de su hermanito?- Intervino Nojiko en tono burlón dirigiéndose a Ace y a Sabo

-Nojiko- Se sorprendió Marco- ¿estabas aquí?

-Desde antes de que ustedes llegaran- Mascullo algo molesta.

-¿Celos dices? JA! No me hagas reír- Le dijo Ace con tono indiferente- no hay forma de que envidiemos a Luffy por estar con una mujer.

-¿Ni siquiera por estar con una tan endiabladamente hermosa como la profesora Hancock?- Siguió la pelimorada.

-¿Tratas de buscar pelea?- Ace empezó a perder la poca paciencia que lo caracterizaba.

-Claro que no, solo quería divertirme un poco a costa de ustedes ja ja ja ja- Con eso dicho la chica se retiro, posiblemente el pelinegro se hubiese lanzado sobre ella de no ser por Sabo, quien siempre estaba atento en este tipo de situaciones por si su hermano perdiese el control.

Eso y ademas de que justo habia tocado el timbre del fin del receso.

-Sabo- Murmuro Ace por lo bajo- apenas salgamos de la escuela llevaremos a Luffy a parte y no dejare de golpearlo hasta que escupa todo lo que paso.

-No exageres Ace…- Le dijo Sabo con gotitas de sudor cayéndole por el rostro, habia veces en que su hermano era demasiado serio- aunque estoy de acuerdo en preguntarle… pero sin golpearlo.

-Tch, tu siempre arruinando la diversión-.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Durante el resto del día Luffy se paso tratando de salvar su vida de la encolerizada turba de envidiosos estudiantes masculinos (entre ellos Sanji y sus hermanos) de cualquier edad y curso que lo acribillaron a preguntas tratando de averiguar sobre lo sucedido.

El chico termino explicándole a todo el mundo de que no tenía ningún tipo de relación con la profesora Hancock.

Desde luego nadie le creyó ni una sola palabra, o mejor dicho ningún chico le creyó ni una palabra por que seguían muy molestos.

Por suerte para el pelinegro, rápidamente los profesores intervinieron en el asunto, muy probablemente a pedido del director, los colegas de Hancock informaron cada uno a sus respectivos alumnos sobre la situación en la biblioteca (nuevamente obviando la parte en la que Hancock habia caído sobre Luffy, tratando de relatar como si Luffy hubiese llegado despues del incidente… no necesitaban mas molestos rumores sobre el echo).

Despues de eso los alumnos ya no asediaban tanto a Luffy, aunque de vez en cuando varios alumnos le lanzaban miradas asesinas, podrían llegar a haberle creído pero aun asi no le iban a perdonar tan fácil el haber cargado a la joven profesora de esa forma.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Al día siguiente Luffy y sus compañeros entraron a su salón sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a la profesora Robin en lugar de a Hancock.

-¿Y la profesora Hancock?- Pregunto Nami por el resto.

-Como bien sabrán, el día de ayer su profesora sufrió un accidente en donde se torció el tobillo, fue atendida por un doctor que tras verla dictaminó que seria mejor no forzar su pie al menos por unos días, en vista de lo cual el director le ah dado tres días de descanso para que se recupere y durante ese tiempo se me asigno este salón, por lo que durante los próximos tres días seré la tutora sustituta del salón 2B, ¿alguna otra pregunta?-

-Hmm, este, profesora Robin- La llamo Usopp levantando la mano- ¿con usted ya tenemos clases en la tarde verdad?.

-Si-.

-Entonces, ¿eso significa que tendremos clase con usted dos veces al día?-.

-¿Tanto les desagrada mi presencia?- Le dijo con un falso tono de ofendida.

-No, para nada… yo solo…-

-No te preocupes- Murmuro la profesora sin dejarlo terminar- ya eh hablado con el director sobre eso y como su clase con la mía es la última que tienen en el día eh arreglado que les daré mi materia de historia en esta hora y ustedes se podrán retirar antes a sus casas ¿Qué les parece?.

Como era de esperar la noticia fue muy festejada por los alumnos que se expresaron con gran jubilo y alegría, razón por la cual no pudieron escuchar lo que la profesora continuo diciendo.

-Y ademas eso les dará oportunidades de hacer otras actividades al salir de la escuela hu hu hu…-

-Eh, ¿dijo algo profesora?- Le pregunto un alumno que estaba sentado al frente de todo.

-Solo balbuceaba, no me prestes atención- Fue la curiosa respuesta de la mujer que dejo algo extrañados a la gran mayoría.

Como era de esperarse la hora termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo que provoco un gran desasosiego general puesto que la siguiente hora la tenían con el profesor Mihawk.

Robin junto sus cosas e inicio su retiro del salón no sin antes despedirse de sus alumnos, sin embargo antes de llegar a la puerta se volvió dirigiéndose a Luffy.

-Señor Monkey, cuando su última clase de la tarde termine por favor venga a verme a la sala de profesores- Le dijo para acto seguido salir del salón dejando tras de si a varios alumnos sorprendidos.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Ace y Sabo estaban en la entrada de la escuela junta a la reja principal, esperaban a su hermano menor para ir los tres juntos a su casa.

-Tch, ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo ese idiota?- Mascullo Ace impaciente.

-Humm, ¿quizás le toco quedarse a limpiar el salón?- Trato de adivinar Sabo.

-Si fuera eso ya nos habría avisado para que no nos quedáramos esperándolo como un par de imbeciles-.

-Es verdad, pero entonces, ¿Qué es lo que lo entretiene?-

-Quién sabe, a lo mejor fue y… eh…-

En ese instante el celular de Ace empezó a sonar y el pelinegro se detuvo para atender.

-Hmm, ¿hola?, ah es usted… ¿eh? ¿Luffy?... hmm ya veo… si bien gracias por avisar… si adiós…-

-¿Quién?- Le pregunto Sabo mientras su hermano apagaba el celular y se lo guardaba.

-Era la profesora Robin- Le contesto Ace frunciendo el entrecejo- solo me quería avisar de que Luffy tenia una tarea pendiente y que seria mejor que no lo esperáramos.

-¿Tarea pendiente?, ¿Te dijo cual?-

-No, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a preguntárselo-

-Je je je, bien, por lo menos ya sabemos que no tenemos que esperar a Luffy-.

-Si es cierto y ademas el viejo viene tarde hoy-

-Si, je je, ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos y nos vamos al salón de juegos?-

-Eso seria genial, sin Luffy para hacernos perder ni el abuelo para reventarnos la cabeza por llegar tarde, siento que sera nuestro día de suerte, ¡vamos!-.

-¡SIIII!-.

**AMDLyPBHL**

-Listo, asunto arreglado- Murmuro la profesora de historia tras colgar el celular- ahora solo tengo que esperar a que el chico llegue, ¿te acordaste de decirle que tenia que venir?- Le pregunto a una persona que estaba escondida debajo de su escritorio- según pude observar el chico es algo olvidadizo.

-No te preocupes, se lo recordé como trescientas veces- Le respondio la voz de un chico.

-Eso es perfecto…- Se regocijo la mujer esperando que todo le saliera bien, aun tenia sus dudas con respecto a lo que se proponía, pero si se equivocaba era algo que fácilmente podía arreglar pidiendo disculpas… claro que no era una garantía que fuesen aceptadas.

-Por cierto ¿esta bien esto?- La cuestiono nuevamente la voz desde debajo del escritorio.

-No te preocupes, a esta hora ningún profesor se pasa por la sala- Lo tranquilizo.

-Como tú digas-

-Por cierto, ¿a esto era a lo que te referias a lo de hacer otras actividades despues de la escula?- La interrogo la persona debajo del escritorio.

-Oh, ¿me escuchaste?- Se regocijo la mujer.

-Por supuesto, sabes que tengo muy buena audición-

-Hu hu hu, no lo dudo, no lo dudo, asi como estoy segura que tu tampoco dudas de la posible respuesta a tu pregunta-

-Tan previsible como siempre- Murmuro la voz.

-Diras mejor que me conoces demasiado bien- Le respondio Robin sonriendo.

-Si, eso también-.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Si adelante- Dijo Robin.

La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió y un chico de cabello oscuro y un sombrero de paja entro.

-Profesora Robin ¿quería verme?-

-Si, veo que te acordaste de venir-.

-Eh, no, la verdad me habia olvidado- Confeso un poco abochornado- de no ser por… ¿eh? ¿Quién era?, bueno, de vez en cuando una voz me susurraba junto al oído que no me olvidara que usted me habia citado y gracias a eso me pude acordar.

-Hu hu, es bueno saberlo- Sonrió la profesora dando un pequeño golpecito con sus pies a la persona debajo de la mesa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Para que me cito?- Le pregunto Luffy.

-Ah, si, veras, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-¿Un favor?-.

-Si, un favor- La mujer abrió un cajón de su escritorio del cual saco un sobre grande- como sabrás la profesora Hancock esta lisiada, por lo que no podrá asistir al instituto por unos días, y por tal motivo me pidió que le llevase a su casa los informes diarios de sus clases, sin embargo, estoy algo ocupada y no puedo ir a su casa a entregárselos, por lo que me preguntaba si podías hacerme el favor de llevárselos por mi.

-Esta bien-

-¡¿Solo asi?- Se sorprendió Robin, la cual se esperaba al menos una o dos preguntas de parte del chico.

``Esto resulto mucho mas fácil de lo que habia supuesto, ahhhh, no debí gastar tanto ingenio en planear todo esto´´ Se lamento la profesora suspirando internamente.

-Bien, te agradezco la ayuda- Le dijo en tanto le entregaba el sobre grande y otro mas pequeño de color blanco- en el sobre blanco hay un papel en donde esta escrita la dirección de la casa de Hancock y un poco de dinero para llegar hasta allí.

-Humm, no necesito dinero- Trato de rechazar Luffy- tengo mas que suficiente para pagar el boleto del tren y…

-Estoy al corriente de la economía de su familia señor Monkey- Lo interrumpió sonriendo- sin embargo, esto es solo un asunto de la escuela, por lo que los gastos deben corren a nuestro cargo.

-Entiendo, pero aun asi…-

-No se preocupe, no se preocupe- Volvió a interrumpirlo- ahora toma el sobre y llévaselo a la Profesora Hancock por favor.

-Si, enseguida- Sin decir nada más el chico salio por la puerta lo más rápido que pudo dejando a una pensativa Robin detrás.

-¿En serio su familia tiene tanto dinero?- Le pregunto la voz debajo del escritorio.

-Podrían comprar esta escuela y toda la ciudad si asi lo quisieran- Le contesto la mujer asomando la cabeza por debajo de su escritorio- y ahora, ¿por donde estábamos?.

Ya fuera de la escuela Luffy se dedico a buscar la casa de su tutora, tardándose más de lo que esperaba no por que la mujer viviese muy lejos si no por que era alguien relativamente nuevo en la ciudad y aun no conocía demasiado bien los nombres de las calles, con todo y eso se las arreglo para dar con la dirección correcta encontrándose una casa relativamente grande de dos pisos en una zona residencial.

-¿Aquí es donde vive Hancock?- Se pregunto el chico observando atentamente la casa- es bastante bonita.

El pelinegro se acerco sonriente a la puerta tocando el timbre y esperando ansioso poder ver a la profesora que por alguna razón se le estaba haciendo cada vez más necesaria su presencia.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Hancock suspiro cansada en tanto se sentaba torpemente en una silla de su sala de estar, la razón era sencilla, debido a su lesión habia quedado confinada en su casa con la única ayuda de una muleta que usaba para poder movilizarse, y que para ser sincera le era mas molesto que si tuviese que caminar sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

La televisión estaba prendida, pero la mujer absorta en sus pensamientos no le prestaba mucha atención a las imágenes en movimiento del aparato.

Y era que desde el día anterior no habia podido sacarse del cuerpo las sensaciones tan extrañas que cierto chico le habia provocado mientras la cargaba como un caballero de brillante armadura a su heroína igual que en los cuentos de hadas que le gustaba leer cuando era una niña.

Y como si hubiese sido marcado en su cuerpo aun podía sentir las fuertes manos del pelinegro haciendo contacto con la piel desnuda de sus piernas y brazos mientras la sujetaba firmemente y al mismo tiempo con extrema delicadeza.

De solo recordarlo la mujer sentia como el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba a niveles peligrosos de un autoincendio.

-Que estupidez- Murmuro la mujer irritada consigo misma, aun no entendia como era que ese chico conseguia ponerla tan nerviosa con solo su presencia y dejarla incapaz de actuar como generalmente lo hacia con el resto de las personas, era una sensación tan molesta como agradable en exceso y eso la confundia aun mas.

Sin poder acomodar sus pensamientos en la direccion que ella queria como le pasaba cada vez que pensaba en el pelinegro, tomo el control y apago la televisión.

Sintiendo un poco de sed, observo a su alrededor con detenimiento notando el silencio que se hizo en el lugar luego de apagar el aparato.

No le agradaba mucho la quietud de la casa vacía, sus hermanas estaban en la universidad y su madre estaba trabajando, lo que significaba que estaba sola en la casa y por ende no habia nadie que le trajese algo para calmar su sed.

No es que en su familia fuesen todas frías y desalmadas, de echo, sus hermanas menores la adoraban y de buena gana hubiesen faltado a su día de estudios para quedarse y cuidarla, sin embargo y de igual forma Hancock las quería mucho y de ninguna manera permitiría que arruinasen su futuro por ella por lo que prácticamente termino obligándolas a irse y dejarla sola, ademas de que tampoco quería mostrar debilidad, sobre todo ante su madre a la cual siempre le habia mostrado una faceta fuerte y orgullosa de su carácter y como esta le habia insinuado de que ahora se habia convertido en una invalida y que necesitaba ayuda, ella le contesto de que aun sin una pierna ella estaría muy bien por su cuenta y que podia irse a trabajar tranquila.

-Ahhh…- Suspiro la pelinegra- aunque la verdad no me vendría mal tener a alguien que me alcance al menos un vaso de agua.

Sintiéndose derrotada desvió la vista en tanto se sujetaba a la muleta y con un poco de dificultad se incorporaba, su pie aun le dolía al apoyarlo por lo que quisiera o no debía de ayudarse con la muleta para ir a todos lados.

-Esto es difícil- Musito.

En ese momento, el timbre de su casa sonó y tras titubear un poco debido a la sorpresa se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Quién sera?, aun es muy pronto para que mis hermanas regresen- Murmuro en tanto echaba un vistazo al reloj cuadrado colgado en la pared- ya.. ya voy.

-La morena llego a la puerta y tras apoyarse en la muleta sobre su brazo derecho abrió la puerta con su mano izquierda.

-Hola Hancock- La saludo una voz alegre apenas su figura se hizo visible.

De pie, en la entrada estaba el chico que era su quebradero de cabeza desde hacia ya varios días, sonrisa radiante, ojos negros brillantes, cabello desordenado del mismo color al igual que su uniforme y sombrero de paja que llevaba detrás de la espalda sujetado por un hilo atado a su cuello.

-L L L L L Lu ¡Luffy!- Grito la profesora empezando a sentir como sus mejillas ardían ferozmente por la vergüenza y su corazón golpeando salvajemente dentro de su pecho- …KYAAAAAAAA!- Y sin planearlo… sin pensarlo… le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¿Q Q Q Q Qu Qu Que esta haciendo aquí?- Tartamudeaba la mujer apoyando la espalda en la puerta en tanto se dejaba caer lentamente al suelo sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos- ¿po.. ¿po.. ¿po.. ¿Por qué… y justo cuando pensaba en el... ¿por que se tuvo que aparecer?

-¿Hancock?- Le llego la voz amortiguada de Luffy desde el otro lado de la puerta, el chico se escuchaba sorprendido por la actitud de su profesora.

``¿Habré echo algo malo?´´ Pensaba confundido.

``Cálmate Hancock, cálmate, estas actuando como una adolescente tonta´´ Trataba de tranquilizarse la mujer ``¡¿Pero como? ¡ACABO DE CERRARLE LA PUERTA EN LA CARA! ¡Tonta!, ¡Tonta!, ¡Tonta!, ¿Qué clase de reacción fue esa?, si-sin embargo, n.. no puedo hacerlo esperar demasiado, a.. ademas, debo disculparme con él´´.

La pelinegra empezó a inspirar y espirar lentamente tratando de normalizar sus pulsaciones asi como también sus alocados pensamientos.

``Piénsalo bien, debe haber una muy buena razón por la que este aquí, si, este chico no es un acosador ni nada por el estilo, de echo ni siquiera parece sentir nada por ti´´. Si quería una manera de calmarse dio justo en el clavo, al instante su respiración y pulso se normalizo y el nerviosismo desapareció siendo reemplazado por un temblor de indignación en tanto inconcientemente apretaba sus puños.

-Idiota…- Susurro.

Despues de calmarse, lo que le llevo alrededor de unos 15 minutos más, la profesora se volvió y lentamente empezó a abrir la puerta encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su alumno.

Y por extraño que pareciera el chico no se veia ni remotamente molesto por el echo de que su tutora le hubiese cerrado la puerta en la cara y le estuviese esperando en la puerta como media hora.

-¡Hancock!- Exclamo el chico ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa, si alguna otra persona lo hubiese visto, solamente la vería como la sonrisa mas idiota de un idiota, sin embargo, a la mujer enfrente suyo, le pareció la sonrisa mas encantadora y galante que alguna vez le hubiesen dirigido.

-Luffy- Musito suavemente mientras sus mejillas volvían a colorearse- este… ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Yo?- Se sorprendió Luffy- no claro que no, fue la profesora Robin la que me envió shi shi shi.

-¿Robin?- Susurro Hancock, un aura peligrosa empezó a envolverla- ehhhh… ¿asi que fue ella eh?.

**AMDLyPBHL**

**En la escuela.**

-Achuu- Estornudo Robin de repente, estaba de pie en un aula, las luces estaban apagadas por lo que el salón estaba en penumbras, la puerta asi como las ventanas estaban cerradas, sin embargo, no estaba sola.

-¿Un resfrió?- Le pregunto curioso una voz grave a sus espaldas.

-Claro que no- Respondio la morena dándole una sonrisa picara que se perdió en la oscuridad- creo que cierta amiga se esta acordando de mi.

La figura la tenia sujeta por la cintura atrayéndola hacia si en tanto lamía y besaba su cuello hasta llegar al mentón de la mujer.

Al sentirlo, Robin ladeo su cabeza capturando con ansiedad los labios de su compañero gimiendo en la sensación que le producía la lengua de su amante invadiendo el interior de su boca.

El beso se prolongo unos segundos mas en los que las manos de el, que se encontraban estrechando sus caderas subieron por debajo de la ropa acariciando su vientre y deteniéndose al llegar a sus pechos, los cuales apretó por encima del sujetador.

-Y dime, lo hace con buenos o malos pensamientos…-

-Mmm, me inclino más por lo segundo… hu hu… pero, algo me dice que al final del día estara acordándose de mí con mucho cariño-.

``Por supuesto, esa parte depende mas de ella que de mi´´ Pensó Robin divertida sintiendo como las manos de su compañero apartaban su corpiño y apresaban directamente sus pechos,``yo solo te di un empujoncito Hancock, el resto depende de ti´´.

-Bueno, no se puede evitar- Susurro la voz junto a la pelinegra- despues de todo eres una muy buena persona.

-Hu hu, puedo asegurarte que eres una de las únicas persona que piensan eso de mi-.

-Eso es perfecto, ya que de ahora en adelante seré el único que pueda pensar sobre ti-.

Los murmullos cesaron y en medio de la oscuridad solo quedaron los sonidos de la ropa deslizándose hasta caer al suelo, el chirriar de una mesa al ser depositado un cuerpo sobre ella y luego… jadeos y suspiros… y el sonido repetitivo y constante de la mesa golpeando insistentemente contra la pared.

**AMDLyPBHL**

-Si, nos dijo que por haberte torcido el tobillo no ibas a poder ir a la escuela por los próximos tres días- Continuo Luffy como si nada.

-Si, de momento es lo que me recomendó el doctor- Respondio la mujer que habia perdido el enojo inicial- aunque dependiendo de cómo evolucione puede que sean más días.

-Eh, ¿Tan grave fue la torcedura?-.

-No, no tanto en realidad… y entonces… ¿Viniste aquí para ver como estaba?- Le pregunto Hancock con un hilo de voz, sorprendiéndose de lo difícil que fue hacerle esa pregunta.

``¿Estaba preocupado por mi?´´ Pensó la mujer que sin darse cuenta sonrió contenta por ese echo.

-Eh, en realidad la profesora Robin me pidió que te trajera unos papeles que se olvido de entregarte- Le contesto Luffy abriendo su mochila y sacando un sobre, el cual le tendió inmediatamente.

-Ah, gra.. gracias- Susurro la mujer.

``Entonces no estaba procupado´´ La felicidad que habia sentido hacia solo unos segundos se habia esfumado completamente, en su lugar apareciendo un sentimiento de vacío acompañado con un poco de decepción.

-Aunque claro, como también tenia ganas de verte acepte el mandado y aquí estoy shi shi shi- Agrego Luffy sin notar los repentinos cambios de ánimos que sus palabras provocaban en la mujer delante suyo.

``Por supuesto, si no hubiese querido venir, fácilmente se hubiese negado, no tenia ninguna obligación de traerme nada´´ Razono Hancock sonriendo nuevamente en tanto sentia como si el corazón le hubiese crecido el doble de su tamaño.

-Bien, ya eh entregado lo que me pidió la profesora Robin- Dijo Luffy de repente, muy orgulloso de si mismo- y también pude ver que usted esta bien- Continuo mientras cerraba su mochila y se la echaba al hombro- asi que ahora me retiro…

El pelinegro le ofreció otra de sus típicas sonrisas dándose la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de haber dado siquiera un paso se detuvo al sentir como si estuviese siendo jalado hacia atras y al volver la vista vio a su profesora con la cabeza gacha sujetando tímidamente el dobladillo de su camisa.

-No.. ¿No quieres pasar un momento?- Musito con una voz apenas audible.

-¿Pasar?- Se asombro el chico como si la idea ni siquiera se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza.

-S.. Si, pu.. puedo prepararte un te si quieres…-

-¿Un te?, hmm… ¿tienes pastelillos?- Le pregunto con la vista brillando de expectación.

-Pa.. ¿pastelillos?- Se extraño Hancock levantando un poco el rostro en el que aun se podía vislumbrar un poco de rubor- n.. no tengo.

Y como si estuviese en automático el rostro del chico perdió completamente la luminosidad alegre siendo reemplazada por un aura depresiva.

``¿Eh?, ¿se deprimió?, pi.. piensa Hancock, piensa´´.

-Pe.. pero tengo dulces- Casi grito la mujer de forma desesperada- y.. y saben muy bien con el te…

-¿De verdad?- De nueva cuenta el rostro de su alumno se ilumino tan intensamente que la mujer casi podía ver la luz irradiando de su cuerpo.

Luego de eso, el chico acepto gustoso la invitación consiguiendo que la mujer suspirara de alivio que rápidamente se convirtió en vergüenza cuando de repente se encontró nuevamente entre los brazos fuertes del pelinegro que la habia alzado y caminaba al interior de la casa como si nada.

Esta acción, inocente en apariencia, encendió todas las alarmas del cuerpo de la profesora, la vez anterior estaban en la escuela y rodeados de una multitud, en esta ocasión estaban en **su casa y completamente solos**, lo que provoco que su mente empezara a recrear muchos de los posibles y muy variados escenarios que podían darse entre un hombre y una mujer en una situación como esa.

Y si a eso se le agregaba que Luffy la estaba llevando directamente hasta el cómodo y mas que espacioso sofá en el que cabrían tranquilamente dos personas sin importar la posicion que tomasen, hizo que el corazón de la profesora casi saltase de su pecho del puro nerviosismo que sentía.

Sin embargo, para alivio… ¿o decepción?... no, no, no, alivio, alivio, definitivamente alivio de la mujer, Luffy la deposito suavemente en el sofá quedándose de pie junto a ella y sonriéndole sin mostrar ningún tipo de otras raras intenciones.

-¿En donde esta la cocina?- Le pregunto amablemente- yo preparare el te y lo traeré.

-No.. no digas estupideces- Se enojo Hancock- esta es mi casa y tu eres mi invitado, si hay alguien que traerá el te seré yo.

-Eh, pero si no puedes caminar- Trato de convencerla Luffy señalando su pie enyesado.

-No seas tonto, solo me torcí el tobillo, eso no significa que no pueda moverme- Testarudamente la mujer se incorporo ayudándose de la muleta y tras empujar a Luffy obligándolo a sentarse en el sofá, se dirigió a paso lento a la cocina- espérame aquí, enseguida vuelvo.

Ya más calmada, Hancock llego a su cocina y con movimientos torpes debido a su imposibilidad de movimientos, saco dos tasas en tanto ponía a calentar un poco de agua y buscaba los dulces que habia prometido.

Mientras el agua se calentaba, la pelinegra no pudo evitar darse cuenta de un hecho del que hasta el momento no habia tomado conciencia.

-Es.. es la primera vez que invito a un hombre a mi casa…- Musito- aunque la mitad del trabajo lo hizo Robin- Mascullo malhumorada ya no sabiendo si estar enojada o agradecida con su amiga.

``Pe, ¡¿pero por que tenia que ser uno de mis alumnos?- Se grito mentalmente, un poco angustiada por eso, ``Un.. un momento, ¿pe.. ¿pero que estas pensando Hancock?, ese chico es tu alumno y.. y.. y no es como si estuviésemos en un encuentro amoroso ni nada parecido… ni… ¡¿ENCUENTRO AMOROSO?, ¡¿pero que diablos estoy pensando?, hablas como si estuvieras enam… ¿eh?... AHHHHHHHHHH´´

Una vez que estuvo todo preparado y que la mujer logro calmar sus afiebrados pensamientos, coloco todo sobre una bandeja y al intentar agarrarlo con su mano libre se dio cuenta de algo que hasta el momento habia pasado desapercibido.

-Este… ¿no necesitaría dos manos para llevar la bandeja?- Se pregunto en voz baja.

Desde luego, una persona podría fácilmente llevar algo como una bandeja independientemente de lo cargada de cosas que este, pero, si dicha persona tenia problemas para caminar y a consecuencia de eso uno de sus brazos estaba inutilizado sujetándose de una muleta para no caerse… ¿no seria algo complicado para esa persona?.

-A… ahora que lo pienso, es imposible para mí llevarlo con una sola mano- Murmuro apenada consigo misma, habia actuado de forma testaruda solo por que no quería quedar como una inútil ante los ojos de ese chico, y sin embargo en ese momento se encontraba en una situación mucho peor que si hubiese aceptado inicialmente la ayuda del pelinegro.

A pesar de la situación Hancock preferiría romperse la otra pierna a aceptar que cometió un error y quedar como una tonta enfrente del chico, y con eso en mente decidió encargarse ella misma y llevar con una sola mano la bandeja aunque le costase la vida.

Para tener cierto equilibrio Hancock llevo todas las cosas lo mas al centro de la bandeja que pudo y agarrándola la levanto despacio dándose cuenta que era mas pesado de lo que creía.

Aun asi, lentamente comenzó a desplazarse hacia la puerta cerrada de su cocina, lamentándose internamente el no haber previsto la situación y haberla dejado abierta cuando habia entrado.

Por supuesto, al tener ambas manos ocupadas la mujer se dio la vuelta y empujo con la espalda, sin embargo al apoyarse sobre la puerta, su pie sano resbalo perdiendo el poco equilibrio que tenia y por segunda vez en tan solo dos días sintió la desagradable sensación en el estomago de la gravedad haciendo su trabajo y caer con bandeja y todo al suelo.

``Dios, esto agravara aun mas la lesión de mi pie´´ Fue lo ultimo que pensó mientras cerraba los ojos lista para sentir el golpe de la caída.

Pero, al igual que ocurriera el día anterior nada paso, ella no sintió la dureza del piso de su casa ni el sonido ensordecedor de la bandeja cayendo al suelo ni la porcelana de las tasas haciendose añicos.

Lo único que sintió fue una mano gentil sosteniéndola por la espalda y una voz muy conocida que le estremeció el corazón al susurrarle al oído.

-Ufff, eso estuvo cerca, ¿esta es la segunda vez que te salvo no?… ¿eso no me convertiría en tu superhéroe?, shi shi shi…-

``Definitivamente´´ Pensó la mujer observando sonrojada a los oscuros ojos del chico, era la segunda vez en solo dos días que la salvaba, si eso no era un superhéroe, no podría saber que lo era.

-Shi shi shi, que suerte que me percate de que tu sola no podrías traer todas las cosas y viniera aquí a ayudarte…- Poco a poco el chico fue bajando a la profesora hasta dejarla sentada sobre sus piernas en tanto con la otra mano sostenía la bandeja con las tasas y lo demás.

-Ah, bueno, sobre eso… lo siento…- Murmuro Hancock algo cohibida.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto el chico confundido.

-Bueno yo…-

-¿Hermana?- Los sorprendió una voz.

Sin moverse de su posicion, los dos voltearon la vista para ver delante de ellos a dos mujeres que de pie los observaban con los ojos muy abiertos y unos rostros que claramente expresaban lo que estaban pensando.

-Marigold, Sandersonia…- Susurro Hancock aterrada.

-Hermana… ¿Qué.. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Musito una de ellas en estado de Shock.

-Hola- Dijo Luffy sonriendo totalmente ajeno a la situación tan fácilmente malinterpretable de la cual era el protagonista principal.

**##########-# LYH LYH LYH #-##########**

**Hola, eh regresado XD, si, lo crean o no volví y les traigo como regalo el capitulo 4 de Alumno y Profesora je je je.**

**Sobre el capitulo, y como verán Luffy y Hancock salen de una para meterse en otra shi shi shi, ¿Qué pasara ahora? Je je je.**

**Esta vez no dejare un adelanto del siguiente capitulo asi se agrega mas nerviosismo y suspenso por la próxima actualización Mwahahahaha.**

**Ahora respondiendo a algunos reviews: Primero a Mora D Tenshii, mi pequeño angelito, lo de Sabo es una broma que me gusta demasiado como para arruinarla encajándole un apellido que a lo mejor le queda horrible y no le guste a nadie XD.**

**Segundo: a Link-Girl Yuri fan, my friend amante del Yuri, la idea de Alvida es muy buena y muy posiblemente la vaya a utilizar, ya veré como le hago para incluirla en la historia, eso si, no va a ser en los siguientes capítulos asi que para ver a Alvida vas a tener que esperarte un poquito je je je.**

**Agradezco al resto de los Reviews que me hacen muy feliz y me dan ganas de continuar con la historia.**

**Y hablando de mis historias los invito a todos a leer mis otros fics, recomiendo en especial El Destino de las Sekireis (es mi consentida XD), a todos los que les guste Sekirei pasen y lean, una advertencia, puede que el capitulo 1 les resulte decepcionante (tengo la costumbre de no esforzarme demasiado en el primer capitulo, razon por la cual son siempre los mas cortos en mis historias, XD), pero no se desanimen, sigan leyendo que de seguro les termina gustando.**

**Sin nada mas que agregar me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo, no se olviden de dejarme reviews (y a los que dejan reviews no se olviden de dejar la historia en sus favoritos), Sayonara.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alumno y Profesora **

**Capitulo 5: Deja vu. **

-Hmm, ¿Tu que piensas?- Susurro una persona muy bajito a quien estaba junto a ella en ese momento.

-No lo se… aun estoy… bueno… ya sabes…- Le respondio esta.

-Si, te entiendo… yo estoy igual- Continuo la primera en el mismo tono.

-Fue algo realmente shockeante ¿cierto?-

-Ah, y no es para menos… fue… inesperado…-

-Si, despues de todo…-

-Es la primera vez que Nee-sama trae un hombre a casa- Terminaron a dúo sonando muy impresionadas.

Las que hablaban, escondidas detrás de una puerta entreabierta, desde la cual espiaban a los dos habitantes de la sala de estar, eran dos mujeres de veinte y tantos cada una.

Una de ellas, de cabello verde rizado, alta y delgada era Boa Sandersonia, la otra, de cabello largo de color naranja, alta como la primera aunque algo obesa era Boa Marigold.

Y ambas eran las hermanas menores de Boa Hancock, quien en ese momento se hallaba tranquilamente (desde el punto de vista de sus hermanas) sentada en el cómodo y amplio sofá de la sala de estar conversando animadamente con un chico de cabello negro y sombrero de paja que habian conocido ese mismo día hacia tan solo unos minutos.

**ººººººººººº Flash Back ºººººººººº**

-¿Nee… sama?- Susurro Sandersonia junto a Marigold, ambas con los ojos como platos en tanto observaban, muy sorprendidas, la escena delante de ellas en la que su hermana mayor estaba en el suelo sentada sobre un chico que nunca antes habian visto.

``¿Qu.. ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?´´ Pensaban ambas atónitas.

Si hubiesen analizando la situación con más calma, posiblemente hubieran reparado en ciertos detalles, (por ejemplo la fuente con la vajilla y la porcelana en la mano izquierda del chico) que explicaban la situación.

Sin embargo, lo único que ellas veían era a su hermana mayor siendo forzada por un desconocido, quien, aprovechándose de la invalidez de la mujer, la habia tirado al suelo e intentaba hacerle cosas indecentes.

Y desde luego y como buenas y devotas hermanas menores que eran y como cualquier hermana menor buena y devota haría se lanzaron raudas sobre el chico al cual patearon en la cabeza separándolo de su hermana y luego comenzar a ahorcarlo ante la total sorpresa y desconcierto de la victima.

-¡Maldito infeliz!- Gritaban las mujeres furiosas apretando sus manos cada vez mas fuerte en torno al cuello de un moribundo pelinegro.

Solo entonces Hancock pudo salir de su estupor momentáneo, observando como su invitado estaba a punto de morir a manos de sus coléricas hermanas.

-¡No!, ¡Sonia!, ¡Marie! ¡Deténganseeee!-

**ººººººººººº Fin del Flash Back ºººººººººº**

Volviendo al presente, las dos continuaron observando en silencio a su hermana mayor junto al pelinegro.

Luego de que el malentendido fuera aclarado y de que su hermana les dijera que el chico era su invitado y que no pretendía hacerle nada si no todo lo contrario puesto que la habia salvado de caer al piso y agravar su lesión, las mando a rehacer el te debido a que el que ella habia preparado habia terminado desparramado por el suelo y las tasas rotas cuando habian golpeado a Luffy.

Y una vez echo se retiraron a un rincón dejándolos solos en la sala de estar observándolos en silencio.

Con gran asombro ambas notaban la enorme alegría y felicidad que emanaba de su hermana, quien sonreía encantada con cada palabra del chico.

-Como sea pero, ¿Quién es el?- Pregunto Sandersonia a Marigold- entre toda la confusión aun no sabían quien era el chico ni por que estaba en su casa.

-No lo se, lo único que podemos decir con seguridad es que es un conocido de Onee-sama-

-¿Solo un conocido?- Dudo la peliverde con tono desconfiado mirando a la pareja.

-Hmm, ¿Quién sabe? Pero, no creo que sea otra cosa es decir… es mucho mas joven que Nee-sama, incluso mas joven que nosotras- Respondio Marigold.

-¿Le preguntamos?-

-Hm, m.. mejor esperemos a que mama llegue- Sugirió la pelinaranja con algo de temor de que su hermana se enojase con ellas.

-S- si, sera lo mejor- Convino la peliverde tan temerosa como su hermana.

Mientras tanto, Luffy, quien ya habia acabado los dulces y bebido el te, tenia la mirada perdida por la casa observando todo a su alrededor.

-Por cierto Hancock, se me olvido decírtelo pero tienes una casa muy bonita-

-Aja ja ja, gracias Luffy pero, en realidad esta no es mi casa- Le dijo la mujer con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿No es tu casa?- Se asombro Luffy- ¿Pero no vives aquí?

-Vivía- Murmuro la mujer en tiempo pasado- esta es la casa de mi madre y en la que vivi junto a ella y mis hermanas hasta que termine la Universidad, luego de eso me fui a vivir sola en un departamento en el centro de la cuidad.

-Ah, ya veo, ¿Nh?, ¿Y entonces por que estas aquí?-

-Principalmente por esto- Le dijo señalando su pie enyesado- en mi departamento no tengo a nadie que vele por mi ni me ayude en caso de que me caiga, por esa razón mis hermanas insistieron en que me mude aquí al menos hasta que me recupere, sin embargo esa no es la única razón.

-¿Y cual es la otra?-

-La distancia- Revelo la pelinegra- me queda mucho mas cerca la escuela desde aquí que desde mi departamento y debido a eso pues suelo pasar más tiempo aquí que en mi casa.

-Eh, y ademas debes de extrañar a tu familia shi shi shi-

-Bueno si, extraño bastante a mis hermanas cuando estoy sola en mi departamento, pero aun asi, la independencia es algo que le llega a todo el mundo je je je- Sonrió Hancock un poco nerviosa, a diferencia de lo que creían sus hermanas la mujer no se hallaba nada tranquila, por supuesto por fuera se veia risueña y relajada, pero por dentro estaba totalmente apabullada, no se podía creer que estuviese manteniendo una conversación tan larga con el pelinegro y ademas la poca distancia entre ellos le estaba haciendo poner cada vez mas y mas nerviosa… realmente no sabría lo que pudiera haber pasado de no ser por que sus hermanas estaban en la casa con ellos.

Y justo en ese momento el timbre de su casa sonó, e inmediatamente sus hermanas salieron de una habitación y volaron a la puerta de la casa.

Y allí en el marco de la misma se hallaba una señora bajita de cara un poco arrugada y cabello blanco.

La mujer mayor camino unos pasos dentro de su casa saludando cariñosamente a sus hijas menores, quienes les devolvieron tibiamente el saludo, lo que llamo la atención de la mujer.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto.

-Eh no, no, nada…- Balbucearon las dos lo que la hizo sospechar aun mas, y sin decir mas se adentro en la casa yendo hasta el comedor en donde se encontró a su hija mayor sentada en el sillón junto a un joven que no conocía.

-Hola Hancock- Saludo.

-Ma.. madre…- Se sorprendió la pelinegra nerviosa- llegaste temprano.

-¿Huh?, ¿temprano?, ¿tienes idea de la hora que es?- Le dijo la mujer extrañada de la actitud nerviosa de Hancock.

``Hmm, actúa igual a mi cuando le presente mi novio a mis padres´´ Pensó, para luego desviar la vista hacia el chico que le devolvía la mirada sonriente.

-¿Quién es este chico?- Pregunto.

-E.. e.. e.. el… el es.. el…- Tartamudeaba Hancock mas inquieta que nunca.

-Hola, soy Monkey D, Luffy, y un alumno de Hancock- Se presento a si mismo el pelinegro.

-¡¿Alumno?- Exclamaron Sandersonia y Marigold quienes detrás de su madre también escuchaban la conversación y eran testigos perplejas del tartamudeo de su hermana.

-¿Hancock?- Murmuro la anciana.

``Es su alumno y aun asi la llama por su nombre con tanta confianza, Hmmm, aquí pasa algo raro´´ Pensaba cada vez mas intrigada.

-Anee-sama, ¿este chico es tu alumno?- Le preguntaron sus hermanas a Hancock.

-S.. si, lo… lo es…-

-¿Y cual es tu razón de venir a la casa de tu profesora?- Pregunto esta vez la madre a Luffy.

-La profesora Robin me pidió que le trajera a Hancock unos papeles de la escuela ya que ella no podía hacerlo por ella misma- Le contesto Luffy sonriendo.

-¿Robin Nee-san te envió?- Se extrañaron las hermanas.

``Hmm, veo que con Robin utiliza el titulo de profesora de forma normal cosa que no hace con Hancock, y mas aun la propia Robin quien jamás en su vida a dejado oportunidad de venir en persona a esta casa, lo envió en su lugar… hmmm, definitivamente aquí pasa algo raro´´ Pensaba la madre.

-Ya veo, asi que por eso estas aquí- Continúo la mujer- disculpa mi descortesía, mi nombre es Gloriosa y soy la madre de estas tres- Se presento.

-Shi shi shi, no se preocupe por eso-

La madre desvió los ojos hasta ver las tasas de te vacías sobre una mesita de la sala de estar.

-Aunque por lo que veo mi hija mayor ya te a atendido muy bien- Sonrió de forma picara ocasionando un pequeño sonrojo en la pelinegra.

-E.. es que… Lu.. Luffy se tomo el trabajo de traerme esos papeles y quise al menos agradecerle invitándole algo de beber- Se explico la mujer de forma atropellada.

-Puedo imaginarlo…-

En ese momento Gloriosa volvió su atención a Luffy quien no dejaba de pasar la mirada de ella a Hancock y viceversa en tanto su sonrisa se ensanchaba con humor.

-Shi shi shi shi…-

-¿Que pasa?- Se intrigo la madre por el comportamiento tan extraño del chico.

-No nada, es solo que acabo de acordarme de que el abuelo una vez me dijo que si deseaba saber como seria una mujer cuando sea grande solo debía mirar a la madre shi shi shi shi- Contesto Luffy sin perder la sonrisa.

¡TUD!

Ante esas palabras Hancock abrió grande sus bellos ojos, sintiendo como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estomago

``No me digas que, ¿el se esta imaginando que seré asi cuando sea mayor?´´ Pensó enormemente abatida.

-Mhpm, eres un muchacho algo peculiar según veo- Murmuro Gloriosa- aunque mas peculiar debe de ser ese abuelo tuyo por darte ese tipo de consejos- Gruño molesta.

Minutos mas tarde y tras despedirse de Gloriosa y las hermanas menores, Luffy abandono la casa siendo acompañado hasta la puerta por Hancock quien aun parecía afectada por las ultimas palabras del chico.

-¿Estas bien Hancock?- Le pidió Luffy algo preocupado.

-Eh, oh si, no te preocupes, no es nada- Sonrió la mujer.

-Bien, es bueno saberlo, nos vemos Hancock…-

-Eh, Lu.. ¡Luffy!- Lo llamo la mujer desesperada.

-¿Si?-

-Tu, es decir, bueno, tu… ¿vendrás mañana también?- Le pregunto de forma tímida.

-¿Mañana? ¿Para que?-

¡TUD!

Segundo golpe, esta vez como si se le hubiese caído una roca en la cabeza-

-No bueno, yo creí que quizás, quisieses venir a visitarme y…-

-¿Eh?, ¿de verdad? ¡Claro que si!, como ya te habia entregado los papeles creí que ya no podía venir a verte shi shi shi, pero si tu quieres que venga, entonces lo haré con mucho gusto shi shi shi-

-Bi… bien, entonces te esperare mañana- Musito la mujer tímidamente en tanto golpeaba sus dedos índice entre si.

-Ah, no te preocupes, es una promesa-

**AMDLyPBHL**

Luffy caminaba muy contento hacia su casa, ya estaba oscureciendo pero no le importaba, habia podido ver a su profesora favorita y hasta consiguió cosas deliciosas para llenar su estomago, (o al menos una décima parte de el).

Muy feliz llego a los terrenos de su casa e ingreso con la llave de la reja de la entrada que tenia, al hacerlo fue saludado muy respetuosamente por los guardias de seguridad de la entrada a lo que el correspondió sonriéndoles con alegría.

Finalmente llego a su casa, una mansión de cuatro pisos y más de cincuenta habitaciones, al entrar fue rápidamente atendido por una sirvienta.

-Bienvenido Luffy-sama- Lo saludo una chica joven muy bonita de cabello corto rubio y ojos castaños.

-Ah, hola Margareth, ¿Cómo estas?-

-Muy bien Luffy-sama, espero que usted haya tenido un buen día también-

-Shi shi shi, claro que lo tuve- Le respondio- por cierto Margareth, ¿ya llegaron mis hermanos?

-Eh, si, en estos momentos sus hermanos están en la sala de estar principal junto a…- Sin embargo y antes de que terminara el hiperactivo muchacho ya habia salido corriendo hacia donde estaban sus hermanos- …su abuelo… Luffy-sama- Termino la chica en voz baja suspirando internamente por su joven amo.

-¡Aceeeeee!, ¡Saboooooo!- Gritaba Luffy muy contento mientras entraba apresuradamente en el salón principal.

Y allí encontró a sus hermanos, sin embargo el dúo no estaba de pie y sonriendo como solían estarlo, por el contrario estaban arrodillados en el suelo en la típica posicion de castigo, sendos chichones sobresalían de sus cabezas, sus manos descansaban sobre sus rodillas y mantenían en todo momento la cabeza gacha, las que al levantar la vista para ver a su hermano menor, este pudo ver que tenia ademas los ojos morados, las mejillas hinchadas y varios dientes menos.

-Ho… hola Luffy- Murmuraron como pudieron Ace y Sabo con sus rostros descompuestos del dolor.

-¡Ace!, ¡Sabo!, ¿Qué les paso?, ¿Por qué están asi?- Grito Luffy muy preocupado.

-¿Qué por que están asi?- Pregunto una voz áspera desde las sombras?

Y en ese momento la puerta detrás de Luffy se cerro con fuerza dejándolo encerrado junto a sus hermanos.

-Gulp- Trago Luffy sintiendo de repente un escalofrió en la espalda.

``Acaso sera… no, no, no, mis hermanos me dijeron que hoy llegaba tarde asi que no es posible pero´´ El pelinegro volvió a ver los rostros deformados de Ace y Sabo ``Ademas de papa el es el único que podría dejarlos asi… ademas esa voz tan conocida no podría pertenecer a nadie mas que a…´´

-¿Luffy?- Lo llamo la voz a sus espaldas.

Y lentamente, muy lentamente mientras sudaba frío del miedo, el chico empezó a girarse hasta encontrarse de frente nada mas y nada menos que con el famoso héroe de la marina ''El puño'' Monkey D. Garp… también conocido como su abuelo.

-A.. a.. a... a… a.. a.. ¡Abuelo!- Grito Luffy de repente sobresaltando al anciano lo que solo lo hizo enfurecer mas- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué hoy no llegabas mas tarde?.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me olvide que tenia que presentarme al desfile militar y por eso ¡HEY!, ¡Aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo!- Le grito golpeándolo fuerte en la cabeza mandándolo de una al piso.

-¡Eso dolióooo!- Se quejo el pobre pelinegro masajeándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios haces afuera a esta hora eh?, no solo tu, también Ace y Sabo, ambos han llegado apenas unos minutos antes que tu, ¿en donde diablos se habian metido eh?, ¿no les eh dicho siempre que avisen primero al lugar a donde van?-

-Abuelo, ya somos muy grandes para estar diciéndote a donde vamos y ¡Auch!-

-¡No me contestes!, nieto descarado, están a mi cargo y como tal tengo que asegurarme de su bienestar físico y mental-

``Pero si el mayor peligro para nosotros aquí eres tú´´ Pensaron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Han entendido?, ¡como vuelvan a hacerlo los mandare en un viaje solo de ida a la Luna!- Les volvió a gritar para acto seguido darle una paliza a Luffy y dejarlo sentado junto a sus hermanos y luego retirarse a dormir- como castigo, se quedaran ahi hasta que me despierte.

**AMDLyPBHL**

A la mañana siguiente Luffy y sus hermanos, con las rodillas muy doloridas tras haber pasado la noche durmiendo arrodillados, se despertaron a tiempo para saludar a su abuelo quien les permitió levantarse para tomar el desayuno e irse a la escuela, todo lo cual trascurrió en un tiempo record de 2.3 segundos por temor a otra reprimenda de su abuelo y se marcharon a la escuela separándose al llegar yéndose cada uno a su aula.

Y Luffy, seguía pensando, el pelinegro estaba preocupado, el día anterior le habia prometido a Hancock de que volvería a visitarla, sin embargo y luego de que su abuelo le advirtiese de que lo mandaría a la Luna a golpes si volvía a llegar tarde sin avisar a donde se habia metido le cambiaba totalmente el panorama.

``Hmm… Hmm… Hmm… ¿Qué haré?, ¿Qué haré?... quiero ir a ver a Hancock pero el abuelo me matara si no llego temprano a casa, ¿Qué haré? Hmm… Hmm..´´.

-Hmm… este… ¿Luffy?... ¿Podrías dejar de moverte tanto?... no puedo dibujar bien si te mueves a cada rato- Se quejo Usopp llamándole la atención.

-¿Huh?-

El chico levanto la mirada para ver a todos sus amigos sentados en un circulo con el en el medio mirándolo fijamente.

Y era que en ese momento se encontraban en clase de Arte el profesor, Emporio Ivankov, los habia distribuido en pequeños grupos en donde uno de ellos posaba y el resto tenia que retratarlo en unos grandes papeles, por supuesto a Luffy le toco ser el modelo de su grupo y en ese momento se encontraba sentado en una silla, ligeramente encorvado hacia adelante y su puño derecho debajo de su barbilla en lo que pretendía ser una representación de la famosa estatua, ''el pensador'' del francés Auguste Rodin.

-¿Sucede algo muchacho?- Le pregunto el profesor acercándosele, era un personaje un tanto extraño, de contextura robusta y muy alto tenia ademas un gran afro de color violeta y el rostro maquillado de forma exagerada.

Según habian podido averiguar acerca de el, Ivankov ademas de profesor era un pintor muy famoso que habia llenado varias galerías de arte con sus trabajos que le valieron un gran reconocimiento, Bon Clay especialmente, lo admiraba viéndolo como a su ídolo (según decía el mismo) y siempre que podía le llevaba algún que otro presente con los que se ganaba algunos autógrafos del docente, lo que le valió las criticas de los muchachos quienes no entendían para que quería tener tantos autógrafos de la misma persona.

-Si no te sientes bien puedes cambiar con otro hmm…- Continuo el profesor girando la cabeza para ver a los otros seis miembros del grupo- quizás Roronoa pueda tomar tu lugar, despues de todo no creo que hayan avanzado demasiado…

-NO!...- Se le escapo a Zoro en tono fuerte para rápidamente agregar en tono mas bajo- es decir, no creo que sea lo mas conveniente, despues de todo Usopp ya casi termina, ¿verdad Usopp?.

-Eh, no realmente, Luffy se movía tanto que, como dijo el profesor, apenas lo estaba empezando y ¡AUCH! ¡Si! ¡Ya casi lo termino!- Se corrigió rápidamente el chico, luego de que el peliverde ''disimuladamente'' le diera un fuerte pisotón y le enviara una mirada asesina.

-Shi shi shi no se preocupe profesor puedo seguir- Le dijo Luffy entre risas, mientras retomaba su postura.

-Bien, en ese caso continúen- Murmuro Ivankov llendo a revisar como iban los otros grupos.

La clase siguió sin ningún otro percance y los alumnos pudieron terminar sus trabajos, unos bien, algunos medianamente bien y otros…

-Hmm, ¿Se supone que esto es un retrato?- Comento Ivankov tras ver el dibujo de Zoro.

-Shi shi shi, me pintaste muy gracioso Zoro- Se reía Luffy quien se habia acercado un poco curioso y observaba el trabajo del peliverde por sobre el hombro de este.

-¡Cállate!- Le grito Zoro molesto.

-Bueno, no te preocupes tanto Zoro, de seguro que al menos es mucho mejor de lo que le habría salido a Luffy- Le dijo Nami, quien pese a sus palabras usaba un tono que claramente indicaba que apenas y podía contener la risa en tanto veia también la forma semihumanoide en el papel del peliverde.

-Ja! Te falta inspiración Zoro-kun- Intervino Usopp en tono melodramático- fíjate en mi obra maestra.

Los chicos y las chicas se acercaron para ver el dibujo de Usopp y ante sus asombrados ojos vieron a un Luffy que parecía estar envuelto en una luz celestial retratado perfectamente… aunque…

-Hm, bueno, efectivamente se parece bastante a Luffy pero…- Empezó Vivi titubeante.

-¿Desde cuando Luffy tiene una nariz tan larga como la tuya?- Termino Sanji.

-Bueno ya sabes, el profesor dijo que podíamos agregarle un ''toque personal'' al dibujo- Se explico el chico muy orgulloso de su obra.

-No creo que se hubiese referido a eso…- Le respondio el rubio.

-Oh, como se esperaba de mi mejor alumno- Felicito el profesor a Usopp luego observar el trabajo del chico de nariz excesivamente larga.

-¿Decías?- Lo provoco Usopp sonriendo burlonamente.

-Cierra la boca- Mascullo el rubio, se habia olvidado que el profesor era una persona excéntrica y por ende, mientras mas fuera de lo común fuesen los trabajos mas le agradarían.

-¿Y que pasa con nosotros profesor?- Pregunto de repente un chico quien al igual que Luffy le habia tocado ser el modelo en otro grupo.

-Oh si, para los que no hicieron el retrato hoy por ser los modelos, les daré libre albedrío en cuanto a lo que quieran retratar, es decir a algún miembro de su familia o a quienes ustedes quieran, podrán hacerlo en sus casas y me lo traerán en la siguiente clase-

-¿Tiene que ser un simple retrato?-

-Eso depende de cada uno y de lo ''atrevidos'' que sean, en tanto la belleza del cuerpo quede plasmada en el papel pueden hacer hasta un desnudo si es lo que desean-

-¡¿Un desnudo?- Exclamo casi toda la clase.

-Asi es, la belleza del cuerpo humano es mejor representada cuando se muestra al natural, de modo que si se atreven a hacerlo les garantizara una nota muy elevada ¡Hiiiihaaaa!- Exclamo el profesor antes de retirarse del salón dando por finalizada la clase.

-¡Un desnudooooo!- Volvió a gritar Sanji angustiado imaginándose la posibilidad perdida de retratar el cuerpo desnudo de una bella chica y despues de eso… **-CENSURADO**-…- ¡Ahhhhh!, ¡¿Por qué no fui yo el modelo? ¡¿Por qué?

-Bueno, si mal recuerdo se te ofreció ese papel, pero como no te agradaba la idea de que Bon Clay te observara fijamente durante una hora seguida lo declinaste- Le recordó Usopp.

-Asi, ya me acuerdo- Murmuro el rubio decaído por la posibilidad perdida.

-De todas formas ¿realmente lo hubieses hecho?, es decir ¿a quien hubieses pintado desnuda?- Le pregunto el narigón.

-¿A quien? Hmm, pues quizás a…- Musito observando de reojo a Nami- …O tal vez a…- Continuo mirando a Vivi- …o puede que a…

-Si si, ya entendí, ya entendí- Lo atajo Usopp.

-Y tu que, ¿a quien hubieses elegido como tu belladona?- Le pregunto Sanji.

-¿Yo?, bu.. bueno, en realidad no… no… - Balbuceaba el chico y en ese momento se le vino a la cabeza la frágil figura de una bonita chica de primer año y que también vivía muy cerca de el, imaginándose como poco a poco la rubia se iba retirando sus prendas hasta dejar visible su delicado cuerpo al desnudo y…- ¡Waaaaaaa! ¡No!, yo, ¡yo tengo a nadie en especial en mente!- Grito con su corazón acelerado a punto de salirle por la boca.

-Esta bien, ¡pero tampoco es para exaltarse tanto!-

-Idiotas- Murmuro Zoro que estaba escuchando junto a los demás- acaso no pueden hablar de temas normales.

Y mientras Zoro y Sanji se peleaban, Nami y Bon Clay se habian acercado a Usopp para en tono burlón empezar a fastidiarlo acerca de esa desconocida que alteraba tanto al pobre chico, Luffy se reía con ganas y Vivi…

``¿Luffy tendrá que hacer un retrato eh?, eso me recuerda cuando…´´ Pensaba la peliceleste mientras observaba las payasadas de sus amigos en especial al chico de sombrero de paja con una mirada soñadora.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Durante la hora del almuerzo el grupo de Luffy se quedo como era su costumbre en el comedor.

Y mientras el chico comía sin parar lo que se habia traído, el resto conversaba de cosas triviales.

Sin embargo, la comida de Luffy se acabo tan rápido como fue abrir la cajita en la que la traía, como era de esperar, el pelinegro aun seguía con hambre por lo que empezó a molestar al resto tratando de conseguir algo de comer.

-Olvídalo Luffy- Le negó Nami deteniéndolo con una mano- es tu culpa por tener ese estomago tan grande, asi que ahora te aguantas o te vas a comprar comida a la cafetería.

-Lo haría si tuviera dinero, pero la mensualidad que nos envía mi padre nunca me dura mas halla de la primer semana-

-¿No sera por que lo gastas todo en comida?-

-Bueno puede ser- Reconoció el chico- pero esta vez también me compre un juego nuevo de computadora que me salio algo caro- Musito.

-Mhpm, como si me importara- Volvió a negar la pelinaranja.

-Eh, si quieres puedes tener un poco de mi bentou Luffy-san- Musito Vivi un poco sonrojada tendiéndole su cajita.

-Eh, ¿en serio?- Se alegro Luffy muy contento.

-Oh, tal y como se esperaba de una amiga de la infancia- Sonrió Nami burlona.

-¿Qu… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Tartamudeo la peliceleste.

-Nhh, nada importante- Nami volteo la vista para encontrar a Zoro muy enfrascado leyendo un libro.

``¿Zoro leyendo un libro?´´ Se asombro la pelinaranja agudizando la vista para leer el titulo.

-¿Historia antigua de Japón?- Leyó en voz alta sin darse cuenta, lo que llamo la atención de todos incluido el peliverde quien se dio cuenta que la chica habia leído la tapa de su libro y se apresuro a guardarlo en su mochila- ¿Desde cuando te interesa la historia Zoro?

-Métete en tus asuntos- Le respondio el chico sin un atisbo de cortesía en la voz, lo que naturalmente causo el enojo de Sanji.

-Maldito, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a Nami-swan en ese tono?-

-Le hablo como me da la gana-

Y tras mirarse por unos segundos se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro e iniciaron su quinta pelea del día.

-Ahhh- Suspiro Bon Clay observándolos- estos niños nunca cambian.

-Pero aun asi, ¿no se están peleando muy seguido últimamente?- Pregunto Usopp

-Bueno, la primavera se esta acercando-

-¡¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso?-

Y mientras los dos se acercaban al par para tratar de calmarlos y Luffy los alentaba, Nami se habia quedado en su lugar con una sonrisa diablesca en el rostro.

``¿Con que historia eh?, hmm, esto puede ser divertido´´.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que lo intentaron Usopp, Bon Clay y Vivi, que se les habia unido, no lograron calmar al dúo belicoso.

Afortunadamente a Usopp se le ocurrió una idea genial.

-Por cierto Luffy…- Continuo Usopp como si nada, tratando de iniciar un tema que atrajera la atención de Sanji y dejase de pelear con el peliverde- …¿tienes pensado hacer el retrato con un desnudo como sugirió el profesor Ivankov?

-¿El retrato?...- El chico se quedo pensando unos segundos hasta que finalmente se acordó de lo que el profesor de Arte les habia mandado- ah si ese retrato, shi shi shi, claro que lo haré.

-¡¿Qué? ¿En serio lo harás?- Salto Sanji quien como Usopp habia predicho se habia separado de Zoro acercándose de un salto a Luffy- ¡¿Y a quien piensas usar como la modelo eh? ¡¿No sera a Nami-swan verdad?

-Idiota- Murmuro la pelinaranja de forma despectiva- de ninguna forma posaría para un desnudo y mucho menos si el artista es Luffy, ¿has visto sus trabajos anteriores?

-Ah, es cierto- Tercio Usopp- yo los eh visto y son pésimos ja ja ja, bueno, en realidad esa fue la principal razón por la que fue elegido como modelo, sus dibujos se asemejan a los de un niño de cinco años…

-En eso te equivocas…- Lo interrumpió una voz y al voltearse vieron a Ace y a Sabo acercándose al grupo.

-Eh, ¿en que me equivoco?- Le pregunto el pelinegro luego de saludarse.

-Pues en el talento de Luffy- Aclaró Sabo- ¿en que mas?

-¿Huh?-

-Si, aunque no lo crean el idiota de nuestro hermanito tiene un inusual talento para realizar cualquier cosa si se lo propone- Continuo Ace quien no podía ocultar una especie de orgullo por su hermano menor.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Se asombro Bon Clay- es decir ¿han visto los dibujos de su hermano?

-Oh, ¿te refieres a esos garabatos que parecen los trazos de un niño de cinco años?- Le pregunto Sabo.

-S.. si, los mismos…-

-Hmm, bueno, en cuanto a eso eh, como decirlo…- Titubeo Ace.

-¿Si?- Lo apremio el resto.

-Para decirlo de otra manera, el cerebro de Luffy tiene una sola neurona- Comenzó Ace- y desgraciadamente para Luffy es tan hiperactiva como su dueño… ya saben, nunca se queda quieto en un lugar por más de cinco segundos…

-Por tal motivo, mientras esa neurona no se enfoque, nuestro hermanito tendrá, literalmente hablando, la habilidad mental de un niño de cinco años o menos- Continuo Sabo en tono sabio.

``¿Qué clase de explicación estupida es esta?´´ Pensaba el resto excepto Luffy y Vivi.

-Traduciendo, mientras Luffy no se interese en un tema, no se enfocara en el y por ende sus actividades serán mediocres, ¿es eso lo querían dar a entender?- Dijo Zoro mirando fijamente a los hermanos de Luffy.

Ante esa respuesta el dúo D le devolvió una mirada asombrada como si el peliverde fuera un extraterrestre o algo parecido.

-¡Lo ha entendido!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-No lo puedo creer, es la primera vez…- Murmuro Ace

-Lo se, estoy tan emocionado…- Dijo Sabo fingiendo llorar.

``Estos malditos´´ Mascullo Zoro sintiendo como le pulsaban varias venas de la cabeza.

-¿Asi que están diciendo que si lo intenta de verdad Luffy es capaz de retratar perfectamente un desnudo?- Quiso corroborar Usopp.

-Por supuesto y justo atrás tuyo hay una persona que no nos dejara mentir- Sonrió Ace señalando a la peliceleste que parecía tratar de esconderse de las miradas de los hermanos de Luffy como si supiera que de un momento a otro su nombre saldría en la conversación.

-Eh, ¿Vivi?- Se intrigo Nami y en ese momento lo entendió- no me digas, ¡¿Luffy te a retratado desnuda?

-¡¿Queeeeeeeee?- Por poco y el pobre Sanji se muere de un infarto tras escuchar el grito de Nami.

-¡¿NO?, ¡Claro que no!- Se apresuro a desmentir Vivi furiosamente enrojecida-

-¿Huh?, ¿pero no acaba Ace de decir que…- Siguió la pelinaranja.

-Lo…lo que quiero decir es que… Luffy si me pinto pero… pero… ¡fue un retrato normal!, ¡yo estaba vestida mientras el me dibujaba!- Exclamo la chica atropelladamente y con los ojos cerrados de la vergüenza.

-Vaya, asi que solo fue eso…- Murmuro Nami en tono aburrido.

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar?- Se enojo la chica.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué tal dibuja este idiota cuando el y su única neurona logran sincronizarse?- Siguió su amiga sin responderle.

La peliceleste no contesto con palabras sino que en su lugar dio un largo suspiro y tras inclinarse tomo su mochila y saco su celular, rápidamente presiono varios botones hasta llegar a su objetivo y luego le entrego el aparato a la pelinaranja, el resto se acerco para ver por detrás de la chica.

Esta lo tomo curiosa y dirigió su vista a la pantalla, en ella se veia a una niña pequeña muy parecida a Vivi quien sonreía radiante de felicidad.

-¿Y esto?- Le pregunto Nami confusa.

-¿No puedes adivinarlo con solo verlo?… es… es el retrato que Luffy hizo de mi- Confeso luego de otro extenso suspiro.

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡¿Estas bromeando?, ¡pero si mas parece una foto que un retrato!- Se asombraron sus amigos en tanto Ace y Sabo sonreían con suficiencia como diciendo ''se los dije ja ja ja´´.

-Esta pintura es incluso mejor que las de Usopp- Murmuro Bon Clay impresionado.

-Un momento, ¿no te ves un poco chica aquí?- Pregunto Usopp un poco tocado en su orgullo, y tratando de encontrar algún error en la historia.

-Claro, tenia siete años en ese momento- Respondio la chica.

-¡¿Siete años?- Volvieron a sorprenderse sus compañeros cada vez mas anonadados.

``Espera un segundo, ¿siete años?, eso quiere decir que Luffy tenia también siete años cuando pinto esto, ¿Me estas jodiendo? A esa edad yo recién empezaba a aprender a tomar un lápiz con la mano, ¿Quién demonios es Luffy?´´ Pensaba Usopp sintiendo un poco de envidia artística.

Y como si todos estuviesen pensando exactamente lo mismo, al mismo tiempo voltearon la cabeza para ver al centro de toda la cuestión quien aun comía el bentou que Vivi le habia dado (el cual habia acabado hace rato y lo habia rellenado con la comida que tomo del resto mientras ellos estaban distraídos).

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran asi?- Pregunto en tono distraído, aparentemente sin haberse percatado de que hacia media hora que estaban hablando de el.

``¿Un genio? ¿O un completo idiota? ¿Cuál de los dos?´´.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Por la tarde Luffy y el resto de los chicos tenían practica de fútbol, el primer campeonato se acercaba y el profesor Franky los fustigaba a diario con entrenamientos intensivos.

Luego de otro partido de preparación, el peliceleste los reunió a todos para decidir quien seria el próximo capitán del equipo.

-Bien, como todos ustedes ya saben, con la partida de los de tercero el año pasado el equipo se ah quedado sin capitán asi que es hora de elegir uno nuevo-.

-Me parece una gran idea pero, ¿Quién lo sera?- Le pregunto Usopp- ¿ya ah decidido al que ocupara ese puesto?

-No, y en realidad… se me ah ocurrido otra forma de elegirlo-

-¿Otra forma?-

-Si, en vez de decidir yo al capitán de entre todos, serán ustedes mismos quienes votaran a los candidatos y de entre aquellos que mas votos posean elegiré al capitán ¿Qué les parece?-

-…-.

-…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nadie responde?-

-¿No sera por que todos encuentran la idea demasiado estupida?- Gruño Ace.

-¡A mi me parece divertido!- Exclamo Luffy.

-¡Tu quédate callado!- Le grito su hermano.

-Ehhhh!, ¿de verdad? solo piénsenlo, lo mas probable es que yo elija a uno de tercero como siempre, pero de esta forma todos tendrán una oportunidad, incluso los de primer año-

-Ehhhh!, ¿capitán?-Se alarmo Coby- no, no, no, de ninguna manera, yo nunca podría…

-Tranquilízate Coby, de todas formas… dudo mucho que alguien te escoja- Se burlo Kaku provocando algunas risas.

Sin embargo y a excepción de unos pocos como Luffy y Usopp, al resto no parecía importarles lo que termino por hacer enojar a Franky por el poco apoyo a su idea.

-¡¿A quien le importa lo que ustedes piensen? El profesor soy yo ¡asi que cállense y háganlo!- Les ordeno.

-Entonces no pregunte por nuestra opinión- Se quejo Zoro de mal humor.

-Aquí tienen- Franky les entrego unos papeles y una lapicera- escriban aquí el nombre de su candidato y recuerden ¡no vale votarse a si mismo!.

El equipo estaba compuesto de 21 jugadores, los diez del año pasado, 6 de tercer año y 4 de segundo y los 11 nuevos que se habian unido, los 3 hermanos D y 8 de primer año.

Aun a regañadientes, los 21 miembros del grupo se juntaron formando un círculo y empezaron a escribir nombres en los papeles de Franky metiéndolos luego en una bolsa y entregándosela al profesor.

Este se tomo su tiempo contando los votos para finalizar sonriendo satisfecho.

-Ja ja ja ja, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, ¡hay un triple empate!- Anuncio en voz alta para sorpresa de los chicos.

-¿Huuuuh?-

-Si, los tres hermanos D han recibido 7 votos cada uno-

-Wow, si que son populares- Se asombro Usopp.

-¿Huh?, ¿quien ah sido el idiota que voto por nosotros?- Pregunto Ace a nadie en particular.

-Pues teniendo en cuenta que los 21 votos se fueron con ustedes tres y que ustedes también eligieron…- Comenzó Marco

-¿Eso no significa que se votaron entre ustedes mismos también…?- Completo Vista sonriendo de forma burlona.

-¡Yo vote a Ace!- Exclamo Luffy levantando la mano.

-Yo vote a Sabo- Murmuro Ace volteando el rostro.

-Yo vote a Luffy- Dijo Sabo con simpleza.

-¿Y por que demonios votaste a Luffy?-

-¿Y tú por que votaste por mí?-

-¡Idiota!, cuando solo tienes pésimas opciones, ¿no elegirías la menos mala de todas?-

-Pues eso es exactamente lo que yo hice- Murmuro Sabo.

-¿Lo ves?, ese sistema nunca fall, ¡Hey!, ¡¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?, ¡¿Insinúas que soy peor que Luffy?-

-Ejem…- Los interrumpió Franky- bien no importa quien voto a quien lo importante es que los candidatos a capitán del equipo ya han sido elegidos y me toca a mi decidir entre ustedes tres.

Se hizo un silencio en tanto todos esperaban a que el profesor dijera el nombre del nuevo capitán.

-Ahora, teniendo en cuenta los rasgos personales de cada uno tendré que decir lo siguiente antes de elegir… Primero, el señor Monkey, claramente tienes cualidades de capitán, como son un fuerte sentido del liderazgo y el echo de que se lleva bien con todo el mundo, lo cual es muy importante ya que ante todo un capitán debe de tener la confianza de su equipo… sin embargo, el señor Monkey es también algo… impulsivo, tendiente a actuar antes de pensar siempre un paso adelante del resto y algo individualista también, lo que podría perjudicar al equipo en momentos de apuro… por estas razones… no elegiré al señor Monkey como capitán.

-Ehhhh…- Se entristeció Luffy.

-Je je, mala suerte hermanito- Le dijo Ace por lo bajo.

-Segundo…- Continúo Franky- el señor Portdgas, al igual que su hermano tiene buenas cualidades de líder, maneja el medio campo con soltura y de sus pies nacen la mayoría de las jugadas de ataque del equipo… sin embargo y a diferencia de su hermano, el señor Portdgas no se lleva bien con todos, es demasiado gruñón, desconfiado y hasta lo eh visto tener una pelea con otro miembro del equipo y repito ante todo un capitán debe hacerse respetar… por todo lo dicho tampoco elegiré al señor Portdgas como el capitán.

-¡Keh!, de todas formas ni quería ser el capitán- Murmuro Ace de forma desdeñosa.

-Y por ultimo…-.

``Eh, un momento… ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿el profesor Franky no llama siempre a los alumnos por su apellido?, ¡claro!, por supuesto, tanto el como el resto de los profesores deben de saber el apellido de Sabo ya que tienen una lista con los nombres completos de cada alumno lo que significa… ¿podría ser que ahora si escuchare el apellido de Sabo?´´ Pensaba Marco lleno de expectación.

-… Sabo - Siguió el profesor.

``¡¿POR QUE ES AL UNICO AL QUE LLAMA POR EL NOMBRE?´´

-… Al igual que tus hermanos sabes dar ordenes precisas y en tu caso organizar muy bien la defensa en los momentos críticos, no eres impulsivo como el señor Monkey ni te llevas mal con algunos jugadores como el señor Portdgas, sin ser necesariamente amistoso puedo ver que tienes la confianza del grupo, ademas eres tranquilo y responsable, por todo eso debo decir que definitivamente estas mas que calificado para hacerte cargo del equipo, por lo que a partir de hoy serás el nuevo capitán-

-¿Eh, yo?- Se sorprendió el rubio.

-Si, bien echo Sabo- Lo felicito Luffy.

-Bueno, supongo que esta bien, al menos prefiero recibir ordenes tuyas y no del cabeza hueca de Luffy- Le dijo Ace.

Despues de sus hermanos el resto del equipo también lo felicito saludando a su nuevo capitán con algarabía, lo que indicaba como habia dicho Franky que el muchacho tenia la aprobación total del grupo.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Luego de las prácticas, ducharse y prepararse para retirarse de la escuela una hora antes como venia siendo los chicos se separaron yendo cada uno para su casa, hasta que solo quedaron Luffy y Zoro.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto Zoro al ver al pelinegro quien caminaba lentamente un poco decaído y muy pensativo, ambas de las cuales eran cosas demasiado extrañas en el chico de sombrero de paja.

-Nh?, a no es nada Zoro, es solo que en estos momentos quiero ir a un lugar pero desgraciadamente tengo que estar en otro no se si me entiendes- Trato de explicarse Luffy

-Algo asi- Le respondio el peliverde- ¿y?, ¿Qué es lo que te impide ir al lugar que deseas en vez de al lugar al que debes ir.

-El puño de mi abuelo-

-¿Huh?-

-No pongas esa cara, tú nunca has experimentado uno de los golpes de mi abuelo, son tan fuertes que luego paso un buen rato en tratar de acomodar las partes de mi cerebro-.

-Eh, ¿entonces esa es la razón por la cual pareces un descerebrado?-

-¿Eh?

-A eso me refería-

-…-

Sin embargo el chico se veia tan preocupado, ademas de su extrema estupidez, que ni se percataba de las palabras de Zoro.

-¿Y por que no le dices que iras a mi casa?- Sugirió el peliverde tras una pausa.

-Eh pero si yo no voy a tu casa- Se confundió Luffy.

-¡Ya lo se idiota! ¿Pero no has dicho que te mataran si no avisas antes a donde iras?-

-Si-

-Pues entonces diles que iras a mi casa para hacer un trabajo de la escuela que te quedo pendiente y que llegaras tarde asi de esa forma podrás ir a ese lugar al que tanto quieres ir y nadie lo sospechara, y si alguien llama a mi casa yo te cubriré diciéndole que te fuiste por unos minutos a comprar cosas o algo por el estilo- Le explico Zoro su plan.

-Oh, tienes razón pero, ¿eso no seria lo mimo que mentir?-

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Quieres ir o no?- Lo apuro sintiendo ganas de golpearlo.

-¡S si claro que si!- Exclamo el pelinegro

-Pues entonces no le des mas vueltas al asunto y llama a tu casa ahora-

-Bien…-

Luffy tomo su celular y marco los números de su casa y espero a que alguien atendiera y en ese momento se acordó de algo

-Eh… Zoro- Musito mientras empezaba a escucharse el sonido de llamada.

-¿Si?, ¿que pasa ahora?- El peliverde levanto una ceja en la incomprensión.

-Este, yo… no soy muy bueno para mentir- Dijo Luffy con los ojos llorosos de un niño de cinco años.

**-Dame ese maldito teléfono-.**

Minutos más tarde, un eufórico Luffy se lanzaba corriendo en dirección a la casa de su profesora no sin antes darle las gracias a su amigo.

-Muchas gracias Zoro, te debo una- Le sonrió.

-Ni lo menciones- Le respondio el peliverde devolviéndole la sonrisa, en ocasiones el pelinegro podía llegar a ser exasperante pero también tenia una especie de encanto que le impedía estar mucho tiempo enojado con el- y ahora vete.

-Si nos vemos- Lo saludo Luffy con la mano mientras se marchaba.

Y en ese momento el celular de Zoro sonó, y el chico atendió.

En la pantalla habia un mensaje ''¿esa ah sido tu buena acción del día?''

-Oh, ¿con que me estabas observando eh?- Murmuro Zoro divertido volviendo la vista para ver una figura que justo en ese instante desaparecía de la azotea, lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver fue una reluciente cabellera negra ondeando al viento- creo que aun es demasiado temprano para marcharme a casa- sonrió el chico como un depredador que se dispone a dar caza a su presa favorita.

Mientras tanto Luffy continuaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

-Zoro si que es un gran amigo shi shi shi, espero poder devolverle el favor algún día- Dijo el chico.

El pelinegro siguió su camino sin detenerse ni un instante hasta que finalmente pudo ver la casa en la casa de su profesora.

-Oh, cierto, esta ya no es su casa, es la casa de su familia- Murmuro Luffy- Hmm, ¿me pregunto como sera su casa?, me gustaría conocerla shi shi shi.

Olvidándose completamente de que al lado de la puerta habia un timbre, el joven levanto la mano y golpeo la puerta con fuerza y para su asombro vio como esta se habría por la fuerza del golpe.

-¿Huh?, ¿Estaba abierta?- Se asombro- bueno no importa, con permiso- Dijo en voz alta antes de entrar a la casa.

Una vez en la sala de estar vio que no habia nadie allí, ni siquiera su profesora.

-¿Hancock no esta? Hmm, quizás habrá salido, bien la esperare aquí sentado- El pelinegro esta a punto de sentarse cundo escucho unos sonidos provenientes del segundo piso.

-¿Ruidos? Hmm, la casa esta vacía, la puerta estaba abierta… no me digas, ¡ladrones!- Rápidamente el chico de sombrero de paja se lanzo raudo escaleras arriba, no iba a permitir que unos viles ladrones le robaran a su profesora favorita.

**AMDLyPBHL**

-Ahhhh…- Suspiro Hancock con pesadez en ese momento se encontraba en la ducha, sintiendo como el agua aplacaba un poco el calor de su cuerpo, si mal estaba equivocada las horas de clase ya deberían de haber acabado y Luffy fiel a su promesa tendría que estar llegando- No.. ¡No es como si hubiese decidido darme una ducha para estar limpia para cuando Luffy llegue ni nada por el estilo!- Exclamo sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo volvía a elevarse en el recuerdo del chico y su tierna sonrisa

-Ahhhh…- Volvió a suspirar derrotada saliendo torpemente de la ducha a causa de su pie fracturado y empezando a secarse con una toalla- ¿Qué es lo que estoy diciendo?, cada vez me entiendo menos… Ahhhhh Luffy- Musito la mujer- ¿Por qué me siento asi cuando estoy contigo?

Poco a poco la mujer termino de secarse, debía de apurarse, Luffy llegaría en cualquier momento y no era su plan de que el joven la viera completamente desnuda.

Tratando de conseguir algo de equilibrio Hancock llevo la toalla húmeda a su espalda lista para envolverse también el frente de su cuerpo que tenia apuntando hacia la puerta, cuando en ese momento la misma fue abierta de golpe y allí de pie apareció un agitado pelinegro producto de subir corriendo las escaleras.

-¡¿Hancock estas bien? ¡Escuche tu grito y… ¿eh?-

Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron de sorpresa cuando ante el se hallaba la esplendida, curvilínea y completamente desnuda figura de una mortalmente enrojecida Hancock.

-Lu… Lu… Lu… Lu…- Por mas que lo intento no pudo pronunciar el nombre del primer hombre que observaba su cuerpo desnudo, y aun asi, quizás de los nervios, sus brazos no atinaban a cerrarse sobre su cuerpo, por el contrario, faltos de fuerzas cayeron a sus costados junto con la única prenda que podía protegerla, dejándola entonces si, completamente indefensa de los ojos curiosos del pelinegro.

Y mientras la situación persistía y ninguno de los dos hacia o decía algo, quedándose quietos como estatuas simplemente observándose, Hancock empezó a sentir como se mareaba de tanta sangre que se le subía a la cabeza producto de la vergüenza que le provocaba la situación.

Y finalmente ocurrió, la situación era tan embarazosa que la profesora tras dar un grito estridente no pudo resistirlo más y cayó semi desmayada hacia delante.

Sorprendido por la repentina acción de su profesora Luffy se movió lo más rápido que pudo alcanzando a tomar a Hancock entre sus brazos y como los días anteriores servirle de colchón, cayendo ambos al suelo con una completamente desnuda pelinegra sobre el cuerpo de su alumno.

-¿Nee… Sama?- Murmuraron en ese momento dos voces que Luffy ya reconocía.

Y allí, nuevamente como el día anterior las hermanas menores de Hancock permanecían de pie con sus mandíbulas por el piso observando a su hermana mayor, completamente desnuda tirada sobre el chico que decía ser su alumno.

``Esto… ¡ESTO YA VA MUCHO MAS HALLA DE UN SIMPLE MALENTENDIDO!´´

**##########-# LYH LYH LYH #-##########  
><strong>

**Hoooooooooooooola, I am Baaaaaaaack yeeeaaaah XD. **

**Hola mis fieles lectores aqui eh retornado para traerles un nuevo capitulo de su historia favorita Alumno y Profesora XD je je je.**

**A sido un mes sin actualizar esta historia, pero bueh, estaba trabajando en mis otros fics y no tenia mucho tiempo, para compensarlos les eh traido el capitulo mas extenso hasta la fecha (caso 10.000 palabras), sin embargo no se preocupen que no pienso abandonar esta historia, al contrario en el tiempo que eh estado sin actualizarla eh estado planeado la historia, hasta el momento siempre eh estado escribiendo lo que se me iba ocurriendo sobre la marcha, sin embargo ese metodo no es muy de mi agrado debido a que si no hay nada planeado la inspiracion puede fallar y terminar abandonando la historia, lo que seria una verdadera pena para ustedes a los que les ah gustado.**

**De esta forma teniendo un plan y siguendolo a rajatabla (aunque se desvie luego un poquito o se agreguen temas previamente no incluidos) la inspiracion nunca va a faltar y la historia no corre peligro de ser abandonada.**

**Es mas hasta eh estado pensando hacer una especie de segunda temporada de este fic en cuanto lo termine (como dije ya lo he planeado hasta el final). aunque claro salvo el primer capitulo de esa segunda temporada no tengo nada mas asi que de momento estara en veremos aunque muy posiblemente se me ocurra algo je je je.**

**Bien, sobre el capitulo, Luffy y Hancock se vuelven a meter en otra aun peor que la anterior ¿podran salir de esta tan facil como en la ultima? Mwa ha ha ha ha, como me gusta torturarlos.**

**Para el siguiente capitulo nuevamente no dire nada y asi se quedan con las ganas Mwa ha ha ha.**

**Por ultimo agradezco muy profundamente los reviews y les aviso que no tardare tanto traerles el proximo que tengo pensado subir este mes, junto al capitulo 11 del Destino de las Sekireis, el capitulo 2 de Un padre Ashikabi y el primer capitulo de una nueva historia larga esta vez de High School of the Death, si a alguien le gusta esa historia que este atento.**

**Ahora si y sin nada mas que agregar me despido muy cordialmente y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Sayonara.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alumno y Profesora**

**Capitulo 6: Sensaciones misteriosas y preludio de una catástrofe.**

``Esto se esta haciendo costumbre´´ Pensaba el chico llamado Monkey D. Luffy, mientras yacía en el suelo junto a la puerta del baño y con el cuerpo de su joven y bella profesora Boa Hancock encima del suyo.

Y asi era, ya que en los últimos tres días habian sido justamente tres las veces en las que por algún extraño motivo ambos terminaron en esa curiosa posicion.

Sin embargo, esta vez habia algo diferente, y no lo decía por la mirada asesina de la cual era objeto el chico por las hermanas menores de su profesora, (quienes al igual que el día anterior habian irrumpido precisamente en el mismo momento en que la situación era mas malinterpretable) NO!, la desemejanza se debía a que, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, en esta ocasión el chico del sombrero de paja podía sentir, ver y tocar el cuerpo completamente desnudo de su profesora.

Y para colmo de males, la pelinegra, producto de la extrema vergüenza que sintió al ser vista como dios la trajo al mundo por Luffy, no pudo aguantar y se desmayo, dejándose caer en los brazos del chico, por lo cual en ese momento, ademas de desnuda estaba inconciente, lo que a ojos de Sandersonia y Marigold, solo aumentaba el crimen y la culpabilidad del sospechoso, en este caso, el menor de los hermanos D.

Hablando de semejanzas y al igual que el día anterior.

-…tu…tu…tu… ¡ALEJATE DE NEE-SAAAAN!-

**AMDLyPBHL**

Aproximadamente una media hora despues, una Boa Hancock ya vestida aunque aun enrojecida hasta las orejas y la cabeza gacha, permanecía sentada en el sofá y con una tasa de café en sus temblorosas manos.

A su lado, dejando un pequeño espacio entre ambos, un golpeado pero curiosamente risueño Monkey D. Luffy se dedicaba a devorar las sabrosas galletitas que las hermanas de Hancock habian colocado en una pequeña mesita delante de ellos.

Estas, por su parte estaban sentadas en sendas sillas ubicadas cada una delante de Luffy y Hancock a quienes no quitaban la vista de encima, en especial al primero al cual observaban como un par de jueces a un sospechoso por asesinato.

Y finalmente y, en medio del espacio dejado por las hermanas de Hancock y también sentada en una silla aunque de menor tamaño que las utilizadas por sus hijas, se hallaba la cabeza de la familia, Gloriosa.

Llegando a su casa justo a tiempo para salvar la vida del desafortunado pelinegro a manos de sus hijas, la anciana habia logrado calmar la situación y ordenado: a) ni bien recupero la conciencia vestir a su hija mayor y b) juntar a todo el mundo en la sala para que pudieran explicarle que demonios habia pasado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguien tiene la bondad de decirme que fue lo que paso?- Pregunto la mujer a nadie en particular.

Como Hancock seguía avergonzada y Luffy continuaba comiendo sin prestar atención a nada mas fueron sus hijas menores las que empezaron.

-¡ESE MALDITO INTENTO VIOLAR A NEE-SAMA!- Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo en tanto señalaban a Luffy.

-¿Huh?- Ni siquiera un idiota como el pelinegro podía seguir comiendo tranquilamente despues de escuchar eso- ¿Qué yo que?

Y mientras Hancock tan solo se ruborizaba aun más luego de esas acusaciones, Gloriosa abrió grande sus ojos en sorpresa.

Ciertamente no conocía mucho al chico, pero aun asi podía decir claramente que era un buen muchacho, el pelinegro se veia como alguien alegre y despreocupado y de ninguna manera como una persona capaz de semejante acción.

Ademas, su hija mayor sabia defenderse muy bien, no por nada perteneció al club de Karate de su secundaria siendo la Campeona Nacional en los tres años en los que estuvo allí, aun podía recordar la decepción de sus profesores quines realmente lamentaron el que la chica no quisiese continuar con ese deporte.

Por supuesto, Hancock estaba con un tobillo lesionado y pudo haber sido atacada por sorpresa, pero incluso con eso, la anciana estaba muy segura de la capacidad defensiva de su hija frente a un solo oponente.

En todo caso y si ese hubiese sido el hecho, Hancock, como toda mujer en una situación de esas (y mas aun teniendo en cuenta su carácter agresivo) debería de estar lívida de furia, y sin embargo, su hija tan solo estaba sentada con la cabeza gacha escuchando lo que los demás decían.

``Dios, esta tan avergonzada de haber sido vista desnuda por este chico que ni siquiera es capaz de levantar la cabeza´´ Pensaba Nyon ``esa obviamente, no es la actitud de una mujer a la que quisieron mancillar´´.

Por otro lado, también conocía el cariño mutuo que se tenían sus hijas siendo muy sobre protectoras entre ellas, debido a lo cual en algunas situaciones podían llegar a exagerar.

Analizando todo esto, la madre de las hermanas Boa solo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

``Humm, claramente se trata de otro malentendido… sin embargo… ¿Qué pasa con estos dos y sus ridículas situaciones de comedia romántica?´´

Y aunque personalmente ya no tenia dudas sobre lo que habia pasado, estaba segura de que sus hijas menores no dejarían el asunto tan fácilmente como ella sin haber, por lo menos, escuchado una explicación que las dejase satisfechas.

-Hmm… ¿tu nombre era Luffy cierto?- Comenzó la cabeza de la familia.

-Asi es, me llamo Monkey D. Luffy- Corroboro el chico sonriéndole.

-Bien Luffy, ¿por que no nos dejas escuchar tu historia?- Le ofreció.

-¿Mi historia?- Se extraño el chico.

-Si, de esa forma podremos entender lo que paso- Se explico la mujer con amabilidad.

-Nh, entiendo- Dijo Luffy- bien entonces comenzare- el chico cruzo los brazos en su pecho y apoyo su espalda en el sofá antes de continuar- pues… según me contaron, yo fui procreado en el baño de un avión cuando mi padre y mi madre estaban viajando y…-

-¡NO SE REFERIA A LA HISTORIA DE TU VIDA IMBECIL!- Aullaron las hermanas de Hancock sin poder contenerse.

-¿Huh?-

-Hmm, yo me refería a lo que paso hace unos momentos pero desde tu punto de vista- Agrego la anciana, quien pese a ella misma se sentía un poco tentada de soltar una pequeña risita por la mala interpretación del chico.

-Oh, con que era eso shi shi shi, haberlo dicho antes- Sonrió el pelinegro con humor.

Y tras unos pocos minutos mas Luffy termino de contar su parte, dejando conforme a la madre, mas no asi a las hijas que aun seguían molestas.

-Entonces, llegaste a la casa, la puerta estaba abierta, pasaste como si nada en una casa que no es tuya, escuchaste sonidos desde arriba y pensando que eran ladrones subiste solo para encontraste a Nee-sama desnuda en el baño.. en resumen ¿es eso?- Murmuró Sandersonia con unas venitas pulsándole la sien.

-Si.-Confirmo el chico sonriendo despreocupado- shi shi shi, eres bastante buena para hacer resúmenes shi shi shi.

-¡Como si alguien se creyera eso!- Gritaron las dos de mal humor.

-Para empezar, no hay forma en que Nee-sama se hubiese olvidado la puerta abierta- Dijo Marigold- y mucho menos si sabía que tú ibas a venir.

Eso último llamo la atención de Gloriosa.

``¿Hancock sabia que el chico iba a venir?, hmm, ¿puede ser que… dejar inconcientemente abierta la puerta y darse una ducha solo momentos antes de que el llegara´´ Pensaba la anciana con algo de suspicacia ``por supuesto conociendo a mi hija como la conozco diría que es imposible que pasara algo como eso, pero, al mismo tiempo como la conozco tanto es que puedo afirmar de que es también muy posible… sobre todo viéndola actuar de manera tan tímida ante este chico´´.

Algo le decía que tendría que hacerle una pequeña llamadita a una cierta profesora de historia.

``Esa chica siempre esta al tanto de todo lo que sucede con Hancock, si alguien puede saber lo que sucede aquí es ella´´.

Finalmente y sintiéndose un poco cansada la mujer, mando callar a sus hijas diciéndoles que creía en la palabras del muchacho y que la prueba mas contundente era que la propia supuesta victima no habia hecho absolutamente nada sobre el tema.

Sin saber que responder a eso, Sandersonia y Marigold no dijeron nada más y Luffy pudo retirarse no sin antes despedirse de su profesora, la cual aun sin poder mirarlo a la cara lo despidió con un gesto de su mano.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Luffy volvía lentamente a su casa, se sentía extraño, si alguien le preguntara respondería que mucho más de lo que ya era normalmente.

No lo entendía muy bien, pero esas sensaciones permanecían ahí, en su mente, en sus manos, en sus dedos, envolviendo completamente su cuerpo de una forma desconocida y sin ganas de abandonarlo.

Todo empezó desde que tuviera el cuerpo desnudo de su profesora sobre el suyo, la paliza que le siguió y la subsiguiente conversación lo hicieron olvidar acerca de eso.

Pero en ese momento, entre el frío y el silencio de las calles oscuras, recordó nuevamente lo sentido con Hancock, su cuerpo ligero, suave, húmedo, tibio, sintiendo el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo y que el pelinegro se encontró disfrutando internamente.

La fragancia de su profesora lo hizo sentir extraño, obligándolo a cerrar por un momento sus ojos y aspirar sin darse cuenta el aroma a frescura y flores que pareció alborotar su mente.

Y por un instante inexplicable para el chico, la dulce fragancia aunado a la suavidad y tibieza del cuerpo femenino hizo que su propio cuerpo subiera de temperatura en tanto sus manos, colocadas a ambos lados de las caderas de la mujer, sintieron la necesidad de deslizarse por la piel desnuda que era ofrecida y empezar a recorrer con avidez cada rincón del cuerpo de su profesora.

Si tan solo en ese momento las hermanas de Hancock no hubiesen intervenido, el chico desconocía lo que esas misteriosas sensaciones le hubiesen obligado a hacer.

``Humm, ¿Qué fue todo eso?´´ Se pregunto Luffy bastante confuso, no era la primera vez que veia un cuerpo femenino desnudo, ni tampoco la primera vez que tocase uno y sin embargo en ninguna de esas anteriores ocasiones se habia sentido de esa manera, casi como si tuviera la necesidad de… ¿Cómo era?, sus hermanos habian usado esa palabra antes y estaba seguro de habérsela escuchado también a Sanji una vez, aunque en ese momento no lograba recordar.

-Hmm, sensaciones misteriosas…- Murmuro el chico sin poder hacer memoria en tanto dirigía la vista a sus manos en las que aun podía sentir esas inquietantes vibraciones que le pedían mas del cuerpo desnudo de la pelinegra- ¿Huh? ¿desnudo?.

Y aunque no era lo que quería recordar, Luffy se detuvo de golpe cuando a la mente, le vino de golpe la tarea que el profesor Ivankov le habia pedido.

-¡Un desnudo!- Exclamo contento de haber encontrado una manera de cumplir con su trabajo- ¡eso es!, ¡le pediré a Hancock que me deje pintarla desnuda!.

**AMDLyPBHL**

A la mañana siguiente, la joven sirvienta entro en la habitación en donde Luffy dormía apaciblemente… en el suelo.

El pelinegro no solo era hiperactivo durante el día sino que también lo era durante su sueño, moviéndose tanto que siempre acababa durmiendo en el suelo o con los pies en la cama pero el resto del cuerpo inclinado y la cabeza en contacto con la alfombra que rodeaba la cama.

La chica se acercó lentamente a su joven amo arrodillándose junto a el y colocando su pequeña mano sobre su hombro lo meció suavemente con la intención de despertarlo.

-Luffy-sama, despierte, Luffy-sama es hora de ir a la escuela- Lo llamo.

Sin embargo el chico continúo durmiendo profundamente sin ninguna señal de querer despertarse.

-Luffy-sama…- Insistió la rubia-… el desayuno se enfriara.

Y como si hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas, el pelinegro abrió repentinamente los ojos y cual si tuviera un resorte en la espalda se incorporo de un salto.

-¡El desayuno!- Exclamo exaltado- ¡comida!, ¿Qué hora es?, ¡o no!, ¡me perderé mi primera comida del día!

En ese momento Luffy desvió sus ojos para ver a Margaret arrodillada ante el.

-¿Margaret?, ¿Qué haces en el suelo?- Y en ese instante se acordó- ah! ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? ¡voy a perderme el desayuno!

La chica se incorporo a su lado antes de contestar con una sonrisa.

-No tiene de que preocuparse Luffy-sama- Lo tranquilizo- aun es temprano para ir a la escuela y no perderse el desayuno que por cierto ya se lo eh preparado.

Tras años de servirlo, Margaret sabía muy bien lo importante que eran para su joven amo sus cinco comidas diarias y lo depresivo que se ponía si por alguna casualidad llegaba a perderse alguna de ellas.

Por tal motivo tenia la costumbre de despertarlo antes de tiempo para que el chico pudiese disfrutar de su desayuno (siempre preparado por ella) antes de ir a la escuela.

-¿De verdad? Shi shi shi, ¡gracias Margaret!- Muy feliz el chico salio corriendo de su habitación disparado hacia la cocina seguido lentamente por una igualmente feliz sirvienta rubia.

**AMDLyPBHL**

De nuevo en la escuela, Luffy y sus amigos tenían clase de historia con la profesora Robin, y en ese momento todos escuchaban a Zoro quien, de pie, contestaba a una pregunta de la pelinegra.

-…Y finalmente con la Batalla de Sekigahara, ocurrida el 21 de Octubre del año 1600, las tropas de Tokugawa Ieyasu vencieron al ejercito de leales de Toyotomi Hideyori, con la victoria Tokugawa fue proclamado como el nuevo emperador, creando asi el Shogunato Tokugawa dando por finalizado el Periodo de Azuchi-Momoyama e iniciando el Periodo Edo, el cual se mantuvo durante casi 265 años hasta la Restauración Meiji en 1868- Finalizo el peliverde dando una inclinación y sentándose en su asiento.

-Muy bien señor Roronoa- Lo felicito la profesora con na sonrisa, la misma que fue correspondida por el chico- eso a sido excelente… me alegro que haya estudiado como le pedi.

-Por supuesto- Murmuro Zoro y en ese momento sonó la campana dando por finalizada la hora.

-Continuaremos con la lección oral la siguiente clase, retomando desde donde el señor Roronoa lo dejo… el Periodo Edo y el principio y final del mandato de Tokugawa Ieyasu- Sentencio la mujer antes de anotar un reluciente 10 junto al nombre de Zoro y retirarse.

Por su parte y una vez retirada la profesora Zoro desvió la mirada, en tanto se percataba de que todos sus amigos aun lo observaban boquiabiertos, aparentemente muy impresionados.

-¡Eso estuvo genial Zoro!- Lo felicitaron Luffy y Usopp con estrellitas en los ojos, Vivi y Bon Clay, no tan eufóricos como el par de pelinegros, también le sonreían y felicitaban de forma mas mesurada.

Por otro lado Sanji y Nami lo miraban como si al peliverde le hubiera explotado la cabeza, totalmente horrorizados y patidifusos.

¡¿Qué demonios?- Exclamaron al unísono- ¡¿Dónde esta Zoro y que has hecho con el?.

-¡Cierren la boca!- Se enojo Zoro muy molesto con dientes de tiburón.

-Bu.. bueno, tampoco se los puede culpar por esa reacción Zoro- Trato de tranquilizarlo Bon Clay.

-Si es verdad- Lo apoyo Usopp- tu casi nunca estudias y siempre sacas malas notas en todo.

-Incluso yo puedo ponerme a estudiar de vez en cuando- Dijo el peliverde quien aprovechando que el siguiente profesor aun no habia llegado saco una botella de bebidas de su mochila y se puso a beber para calmar la sed que el discurso tan largo que dio le habia provocado.

-Hmm, pues te envidio- Le dijo Usopp- si no se trata de mi materia favorita es muy difícil para mi el ponerme a estudiar.

-Pues es precisamente por eso- Declaro Luffy de repente- ya que esta es la materia favorita de Zoro, ¿verdad Zoro?

-¿Huh? ¿de donde sacas que esta es mi materia favorita?- El chico hizo una pausa antes de llevar la botella nuevamente a sus labios y seguir bebiendo.

-Pues por que te llevas muy bien con la profesora Robin, por eso- Concluyo el pelinegro causando que su amigo se atoraba con el refresco escupiéndolo y empezando a toser con fuerza en tanto que el resto miraban al peliverde de forma sospechosa.

-¿Huuuu?, ¿Qué demonios ah querido decir con eso de que te llevas bien con mi Robin-chwan ehhhh?- Lo amenazo Sanji, una vez que el peliverde se recupero de su ataque, poniendo su rostro mas cerca del de Zoro en un intento de intimidarlo.

Sin embargo, algo en las palabras del rubio solo causo el efecto contrario.

-¿Y a ti que demonios te importa con quien me llevo bien? ¿ehhhh?- Le replico pegando su frente a la de Sanji empezando una pelea de quien empujaba mas fuerte con la cabeza- ¿y desde cuando Robin es tuya?

-¿Robin?- Se extraño Nami, como siempre la primera en notar las pequeñas cosas que a otros pasaban desapercibidos- ¿desde cuando llamas a la profesora Nico por su nombre?

Esta pregunta pareció descolocar al chico por unos instantes antes de responder.

-¿Qu.. ¿Que hay de malo con eso? ¿Que no el espanta mosquitos lo hace todos los días?- Se defendió con un tono inusualmente nervioso.

-Pero yo soy el único que tiene derecho a llamarla por su nombre-

-¿Y quien demonios te dio ese derecho huuuh?-

Sin poder hacer nada, el resto tan solo observaba como una nueva pelea estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Ja ja ja, no seas tonto Luffy, que te lleves bien con un profesor no significa que sea tu materia favorita- Le dijo Usopp sonriendo nerviosamente en un intento de detener la pelea.

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió el pelinegro- ¿en serio?, pero mis hermanos se llevan bien con el profesor de Química y ambos me han dicho que es su materia favorita.

-S.. si, bueno, es posible, pero eso tan solo es una casualidad Luffy-

-¿Pero que tu no te llevas bien con el Profesor Ivankov?, y ademas tu mismo me dijiste que Arte es tu materia favorita- Continuo el pelinegro.

-A.. ah, eh.. bu.. bueno.. s.. si, pero…- Tartamudeaba el chico de nariz larga.

``Ahora que me lo dice es cierto´´ Cavilo Usopp, empezando a pensar de que tal vez Luffy estuviera en lo cierto.

-No te dejes arrastrar Usopp- Le dijo Bon Clay sonriéndole con simpatía antes de volverse al chico de sombrero de paja- aunque esos dos casos estén en lo correcto, no es algo en lo que siempre se cumpla, por ejemplo Mugi-chan, ¿Cuál es tu docente favorito?.

-Hancock- Respondio rápidamente Luffy sin un asomo de duda en la voz, lo que dejo un poco sorprendido a Bon Clay por la velocidad de su respuesta, aunque no fue al único.

Vivi, quien también los escuchaba, también se asombro de la respuesta de Luffy, mas aun viendo como al chico pareció brillarle el rostro en el recuerdo de su profesora.

``¿Luffy?´´ Pensó la peliceleste sintiendo una ligera preocupación en el pecho, y sin poderlo evitar una incomoda idea cruzo por su mente durante un segundo rechazándola rápidamente como una imposibilidad, una completa locura ´´¿pero que estoy pensando?, Luffy suele encariñarse con todo el mundo, je je, el que le agrade la Profesora Boa, no significa nada especial, es imposible que sea eso…´´.

Recuperado de su inicial asombro, Bon Clay continuo.

-Bien Mugi-chan, ¿la profesora Boa es tu docente favorita cierto?-

-Si-

-Pero, ella enseña matemáticas, ¿es esa tu materia favorita?- Lo interrogo sonriendo, a su lado Usopp sonreía también, sabiendo que esta vez el pelinegro debía de aceptar la derrota.

-Hmm, no- Contesto por fin- odio las matemáticas.

-¿Lo ves?- Murmuro Bon Clay ensanchando su sonrisa- aunque hayan casos, no siempre tu profesor favorito tendrá que ser necesariamente, quien imparta tu materia favorita.

-Hmm, si puede que tengas razón- Dijo Luffy rascándose distraídamente la cabeza- ¿pero y entonces? ¿Por qué Zoro ah sacado una buena nota con una materia que no le gusta aunque sea de su profesora favorita?.

Ignorando la última parte Sanji fue el sorpresivo emisor del pelinegro.

-Seguro que se debe a que se trataba de un tema que le gustaba mucho, ya sabes, este idiota es fanático de las espadas y eso, y las historias de las guerras antiguas deben de haberle llamado la atención… lo suficiente como para hacerlo estudiar un poco-

-Oh, ya veo, eso tiene sentido- Estuvieron de acuerdo Luffy, Usopp y Bon Clay.

-Di lo que quieras, pero que yo recuerde tu aun no has sacado ningún diez, pervertido- Se burlo Zoro causando un nuevo enojo y otra inevitable pelea.

Todos parecieron satisfechos con la explicación de Sanji, mas no asi cierta pelinaranja.

``Ciertamente, lo que dijo Sanji-kun es posible, pero, ¿Por qué siento que eso no es todo y que hay algo mas?´´ Se preguntaba la chica conforme le aparecía una sonrisa diablesca en los labios, si llegaba a descubrir el secreto de Zoro podía extorsionarlo hasta que durasen sus días en el instituto.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Robin volvió a la Sala de Profesores, encontrándose con algunos de sus colegas allí, como los Profesores Brook, Franky, Mihawk y la profesora Hina, a quienes saludo amablemente (exceptuando al profesor de idiomas) antes de tomar asiento.

Ya hacían dos días que no se habia comunicado con Hancock y pese a ella misma, la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro.

Y mucho más luego de que la propia madre de Hancock la llamase a su celular y le preguntara directamente que clase de relación teñían su hija mayor y el chico que decía ser su alumno.

Desde luego, Robin tan solo afirmo que no tenían ninguna relación mas halla de la típica profesor-alumno.

Y aunque aparentemente, la anciana Nyon, no le habia creído ni una sola palabra, se despidió de ella con la tarea de contarle cualquier cosa nueva que sucediese entre esos dos.

-Hmm, a la madre de Hancock nunca eh podido engañarla con mi falsa voz de sorprendida fu fu fu- Sonrió la profesora de historia- pero en serio para que ella misma me halla llamado en persona ¿Qué fue lo que abra sucedido entre esos dos? Quizás, ¿quizás termine en algo mucho mas grande de lo que e esperaba en un principio?

Tentada a llamar a su amiga, Robin tomo el celular, pero, en ese momento uno de los profesores se le acerco avisándole que el director la necesitaba y sin más remedio lo siguió resignándose a esperar a que Hancock volviese a la escuela para sacarle toda la verdad.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Ya por la tarde y regresando de la practica de fútbol, Luffy y su grupo caminaban lentamente en dirección a las duchas, cuando al doblar una esquina vieron a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes reunidos alrededor un chico rubio y musculoso de tercer año al que reconocieron como un miembro del Club de Fotografías: Absalom.

Según se decía, el chico era un total pervertido, (según Zoro, al mismo nivel de Sanji) y habia ingresado al Club, precisamente por que nadie le diría nada si lo vieran llevando una cámara de fotos a todas partes y con la cual se lo veia muy a menudo sacar fotos a las chicas, ya sea en poses comprometedoras (como cuando al agacharse por algún motivo el viento levantaba sus faldas y podía vérseles las bragas) , el traje de baño de los días de natación o con la ropa de gimnasia… e incluso sin ella.

Una vez revelada la foto, el chico no se las quedaba para el (a no ser que la chica en cuestión fuese una que a el le agradase) si no que las vendía al resto del alumnado masculino los cuales pagaban muy bien por ver a sus chicas favoritas.

Y precisamente era eso lo que estaba haciendo, sentado en un banquito apoyando su espalda en la pared, tenia unas cuantas fotos desperdigadas sobre una mesita.

-¡Dame tres fotos de Nami!- Grito uno de sus clientes.

-¡Yo quiero dos de Nojiko!- Exclamo otro que reconocieron como a uno de tercero.

-¡Dame cuatro de Vivi!- Pidió un tercero abriéndose camino a codazos- ¡las que tiene puesto el traje de baño!

Desde su posicion, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Usopp, veían a los estudiantes gritar desaforados tratando de conseguir una foto o más para ellos.

Y un sentimiento colectivo de molestia empezó a surgir en el grupo, pues a ninguno (Sanji en especial), les gusto que se estuvieran vendiendo fotos de sus compañeras.

-ABSALOM!- Bramo Sanji muy furioso abalanzándose sobre el chico a quien le dio una fuertísima patada en el rostro tirándolo al suelo y obligando a los ''clientes'' a huir despavoridos por temor a padecer la misma suerte- ¡¿Otra vez tu?, ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que dejes de hacer negocio con MIS chicas? ¿ehhhh? ¿acaso quieres perder la vida huuuuh?

-Sa.. Sanji.. es.. espera- Balbuceo el otro extendiendo una mano para defenderse- es.. esta vez no estaba vendiendo solo fotos de las chicas de segundo, también vendía fotos de las chicas de otros cursos pero bueno, no es mi culpa que tus compañeras sean las mas populares je je je.

-¿Estas tratando de provocarme?- Lo amenazo el rubio tomándolo del cuello de su uniforme y levantándolo en el aire.

Absalom, viéndose perdido decidió recurrir a su mejor carta… o mejor dicho… su mejor foto.

-Espera un segundo, espera un segundo- Exclamo apurado y llevándose la mano a uno de sus bolsillos saco una foto mas- generalmente no logro sacar fotos de este tipo pero, esta vez fui muy afortunado… asi que Sanji… ¿quieres que te la regale?

-¿Huh?-

-La ventana a los vestidores estaba abierta y justo que pasaba por ahí tome esta fotografía de nuestra estricta y sexy profesora de Ética- Murmuro el tipo con una sonrisa zorruna.

Dando vuelta el papel lo puso delante de los ojos de Sanji, quien impactado lo soltó de golpe dejándolo caer, lo que ocasiono que la foto se deslizara de sus dedos y cayera a los pies de Luffy, Zoro y Usopp que observaron la imagen con curiosidad.

Y efectivamente, en la foto se mostraba en el mismo instante en el cual la profesora de Ética Hina se estaba cambiando su sostén, motivo por el cual, tenía sus pechos totalmente expuestos.

-Desgraciadamente ya se habia cambiado la parte de abajo por lo que solo le pude sacar eso- Murmuro Absalom un poco decepcionado.

Y mientras Usopp se caía al suelo, producto de una hemorragia nasal y Zoro apartaba la vista de forma desdeñosa, Luffy continuo viendo la foto en tanto una frase se le iba formando en la cabeza.

-Hmm… los pechos de Hancock son mucho mas grandes- Comento en voz alta sin percatarse de que no estaba solo.

Crack.

Ese sonido pudo escucharse de los cuellos de Sanji y Absalom al girarlos bruscamente en dirección del pelinegro tras esas muy curiosas y extrañas palabras.

-¿Qu.. ¿Qu.. ¿Qu.. ¿Cuan.. ¿Co.. ¿Han.. ¿Tu…- Por mas que lo intento de la garganta de Sanji no salían mas que incongruencias, y sin saber que mas decir, opto por lanzarse sobre el pelinegro aunque…

-¡OUCHHH!- Grito Zoro de golpe llamando la atención de los presentes, incluida la del rubio que se freno de golpe- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES MALDITO CEJAS RIZADAS?

-¿Huuuh?- Se extraño este al ver que el peliverde de repente se empezaba a tomar el pie como si alguien se lo hubiese pisado.

-¡ACABAS DE PISARME MALDITO IMBECIL!-

-¿QUE ACABO DE QUE?-

-¡ME HAS APLASTADO EL PIE!-

-¡ESTABA A CINCO METROS TUYO!, ¿COMO DIABLOS PUDE…-

-¿Y AHORA HASTA ME LLAMAS MENTIROSO?-

Totalmente furioso Sanji cambio su objetivo, olvidándose completamente de Luffy y sus ultimas palabras y se lanzo sobre Zoro, no sin antes amenazar de muerte a Absalom si lo volvía a ver repartiendo fotos de sus doncellas.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Dos días despues, Hancock se recupero de su lesión y muy contenta retorno a la escuela siendo recibida con gran jubilo por la población masculina (y parte de la femenina), que literalmente parecían comérsela con los ojos luego de haber sido privados de su belleza por unos días.

Pero, quien con más jubilo la recibió, luego de Luffy al que parecía que se le caería la mandíbula si continuaba con su enorme sonrisa, fue Robin.

Ni bien tuvieron ambas un momento libre la arrastró, literalmente, a la Sala de Profesora y le exigió de inmediato que le contase lo que habia sucedido en esos días en la casa de su madre.

-¿Asi que realmente todo esto fue cosa tuya eh?- La acuso Hancock molesta.

-¿Huh?, no se de que me hablas-Le dijo la morena haciéndose la desentendida

-No te hagas la tonta, que a leguas se ve que mientes-

-Repito, no se de que me hablas, lo único que hice fue enviarte esos papeles que tu querías-

-Precisamente era a ti a quien se los pedi- Gruño Hancock.

-Bueno, es que estaba un poco ocupada- Contesto Robin arrastrando las palabras- y creí que enviar a ese chico era la mejor elección… ¿acaso me equivoque?- agrego en tono insinuante.

Su amiga enmudeció en tanto se ruborizaba y ocultaba los ojos en su flequillo.

-Y claro no es como si estuvieras en un enredo amoroso con el señor Money D, ¿verdad? despues de todo es tu alumno ¿no es asi?- Continuo Robin.

-Bu.. bu.. bueno, este, cla.. claro que no estoy metida en tal cosa aja ja ja…- Respondio la profesora de matemáticas de forma nerviosa.

-¿En serio?- Dudo Robin- entonces dime, ¿Por qué me llamo tu madre preguntándome que fue lo que paso entre tu y el alumno nuevo?

-¿Eh?-

-Dime Hancock, ¿Qué fue lo que paso que te tiene tan nerviosa y a tu familia tan sospechosa de ti?-

``No, no hay forma en que lo diga´´ Pensaba la mujer muerta de vergüenza ``de ninguna forma Robin puede enterarse de que Luffy me vio de.. de.. de.. des.. desnu…´´ Conforme iba pensándolo mas roja se ponía.

-¡De ninguna forma puedo decírtelo!- Exclamo de repente mientras se ponía más roja que un tomate.

``Wow, ¿tan intenso a sido?´´ Se preguntaba Robin cada vez mas curiosa sobre lo que habia pasado.

-Pues aunque no quieras tendrás que decírmelo- Le dijo.

Hancock se sentía entre la espada y la pared, por un lado no le gustaba esconder cosas de su mejor y única amiga, pero por el otro lado, la conocía muy bien y estaba segura que si se lo contaba ya no podría tener un segundo de tranquilidad mas en su vida, puesto que Robin se encargaría de recordarle su vergonzosa situación cada tres segundos.

``¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?´´ Se martirizaba la pelinegra sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su amiga en su nuca, ``¿no hay forma en que pueda decírselo? ¿huh? ¿decírselo?´´

La pelinegra sonrió de forma triunfal antes de levantarse y volverse medias hacia su mejor amiga.

-¿Y por que tendría que contártelo?- Le dijo dejando sorprendida a Robin- a una amiga tan testaruda como tu… si tantas ganas tienes de que te lo diga… ¿Por qué no me dices el nombre de la persona con la que estas saliendo… despues de todo… ¿no seria injusto que yo te contara sobre mi y tu no lo hagas sobre ti?.

Y con eso dicho Hancock se retiro de la habitación, dejando tras de si a una profesora de historia que no cabía en si de asombro.

-Ehhh… asi que la gatita esta aprendiendo a sacar las garras- Sonrió Robin divertida- sin embargo Hancock, aun eres demasiad ingenua… para empezar ¿no acabas de corroborar tu misma con esas palabras que tienes una especie de relación o estas a punto de tenerla con ese chico del sombrero de paja?... y ademas, puede que no lo sepa aun, pero… tengo varios métodos para averiguar lo que paso sin necesidad de revelar mi propio secreto.

Robin, saco su celular abriendo su agenda encontrando tres números con el apellido Boa.

``Presiento que un par de personas estarán más que encantadas de contarme acerca de lo que paso fu fu fu, aun eres mil años demasiado joven como para intentar utilizar mis propias armas en mi contra mi querida Hancock fu fu fu fu´´.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Luffy, Ace y Sabo volvían juntos a su casa, el pelinegro por ser el primer día en que su profesora habia regresado, tenia la intención de acompañarla a su casa, no obstante, sus hermanos lo detuvieron antes de que pudiera irse avisándole de que el abuelo los habia llamado diciéndoles que tenia algo muy importante que comunicarles a los tres.

Sin poder hacer nada, Luffy se tuvo que resignar y se marcho a su casa con sus hermanos.

-¡Hey Ace!, ¿tienes idea para que nos esta llamando el abuelo?- Inquirió Luffy un poco fastidiado de que no habia podido ir con Hancock.

-No tengo idea- Le respondio Ace visiblemente igual o peor de molesto que su hermano menor- tch, ese maldito viejo ¿Qué querrá ahora? , y justo cuando tenia planes para salir- El chico rumiaba su mala suerte pateando cada objeto que tenia en su camino.

El único de los tres que no se veia molesto era Sabo, quizás por ser el único que no tenia planes y por ende al único que la repentina llamada de su abuelo no le interrumpía absolutamente nada.

Aun quejándose en voz baja y alta, los tres hermanos llegaron a su mansión siendo recibidos por tres sirvientas jóvenes, una de ellas Margaret, quien se acerco rauda hacia Luffy.

-Luffy-sama, el señor Garp, los esta esperando en la sala principal- Le comunico la chica, junto a ella las otras dos sirvientas, una alta y delgada de largo cabello castaño, Aphelandra, le informaba lo mismo a Ace y la tercera también alta pero de constitución mas robusta y corto cabello castaño atado en dos coletas, Sweet Pea, hablaba con Sabo.

Luego de eso, los tres les dieron las gracias a sus respectivas sirvientas y se encaminaron, algo temerosos, hacia donde se encontraba su muy querido abuelo Grap.

-¿Ace?, ¿pa.. ¿para que crees que nos este llamando?- Tartamudeaba Luffy.

-¿Co... ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- Mascullo este igual de asustado que Luffy.

De la misma forma iba Sabo, a quien pudieron no haberle arruinado sus planes, pero también le tenia un miedo mortal a los muy famosos ''golpes de amor'' de su abuelo.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala, los tres apiñados como un racimo de uvas.

-Oh, ya llegaron- Se alegro Garp al verlos- eso es bueno, pasen, pasen, no se queden ahí y siéntense que el abuelo tiene que informarles algo muy divertido.

Un poco asombrados los tres hermanos se miraron entre si sin comprender, y mientras obedecían a su abuelo y caminaban pegados como si fueran triameses hacia un sillón, empezaron a comunicarse mentalmente entre ellos.

**``¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa aquí?, el abuelo no se ve nada furioso o con ganas de golpearnos´´** Pensaba Ace usando la telepatía con sus hermanos.

**``Bueno, eso es normal, despues de todo no recuerdo que hayamos roto alguna de sus reglas´´** Le contesto Sabo del mismo modo

**``Menos mal, yo ya creía que el abuelo nos mataría a golpes´´** Se alivio Luffy casi soltando una lagrima.

**``Nietos tontos, claro que no voy a golpearlos´´** Los interrumpió Garp entrando en la ''conversación''.

-AAAAAHHHHHHH!- Gritaron los tres del susto.

-¡Abuelo!, ¡no te metas en nuestras mentes!- Bramo Ace enfadado- ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo digamos?

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento, se me habia olvidado Bwa ha ha ha ha…- Garp se rió estruendosamente en tanto sus nietos llegaban al sillón y se sentaban lo mas cómodamente que podían teniendo en cuenta lo ''unidos'' que iban.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí y que tengo su total atención les informare sobre algo de lo que ya es tiempo de hablarles- Comenzó Garp de forma lenta y pausada, algo demasiado raro en el y que a los hermanos D, no les auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Sobre que abuelo?- Se animo a preguntar Sabo.

-Mis queridos nietos… debo informarles… que me queda muy poco tiempo de vida…- Termino diciéndoles en tono apagado en tanto bajaba la cabeza con pena.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-… ¡¿YA ES TIEMPO PARA ESOOOOOOO?...-

**##########-# LYH LYH LYH #-##########**

**Hola! volví, volví, volví, volvíiiiiiiiiiiii.**

**Y acá estoy trayéndoles a ustedes el capitulo 6 de Alumno y Profesora, que como siempre espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Sobre el capitulo de turno, pues que puedo decir, aparentemente Luffy ya empieza a mostrar un poco de interés en su profesora je je je. Otra cosa es que como ya se habrán dado cuenta no hubo broma de Sabo en este capitulo, (ya saben, si una broma se usa mucho y muy seguido tiende a perder su gracia XD). **

**¿Cómo reaccionara Hancock cuando Luffy le pida posar desnuda para un retrato? ¿Aceptara o no?, Y lo del abuelo Garp hmm, ¿Qué sera? ¿Realmente se nos va el tan querido, gracioso y violento abuelo Garp?. ¿y que habrán querido decir sus nietos con la ultima frase?.**

**Estas preguntas y mas serán respondidas en el siguiente capitulo titulado: ''Juego de Supervivencia'', O_O ¿y este titulo?, Huy, ¿que pasara, que pasara?. Les apuesto un millón de yenes a que nadie le acierta Mwa ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.**

**Y ahora contestando a algunos Reviews: primero, para Arcángel Guerrero: no, lo de Luffy no se llama tener huevos, lo del capitán se llama no tener cerebro XD, decir semejante cosa es casi una muerte segura, pero bueh, Luffy también tiene una cosa que hace que uno no pueda estar mucho tiempo enojado con el y Hancock, enamorada hasta los huesos de él, es demasiado vulnerable a esto je je je.**

**Segundo, para mi querida Sally la maga: lo de que no hubiera una ''comunicación'' entre Hancock y Robin en el capitulo anterior se debió principalmente a que no hubo ninguna oportunidad para tal acontecimiento, es decir, Robin estuvo con su amante hasta altas horas de la noche no se si me explico, desde luego podría haber llamado a su amiga mas tarde pero acordate de que Hancock no esta en su casa como para tener la confianza de llamar a cualquier hora (o sea no quiso llamar para no molestar a las hermanas de Hancock o a su madre llamando tan tarde en la noche ¬¬), y despues al otro día ya estaba trabajando en la escuela, y no es correcto ponerse a conversar con una amiga en horario de trabajo (Robin es una mujer muy aplicada despues de todo XD), asi que ya lo sabes, ahí tienes las razones por las que no hablaron en el capitulo anterior (pa que no se diga que dejo cosas al azar ja ja ja ja ja ja), ah y por si las moscas tuvo los mismos motivos durante los siguientes días je je je.**

**Tercero, para Mora D Tenshi: hey, si que eres perspicaz, tienes un buen instinto ja ja ja ja ja, pues si, yo también me acorde de esa escena, ¿se repetirá? Hmm, quien sabe je je je.**

**Cuarto, para Link-Girl Yuri fan: tu idea es tentadora, pero la veo algo imposible en esta historia (a menos claro que se produzca en algún evento escolar quien sabe), en cuanto a lo otro, creo que ya eh dejado en claro en los primeros capítulos que Garp y Sengoku ya son amigos je je je.**

**Quinto, para lila-chan13: gracias y como ya eh dicho en capítulos anteriores, no tengan miedo, no pienso abandonar la historia, la eh planeado ya hasta el final y lo único que falta es trabajar en los diálogos de cada capitulo nada mas (y como también tengo otras historias pues es normal que vaya a tardar un poquito entre una actualización y otra).**

**Sexto, para AkagamiShanks: Humm, yo me refería a que lo subiría en el mismo mes no al mismo tiempo… no se desesperen ya eh dicho que no pienso abandonar mi historia (mientras halla gente a la que le guste esta cosa que estoy haciendo pues esta cosa seguirá existiendo XD).**

**Agradezco sus reviews y espero que sigan apoyando y alentando mi historia.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo, Sayonara.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alumno y Profesora**

**Capitulo 7: Juego de Supervivencia.**

-Eh… quizás no deba preguntar pero… ¿Por qué están asi?- Quiso saber Usopp observando a los tres hermanos D.

Y era que Ace, Sabo y Luffy se hallaban sentados sin ánimos uno al lado del otro teniendo los tres sus cabezas apoyadas en la mesa y un aura depresiva rodeándolos.

-Al abuelo…- Murmuro Luffy sin energías.

-… le queda… - Continuo Ace en el mismo tono.

-… poco tiempo de vida… - Termino Sabo igual que sus hermanos.

Al escuchar eso, los compañeros tanto de Luffy como los de Ace y Sabo que también se hallaban ahí dieron una exclamación de sorpresa, mirándose entre si con algo de pena sin saber bien como reaccionar ante esa noticia tan desafortunada, ni que clase de palabras decir para animar a sus amigos.

-… no me digan… ¿aun siguen con eso?- Se asombro Vivi, para luego soltar una pequeña risita lo cual ocasiono que el resto de sus compañeros se la quedasen viendo como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-¡Vivi!, ¡el abuelo de Luffy se esta muriendo!- Se escandalizo Nami hablando por los demás que la miraban ceñudos- ¿Cómo puedes reírte de eso?.

-Eh, N.. ¡No!, ¡se equivocan!- Se apresuro a explicarse Vivi- no es lo que ustedes piensan.

-¿Huh?-.

-Oh, es verdad, tu sabes de que se trata Nefertari- Murmuro Ace sin levantar la cabeza- ¿puedes explicarlo por nosotros?, ya estamos agotados de contar las locuras del abuelo en cada ciudad en la que nos quedamos…

-Si es verdad- Aporto Sabo.

-Ya estamos cansados- Dijo Luffy.

-¿Explicar que cosa?- Pregunto Nojiko.

-Ah, bueno, verán, ustedes ya saben que el abuelo de Luffy-san y los otros es un militar ¿cierto?- Quiso Corroborar Vivi.

-¿A quien le dices ''los otros''?- Se quejaron Ace y Sabo.

-Hmm, creo que era Vicealmirante de la marina o algo parecido- Dijo Sanji pasando por alto lo ultimo.

-Si, asi es- Continúo la peliceleste- y bueno, ya saben, al ser un militar tiene la costumbre de hablar en código con sus nietos.

-¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?...-

-Lo que quiero decir es que el abuelo de ellos no va a morirse…-

-¿Pero ellos no acaban de decir que…?- Empezó Bon Clay.

-Por eso les estoy diciendo lo de los códigos- Lo interrumpió Vivi- al decir que le queda poco tiempo de vida lo que en verdad esta diciendo es que ya queda poco tiempo y que es mejor que se vayan preparando tanto física como mentalmente... especialmente esto ultimo.

-¿Preparando?, ¿preparando para que Yoi?- Inquirió Marco picado por la curiosidad.

**-Juego de Supervivencia…-** Dijeron a una los tres hermanos D.

-¡¿Juego de Supervivencia?- Se extrañaron los demás mirando a los hermanos.

-Explícalo tu Nefertari- Le pidió Sabo lo que ocasiono que todas las cabezas se volvieran nuevamente hacia la peliceleste.

-Eh bien, esto…-

-Deja de balbucear y explica ya de una vez lo que significa todo este asunto del juego de supervivencia- La apuro Zoro.

-¡Si!, ¡lo siento!, eh bien como iba diciendo el juego de supervivencia es como su nombre lo indica un juego de supervivencia…-

-¡No nos vengas con analogías estupidas y dinos ya de que se trata!- Le grito Nami cada vez mas desesperada.

-¡Ya empiezo!, ¡ya empiezo!...- La chica hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió- el juego de supervivencia es algo que el abuelo de estos tres los obliga a realizar cada vez que llegan a una nueva ciudad.

-Lo cual ocurre muy seguido- Añadió Ace levantando apenas el rostro- ya saben, nuestro padre viaja mucho y eso evita que estemos en un lugar fijo demasiado tiempo…

-Si, con esta ciudad van… ¿Cuántas van?...- Inquirió Sabo.

-Ya perdí la cuenta…- Murmuro Luffy.

-¿Tu sabes contar?- Se burlo Ace.

-¡Claro que si!-

-Seguro que hasta el diez y ahí te quedas- Continuo Ace.

-Ajam, por favor chicos, este no es el momento de sus bromas estupidas- Los interrumpió Nojiko antes de que Luffy pudiese replicar algo.

Los hermanos se callaron, volviendo a apoyar sus cabezas en la mesa y dejando a Vivi continuar.

-¿Y exactamente a que los obliga su abuelo?- Pregunto Sanji.

-Pues exactamente a eso, los obliga a participar de un juego de supervivencia, seguro saben de que se trata-

-Si, una competición en donde uno debe valerse por si mismo, en un ambiente totalmente inhóspito y sin ayuda de nadie- Dijo Zoro.

-Asi es, la diferencia es que aquí el abuelo los obliga a vivir por su cuenta en cada ciudad nueva y desconocida a la que llegan...-

-¿Huh?...-

-Bueno… eso es… de lo que se trata… esto del… juego de supervivencia…- Iba diciendo Vivi de forma pausada.

Ante las caras de incredulidad de sus compañeros que parecían insatisfechos por la información dada, Ace decidió detener su mutismo y tomar la situación en sus manos.

-Sera mejor que desde aquí continúe yo Nefertari- Le dijo incorporándose- verán, cada vez que llegamos a una nueva ciudad, el abuelo nos da una cierta cantidad de tiempo que varia de un lugar a otro, a veces nos da una semana a veces un mes, nunca es el mismo tiempo aunque si jamás supera el mes de espera…

-¿Espera para que?- Inquirió Nami.

-Para que nos acostumbremos- Intervino Sabo- como las ciudades son desconocidas para nosotros, el abuelo nos da un poco de tiempo para que nos acostumbremos a los nombres de las calles, donde queda cada lugar, como llegar a la escuela, etc, etc, etc…

-¿Y luego?- Pregunto Usopp con una idea de lo que podía pasar.

-Nos echa a patadas de la casa…- Confirmo Luffy- cuando el cree conveniente, tira a la calle todas nuestras cosas y nos deja por nuestra cuenta…

-Desde ahí en más, y durante un periodo de cuatro meses hasta que nos permite regresar, lo que nos pase es cosa nuestra- Murmuro Ace.

-Comida, ropa, un nuevo hogar para vivir- Contaba Sabo levantando un dedo con cada detalle- todo eso lo debemos conseguir nosotros mismos…

-Y por supuesto, también nos quita el dinero que tengamos ademas de que nos corta el suministro que nos envía mensualmente nuestro padre…- Continuo Ace.

-Lo que obviamente, nos obliga a buscar un trabajo de media jornada, (ya que no quiere que descuidemos los estudios, pues de hacerlo nos mataría), para poder sobrevivir…- Aporto Sabo.

Luego de esas palabras se hizo un silencio sepulcral, en el cual todos y cada uno de sus amigos pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

``Su abuelo esta completamente loco´´.

-¿Y para que demonios les haría hacer algo como eso?- Pregunto Sanji sin poder creer aun que un abuelo como ese exista.

-Pues, eso nos ayudara a conocer lo difícil que es la vida en la cuidad- Murmuro Luffy.

-Experimentando lo que es no tener absolutamente nada, podremos valorar mejor lo que consigamos en nuestras vidas- Dijo Sabo.

-Sufriendo cualquier tipo de situación a la que la vida nos podría conducir, y adaptándonos a ella, llegaremos a ser hombres de provecho en el futuro- Aporto Ace.

-… o… al menos es lo que el abuelo nos dice cada vez que le preguntamos…- Dijeron los tres al unísono con un profundo suspiro.

-Aunque la verdad supongo que solo le gusta torturarnos…- Agrego Ace con pesadez.

-Bu… bueno, al menos se tienen entre ustedes ¿verdad?...- Les dijo Usopp en un intento por animarlos.

Exactamente al mismo tiempo, los tres hermanos lo observaron antes de mirarse entre ellos por unos segundos para luego, y sin decir ni una palabra, girar la cabeza en dirección a Vivi quien sonrió un poco nerviosa.

``¡Que sincronía!´´ Se asombro Usopp al ver sus movimientos tan en sintonía.

-Eh, este, en realidad, hay ciertas reglas que su abuelo les impuso en este ''juego''- Explico la peliceleste.

-¿Reglas?, creí que en los juegos de supervivencia no habian reglas y que todo valía yoi…- Se extraño Marco.

-Pues aquí si hay reglas… reglas para hacernos el juego ''mas divertido''…- Gruño Ace con la voz cargada de sarcasmo- …ese maldito viejo.

-¿Y esas reglas serian?...- Probo Nami.

-No podemos estar juntos- Le informo Sabo- cada uno debe conseguir sus cosas por separado.

-Tampoco podemos permanecer dos veces con la misma persona…- Continúo Ace.

-¿Misma persona?- Preguntaron a una los demás.

-Si, la persona con la que vivimos durante esos cuatro meses- Explico Ace- por ejemplo, si nos quedamos a vivir en la casa de un amigo de la escuela, a la siguiente vez, vivir con esa persona ya esta prohibido y no solo para el que vivió ahí sino para los otros dos…

-Esas son reglas un poco estrictas…- Murmuro Bon Clay.

-Si, bueno, como las ciudades son distintas, nunca nos vemos con las mismas personas por lo que esta última regla no tiene mucho sentido, pero supongo que el abuelo la creo solo para fastidiar- Dijo Sabo.

Ante esas palabras, una cierta peliceleste pareció deprimirse, suspirando por lo bajo con un poco de tristeza.

Desde luego, ese gesto no paso desapercibido para la atenta (y llena de ganas de burlarse) mirada de los hermanos de Luffy.

``Un momento´´ Pensaron los dos y de repente y por primera vez entendieron la gracia de la segunda regla de su abuelo, ``Mwa ha ha ha ha, esto sera divertido ji ji ji ji´´ Ambos empezaron a reírse bajito.

-¿Y en que clase de lugares pueden quedarse?- Quiso saber Nojiko interrumpiendo sus pensamientos diablescos.

-En cualquier lado- Murmuro Sabo- la última vez me quede en la casa de una anciana muy amable a la que ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

-Dirás mejor que te tenia de esclavo- Señalo Ace con sorna- cortar el césped, podar los árboles, pintar las paredes de la casa, arreglar el techo, hacer los mandados…

-¡Cierra la boca!- Se enojo Sabo- al menos era mil veces mejor que ese ridículo lugar al que tu fuiste a parar… ''Sonrían niños… sonrían''…- Lo imito poniendo una voz inusualmente aguda haciendo que su hermano se pusiese mortalmente colorado de la vergüenza.

-Ho, ¿y a donde fuiste a parar?- Se intereso Nojiko con una mueca burlona.

-Yo también quiero saber yoi- Sonrió Marco divertido.

-¡No es asunto suyo!- Les grito el chico pecoso desviando el rostro.

-Wow, ahora siento más curiosidad- Susurro la hermana de Nami.

-No te lo pienso decir, antes muerto que eso-

-Esta bien si no me lo quieres decir, de todas formas, siempre estara la opción de preguntarle a tus hermanos- Lo provoco la pelimorada.

-¡JA!, el único que lo sabe es Sabo… y por que lo descubrió de pura casualidad… y desde luego el también sabe muy bien lo que le pasara si esa información se escapa **¿verdad?**- Lo amenazo con vos de ultratumba.

-S-si, por supuesto, mi boca es una tumba- Sonrió este con nerviosismo.

-Pues a menos que no desees ir a parar a una mas te vale que asi sea-

-En resumen- Intervino Usopp regresando al tema principal- ¿a partir de ahora tendrán que ir por ahí buscando un nuevo lugar para vivir?

-Algo asi- Respondieron Luffy, Ace y Sabo.

-¿Y cada un uno lo hará por su cuenta?-

-Ajá- Volvieron a decir los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, no se de sus hermanos, pero Luffy ya tiene un lugar asegurado, ¿no es asi Vivi?- Sonrió Nami con toda la intención, sin embargo y lejos de actuar toda agitada y ruborizada como solía, la peliceleste se entristeció, en tanto musitaba un par de palabras que nadie pudo escuchar- ¿huh?, ¿dijiste algo?.

-Luffy… no puede vivir conmigo- Dijo la chica un poco más fuerte.

-¡¿Huh?, ¡¿y por que no?- Se extraño la pelinaranja- cualquiera diría que te hubiese mas que encantado que Luffy fuese contigo- Agrego haciéndola sonrojar.

-Es por la segunda regla- La ayudo Sabo viendo que la peliceleste no era capaz de satisfacer la curiosidad de su amiga.

-¿La segunda regla?-

-No se puede vivir dos veces con la misma persona…- Aporto Ace con una sonrisa.

-Eh…, espera un segundo, eso quiere decir que…- Empezó Nami.

-Si, asi es, fue durante nuestro segundo juego de supervivencia- Explico Ace- acabábamos de conocer a Nefertari y como ella y Luffy ya eran muuuuuy buenos amigos- Recalco el chico para vergüenza de Vivi- ella lo invito a vivir con el durante esos cuatro meses.

-Lo cual significa que debido a la segunda regla, Luffy tendrá que buscarse otro lugar para vivir- Concluyo Sabo.

-Shi shi shi shi- Se reía Luffy muy contento- es verdad, esa vez me fui a la casa de Vivi, shi shi shi shi, fue realmente muy divertido, ¿te acuerdas Vivi?, jugábamos juntos, comíamos juntos…

-Es imposible que Vivi se haya olvidado ¿no es asi?- Comento Nami en tono pícaro.

-… dormíamos juntos, nos bañábamos juntos…- Continuaba Luffy sonriendo con ingenuidad.

-…¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-

-¡WOW!, ¡eso no me lo habías dicho Vivi!- Bromeo Nami.

-…Te… ¡teníamos siete años en ese entonces!- Exclamo la peliceleste mas roja que un tomate.

-Oh cierto, en esa ocasión también hice un retrato de Vivi, ¿alguno lo ah visto?- Pregunto sonriendo.

-Si, ya lo vimos…- Le respondieron los demás en tanto Vivi rememoraba esos hermosos días de su niñez.

``Es como Nami dijo, es imposible que pueda olvidar esos momentos que pase junto a Luffy-san´´ Cavilaba la chica con un tenue sonrojo.

Ella lo recordaba todo como si hubiese sido el día anterior, cada uno de los preciosos momentos que habian compartido juntos.

Los juegos con Luffy, especialmente las travesuras de este que solían costarle más de un problema a la peliceleste.

El día en el que el pelinegro le habia pedido posar para un retrato y que la chica creía que iba a explotar de la vergüenza y la felicidad, mientras durantes tres horas aguantaba la mirada del chico sobre ella.

Las noches en las que ella, temerosa de dormir sola se acercaba a la habitación de Luffy pidiéndole si podían dormir juntos y que pese a sus burlas por ser una miedosa el chico nunca se habia negado protegiendo su sueño en un confortable abrazo.

Cuando se bañaban juntos, ella se divertía mucho frotando la espalda de Luffy, recordaba cada parte del cuerpo del pelinegro como si lo hubiese visto ayer, su cuello, sus hombros, su torso, su…

``Han pasado diez años desde eso… ¿me pregunto cuanto le habrá crecido su… ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANSO?´´ Reacciono la chica con humo saliéndole de la orejas. ``¡Yo no soy una pervertida!´´.

Mientras tanto e igual que el resto Ace y Sabo se habian sorprendido con la noticia, mirando a ambos lados antes de…

**``Vaya, parece que el historial de Luffy es mucho mas extenso de lo que creiamos´´ **Dijo Ace comunicándose con Sabo por medio de sus mentes,** ``quien diría que ''esas'' no estaban siendo sus primeras veces´´.**

**``Ni que lo digas, estoy realmente impactado… por cierto, ¿Qué piensas?, ¿deberíamos…**

**-``¡No!, bajo ninguna concepto podemos decir ''eso'' enfrente de todos, y por supuesto no permitir que el idiota de nuestro hermanito abra su bocota´´.**

**``Si, eso seria fatal para cierta damita je je´´ **Sonrió Sabo.

**``¿Qué es lo que no tengo que decir?´´ **Intervino Luffy de golpe.

**``¡Luffy!´´.**

**``¿Si?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué es lo que no tengo que decir?´´.**

**``¡Idiota!, ¡¿Quién te a invitado a nuestra conversación?´´ **Le grito Ace** ``¡lárgate de aquí!´´.**

**``¿Ehhh?, ¿Por qué?´´.**

**``¡Esfúmate!´´ **

**``Tch, tacaño´´ **Murmuro Luffy antes de ''irse''.

**``Mejor continuamos en casa, Sabo´´ **Sugirió Ace.

**``Si, sera lo mejor´´ **Convino este antes de cortar la conexión con su hermano.

Regresando a la conversación normal, todos aun se veían asombrados de lo dicho por Luffy, en especial Sanji que no podía creer que el pelinegro hubiese visto desnuda a Vivi antes que el… ejem… es decir, no podía creer que hubiese visto desnuda a Vivi.

-Y entonces- Retomo Nojiko- ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?

-Bueno, el abuelo aun no nos ha echado pero eso puede ocurrir en cualquier momento- Murmuro Ace- asi que de momento nos adelantaremos e intentaremos encontrar un lugar antes de que eso pase.

-Espero que tengan suerte yoi- Les dijo Marco

-Gracias…-

En ese momento, el timbre del fin del receso se escucho, por lo que todos los chicos se levantaron con pesadez de sus asientos en el comedor y emprendieron la marcha hacia sus salones.

Por el rabillo del ojo Zoro vio una larga y sedosa cabellera negra desaparecer en una esquina.

Lo último que alcanzo a escuchar fue:

-Mfu fu fu… esto sera divertido…-

-Hmm… esto, empezara a complicarse…- Musito el peliverde antes de seguir a sus amigos hacia el salón.

**AMDLyPBHL**

En el salón de los profesores, Hancock se hallaba sentada en su silla correspondiente, su estado de humor no se encontraba del todo bien.

La razón era que desde que habia vuelto a la escuela, habia tenido que apurarse debido a que tenia muy cerca la fecha de los exámenes y ella tenia que prepararlos.

Y debido a que estuvo lisiada, habia perdido unos días y ahora no tenia mucho tiempo para terminarlos antes de la fecha limite.

Lo que por supuesto le quitaba tiempo, tiempo que estaría más que dispuesta para gastarlo en compañía de cierto pelinegro al que le era cada vez más y más difícil sacarlo de su mente.

Y mientras daba un largo suspiro, la puerta se abrió de pronto y su mejor amiga, llamada Nico Robin entro por ella observando unos segundos a Hancock antes de que una sonrisa perversa se apareciera en sus labios y se encaminara lentamente hacia la profesora de matemáticas.

-Hola Hancock- La saludo la pelinegra.

-Hola…- Murmuro la otra mujer de mal humor dándole la espalda.

-¿Eh?, no me digas… ¿aun sigues enojada por eso?...- Sonrió Robin ganándose una mirada de enojo de su amiga.

-¿Aun sigues enojada por eso?...- Repitió sus palabras en tanto sentía la ira ganándole el cuerpo- ¡Por supuesto que sigo enojada por eso!.

-Pfff…- Bufo la profesora de historia con incredulidad- por favor, solo le pregunte a tus hermanas que era lo que habia pasado en tu casa eso es todo.

-¡Les robaste esa información!- Le grito Hancock irritada

-No exageres Hancock…- Le dijo Robin- tu no querías decirme y por eso tuve que recurrir a tus hermanas… ademas no es la gran cosa que ese chico te viera desnuda…

-¡Cállate!- Le grito enrojeciendo en el recuerdo del suceso.

-Y en todo caso la culpa es tuya por no habérmelo querido decir ¿no?, es decir, somos amigas desde pequeñas y nunca nos hemos guardado ningún secreto…

-¿A no?, ¿y que me dices acerca de cierto novio misterioso eh?- Refunfuño la mujer.

-Ajam, eso y esto son dos cosas distintas…- Murmuro Robin desviando la mirada.

-¡No, no lo es!, si yo te cuento todas mis cosas, tu deberías hacer lo mismo…-

-Ya te expuse anteriormente las razones de mis negativas acerca de ese tema- Le contesto Robin.

-Bien… si no me lo quieres contar, esta bien… pero no esperes que mi malhumor se me quite al menos por los próximos 100 días-.

-¿Qué eres… una niña?...- Sonrió Robin divertida ganándose otra mirada molesta de Hancock, quien luego le volvió a dar la espalda- vamos no seas infantil…

La profesora de Matemáticas, se cruzo de brazos manteniendo su postura ofendida.

-Entonces… ¿realmente vas a ignorarme de ahora en adelante?- Le pregunto su amiga suspirando cansada.

-Asi es…- Asintió la pelinegra sin voltearse a mirarla.

-Hmm- Robin hizo una pequeña pausa colocándose un dedo bajo su barbilla en tanto fingía pensar profundamente- ah… ah… que pena, y yo que habia venido aquí con una información que estaba segura te interesaría…

-Mhpm…me da igual…- La ignoro Hancock.

-¿En serio?, ¿incluso si te digo que se trata sobre un chico recién transferido, de cabello negro, una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo y un sombrero de paja llamado Monkey D. Luffy?...- Sonrió Robin con una mueca burlona.

Ante esas palabras, el cuerpo de Hancock se remeció por completo y un profundo sonrojo adorno sus bellas facciones en tanto volteaba apenas entre avergonzada y molesta.

-¿A que se debe esa descripción tan exacta?- Murmuro.

-Ho, ¿celosa?- La provoco Robin.

-¡Claro que no!- Le grito volviendo a darle la espalda.

-Entonces… esta información… ¿te interesa?-

-Mhpm…-

-… ¿te interesa... verdad?- Insistió la mujer.

-…-.

-Estas muy, muy interesada, ¿no es asi?...- Continuo la pelinegra.

-…-.

-Te mueres de ganas por saberlo, ¿cierto?- Insistió Robin.

-….-

Sin embargo y a pesar de que cada vez se ponía mas y mas colorada la profesora de matemáticas no dijo nada, lo que obligo a su compañera a cambiar de estrategia.

-Hmm, bueno, quizás me estoy equivocando y en realidad no te interesa- Murmuro mientras daba un paso hacia la salida- lo siento, fue mi error, pero no importa posiblemente allí afuera encontrare a alguien al que si le interese…

-Espera…- Mascullo Hancock de golpe con su largo cabello tapándole la frente al tiempo que sujetaba el dobladillo de la falda de su amiga, deteniéndola- quizás… quizás no sea mala idea escuchar eso que tienes que decirme…

-Ho- Se asombro Robin.

-¡Pero no te hagas ideas raras!- Exclamo la mujer levantando de golpe la cabeza dando a ver su rostro furiosamente sonrojado- so- soy su pro- profesora, y- y e- es per- perfectamente no- normal qu- que me pre- preocupe po-por mi alumno... ¡es- eso es todo!- Tartamudeó la mujer.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?- Inquirió su compañera de forma irónica.

-¿Y-Y bien?, ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirme?-

-Pues veras, de pura casualidad iba por el comedor de la escuela y acerté a escuchar una parte de la conversación que sostenían el grupo principal de tus estudiantes- Comenzó Robin.

-¿Y, de que hablaban?-

-Juego de supervivencia- Sonrió la profesora de historia.

-¡¿Huh?-

**AMDLyPBHL**

Por la tarde, los chicos se hallaban en el campo de fútbol de la escuela, del otro lado de donde estaban ellos se encontraba el equipo de fútbol de otro instituto.

El profesor, y también entrenador, Franky decidió como todos los años anteriores que seria una buena idea tener un partido de práctica contra otra escuela para evaluar el nivel general del equipo y que también se desarrollaban su juego en conjunto.

-Acérquense muchachos- Los llamo Franky de buen humor, haciendo que los 21 miembros del equipo se le aproximaran- bien, como ya todos los que me conocen saben, este sera el primer partido de practica de unos cuantos que tendremos antes del Campeonato Local, el equipo rival de hoy es uno al que como algunos recordaran enfrentamos el año pasado en los Cuartos de Final del Campeonato Regional, es un muy buen equipo al que vencimos por apenas 2 a 1, el antiguo Capitán y Zoro, quien entro en el segundo tiempo marcaron los goles de ese partido- Rememoro el hombre con una sonrisa- sin embargo y al igual que nosotros, este año tienen a nuevos jugadores y sean hecho mucho mas fuertes, asi que pónganse serios desde el primer segundo de juego ¿han entendido?.

-¡SIIIIIIIIII!-

-Y como corresponde ahora, diré los nombres de quienes conformaran al equipo titular para este partido-..

-¡Si!-

-Como ya saben, nuestro sistema de juego es un 3-4-3, ¿cierto?- Inquirió viendo como sus alumnos asentían en silencio- lo que significa que jugaremos con solo tres defensores, cuatro mediocampistas y tres delanteros lo que equivale a decir que nuestro fútbol sera mas bien ofensivo- El hombre hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Ok, y ahora empezare por el puesto de arquero- Murmuro el profesor mientras ojeaba una planilla que traía en sus manos- …y ese sera… ¡Sabo!.

-Tch…- Se le escapo a Coby desilusionado.

-Oy, oy, ¿de que te quejas?- Sonrió Marco divertido- era mas que obvio que el seria el arquero… mas aun teniendo en cuenta de que también es el Capitán del equipo, ¿y donde has visto a un equipo comenzar un partido sin su Capitán yoi?.

-Lo se pero… aun asi tenia un poquito de esperanzas- Musito el pelirrosa abatido.

-¡Je!, mejor ve pensando jugar en otra posicion, con Sabo en el puesto, estarás toda la temporada en el banco yoi- Le dijo el rubio.

-No digas eso, sabes bien que necesitamos a dos arqueros- Lo reprendió Sabo que los estaba escuchando antes de dirigirse al chico de primero- no te preocupes Coby, seguramente jugaras algún partido, ya sea por cansancio o cualquier otra razón no existe ningún jugador que pueda disputar todos los minutos de todos los partidos de una misma temporada y eso me incluye a mi, asi que cuando ese momento llegue, te necesitaremos para que defiendas nuestro arco con todo lo que tengas asi que no te desanimes.

-¡Si!- Exclamo Coby con alegría.

-Je, como se esperaba del Capitán- Murmuro Ace en tono de burla- siempre dándole palabras de ánimo a todo el mundo.

-Cierra la boca- Le contesto su hermano.

-Y ahora los defensores- Continuo Franky en voz alta- ¡Marco!…

-Eso también era obvio yoi-

-… ¡Chopper!… -

-¡Siiiiiii!- Celebro el chico de primero agitando su puño- genial, con mi defensa no dejare que nadie me pase.

-… y… ¡Jozu!- Siguió el peliceleste señalando al compañero robusto de Ace y Sabo, quien tan solo asintió con su cabeza.

-¡Espera un segundo!- Dijo Helmeppo de repente- ¡¿eso significa que seré suplente?.

-¿De que diablos se extraña?- Murmuro Ace haciendo reír al resto, en tanto Coby le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su deprimido compañero.

-Ahora… los que jugaran en el medio serán… ¡Ace!…-

-¡Ja!, por supuesto… es imposible que dejen afuera al mejor jugador- Murmuro el pelinegro muy orgulloso de si mismo.

-… ¡Thatch!…-

-¡Bien!-

-… ¡Kaku!…-

-Hmm…-.

-… Y… ¡Usopp!-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!, ¡este año seré titular!, ¡yahoooooooo!, ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-

-Ajam- Carraspeo Franky- y por ultimo, los delanteros…-

Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre los jugadores, mientras los cuatro delanteros que tenia el equipo miraban fijamente al profesor.

-… ¡Luffy!- Soltó este de golpe.

-Bueno, eso también era obvio – Murmuro Ace, a su lado Sabo asentía moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo- nuestro hermanito a sido, de lejos, el máximo goleador en todas las prácticas que hemos tenido hasta el momento.

-Y quienes acompañaran a Luffy en el ataque serán…- Prosiguió Franky con la vista fija en su planilla- … ¡Zoro!... y… ¡Sanji!...- Finalizo el hombre.

-Entonces seré suplente ¿eh?- Murmuro Vista un poco decepcionado.

-No te quejes que tampoco eres el único que empieza desde el banco- Le dijo Izou a su lado tan contrariado como el.

Ambos observaron al resto del equipo, de los ocho alumnos de tercero, ellos eran los únicos suplentes.

-Ahhhhhh…- Suspiraron sintiéndose derrotados- … sera una larga temporada.

-Bien, esos serán los miembros titulares para jugar este partido- Dijo el profesor- sin embargo eso no significa que los demás no vayan a jugar y desde luego tampoco significa que este sera el equipo titular para toda la temporada asi que… ¡a no confiarse chicos y mantengan el buen nivel!

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

Luego de eso, los dos equipos se alinearon en el campo y minutos despues el partido comenzó.

El juego inicio y, tal y como se esperaba con una alineación tan ofensiva, el equipo de la preparatoria Grand Line dominaba a placer el ritmo del partido teniendo la pelota en todo momento y llevando peligro al arco rival de forma constante.

Y rápidamente, ni bien llegado el minuto cinco, Luffy ya anotaba el 1 a 0 luego de una perfecta asistencia de su hermano Ace

El juego continuo y a la media hora de partido el equipo ya ganaba por 3 a 0, producto de un gol de Zoro y otro más de Luffy, y no cesaban en sus intentos de marcar más y más goles.

Por el contrario, los rivales tan solo se dedicaban a defenderse, a la espera de aprovechar cualquier error, o algún robo fortuito de la pelota para realizar veloces contraataques que eran fácilmente detenidos por la sólida defensa liderada por Marco, y con los bien atentos Jozu y Chopper a su lado, haciendo que Sabo empezase a aburrirse en el arco sin nada que hacer.

-Ooooy!, ¿yo estoy aquí saben?, vamos, vengan, pateen al arco, acérquense, hagan algo que me estoy muriendo de aburrimientooooo…-

Al escuchar eso, Marco, que estaba cerca se le acerco con la idea de aprovechar el momento y despejar su eterna duda.

-¡Hey Sabo!, ¿Cuál es tu apellido?- Mientras mas rápido lo preguntara mas rápido le llegaría la bendita respuesta que ya llevaba siglos intentando averiguar.

-¿Huh?-.

-¡No pierdas el tiempo y responde mi pregunta yoi!- Lo apresuro el chico algo impaciente.

-¿Por qué insistes…-

-¡Solo responde!-

-Bueno, esta bien, pues mi apellido es WOOOAAAAHHHH!- Exclamo el chico cuando en ese momento una pelota vino desde el cielo y a punto estuvo de meterse en el arco de no ser por la rápida reacción de Sabo que la mando de un manotazo al corner.

-¡SABO!, ¡MARCO!, ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- Les grito Ace- ¡casi nos meten un gol!, ¡estamos en mitad de un partido asi que dejen de distraerse y concéntrense!.

-Lo siento Ace, no volverá a ocurrir- Se disculpo su hermano golpeando las palmas de sus manos entre si.

-Si, no volverá a pasar- Murmuro Marco- … lo digo por experiencia…

Los contrarios sacaron el corner, pero un cabezazo oportuno de Jozu y luego Kaku despejándola al medio del campo alejaron con rapidez el peligro del arco del equipo local.

Antes de que acabase el primer tiempo, Luffy volvía a marcar para el 4 a 0 parcial con lo que el equipo se fue al descanso con los jugadores muy satisfechos de si mismos y con una gran alegría.

El segundo tiempo fue mas de lo mismo, el Gran Line atacaba y atacaba sin parar y sus rivales no hacían otra cosa que defenderse, en un intento de que la derrota no sea mas abultada de lo que ya era, no obstante aun contraatacaban pero eran siempre detenidos por una defensa tan aguerrida y bien organizada como lo era la del Grand Line.

Por su parte, Marco no habia desistido de sus intentos por saber el apellido del Capitán del equipo, sin embargo y cada vez que lo hacia se veia interrumpido por un contraataque de los contrarios obligándolo a concentrase en el juego, aun asi el defensor continuaba en sus intentos lo que provoco que durante cinco minutos el quipo rival tomara el control del juego y atacara sin descanso en busca del gol del descuento.

Ya cansado, Marco decidió rendirse con su tarea y desde ese momento, (para el gran fastidio del rubio), los jugadores del otro equipo no volvieron a pasar de la mitad de la cancha.

Finalmente el partido termino con la victoria de Gran Line por un mas que contundente 8 a 0, Luffy anotando la mitad de los mismos, Zoro marcando dos, y Sanji y Ace aportando uno cada uno.

Luego de la victoria, Franky los reunió para felicitarlos por el gran partido que hicieron informándoles de paso que en tres días tenían otro partido y que era mejor que se fuesen preparando.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Tras el partido, las clases de la tarde terminaron y Luffy y sus hermanos regresaron a su casa, temerosos de ser el último día que pasaran allí.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron sus cosas aun permanecían con ellos y pudieron respirar aliviados de que no tendrían que pasar la noche en la calle (como siempre les toco durante su ''primera noche'' fuera de casa).

Y cansado como estaba Luffy decidió tomarse una ducha para luego ir a la cocina para atorarse con uno o dos platos llenos de comida, antes de la cena.

-Shi shi shi, me haces coquillas Margaret- Se reía Luffy con humor.

-Lo siento – Se disculpo esta- …¿Asi esta bien Luffy-sama?- Le pregunto la chica a su joven amo.

-Si, ahora si…- Suspiro el pelinegro cerrando sus ojos en tanto disfrutaba de las delicadas y suaves manos de su sirvienta personal enjabonándole la espalda.

En ese momento Luffy se encontraba sentado en la tina, completamente desnudo en tanto Margaret igual de desnuda que el le lavaba la espalda cariñosamente.

-Hmm, por cierto Margaret… ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?- Le pregunto curioso.

-¿A que se refiere Luffy-sama?-

-Bañarnos juntos, no es que me moleste pero, ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para bañarme solo… de hecho siempre eh podido hacerlo- Murmuro el chico.

-Pero a mi me gusta mucho lavarle la espalda Luffy-sama- Sonrió la chica, para acto seguido ponerse de pie, dando unos pasos por la tina hasta quedar enfrente de Luffy arrodillándose nuevamente y comenzando a frotar el pecho del joven.

-No es lo único que lavas- Murmuro Luffy siguiendo con la vista el suave mecer de los pechos desnudos de la rubia con cada movimiento de sus manos enjabonándole el torso.

-Lo se… pero aun asi me gusta compartir estos momentos con Luffy-sama- Le dijo Margaret sin detener sus manos.

Esta vez, Luffy no dijo nada, tan solo se quedo viendo el cuerpo de la chica, estaba más que acostumbrado a verla sin ropas, ya hacia ocho años desde que la chica le fue entregada por su padre para que sea su sirvienta personal, y desde entonces y cada vez que se daba una ducha, inmediatamente, la rubia se ofrecía a bañarse con el por lo que era ya una costumbre para ambos el bañarse juntos.

Incluso y a pesar de que con el correr de los años sus cuerpos fueron desarrollándose, nunca interrumpieron su rutina.

Luffy nunca habia sentido interés en los cuerpos de las mujeres, ver desnuda a Margaret era algo natural para el, no obstante y desde que habia visto a su profesora favorita desnuda, ver el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer empezó a serle un acto curioso.

Para empezar, se percato de las obvias diferencias entre su cuerpo y los de ellas, encontrándose con el pensamiento de que eran mucho más bonitos que el suyo.

Y sin saber por que, el pelinegro extendió su mano y apreso con ella uno de los suaves pechos de la chica delante suyo, quien sorprendida por ese accionar su ruborizo profundamente, no obstante no hizo o dijo nada para detener a su amo, continuando con su propia labor en silencio.

``Hmm, los de Hancock son mucho mas grandes´´ Cavilaba el chico mientras continuaba tanteando el pecho de la rubia, apretándoselo y estirándolo de forma suave lo que ocasiono que escaparan pequeños gemidos de la garganta de su sirvienta.

-¿Te dolió?- Le pregunto al escucharla.

-¿Eh?, n-no, claro que no Lu- Luffy-sama…- Balbuceo Margaret avergonzada de que el pelinegro la hubiese escuchado.

Y en ese momento al chico se le formo una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro y tomando el jabón de un costado se enjabono las manos hasta llenárselas de espuma y acto seguido las dirigió hacia el frente tomando ambos pechos de la chica y comenzó a enjabonárselos masajeándolos con suavidad para sorpresa y el enorme deleite de la rubia que abandono su tarea dejando sus brazos caer flácidos a los costados de su cuerpo en tanto soltaba pequeños suspiros.

-Shi shi shi shi, tú siempre me haces esto, asi que ahora me toca a mí hacerte sentir bien shi shi shi- Sonreía Luffy sin detener en ningún momento las manos.

-Lu… Luffy-sama…- Suspiro la chica conteniendo con fuerza los gemidos que pugnaban por salírsele merced a las caricias que su amo le propinaba a sus atributos delanteros.

Y durante los siguientes minutos fue Luffy quien se dedico a enjabonar, no solo los pechos si no cada parte de la esbelta figura de su sirvienta, sin percatarse en ningún momento de los gestos de la chica, que se mordía con fuerza los labios para contener los gritos y gemidos que ansiaba desesperadamente expresar.

-Listo- Sonrió Luffy mientras se ponía de pie y abría las canillas de la regadera dejando que el agua fría se llevara el jabón tanto de su cuerpo como el de Margaret, hasta dejarlos limpios y relucientes.

Luego de eso el menor de los hermanos D, salio de la tina tomando una toalla y retirándose a su habitación no sin antes despedirse de su sirvienta con su típica sonrisa.

Esta por su parte, aun permanecía en la tina, arrodillada y con sus manos apoyadas sobre el mármol de la bañera, el agua habia retirado el jabón de su cuerpo, pero no habia podido deshacerse de la sensación de las manos de su amo deslizándose, recorriendo, acariciando cada pedacito de su piel desnuda transformando allí donde tocaba en un infierno de placentero calor como nunca antes habia experimentado.

Y allí con las piernas demasiado débiles para ayudarla a incorporarse, se quedo, arrodillada, con la respiración entrecortada, su rostro encendido de rubor y miles de imágenes de la cara sonriente de su amo rondándole por la cabeza.

-Luffy… sama…-

**AMDLyPBHL**

Al día siguiente Luffy se despertó como ya era su costumbre siendo despertado por una sirvienta sorprendiéndose sin embargo de que no fuera su sirvienta.

-¿?, ¿Y Margaret?- Le pregunto a Aphelandra.

-Lo siento señor, no sabemos la razón pero ella esta enferma, parece que tiene una fiebre muy alta y por eso decidimos que seria mejor que permanezca en la cama por el resto del día- Le informo la chica.

-¿Qué Margaret se enfermo?- Se sorprendió aun mas el pelinegro preocupado- que raro, ayer mientras nos bañábamos parecía estar bien- el chico hizo una pausa en tanto cavilaba acerca de lo que le pudo haber sucedido a la rubia y, al no encontrar ninguna respuesta decidió desistir- en ese caso mándale saludos de mi parte y dile que le ordeno que se tome los días que sean necesarios hasta que se recupere.

-Si, se lo diré- Le respondio la chica antes de inclinar la cabeza con respeto y retirarse.

Luffy se vistió y bajo las escaleras encontrándose, para su disgusto, de que sus hermanos ya se habia ido a la escuela dejándolo atrás.

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, el chico devoro todo lo que le habian dejado para desayunar y salio de la casa echando a correr lo mas rápido que podía.

A mitad de camino se encontró con Vivi, quien como siempre iba caminando de forma lenta y elegante.

-¡Vivi!- La saludo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-¡Luffy-san!- Se sorprendió la chica sonrojándose al verlo- ho.. ho.. ¡Hola!.

-¿Qué haces caminando tan despacio?, ¡llegaremos tarde!- Le dijo Luffy tomándola de la mano y echando a correr con ella.

-¡Lu.. Luffy-san espera!- Lo detuvo la peliceleste aun mas roja que antes debido al repentino contacto.

-¿Huh?, ¿Qué pasa Vivi?, ¿Por qué me detienes?- Se extraño Luffy.

-¿No te acuerdas?, hoy entramos una hora tarde…- Le dijo la chica.

-¿Huh?, ¡¿EHHHHHH?, ¡¿eso quiere decir que me levante una hora antes? ¡ahhhhh!, ¡me pude quedar en casa comiendo mas del desayuno!- Exclamo el chico lamentando su descuido.

Eso hizo reír a la peliceleste, risa que por otro lado desapareció por completo cuando sus ojos volvieron a su mano unida a la mano del pelinegro.

-¿Eh?, ¿y entonces por que estas yendo a la escuela tan temprano?- Quiso saber Luffy una vez repuesto de su depresión.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?, yo pertenezco al consejo estudiantil y por eso vengo igual a la misma hora de siempre- Le informo Vivi.

-Hmm, ya veo, parece difícil…- Murmuro el joven empezando a caminar aun sin reparar en las manos unidas.

-Bu.. bueno, no lo es tanto una vez que te acostumbras- Musito la chica quien si era conciente del contacto entre los dos.

Y asi, tomados de la mano continuaron su camino hasta la escuela.

-¿Por cierto Luffy-san?-

¿Hn?-

-Este… me preguntaba, ¿estas ocupado esta tarde?-

-¿Esta tarde?, no, ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, es que… me habia quedado pensando en lo del juego de tu abuelo y… me gustaría bueno si tu quieres claro eh, podríamos… podríamos ir juntos a la ciudad y ver si conseguimos un lugar en donde puedas quedarte a vivir… ¿Qué te parece?- Le pregunto mientras se sonrojaba ante la idea de pasar un tiempo a solas con el chico.

-¿EHHHH?, ¿de verdad me acompañaras?, ¡claro que me gustaría ir! Shi shi shi ¡gracias Vivi!- Le dijo.

En ese momento llegaron al Instituto, pasaron la reja principal y entraron en el recinto aun charlando de lo que harían en la tarde, murmurando Vivi algunos lugares en los que podrían intentar.

-Ejem- Carraspeo de pronto una voz y al voltear la mirada vieron a la profesora Hancock de pie observándolos con el ceño fruncido ante la vista de las manos entrelazadas.

-¡Hancock!- Se ilumino Luffy al verla- shi shi shi, ¿tu también llegaste temprano?

-Hmm, si, tenía un par de cosas que hacer- Le contesto la mujer inusualmente fría, lo que llamo la atención del pelinegro.

-¿Pasa algo?- Inquirió.

-¿Algo?, ¿algo como que?- Le devolvió la mujer sin poder apartar la mirada de las manos unidas de Luffy y Vivi.

``¿Qué demonios?, ¡¿Por qué están asi?... acaso ellos…´´ Pensaba la profesora sintiéndose un poco molesta.

Por su parte, Vivi observaba a la profesora, quien parecía algo extraña.

-¿Ya ah terminado de preparar nuestros exámenes profesora?- Le pregunto la chica de forma educada.

-Si, ya eh… ¡¿ustedes están saliendo o algo?- Soltó de golpe ya sin poder contenerse en tanto señalaba sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Huh?- Los dos desviaron sus ojos hacia sus manos, soltándose la peliceleste de forma inmediata en tanto su rostro se coloreaba con furia.

-¡No!, ¡no lo estamos!, ¡nosotros solo…- Intentaba explicarse la chica a tropezones producto de la vergüenza.

Luffy, por su parte solo se rascaba la cabeza con pena disculpándose por no haberse dado cuenta.

Aun avergonzada, Vivi se disculpo con Luffy y se retiro diciendo que tenia cosas para hacer con respecto al Consejo Estudiantil dejándolos solos a Luffy y a su profesora.

-Shi shi shi, Vivi si que es divertida- Sonreía el chico.

-Si, mucho- Musito la mujer desviando los ojos- hmm… este…- La mujer comenzó a ponerse nerviosa como cada vez que estaba sola con el pelinegro- ¿po.. ¿podrías venir conmigo unos minutos?, quisiera hablar unas palabras contigo.

-¡Claro!, despues de todo llegue una hora antes shi shi shi-

-Bien… sígueme…-

Los dos caminaron unos metros hasta llegar a un aula vacía en donde Hancock entro dejando la puerta abierta para dejar pasar a Luffy.

La mujer se acerco al escritorio en donde se sentó y le indico a su alumno la silla de enfrente siendo inmediatamente ocupada por el chico.

-Bueno, este - Comenzó la profesora de forma dubitativa poniéndose mas nerviosa de lo común, ella lo habia estado pensando mucho y llego a la conclusión de que lo que tenia en mente no era nada malo, simplemente era una profesora tratando de ayudar a su alumno.

``Un alumno que te hace poner nerviosa cada vez que lo ves´´ Le susurro una vos junto a su oído haciéndola enrojecer.

-¡Claro que no!- Grito de repente sorprendiendo al joven que dio un brinco en su silla.

-¿Hancock?-

-Lo, lo siento- Se disculpo mirando a otro lado- yo solo quería… quería decirte… decirte… ¿tienes alguna pregunta para mi?- Dijo.

``¡Maaaaaaaaaaal!, ¡¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decirlo?´´ Se lamentaba

Luffy la miro unos segundos, sus ojos desviándose hacia el enorme busto de la mujer dejando la mirada en esa zona en tanto recordaba el momento en los que los habia visto sin ropa que los cubriera.

``¿Hn?, ¿Por qué sera que últimamente me quedo pensando tanto en el cuerpo desnudo de Hancock?´´ Cavilaba el chico sintiéndose confuso, ``¿?, ¿desnudo?´´.

Y en ese momento recordó el trabajo que le habia encargado el profesor Ivankov, acerca del cual se habia olvidado por completo.

``Oh, no, ¡lo olvide!, ¡y ya me falta poco para el día de la entrega!, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, tengo que encontrar a alguien para…´´ El chico se detuvo de golpe observando a la hermosa pelinegra delante suyo.

-La verdad… si tengo una pregunta para hacerle…- Murmuro Luffy haciendo que la mujer detuviese sus tortuosos pensamientos para prestarle atención.

-¿Si?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?, ¿es algo de la escuela?-

-Pues no exactamente, pero si, tiene que ver con las materias- Le respondio el chico.

-Bien, adelante…-

-Hmm… bueno… me preguntaba... usted…- No sabia bien el motivo pero el pelinegro se estaba poniendo nervioso- ¿podría… ¿podría dejar que la retrate desnuda?...

-…-.

-…-.

-… ¿Huh?... ¡¿HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?-

**##########-# LYH LYH LYH #-##########**

**Hola! .**

**Y acá estoy trayéndoles a ustedes el capitulo 7 de Alumno y Profesora, que como siempre espero les haya gustado.**

**Sobre el capitulo, pues como verán, las cosas empiezan a ponerse un poco picantes y las concursantes por el corazón de Luffy darán una muy dura batalla. **

**Y ahora, ¿Cómo reaccionara Hancock ante esto?, ¿Qué era lo que intentaba decirle y no se animaba?, ¿Qué pasara entre Luffy y Vivi luego?, ¿se repondrá Margaret de su fiebre?, estas preguntas y mas serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo.**

**Y ahora contestando a algunos Reviews: primero, para mí querida Sally la maga: tus preguntas son muy interesantes, pero aun es demasiado pronto para que esas cosas ocurran (por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que no vayan a ocurrir .).**

**Segundo, para DarkTigerGod: ¡por supuesto que aparecerá!, no le eh dado un personaje tan importante como presidente de las compañías multinacionales Baltigo, (que por cierto se lo di por una MUY buena razón que se vera mas adelante en la historia) para luego dejarlo ahí tirado, Mwa ha ha ha ha, créeme, Dragón va a tener un papel bastante importante en la trama de la historia je je je.**

**Bien de nueva cuenta agradezco los Reviews recibidos que me animan cada vez mas y mas a continuar con la historia (y que desde luego me hacen muy feliz), asi que no se olviden de dejarme ese pequeñito review para alimentar mi inspiración y ayudar a que los capítulos salgan mas rápido je je.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, me retiro por el momento y nos vemos en el capitulo 8 de Alumno y Profesora, Sayonara.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alumno y Profesora**

**Capitulo 8: La calma antes de la tormenta.**

-HA HA HA HA HA HA… HA HA HA HA HA…-

Quien así se expresaba de forma tan escandalosa era ni nada mas ni nada menos que la Profesora de Historia del prestigioso Instituto Grand Line Nico Robin la cual, sentada en una silla dentro de la enfermería, se reía a bocajarro de su compañera, mejor amiga y la Profesora de Matemáticas del mismo establecimiento, Boa Hancock.

-HA HA HA HA HA… no puedo creerlo… HA HA HA HA… no puedo creer… HA HA HA… ¡QUE TE DESMAYARAS! HA HA HA HA HA…-

A su lado, acostada en una cama de la enfermería del colegio, una completamente enrojecida, mezcla de la vergüenza pasada y la ira que sentía en esos momentos, Boa Hancock soportaba no muy agradecida las burlas de su amiga.

-¿Podrías dejar de reírte?- Siseo la mujer conteniendo su ira.

-Pero… es que es demasiado gracioso… realmente no puedo ni imaginarme a la siempre estoica y fría Boa Hancock desmayarse de forma repentina en mitad de un pasillo solo por que su ''alumno favorito'' le pidió posar desnuda para un retrato… eh, ahora que lo menciono… ¡si puedo imaginármelo!… HA HA HA HA HA…- La mujer se vio sacudida por un nuevo estallido de risas que tan solo logro encolerizar aun mas a su compañera.

-Si, muy gracioso, muy gracioso…- Comentaba Hancock de forma sarcástica- pero sabes, no fue para nada cosa de risas, ¿Qué harías tu si de repente un chico se te acerca y te pide algo semejante…

-No lo se- Murmuro Robin ya mas calmada, si bien se veía que trataba de contener las ganas de continuar riéndose- pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que jamás me hubiese desmayado pfffff…

-Si te sigues riendo te corto la lengua…- Le advirtió Hancock haciendo que su amiga tuviera que morderse los labios para no volver a tentarse.

-Bien bien, lo siento, supongo que exagere con mi reacción…-

-¿Supones?-

-Ok, Ok, realmente exagere con mi reacción- Le concedió la mujer para calmarla- ¿perdóname si?.

-¡Hmpm!-

-¿Y entonces que paso luego de que te desmayaste en el pasillo?- Inquirió Robin de la nada.

-¿Huh?, ya te lo eh dicho un millón de veces, y no fue en el pasillo fue en una aula vacía- La corrigió Hancock.

-Pero si has sido tu quien me dijo lo del pasillo…- Le devolvió su amiga levantando las cejas en la interrogación.

-Eh, s.. ¡si!, ¡Si!, ¡fue en el pasillo!, en el pasillo… ¡no me hagas confundir!-

-Hmmmmmmm…-

-¿Qu… ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué fue ese hmm tan largo?-

-No, por nada…- Sonrío Robin de forma desenfadada- y bien, ¿Qué sigue luego… del pasillo?...

-Pu… pues nada… yo me desmaye y Luffy… el… me trajo a la enfermería entre sus brazos… de nuevo…- Musito la mujer ruborizándose al recordar el momento en el cual luego de su desmayo, recupero la conciencia al tiempo para verse otra vez cargada como a una novia y a punto de ser dejada en una de las camas de la enfermería, acción que por supuesto había hecho volar nuevamente a su imaginación causándole que a punto estuviera de desmayarse una segunda vez.

-Hnn, vaya, si que han sido afortunados- Murmuro Robin.

-¿Eh?, ¿afortunados?, ¿de qué?- Se extraño Hancock.

-De que no hubiese nadie en los pasillos- Le aclaro su amiga- el chico te llevo de nuevo cargando hasta la enfermería ¿cierto?, pues esta vez no estaba yo para dar explicaciones así que, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se encontraban a alguien en el camino? Je, como dije, fueron muy afortunados.

``Cie… ciertamente…´´ Se encontró pensando la profesora de matemáticas soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Y en cuanto al tema principal, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Continúo la mujer sentada a su lado.

-¿Tema principal?-

-No te hagas la tonta, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero…-Le dijo Robin- ¿te… desnudaras para el?...-

-EHHHHH!- Hancock se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza empezando a balbucear como pez fuera del agua- Ro… ¡Robin!.

-¿Qué?- Su compañera se hizo la desentendida, empleando un tono inocente, al tiempo que volteaba sus ojos- ¿de que te escandalizas?, ¿no te hizo acaso esa pregunta?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que se detendrá de hacértela de nuevo?, y llegado el caso… ¿Qué harás?...

-Hmm… hmm… bu… bueno… yo…- La pelinegra bajo la vista cada vez mas avergonzada, sus manos retorciéndose de puro nerviosismo en tanto sentía como si le estuviese saliendo humo por la orejas.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué harás?- La presiono su compañera- ¿le dirás que si…

-AHHHHH!, ¡ya cállate de una vez!- La corto Hancock al tiempo que se tapaba los oídos con sus manos para no tener que seguir escuchándola.

-¿Estas tratando de escapar?-

-¡Por su puesto que no!- Le respondió.

-¡Por su puesto que si!- La contradijo su amiga- y ahora responde…

-¡No quiero!-

-No actúes como una niña-

-¿¡Quien es una niña!-

-Tu…-

-¡No lo soy!- Le gritó antes de darse la vuelta y taparse hasta la cabeza con la sabana con la que se cubría.

-Ho, ¿así que esas tenemos eh?- Susurro la docente de matemáticas con un aire intimidante rodeándola- si eso es lo que quieres… ¡entonces!...

Levantándose de su asiento, Robin tomo la sabana y por la fuerza trato de quitársela a su amiga, lo que no resulto nada sencillo puesto que esta defendía su posesión como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Ya suéltate!-

-¡No lo haré!-

Finalmente y luego de un gran esfuerzo de su parte, la profesora de matemáticas termino imponiéndose y arrebatarle la sabana, para acto seguido girarla hasta dejarla boca arriba y apartarle las manos que cubrían su cara.

-Y ahora…- Jadeo la morena respirando de forma agitada por el esfuerzo- ¿responderás? ¿Hanck.. ¿Huh?, ¿Qué diablos?

La mujer se quedo sin habla cuando al apartarle las manos quedo nuevamente al descubierto la cara de su Hancock, la cual tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos llorosos, pareciendo realmente una niña luego de ser regañada por su madre.

Y como tal, daba pequeños sollozos mientras su cuerpo sufría pequeños espasmos y apartaba la mirada.

-Robin, yo…-

-¿Qu… ¿¡Qué!…- Desgraciadamente para Robin, ella siempre había sido algo propensa a caer en la ternura que su amiga, muy astutamente, sabia inspirar en los momentos en los que mas lo necesitaba.

``¡Que linda!´´ Se encontró pensando Robin sin apartar los ojos de su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Podrías… ¿podrías soltarme?... me duelen los brazos…- Le pidió en un tono suplicantemente dulce.

-Por supuesto Hancock tu…- Empezó Robin aflojando su agarre e incorporarse un poco para dejar libre a su amiga… solo para volver a empujarla inmediatamente contra la cama segundos después- ¿¡De verdad pensaste que caería con eso!, ¿¡Hace cuanto ya que no me dejo convencer por tu carita de niña frágil!.

-¡Tche!- Soltó Hancock cambiando repentinamente su rostro a uno normal pero contrariado por que su plan fracasara- debí saber que contigo no funcionaria…

-Por supuesto que no y ahora responde- Le ordeno su colega de forma impaciente.

Ya no quedándole otra salida más que enfrentar el problema, Hancock acepto en silencio el mandado de su amiga, regresando su nerviosismo y el color rojo a sus mejillas.

``Esta vez no esta fingiendo´´ Se percato Robin, que tras darse cuenta de que la chica se pondría seria la soltó y volvió a su asiento junto a la cama.

-La verdad… tengo miedo…- Murmuro por fin la pelinegra.

-¿Miedo?, ¿de que?-

-Tengo miedo de no saber que responder ni de cómo actuar- Se explico la tutora de Luffy con su severo sonrojo cada vez más amplificado- Es que… es la primera vez… es la primera vez que un hombre me pregunta algo semejante.

-Hmm, si bueno, tampoco es que existan muchos hombres que preguntarían algo como eso- Le dijo Robin en tono comprensivo con una gotita de sudor cayéndole por el rostro.

``Ese chico es bastante único´´ Pensó la docente con algo de gracia y un poco de simpatía por el pelinegro.

-Pero- Continuo Hancock de forma seria- si es como tu dices y me lo vuelve a preguntar, ¿Qué le diré?, realmente… no tengo ni idea de cual será mi respuesta…

-Hmm, ¿Y qué tal si le dices que si?- Sugirió su colega con una sonrisa zorruna.

-¿¡HUH!-

-Vamos, para empezar no es como si tu cuerpo fuera un secreto para ese chico ¿no es así?, después de todo, ya te vio desnuda y todo-

-¡Gah!, no me lo recuerdes por favor…- Le pidió Hancock enrojeciendo hasta las orejas en el recuerdo aun fresco tallado a fuego en su memoria.

-Y por otro lado- Siguió su amiga sin prestarle mucha atención- creo recordar que lo que te pidió se trataba acerca de un trabajo para el profesor de arte, es decir, el es tu alumno y tu eres su profesora y como tal tienes la ''obligación'' de ayudarlo con eso ¿verdad?.

-¿Eh?, ¿O… ¿Obligación?, bu… bueno, ciertamente si se trata de una tarea escolar es mi deber ayudarlo, pe… pero… ¡esto es demasiado exagerado!-

-Eres tu la que exagera- Murmuro Robin con cansancio- y además el chico te gusta ¿no?, realmente no le veo ningún problema a que le muestres tu cuerpo desnudo al chico que te gusta… es muy normal después de todo.

-¿Eh?, ¿gustar?, ¿de que hablas?- Inquirió Hancock en un genuino tono de sorpresa.

-¿Huh?, ¿Cómo de que que hablo?, Monkey D. Luffy… estas enamorada de el…-Afirmo ante la mirada llena de incomprensión de su amiga- a eso es a lo que me refiero.

-¿Enamo…- La cara de Hancock adquirió nuevamente el tono de la remolacha mientras poco a poco su mente, demasiado inocente en cuestiones de amor procesaba las palabras de la docente de historia- esp… ¡espera un momento!, yo… yo… yo… ¡yo no estoy enamorada de él!, bu… bueno, cier… ciertamente nos llevamos bien y eso y… y no me desagrada su compañía pe… pero… ¡decir que estoy enamorada!, hay… hay todo un proceso para eso y… y además el es mi alumno y… y yo no podría…

Escuchando a su amiga balbuceando un montón de incomprensibles excusas, Robin se sentía con ganas de colgarse del edificio más alto del mundo.

``Esto tiene que ser una broma´´ Pensaba sin poder creérselo siempre creí que Hancock era algo ingenua cuando se trataba del amor pero… nunca creí que a semejante nivel, ella… ni siquiera se ah dado cuenta de que esta enamorada de su propio alumno´´.

Y mientras Hancock continuaba hablando sinsentidos con la cara roja como un tomate y unos nervios de los mil demonios, Robin decidió por el bien mental de su amiga no comentar nada mas acerca de la situación tan particular entre la profesora y su alumno, a fin de cuentas iba a ser mejor que la propia mujer lo descubriese por su propia cuenta, como por otro lado no tenia idea de si los sentimientos de su amiga eran recíprocos, cierto era que el pelinegro demostraba tener un cariño muy especial por su tutora, mas su personalidad amistosa y demasiado extrovertida no dejaban ver con claridad el color de sus sentimientos y si resultaba equivocarse en sus sospechas eso solo terminaría hiriendo el corazón de su mejor amiga algo que jamás permitiría.

Y justo en ese momento la campana de la escuela se dejo escuchar por todo el establecimiento llamando la atención de ambas.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo estas?- Le pregunto Robin de golpe en tanto se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta de la enfermería.

-Me encuentro bien, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Por que necesito que finjas que aun no te has recuperado- Le dijo bajando el tono de su voz como si le estuviera contando un secreto.

-¿Huh?, ¿y por que debería hacer algo como eso?- Inquirió la pelinegra en tono sospechoso.

-Por que eh hablado con el director y lo convencí para que te de el resto del día libre y puedas volver a tu casa, hasta que no te sientas preparada es mejor que no te encuentres con el señor Monkey, no te lo aconsejo ya que y hablando del tema, apuesto a que te volverías a desmayar si lo tuvieras delante de ti en estos momentos-

-¡Robin!-

-Ja ja ja, nos vemos luego Hancock, cuídate…- Se despidió su amiga saliendo del lugar.

-Tch, siempre burlándose de mi- Musito Hancock contrariada solo para cambiar su tono a uno mas bajo, casi balbuceante-…aunque quizás… tengas razón…en mas de un asunto…-

**AMDLyPBHL**

-Ahhhhh….- Suspiro Luffy un poco desanimado.

-¿Sucede algo Luffy-san?- Le pregunto Vivi preocupada.

La escuela había terminado y tal y como se habían prometido en la mañana y en lugar de ir a sus hogares, los dos se separaron de sus amigos y se marcharon juntos por otro camino con la intención de ir al centro de la ciudad a buscar nuevos sitios en donde Luffy pudiera vivir.

-Hmm, no solo… es que estoy preocupado por Hancock…-

-¿La profesora Boa?- Se extraño la peliceleste levantando las cejas en la confusión.

-Si, hoy en la mañana luego de que nos separamos ella se desmayo de repente-

-Oh, eso… - Musito la chica entendiendo las palabras del pelinegro- pues si, yo también estoy preocupada, pero dijeron que no había sido nada grave, es solo que prefirieron prevenir cualquier otra cosa y por eso se retiro antes, seguro que se encuentra bien.

-Si, supongo que si- Murmuro el chico no muy convencido- el quería ver a su profesora, pero desgraciadamente no había podido y en ese momento se sentía algo desanimado.

Viendo esto, la chica se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención, lo cual consiguió y acto seguido, y reuniendo todo el valor del que disponía, tomo su mano a lo que el chico no puso ninguna objeción y lo arrastro por las calles en dirección a su primer objetivo.

-Esto esta resultando más difícil de lo que creí- Suspiro Vivi, habían recorrido varios sitios en los cuales debido a ser apenas un estudiante de instituto y que no tenía un trabajo seguro ninguna inmobiliaria quería cederle una propiedad.

Desde luego, todo hubiese sido mucho mas sencillo si hubiesen utilizado sus apellidos, sin embargo, la peliceleste se encontró con la férrea negativa del chico debido a que no deseaba ''escudarse'' en el apellido familiar, en parte por un orgullo personal y en parte por que lo tenia prohibido por su abuelo, el cual siempre les había inculcado a nunca usar su apellido de buena cuna para asegurarse lo que querían.

``Si son hombres, deben conseguirlo por ustedes mismos, nunca usen el apellido familiar eso es mundano y asqueroso``, les había dicho su abuelo un día que ya había olvidado cuando.

Por ese motivo, ni el apellido Monkey ni el apellido Nefertari salieron a la luz y terminaron siendo rechazados.

Cansados de tanto caminar, la pareja se detuvo en un parque en donde Luffy compro un par de bebidas una para el y otra para su acompañante.

Y allí, sentados en el parque disfrutando de la suave brisa al tiempo que dejaban descansar sus adoloridos pies, los dos se dedicaban a observar en silencio al resto de jóvenes allí reunidos la mayoría de los cuales y al igual que ellos iban en parejas muchos de ellos tomados de la mano y otros incluso demostrando públicamente su afecto con un tierno, y a veces no tanto, beso que hacia enrojecer de pena las mejillas de la peliceleste quien de tanto en tanto observaba a su compañero preguntándose si estaría el también observando a los amantes.

``¿Hn?, un momento, ahora que lo pienso, nosotros también estamos juntos aquí, ¿pensaran también los que nos rodean que somos una pareja de no… no… novios´´ Pensaba la chica con su cara ardiendo de vergüenza ``ah ¡tonta!, ¿¡Que estas pensando! Para empezar esto ni siquiera es una cita, yo solo le ofrecí a acompañarlo a buscar un nuevo lugar en donde poder vivir, si eso es todo, ahora no es el momento en pensar de forma egoísta, Luffy me necesita y debo ayudarlo´´.

Tras terminar sus bebidas, Vivi sugirió seguir buscando mas recibió una gran sorpresa cuando fue el propio pelinegro quien desestimo esa idea diciendo que ya se había cansado de ser rechazado y ante la insistencia de la chica que a pesar de saber que no estaban en una cita, no quería separarse de Luffy tan rápido debido a que de todas formas le seria bastante difícil conseguir otra oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con el chico de esa forma.

-Pero Luffy-san, tu casa…-

-Esta bien Vivi, no te preocupes tanto por eso, de todas formas siempre termino consiguiendo una casa shi shi shi, siempre a sido así y estoy seguro de que no cambiara-

-Como quieras Luffy-san- Balbuceo la joven visiblemente triste, algo que fue notado por el chico, quien pese a no saber la razón, no le gustaba verla en ese estado y como cuando eran pequeños rápidamente trato de buscar la forma de animarla.

-Pero no es necesario que nos vayamos aun- Le dijo sorprendiendo a la chica- todavía es temprano y además tengo hambre, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer? y luego nos vamos por ahí…

-¿Eh?, ¿ir por ahí?... ¿tu… y yo… solos?-

-Si tú quieres claro shi shi shi…-

``Espera un segundo eso, ¿¡no pasaría ya a ser una cita!´´

-S-si!, ¡quiero!, es… es decir.. me… me encantaría pasar el resto del día contigo- Balbuceo Vivi sintiendo como su corazón daba pequeños saltos de alegría.

-¡Yosh!- Se alegro el pelinegro contento de ver que la expresión de tristeza había abandonado el rostro de su amiga reemplazándolo por una sonrisa que fácilmente llegaba a ser comparable a la sonrisa que le diera en el momento en el que la había retratado.

Y así, tomados de la mano, los dos se dirigieron a un restaurante para luego disfrutar juntos de una agradable noche de mutua compañía que duro hasta bien tarde lo que al chico le ocasionó graves problemas con su abuelo por llegar tarde pero que sin embargo no le quito la sonrisa de su rostro al pensar que había hecho feliz a su amiga.

Por su parte la peliceleste tras pasar el mejor día de su adolescencia logro dormir de forma placentera teniendo muy agradables sueños durante toda la noche con un determinado pelinegro.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Al día siguiente y como no habían clases por ser domingo, los hermanos D se quedaron en su casa holgazaneando como de costumbre y empezando a preparar los videojuegos listos para pasar uno de sus ''súper-domingos'' en los que no hacían otra cosa que jugar a la play todo el día.

Sin embargo, y por muy extraño que pareciera, a Luffy no le hacia mucha ilusión quedarse en la casa ese día, por lo que empezó a actuar algo inquieto de una forma demasiado sospechosa que sus hermanos no tardaron en notar cuando se percataron de que su hermano menor no los estaba ayudando a preparar los juegos.

-¿Qué tienes Luffy?, ¿ya no te divierten los juegos de la consola?- Le pregunto Ace.

-Hmm no, si me divierten pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Eh… hum… no nada…-

-¡NADA LAS DE ABAJO!- Le grito Ace perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia- ¡ya mismo me estas contando lo que te sucede!.

-Ace, no te pases- Le advirtió Sabo.

-Tu mantente callado… ¡y deja de defender siempre a Luffy!, ¡lo estas malcriando!-

-¿¡Huh!, ¿Quien lo esta malcriando?- Se enojo el rubio enfrentando a su hermano- ¿Quién siempre fue el primero en saltar a darle una paliza a los que se metían con Luffy?, ¿Quién fue el que le compro la consola mas cara de la tienda solo por que a Luffy le brillaban los ojos con ilusión?, ¿Quién es el que siempre le regalaba dulces a escondidas cuando el abuelo se lo prohibía por comer demasiado?, ¿Quién fue el que siempre…

-¡AHHHHH!, ¡Cállate!- Lo interrumpió Ace rojo de vergüenza- ¿¡estas buscando pelea huuuuh!

-¡Cuando tú quieras!- Lo desafío Sabo igual de irritado.

-¡Bien!, Luffy, tu espera aquí, apenas termine con Sabo me dirás que eh… ¡NO ESTA!- Exclamo al girarse hacia su hermanito y ver un espacio vacío en donde hacia escasos segundos antes se encontraba el dueño del sombrero de paja.- ¿¡Donde diablos se metió!.

-Si buscas a Luffy, esta escapando por la ventana- Le dijo Sabo en tono pasivo señalando al hermano mas joven.

-¡Luffy!- En solo un instante Ace estuvo junto al chico y lo apreso con sus brazos iniciando una llave alrededor de su cuello, asfixiándolo- ¿A dónde se supone que vas huuuh?

-Me ahogo, me ahogo- Se quejaba Luffy debido a la falta de aire.

-Pues si quieres volver a respirar solo tienes que decirme que te sucede y te dejare ir, así de simple-

-Oh, y ahí vamos otra vez con el hermano mayor camuflando su preocupación con la violencia je je je… estas hecho todo un Tsundere Ace-

-¡Cállate!- Le grito el susodicho con venas pulsándole por todo el rostro antes de volverse a Luffy- y tu responde de una vez…

-Bogapgabogapugu…-

-¿Huh?, no te entiendo nada…-

-Bueno, obviamente que no- Coincidió el rubio suspirando- y como lo sigas estrangulando de esa forma seguirás sin hacerlo.

Ace le dio a su hermano una mirada de ''vuelves a hablar y te mato'' antes de aflojar su agarre sobre el cuello del menor de los hermanos D.

-¿Y bien?-

-No es nada importante Ace- Le respondió Luffy al fin- solo quería salir por ahí un rato nada mas.

-¿Huh? ¿y desde cuando prefieres salir por ahí en nuestro día libre a pasar nuestro ''súper-domingo'' jugando a la play todo el día sin hacer absolutamente nada-

-Waaa, eso sonó demasiado perezoso- Murmuro Sabo a las espaldas de su hermano- y por cierto, ¿súper-domingo?, ¿no pudiste elegir un mejor nombre para nuestras actividades?.

-¡Yosh!, decidido… más tarde te daré la paliza de tu vida…-

-Si si, lo que digas- Le devolvió el rubio sin mucho interés.

El silencio se adueño unos momentos de la habitación instantes antes de que Luffy volviera a hablar.

-Es que… quiero verla…- Soltó de golpe en medio del silencio, debido a lo cual pese a su tono bajo sus palabras sonaron bien claras y nítidas resonando en los oídos de sus hermanos como si se los hubiera gritado a través de un megáfono.

Al silencio inicial se le añadió otro mucho más pesado y largo que el anterior en el cual el par de hermanos mayores procesaba en sus confundidas mentes las más recientes palabras del más joven.

Y allí, tiesos como un par de estatuas, Ace y Sabo aun no salían de su estupefacción por lo dicho por Luffy.

-¡¿Ace?, ¿Sabo?- Se preocupo este viendo a sus hermanos quedarse quietos sin mover ni un músculo.

**``Espera, espera, espera, ¿a dicho quiero verla no es así?, ¿lo ah dicho no?, ¿han sido sus palabras no?, ¿¡No me lo eh imaginado verdad!´´** Le gritaba Ace a Sabo usando su telepatía asegurándose de ''cortar'' su conexión con Luffy para evitar sorpresas.

**``¡Tranquilízate Ace!, no es para tanto´´** Le respondió este **``y si, lo ah dicho´´**

**``¿Pero verla?, ¿verla a quien?´´**

''**Pues obviamente se trata de una chica ¿no?´´** Razono el rubio.

**``¡Eso es imposible!, aun es demasiado pronto para que Luffy se interese por una chica´´** Negó el pelinegro algo irritado.

**``Si pero, el dijo quiero verla… quiero… ''verla'', claramente haciendo alusión a alguien del sexo femenino, ahhhh, parece que nuestro hermanito esta creciendo je je, vaya, no puedo dejar de sentirme algo orgulloso de el´´** Sonrío el rubio complacido por la noticia.

Mientras tanto, Luffy se había quedado mirándolos, observando en silencio las diferentes expresiones que iban adoptando los rostros de sus hermanos.

-¿Ace?, ¿Sabo?- Repitió tratando de llamar su atención- … ¿están usando la telepatía verdad?...

Esas palabras finalmente hicieron volver a la realidad al dúo cómico, que al instante dirigieron su atención a Luffy.

-¡Bien hecho Luffy!- Lo felicito Sabo de golpe dándole palmaditas amistosas en la espalda, lo cual solo hizo confundir al pelinegro que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba- como tu hermano mayor pensaba darte consejos algún día ja ja ja, pero parece que tu solito te las estas arreglando de maravillas ja ja ja.

Por su parte, un sombrío Ace se había quedado en silencio, sus ojos señalaban a su hermano menor con la intensidad de un león que observaba a su presa listo para saltar sobre ella.

-Imperdonable- Musito.

-¿Qué?, ¿has dicho algo Ace?- Quiso saber Luffy.

-Imperdonable- Repitió el pecoso en el mismo tono- no lo permitiré…no lo permitiré…

-¿Huh?, ¿Qué es lo que no permitirás?-

-¡Nunca lo aceptare!- Grito de pronto sobresaltando a sus hermanos que dieron un brinco de sorpresa en el grito repentino- ¡JAMAS PERMITIRE QUE EL MAS JOVEN DE NOSOTROS SEA ''EL PRIMERO'' DE LOS TRES!, no importa como lo veas, ¡ES INJUSTOOOO!- Se quejo en tanto saltaba hacia Luffy con claras intenciones de hacer nada bueno.

-¡WAA!, ¡ya salio su lado egoísta!- Exclamo Sabo interponiéndose entre el y su hermano menor- ¡corre Luffy! ¡Huye!, ¡yo lo detendré!, ¡corre!.

-Pero, ¡Sabo!-

-No te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien… ¡VETEEEEEEE!-

-Hermano… sniff, sniff… ¡nunca te olvidareeeee!-.

``Ve Luffy… ve… y encuéntrate con tu amada´´ Fue lo ultimo que recordaba pensar el rubio de forma teatral antes de sentir el fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de su furioso hermano Ace.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Tras salir de su casa, (o mejor dicho escapar), Luffy fue directo a su principal objetivo: la casa de Hancock.

Como era domingo y no había clases entonces lo mas lógico era que la mujer estaría en su casa descansando y por ese motivo eligió ir primero a ese lugar antes que a cualquier otro.

Conocedor ya de la ubicación de la casa, el pelinegro no tardo demasiado en llegar a ella presentándose ante la puerta en tanto se sentía extrañamente ansioso.

Sin perder tiempo, el chico toco el timbre y se quedo esperando siendo casi inmediatamente atendido por una cara muy conocida para el estudiante.

De largo y enmarañado cabello verde y una figura alta y delgada, la segunda de las hermanas Boa, Sandersonia.

-Oh, eres tu- Se sorprendió la mujer al ver al pelinegro- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Estoy buscando a Hancock- Le dijo el chico con su típica sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-¿¡Otra vez!- La peliverde observo atentamente a las afuera de la casa, como si estuviera vigilando que ningún vecino los hubiese visto, antes de apartarse y abrir la puerta- ¡pasa!

-Con permiso- Murmuro el chico ingresando seguido inmediatamente por la mujer.

Una vez llegado a la ya conocida sala de estar Luffy se sentó en el sillón y allí se quedo esperando.

-¿Deseas algo de beber?- Le ofreció Sandersonia.

-¿EH?, Humm, bueno hace algo de calor así que si tuvieras una bebida fría estaría encantado shi shi shi-

-Entiendo, espera aquí-

-Si- Obedeció el chico.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que la hermana de Hancock regreso con la bebida, la cual se la entrego al chico para luego sentarse enfrente de el.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso Luffy no tardo en beberse todo el contenido, sintiendo como fresco liquido pasaba por su garganta y recorría todo su esófago quitándole (aunque por poco tiempo), la sensación de calor de su cuerpo.

-Ahhhh, estuvo delicioso- Se relamió el pelinegro muy contento- muchas gracias.

-De nada- Fue la simple respuesta de la mujer que en ningún momento le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Inmediatamente después, se hizo el silencio y, conforme pasaban los segundos, Luffy se sentía cada vez mas y mas nervioso ante la penetrante y fija mirada de la peliverde sobre el.

-Ah, humm, ¿y Hancock?- Pregunto luego de que el silencio se le hiciese insoportable.

-Nee-san no esta en la casa ahora mismo- Le contesto su anfitriona- de hecho desde que se recupero de su lesión ella no vive mas aquí decidiendo regresar a su departamento… desde luego tanto mama como nosotras le ofrecimos quedarse unos días mas pero… a veces Nee-san es tan obstinada.

-¿Eh?, ¿Hancock no esta aquí?- Se decepciono Luffy- ya, ¿y entonces por que me dej…

-Y ahora es mi turno de preguntar- Lo interrumpió Sandersonia- ¿para que quieres ver a Nee-san?.

-¿Eh?, bueno, es que ayer mientras estábamos hablando se desmayo de repente y como luego ella se retiro temprano y yo seguí teniendo clases no la pudo ver para preguntarle como estaba- Le explicó.

-¿¡Nee-san se desmayo!- Se sorprendió la peliverde- a nosotras no nos ah dicho nada.

-Hmm, ¿quizás no quería que se preocuparan?- Sugirió el chico.

-Posiblemente- Le dio la razón- pero aun así…

-¿Entonces Hancock volvió a su antigua casa no?- Inquirió Luffy- lo que significa que la podré encontrar allí shi shi shi ah!, pero yo no se donde queda su departamento… hmm…- El pelinegro se quedo pensando unos momentos con su mano sosteniendo su pera hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su anfitriona y una idea le apareció en la cabeza- ¡ya se!, si eres su hermana entonces tu debes de saber en donde vive ¿verdad?... ¿podrías decirme?... en donde esta viviendo Hancock…

Sandersonia no contesto inmediatamente, en su lugar le dio una mirada escrutadora, en tanto analizaba que respuesta dar.

-¿Y para que irías a su casa?- pregunto.

-Ya te lo dije, ella se desmayo y no tuve la oportunidad de volver a verla y preguntarle si se sentía mejor-

-¿Solo por eso?, ¿Por qué no solo esperas hasta mañana que la vuelvas a ver en la escuela?-

-¿Huh?- Por algún extraño motivo esa pregunta descoloco unos segundos al chico, el también se lo estaba preguntando, ¿Por qué era que sentía esa inexplicable necesidad de ver a su tutora?, no lo entendía muy bien, pero simplemente era como si de repente odiase la idea de estar mas de un día separado de la mujer- no lo se… yo solo quiero verla.

Esta vez fue Sandersonia la descolocada, y así lo expreso al levantar las cejas con incredulidad.

``El chico es sin duda bastante extraño´´ Pensaba sin perder de vista ningún gesto del adolescente, ella era bastante buena para juzgar a las personas pero eh aquí alguien a quien le era imposible definir por mas vueltas que le diera al asunto, sumado a lo cual estaba también el interés que parecía despertar en su hermana mayor ``interés que muy probablemente ni ella misma se esta dando cuenta que tiene´´

Desde luego, Sandersonia no era una ciega testaruda, y reconocía que el pelinegro, quitándole esa sonrisa idiota e infantil que solía adornar su rostro era un chico muy atractivo para el ojo femenino.

Sin embargo, estaba muy segura de que su hermana no era de las que se fijaban solo en la apariencia, por lo que el chico debía de tener ''algo mas'' que atraía irremediablemente y sin descanso el interés de su hermana por el.

No obstante lo cual, y a pesar de haberlo observado atentamente desde que entrara en la casa, (casi al riesgo de parecer una acosadora), la peliverde no había encontrado nada inusual en el estudiante, nada especial o al menos fuera de lo común que le diera una razón de entender el por que de la fijación de su hermana mayor para con el.

``Es solo otro estudiante normal de una escuela normal… pero entonces, ¿Por qué?´´ Se preguntaba la mujer a si misma sin entender los razonamientos de su hermana.

-Lo siento, me gustaría poder ayudarte pero Nee-san nos tiene estrictamente prohibido darle su dirección a cualquier hombre que pregunte por ella- Dentro suyo estaba muy segura de que a su hermana no le importaría si hiciese una excepción a la regla con ese chico, todo lo contrario, muy posiblemente y hasta la premiaría como cuando eran niñas y le compraba regalos por portarse bien.

-Oh, entiendo- Murmuro Luffy algo decaído- entonces ya le preguntare mañana.

-Será lo mejor-

El chico Se puso de pie y le sonrío dándole las gracias por su tiempo y marchándose.

-¿Qué es lo que ve… Nee-san en el?...-

**AMDLyPBHL**

Sin tener ganas de regresar a su casa, por miedo a que su hermano lo asesinara como tenía la intención de hacer antes de salir, Luffy simplemente decidió perder tiempo en la calle, yendo al salón de juegos a divertirse y dispersar un poco su mente.

Sin embargo, el hambre lo ataco y el pelinegro abandono el lugar en busca de algo para comer, encontrando una tienda a poco de salir de los videojuegos.

El chico entro en el sitio viendo que era un lugar amplio y bonito bastante bien cuidado y ordenado.

En ese momento no había mucha gente y Luffy comenzó a caminar entre las distintas estanterías buscando algo que pudiera comer sin la necesidad de tener que cocinarlo

Y en esas estaba cuando a unos metros suyos vio a una chica de entre 13 a 14 años de cabello largo castaño colocar algunas latas en una de las estanterías que estaban vacías.

La niña, que estaba de espaldas a el, terminó de llenar las estanterías de abajo empezando por las de arriba para lo cual tenia que ponerse en puntas de pie debido a su baja estatura para luego terminar casi trepada en la estantería tratando de llegar a lo mas alto.

-Ten cuidado Rika- Le dijo una mujer muy parecida a la niña, de corto cabello castaño y ojos negros- esa estantería es algo frágil, no la cargues demasiado y no vayas a caerte

-Tranquila mama- Le dijo la niña- ya casi termino.

Abandonando su lugar de observación Luffy siguió su camino pasando junto a la chica, la cual se giro para mirarlo unos instantes, en los cuales el pelinegro pudo observar un par de ojos del mismo color que los de su madre.

Y así, distraída como estaba, la niña piso mal y termino resbalándose cayendo de espaldas y arrastrando la estantería entera con ella.

-¡RIKAAAAAA!- Grito la mujer llena de espanto al ver esto.

Afortunadamente para ambas, Luffy alcanzo a atrapar a la niña antes de que diera con el suelo en tanto con su otra mano detenía la caída de la estantería y, sin ningún esfuerzo, la volvía a enderezar hasta dejarla correctamente en su sitio.

-Genial- Se impresiono la niña con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas admirada de la enorme fuerza del chico.

-¡Rika!- Exclamo su madre llegando a ellos y atrapando a su hija en un fuerte abrazo- ¿no te dije que tuvieras cuidado?.

-Mama, me lastimas- Se quejo la niña con voz dolorida- además estoy bien, este chico me ayudo.

Soltando a su hija, la mujer se incorporo para observar a Luffy con una mirada muy agradecida en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias… en verdad muchas gracias- Le dijo- si no hubieras salvado a mi hija no se que hubiera hecho…

-Shi shi shi, no se preocupe por eso, no fue nada- Se reía Luffy sin darle importancia.

-Si hay algo que pudiera hacer por usted- Le ofreció la madre- lo que sea por favor házmelo saber…

-¿Qué tal si lo contratas?- Sugirió la voz de la niña detrás de la madre.

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió esta.

-Si, tu dijiste que no nos vendría mal alguien que nos ayude con la tienda, después de todo solo estamos nosotras dos… y además ya viste lo fuerte que es… sin duda alguna nos será de mucha ayuda-

-Rika, por favor, ni siquiera sabemos si el chico esta interesado o…-

-¿Trabajar aquí?, ¿en serio?, ¿¡cuando empiezo!- Exclamo Luffy muy contento no pudiendo creer la suerte que había tenido.

-¿Eh?, ¿de verdad?- Se sorprendió la mujer para dar paso a una brillante sonrisa llena de alivio y gratitud- eso seria fantástico, como mi hija acaba de decir, llevaba tiempo pensando contratar a alguien para que nos ayude… ¿de verdad estas interesado?

-Claro que si, el abuelo puede echarnos de la casa en cualquier momento así que si consigo un trabajo al menos estaré cubierto shi shi shi…- Sonrío el pelinegro.

-¿Echar?- Ambas madre e hija observaron con incredulidad al chico.

-Eh, ah no, no es nada Shi shi shi…- Trato de arreglarlo Luffy ahora un poco nervioso.

``Es malísimo para mentir´´ Pensaron las dos sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Hmm, bu… bueno, supongo que todos tenemos nuestras problemas je je- Sonrío la madre con algo de nerviosismo antes de aclararse la garganta y darle una genuina sonrisa- mi nombre es Ririka y esta pequeña de aquí es mi hija Rika.

-No me digas así, ya casi tengo 14- Refunfuño la niña con las mejillas rojas.

-Mi nombre es Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy- Se presento el pelinegro dándoles su típica sonrisa- es un placer.

-Bien, entonces Luffy-san, desde ahora quedas contratado ¿te parece bien?-

-¡Siiiiiiii!- Exclamo el chico muy contento.

Luego de eso, la mujer llevo a parte a Luffy para arreglar el contrato y el sueldo del muchacho tras lo cual se despidió de ambas para dirigirse a su casa.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Al día siguiente Luffy se despertó de muy buen humor como de costumbre, había conseguido un trabajo que le garantizaba no quedarse sin dinero cuando el abuelo decidiera echarlos y además estaba a tan solo pocas horas de volver a ver a su profesora favorita.

Y así se encontraba cuando bajo al comedor encontrándose con Margaret en la cocina esperándolo de pie junto a la mesa y un enorme plato cargado de todas las cosas que al pelinegro le encantaba desayunar.

-Muy buenos días Luffy-sama- Lo saludo la rubia dándole su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Margaret!- Se ilumino el chico al verla acercándose a ella y olvidándose, increíblemente, del plato de comida que tenia a su lado- ¿ya te encuentras mejor?, ¿has descansado verdad?.

-Si, ya estoy mucho mejor, lo siento por hacerlo preocupar- Se disculpo la chica que a pesar de sus palabras se sentía muy feliz de que su amo se preocupase por ella.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo Margaret?, ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por ti?- Le sonrío Luffy de forma brillante- siempre hemos estado juntos y siempre lo estaremos ¿no es así?.

La joven se sorprendió por esas palabras, sonrojándose un poco en el sentido oculto dentro de ellas que muy posiblemente su propio autor desconocía.

-Si, yo siempre estaré junto a Luffy-sama… siempre…-

-Shi shi shi, que bueno es escuchar eso- Dijo el pelinegro antes de sentarse y enfocarse, ahora si, de lleno en su desayuno- y ahora a comer que hoy necesito muchas energías, ¡Margaret!, encárgate de hacer mi Bento el triple de grande que lo usual.

-Eh… eh, pero, Luffy-sama… tanta comida no entrara en una cajita tan pequeña- Murmuro por lo bajo, por lo que no fue escuchada por su joven amo dedicado ya a devorar con ganas su desayuno.

-Hmm, ¿gueguias algbo? (¿decías algo?)- La interrogo.

La chica negó silenciosamente con la cabeza, inclinándose ante el y retirándose, si su amo quería mucha comida entonces ella se encargaría de encontrar la forma de dársela así tuviera que prepararle varias cajitas de bentou todos los días.

**AMDLyPBHL**

-Ahhhh…- Suspiro Hancock mientras caminaba llena de miedo por los pasillos abarrotados de alumnos que iban y venían.

Desde luego, eso solo sucedía en su interior, en el exterior no dejaba de verse fría e indiferente caminando con cierto aire majestuoso por entre los alumnos, los cuales la miraban embobados pasar a su lado, y las alumnas que la miraban con una mezcla de admiración y envidia.

``¿Habrá faltado?´´ Pensaba la mujer sin dejar de observar todo a su alrededor con sus ojos azules en busca de alguna señal del chico, tal y como su amiga se lo dijera, no se sentía preparada para verlo en esos momentos, la sola idea de enfrentarse nuevamente ante esa pregunta la aterrorizaba como nunca antes, no por la pregunta en si, si no por la posible respuesta que ella le daría, respuesta que intuía solo podía ser una, lo que solo conseguía ponerla mas y mas nerviosa.

Una cosa era una situación accidental y otra una situación totalmente programada y consentida… y de todo el asunto, ese era el punto que mas la asustaba.

-¿Qué hare?, ¿Qué hare?, dios, tenia la cabeza tan hecha un lío que no se me ocurrió ninguna respuesta adecuada para decirle-

-¿Hancock?- La llamo una voz a sus espaldas y al voltearse se encontró de frente con la única persona en el mundo con la que en ese momento hubiera preferido tener bien lejos y al mismo tiempo desear tener muy cerca..

-¡Luffy!- Se sorprendió la mujer sonrojándose furiosamente al ver el rostro iluminado de felicidad del chico por volver a verla.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿aun no te sientes bien?- Se preocupo el portador del sombrero de paja al ver el sonrojo de su profesora e interpretándolo erróneamente como una enfermedad, debido a lo cual le apoyo la mano en la frente en un intento de averiguar su temperatura- hmm, no soy muy bueno para estas cosas, pero tu cuerpo se siente muy caliente…

Sentir el toque de su mano unidas a unas palabras tan inocentes pero tan fácilmente malinterpretables para aquellos rápidos en detectar el doble sentido de las cosas, la mujer a punto estuvo de perder el conocimiento en el lugar.

Afortunadamente para ella, una tercera persona apareció muy oportunamente para sostener su cuerpo antes de que si quiera pensase en caerse.

-Hey, hey, no te desmayes en mitad del pasillo con todo el alumno caminando por ahí- Le susurro Robin junto al oído

-¡Robin!-

-Hola profesora Robin- La saludo Luffy con un gesto de su mano.

-Buenos días señor Monkey- Sonrío la morena, quien para su sorpresa se vio levantar las cejas al ver la cara de disgusto del estudiante- ¿sucede algo?.

-Luffy…- Dijo el chico con un pequeño mohín- no me llames por mi apellido, llámame Luffy…

-Eh, pero…-

-Todos mis amigos me llaman por mi nombre y usted también es mi amiga ya que es la amiga de Hancock también…- Se explico el pelinegro ante lo que la profesora de historia ya no pudo objetar.

-Entiendo, en ese caso me corregiré… buenos días Luffy- Lo volvió a saludar.

-Buenos días- Le devolvió este con su enorme sonrisa

-Mfu fu, el chico tiene su encanto- Le dijo Robin a Hancock por lo bajo y ante la incrédula mirada de su amiga se acerco al alumno dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros unos del otro- por cierto espero que hayas terminado la tarea de historia que les envíe…

-Si, por supuesto, Zoro me ayudo shi shi shi, realmente le gusta la historia shi shi shi-

-Si… le gusta mucho…- Murmuro la profesora en un tono inusual- y por cierto ¿como están yendo las.

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando una muy sombría y temblorosa Hancock se cruzo en su camino apartándola un poco y quedando entre el chico y ella separándola de él.

Instantes depuse levantaba su rostro extrañamente sonriente el cual brillaba con una curiosa luz

-¡Robin!, ¿no se te esta haciendo tarde para tu clase?- Le pregunto con un tono excesivamente dulce claramente forzado.

-Hmm, ¿en serio?- Sonrío la mujer con una gotita de sudor en la muestra tan torpe de celos de su amiga decidiendo provocarla un poquito mas.- pero no, hoy no tengo clases a primera hora por lo que estoy libre y aprovechando eso me gustaría que alguien me acompañara a la sala de profesores para ayudarme con unas listas hmmm, ¿Qué me dices tu… Luffy?, ¿querrías venir conmigo?

-¿Eh?, claro que si, yo…- Acepto el chico dando unos pasos hacia Robin mas tuvo que detenerse cuando una suave mano se poso sobre su hombro impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.

-Lo siento Robin- Hablo Hancock usando de nuevo el tono dulcemente falso- pero Luffy esta a punto de comenzar su clase conmigo… otro día será.

-Ah, es cierto- Se acordó el pelinegro- lo siento Robin.

-Esta bien, puedo esperar… sin embargo asegúrate de venir ¿esta bien?... te estaré esperando- Agrego Robin de forma susurrante, casi seductora.

-Ok…- Respondió Luffy sin darse cuenta, en tanto Hancock sentía una irrefrenables ganas de machacar a su amiga.

-Vamos Luffy, se nos hace tarde- Tomando al chico por el cuello de su uniforme casi lo arrastro lejos de la cercanía tan peligrosa de su amiga.

-Si claro- Murmuro Luffy dejándose llevar- por cierto, ¿ya te sientes mejor? el sábado te desmayaste y no pude ver como estabas…

-Ah eso, si no te preocupes no fue nada serio-

-¿Segura?-

-Claro que si Luffy-

El chico examino su rostro por unos segundos lo que solo hizo que volvieran los nervios y el rubor de la profesora al sentí la mirada del pelinegro fija en ella.

-Esta bien, pero si algo como eso te vuelve a pasar ¿me días verdad?-

-Eh, humm…- Asintió la pelinegra con la cabeza gacha, demasiado avergonzada por la preocupación que le demostraba el joven.

-Y también debes de darme la dirección de tu casa, ayer fui a la de tu madre y no estabas-

-¿¡Qué!, ¿¡fuiste a la casa de mama!-

-Si, pero no te preocupes solo estaba tu hermana, la de pelo verde…-

-¿¡Sonia!-

Desde la distancia Robin los observaba conversar, viendo que a pesar de la vergüenza su amiga había perdido sus miedos iniciales.

-Se ah olvidado completamente de ''ese'' asunto, hmm, supongo que los celos son bastante útiles fu fu… ¿debería usarlos mas a menudo?-

**AMDLyPBHL**

Las clases continuaron con normalidad y luego del receso, Luffy y su grupo se enfrentaron a las tediosas y aburridas clases de la tarde.

``¿Por qué Japón tiene doble escolaridad?, en algunos países ni existe eso…´´ Pensaba el pelinegro lleno de ganas de que las clases finalizaran.

Afortunadamente para él, el timbre sonó y junto a sus amigos salio disparado rápidamente del aula en dirección a la entrada principal en donde sus hermanos lo estarían esperando o en el caso de llegar antes que ellos le tocaría ser el de la espera.

Y en eso estaba cuando de repente escucho una voz familiar llamando entre el sonido que producía la multitud de estudiantes caminar y conversar unos con otros saliendo del instituto.

-Mugiwara-boy ¿tienes un minuto?- Le pidió el extravagante profesor de Arte de la escuela, Emporio Ivankov acercándosele- necesito hablar unas palabras contigo.

En ese momento Ace y Sabo, acompañados del resto de su clase llegaban junto a la puerta viéndose sorprendidos por el llamado del profesor.

-Ace, Sabo espérenme aquí ya vuelvo- Les dijo su hermano dirigiéndose a Ivankov

-Hmm, no lo se- Dudo Ace- si vas a tomar mucho tiempo entonces…

-No se preocupes señor Portdgas, lo que tengo la intención de expresar a su joven hermano no tomara demasiado tiempo- Se le adelanto el profesor.

-Bien, en ese caso esperaremos- Decidió Sabo- ve tranquilo Luffy.

-Gracias Sabo- Le agradeció el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Oy, ¿Qué hay de mi?- Refunfuño Ace- yo también estoy esperando ¿sabes?

-No seas celoso Ace-

-¿¡Quien es celoso!-

Mientras tanto el profesor Ivankov llevo a Luffy hasta la cercana sala de profesores en donde el chico tenía la ilusión de poder ver a su tutora, mas se llevo una desilusión al ver que el aula estaba vacía.

-Adelante, pasa Mugiwara-boy. Le ofreció Ivankov- los demás profesores ya se han marchado así que no hay problema en que ingreses.

-Humm, con permiso- El chico ya estaba acostumbrado a ese sitio aunque de todas formas decidió no comentarlo- entonces, ¿para que quería hablarme?.

-Oh, si, je je- El profesor fue hasta su escritorio abrió un cajón y saco un sobre de el entregándoselo al pelinegro- lamento admitir que hasta que no lo vi. personalmente fui algo reacio a creerme los comentarios de tus compañeros acerca de ''tu talento''.

-¿Mi talento?- Sin comprender bien a que se refería, Luffy tomo de las manos del docente el sobre abriéndolo y sacando de dentro una foto en duplicado del retrato que antaño había hecho de Vivi- ¿huh?.

-Esto, Mugiwara –boy- Le dijo el profesor quitándole la foto de sus manos y haciendo una pose ridícula- ¡es arte!, siendo sinceros y como ya comente creí que se trataba de una broma cuando Usopp vino y me lo contó y desde luego no le creí ni una palabra hasta que me trajo esta foto del celular de la señorita Nefertari el ultimo sábado en donde quedo bien demostrado el talento de tus ociosas manos… ahhhh, pensar que uno de mis alumnos seria un verdadero prodigio del arte y la creación ¡Shiiiihaaaaaa!, ¡buen trabajo Mugiwara-boy!, casi no puedo esperar a que me entregues tu trabajo en nuestra clase de mañana….

3… 2… 1…

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, ¿¡MAÑANA ES EL DIA DE LA ENTREGA!- Se sorprendió el chico lleno de espanto por la noticia. Preocupado por el bienestar de su tutora se había olvidado completamente del asunto recordando que aun no había recibido ningún tipo de respuesta a su pregunta.

-Si, así es, recuerda que como fuiste uno de los modelos durante la clase pasada les permití a quienes lo fueron que me trajeran el retrato de una persona desnuda dándoles una semana entera para eso…- De repente Ivankov se interrumpió a si mismo en tanto un aura sombría lo envolvían y sus ojos brillaron con chispas peligrosas cuando al mirar a su alumno retomo la palabra en un tono mucho mas serio y grave de lo usual- no me digas… qué aun no has hecho ningún retrato…

Sin saber por que, el chico se encontró temblando ante la mirada sombría de su profesor.

-Siendo tu quien eras, no me hubiera importado el garabato que creí que me traerías ¡pero!, luego de esto… ¡no permitiré que un talento semejante se desperdicie!-

-¡Si lo hice!, ¡si lo hice!- Se apresuro a confirmar el chico a pesar de que era mentira y, muy probablemente por que estaba embargado de miedo por primera vez en su vida se mentira resulto creíble… o al menos eso fue lo que pensó cuando no vio al pelivioleta replicarle nada.

-¡Bien!- El rostro y animo del docente regresaron a su alegre y positiva personalidad de siempre- ¡así se habla Mugiwara-boy!, y ahora ya puedes irte que tus hermanos te están esperando, ¡nos vemos mañana! ¡Shiiiiihaaaaaaa!…

**AMDLyPBHL**

-No puede ser, no puede ser, soy hombre muerto- Murmuraba Luffy muy decaído mientras sus hermanos y el caminaban a su mansión.

Luego de salir, y a insistencia de sus hermanos, el pelinegro les contó lo que había pasado con el profesor debido a lo cual ya estaban enterados del por que de la depresión de su hermanito.

-Ya Luffy, no te preocupes tanto, a lo sumo te sacaras otro cero- Intento animarlo Sabo palmeándole la espalda con simpatía.

-Si, no es como si fuese algo nuevo para ti- Le recordó Ace en tono burlón.

-Pero, según me contó Usopp una vez, el profesor Ivankov un día en el que tampoco le entrego a tiempo un trabajo lo castigo obligándolo a quedarse después de clases dibujando una fuente llena de frutas y al final… ¡NO LE DEJO COMER NI UNA!- Grito Luffy realmente asustado por la tétrica posibilidad.

Al instante, sus hermanos cayeron de espalda al suelo, sin poder creerse lo que escuchaban.

``¿Eso era lo que lo tenia tan depresivo?¨¨ Pensaron al tiempo que refrenaban sus ansias de golpear a su hermano menor.

-¿Qué voy a ser?, ¿Qué voy a ser?- Se preguntaba Luffy una y otra vez- por Oda, este día a sido como el infierno… ¿Qué mas podría pasarme ahora?...

CRASH… PUM... CRASH… CRAC…CRASH… PAM…

-¿Huh?, ¿Qué diablos es todo ese escándalo?- Pregunto Ace confundido.

Los tres dirigieron la vista hacia el lugar en donde provenían los sonidos de vidrios rompiéndose, artefactos y otras cosas golpear contra el suelo y muchos otros destrozos mas para darse cuenta de que se originaban de su propia casa a la cual solo les quedaban un par de pasos para llegar.

Apresurando el paso, los hermanos D pasaron la reja principal y corrieron hasta la entrada sobre la cual amontonadas en un desorden total y desparramado sobre el piso se encontraban todas sus pertenencias las cuales eran lanzadas desde la segunda planta a través de las ventanas (rompiéndolas en el acto), por nada mas ni nada menos que su abuelo, el vicealmirante y héroe de la marina Monkey D. Garp.

-¿Qué demo…-

El abuelo al momento de arrojar una caja grande llena de ropas de sus nietos se percato de la presencia de estos saludándolos como de costumbre con la gran sonrisa marca de la familia.

-Oh, Ace, Sabo, Luffy, ¿acaban de llegar?- Les pregunto sin dejar de arrojar cosas por la ventana.

-Abuelo, ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- Inquirió Ace.

-Exactamente lo que ven- Le respondió- me estoy deshaciendo de las cosas que ya no serán útiles en esta casa a partir de ahora.

-Espera un segundo… no me digas…-

-Así es nietos tontos- Sonrío Garp- ¡NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE SEIS MESES! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA…

-…-.

-…-.

-…-.

-¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDOOOOOOOOOO!...-

**##########-# LYH LYH LYH #-##########**

**Hasta aquí, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.**

**Originalmente subí este capitulo el día de ayer, yendo inmediatamente a trabajar, regresando varias horas después y me fui a dormir apenas llegue a mi casa, me desperté e hice un par de cosas por aquí y por allá, para finalmente sentarme y prender la computadora con la esperanza de tener ya al menos un review o dos, me encuentro con que ¡Oh sorpresa!… el capitulo ni siquiera estaba subido, ¿la razón?, ni €~$%& idea XD, quizás apreté el botón equivocado, quizás ni siquiera lo hice, CRASSO ERROR xddd, lo que si se es que fue como una patada en los hermanos de abajo XD. **

**Bueh, tema a parte, (esta ves me eh recontra asegurado) acá les traigo por fin el capitulo 8 de Alumno y Profesora.**

**Y como ya han visto, el capitulo esta muy centrado en Luffy, (bueh, es el protagonista después de todo ¬¬), al cual se le están empezando a juntar un problema tras otro ¿Qué hará ahora que su abuelo lo ah echado de la casa?, ¿Qué ocurrirá con su trabajo de arte?, ¿Cuánto le pagaran en su nuevo trabajo?, ¿Cómo se desarrollara su relación con las diferentes mujeres de las que se compone su harem?, todo eso y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo de Alumno y Profesora titulado: ''Comienza el juego de Supervivencia'' MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA…**

**¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!... estará muy entretenido…**

**Ahora respondiendo a algunos reviews:**

**Primero: para Sally la maga, no te preocupes a Robin se le van a complicar Y MUCHO las cosas mas adelante te he he he he…**

**Segundo: para siesta millonaria, si, la historia tendrá lemon, (es la razón de que la clasifique como M), ahora no se que tanto.**

**Y por eso pregunto a los lectores ¿Qué tanto desean de Lemon?.**

**Bien, eso será todo por hoy, si les gusto el capitulo déjenme un pequeñito review que me hará muy feliz y agradecido con mis fieles seguidores, nos leemos en el capitulo 9, Sayonara.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alumno y Profesora**

**Capitulo 9: Comienza el Juego de Supervivencia.**

-¡Tienes que estar bromeadooooo!- Gritaron los tres hermanos D con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones como si de esa forma intentaran hacer desaparecer lo dicho por su abuelo y sus desagradables risas de burla.

-¡Vete al diablo maldito anciano!- Le grito Ace lleno de furia- no puedes echarnos de la casa tan repentinamente.

-¡Así es!- Lo apoyo Sabo igual de molesto que el pelinegro- y además ¿seis meses?, ¡hasta ahora siempre habían sido solo cuatro meses!

-Hmm, si bueno, acerca de ese tema, ustedes bien saben que eso se debía a que su padre nunca tardaba demasiado tiempo en venir a buscarlos, sin embargo hace poco recibí una llamada del idiota de mi hijo- Les informo Garp.

-¿Papa?- Se extrañaron los tres.

-El mismo y, según me ah dicho, en esta ocasión no regresara por ustedes tan pronto como suele hacerlo, según parece los negocios en el extranjero lo mantendrán ocupado mucho mas de lo que el esperaba y por ese motivo me aviso que su tiempo de estadía en esta ciudad se prolongara un poco mas de lo preestablecido razón por la cual yo también decidí extender el tiempo de duración del juego-

-Hmm ya veo, así que era por eso- Asintió Luffy en tono comprensivo.

-¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESTAR DE ACUERDO IDIOTA!- Le gritaron sus hermanos golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-En todo caso, no puedes echarnos de esta forma- Gruño Ace.

-¿Ah no? Pues mira como lo hago- Y, uniendo la acción a la palabra, el anciano tomo un pesado mueble de la habitación con ambas manos y muy tranquilamente lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas a través de la ventana cayendo en un montón arruinado sobre el resto de las cosas ya esparcidas en el suelo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!, ¡Nuestras cosas!-

-Maldito viejo- Gemía Ace con los ojos llorosos al ver sus preciadas pertenencias tiradas en el suelo- ¡esta bien nos iremos!- Acepto casi gritando de frustración- pero al menos déjanos pasar para tomar nuestro dinero.

-¿Dinero?, ¿Cuál dinero?- Inquirió Garp.

-El dinero que nos envió nuestro padre este último mes- Le dijo el pelinegro- sabemos que nunca nos dejas tomar el dinero que nos envía una vez que comienza este estúpido juego y por esa razón los tres ahorramos el que nos dio antes de que empezara- Termino sonriendo victorioso.

-¿¡Eh!, ¿¡se podía hacer eso!- Se sorprendió Luffy- ¡a mi no me queda nada!.

-Me corrijo… el dinero que Sabo y yo ahorramos… ¡entréganoslo!-

-Oh, hablas de ese dinero- Murmuro el anciano en tono indiferente- lo siento, pero esa suma la utilizare para reparar las ventanas que han destruido.

-¡HAS SIDO TU EL QUE LAS AH DESTROZADO!- Le gritaron los tres con dientes de tiburón.

-Puede ser, pero han sido SUS cosas las que rompieron los vidrios Bwa ha ha ha ha ha, ¡nietos tontos! Bwa ha ha ha ha…-

-Mal… di… to…- Los Tres hermanos temblaban de frustración con varias venas pulsándole el rostro en tanto observaban a su abuelo sintiendo muchas y casi irreprimibles ganas de soltarle unos cuantos golpes… de no ser por que el miedo que le tenían era mucho mayor…- ¡Maldito vejestorio!, ¡danos nuestro dinero!

-No quiereeeeeero- Les respondió arratrando las palabras.

-¡Regrésanos el dinero o si no…- Exigió Ace el tono amenazante solo para detenerse al sentir algo que le rozo la mejilla pasando a una velocidad impresionante y, al darse vuelta todos vieron a un pequeño reloj de mesa hecho pedazos en el suelo.

**-¿O si no que?..- **Le respondió su abuelo con vos de ultratumba quien a su vez sostenía en su mano otro pequeño rejoj lanzándolo apenas al aire y atrapándolo con la misma mano de forma constante-** ¿Acaso me están amenazando huuuuuuh?**

-Eh n-no, no… cla… claro que no… no… nosotros solo… este… bueno…- Tartamudeaba el chico pecoso sintiendo como sus hermanos se habían ocultado detrás de su espalda temblando de miedo de ver a su abuelo con un reloj en su mano.

-¿¡COMO SE ATREVEN A HABLARLE A SU ABUELO EN UN TONO TAN IRRESPETUOSO! ¡NIETOS DESAGRADECIDOS!-.

-¡AHHHHHHH!, ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!- Grito Ace desesperado al tiempo que los tres salían disparados hacia las afuera de la mansión con el rabo entre las patas evadiendo de paso todo lo que sea que su abuelo les arrojaba con su fuerza bestial desde la ventana.

Una vez que los perdió de vista, Garp dejo de lanzar objetos y se volvió con una sonrisa hacia tres personas que observaban la escena en silencio.

-Bien, aquí comienza oficialmente una nueva temporada del juego de supervivencia…- Sonrío pasando al lado de las figuras- …y ustedes tres deberán esperar hasta que el momento llegue ¿han entendido?... Aphelandra… Sweet Pea… Margaret…

-¡Si! ¡Garp-san!- Respondieron a una las tres sirvientas personales de los hermanos D.

-Y por supuesto como ustedes solo sirven a mis nietos tendrán su tiempo libre hasta que ellos superen la primer etapa… en otras palabras… pueden hacer lo que quieran hasta entonces…- Dicho eso el anciano se retiro a su propia habitación dejando solas y pensativas a las tres chicas en especial a cierta rubia que mantenía sus hermosos ojos castaños en la dirección en la que se habían marchado los hermanos.

-Espero que pueda estar bien… Luffy-sama…-

**AMDLyPBHL**

-Ufff… ufff… ufff… viejo…- Jadeaba Ace inclinado hacia delante con las manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aire luego de la loca carrera que habían hecho.

-Nunca debimos… ufff… olvidar… ufff… la fuerza monstruosa del abuelo- Farfullo Sabo en el mismo estado deplorable que su hermano.

-Eso fue terrorífico- Gimió Luffy con miedo.

-Es verdad- Coincidieron sus hermanos temblando en el recuerdo.

-Por cierto ¿Qué pasara con nuestras cosas?- Inquirió el menor de los tres.

-Estarán bien no te preocupes por ellas- Lo tranquilizo Ace- el abuelo las dejara tiradas ahí hasta que volvamos a recuperarlas y además aun siguen dentro del terreno de la casa de modo que nadie las podrá robar no,… mas importante aun es pensar en donde demonios nos quedaremos esta noche- Agrego el pelinegro pensativo.

-No tenemos dinero para ir a un hotel- Agrego Sabo- y además tampoco podemos incomodar a nuestros amigos imponiéndoles nuestra presencia aunque sea solo por una noche… ¿Qué haremos?.

Ante eso, los tres hermanos se quedaron en silencio intentando encontrar una solución rápida al problema no obstante, y luego de alrededor de veinte minutos de pensar y pensar y no ocurrírseles absolutamente nada no les quedo mas remedio que resignarse ante lo que sabían era su ''destino de todos los primeros días''.

-Aaaaah- Suspiro Sabo abatido- supongo que no nos queda más que eso…

-El viejo y acogedor parque- Murmuraron los tres al mismo tiempo.

**AMDLyPBHL**

-Ace… tengo frío…-

-Cállate y duerme- Gruño este en tono irritado.

-Pero es que tengo frío-

-Te dije que te calles- Mascullo el chico pecoso.

-Pero es que realmente…-

-¡Ahhhhh!, ¿¡quieres cerrar la boca de una vez! ¡Todos tenemos frío!- Le grito Ace sin poder contenerse.

-¿Pueden callarse ustedes dos?… no puedo dormir- Murmuro Sabo medio dormido.

Y era que en ese momento, los tres se hallaban en el oscuro parque apenas iluminado por unas lámparas ubicadas a varios metros de donde estaban ellos acostados, uno junto al otro bien pegados entre si con Ace en el medio, Luffy a su derecha y Sabo a su izquierda, en el suelo debajo de unos árboles quedando ocultos de la vista de cualquier transeúnte por unos arbustos, como no tenían almohadas ni sabanas, los tres utilizaron sus mochilas para apoyar sus cabezas y sus chalecos para cubrirse no obstante estos no eran suficiente para deshacerse del frío de la noche debido a lo cual no podían evitar tiritar de forma casi convulsa sintiendo además como les castañeaban los dientes.

-Además… siempre dormimos a la intemperie durante nuestra primera noche- Continuo el rubio quien pese a sus valientes palabras se acurruco aun mas junto a su hermano en busca de un poco mas de calor.

-Díselo al idiota de Luffy que no deja de fastidiar- Murmuro Ace apretándose el también junto a sus hermanos.

-Pero es que tengo frío…- Lloro el más joven de los tres.

-¡Ya cállate!- Le gritaron sus hermanos.

-Pero es que…-

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!...-

En el silencio de la noche, algún viajero desprevenido alcanzo a escuchar un par de gritos molestos seguidos del sonido de un fuerte golpe y la desbandada de un grupo de palomas que se dieron al vuelo escapando del peligro.

**AMDLyPBHL**

A la mañana siguiente Ace se despertó sintiendo leves dolores en el rostro, dolores leves y punzantes que se asemejaban a unos picotazos.

-Auch, eso duele- Se quejo el chico aun sin abrir los ojos moviendo apenas su cabeza intentando deshacerse del problema no obstante lo cual las molestias persistían haciéndose cada vez mas dolorosas- deja de molestar Luffy…- Murmuro el pelinegro creyendo que su hermano menor estaba jugándole una broma y en ese instante sintió un segundo picotazo en su otra parte del rostro- Sabo, ¿tu también? Ja ja muy gracioso, y ahora ya dejen de fastidiar que quiero seguir durmiendo- por toda repuesta recibió otros dos picotazos mas unos en la pierna y otro en el brazo ambos izquierdos, seguidos de tres mas en su abdomen y dos mas en su pierna y brazo derecho, de hecho estaba sintiendo leves picotazos por todo su cuerpo- ¿Qué demonios?- Gruño molesto.

``Eh, un momento, pensándolo bien, aunque fueran Sabo y Luffy con sus dos brazos cada uno a lo sumo tendría que sentir cuatro pinchazos ¿no? y además, ¿con que partes de su cuerpo serian capaces de hacerlo?´´ Cavilo el pelinegro, a menos que sus hermanos tuviesen objetos puntiagudos en sus manos el chico no podía entenderlo.

Grrruru grru grrruru gruu, se escucho en ese momento un suave arrullo repetido una y otra vez.

…Y fue entonces que finalmente Ace se percato, los múltiples picotazos no era lo único que sentía, además de eso también notaba los pesos de varios cuerpos ligaros moviéndose sobre el suyo… y hablando del tema también podía sentir uno de esos cuerpos en su cara, sosteniéndose firmemente con unas pequeñas patas con garras

Gruu… Guru… Gru…

-¿Huh?-

Con un poco de miedo, Ace se animo a abrir sus ojos encontrándose cara a cara (o mejor dicho nariz con pico) con una paloma gris con manchas negras.

Y allí, durante unos instantes que se hicieron interminables, el chico y el pequeño animal se miraron fijamente a los ojos manteniéndose mutuamente la mirada cual si fueran dos pistoleros del lejano oeste a punto de desenfundar sus pistolas.

Y entonces sucedió…

Utilizando una velocidad superior a la de la luz, la pequeña ave lanzo un furibundo picotazo directamente sobre el ojo de Ace, quien, sorprendido por el súbito movimiento del animal solo atino a cerrar, a una velocidad inhumana, su ojo alcanzando a atrapar, milagrosamente, el pico de la paloma con el parpado antes de que llegara a su iris.

-¡Bicho del demonio!- Bramo Ace levantándose apenas y despertando a sus hermanos en el proceso, quienes observaron al pelinegro moviendo la cabeza como un loco zarandeando furiosamente a la pequeña paloma que aleteaba desesperada intentando escapar de su inesperada prisión en la que había sido capturada- ¡Lárgate de aquí!- Grito aun mas fuerte simultáneamente abriendo el ojo y darle un manotazo al ave que se vio despedida bruscamente contra el suelo, luego de lo cual se reincorporo en sus pequeñas patitas, se sacudió el polvo de encima y, tras enviar una mirada amenazante a Ace, reemprendió el vuelo un poco molesta por el golpe.

-¿Qué demonios… esta pasando aquí?- Inquirió el pelinegro atónito ante lo que veían sus ojos (uno de los cuales parpadeaba sin parar cual si tuviera un tic molesto).

Y la razón se debía a que, tanto el como sus dos hermanos, estaban cubiertos de la cabeza a los pies de granos de maíz, alimento muy apreciado por las aves de aquel parque y el cual fue el motivo por el que estuviesen rodeados de una enorme cantidad de aquellos animales quienes, ni aun con el escándalo reciente del muchacho, habían dejado de disfrutar tranquilamente de su deliciosa comida.

Three… Two… One…

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ BESTIAS INMUNDAS!- Rugió Ace levantándose y comenzando a agitar los brazos con la intención de dispersar a los voladores indeseados pese a lo cual el maíz desperdigado en el suelo junto a ellos era demasiado tentador para retirarse por lo que a cada rato volvían una y otra vez terminando por cansar al pelinegro que prefirió rendirse y dejarlas comer tranquilas.

-¿Qué esta pasando Ace?, ¿y por que gritas tan fuerte?- Lo cuestiono Sabo.

-¿Qué no lo estas viendo?, estamos hasta el cuello de palomas- Le contesto su hermano.

-¿Palomas eh?- Murmuro Luffy observando a las aves comer su comida y, justo en ese momento su estomago rugió con frustración exigiendo ser alimentado- palomas… carne… comida…

Al escuchar eso, tanto Ace como Sabo se volvieron hacia su hermano menor observando como al chico le caía baba como una cascada de su boca entreabierta en tanto tenia sus ojos clavados en los movimientos de las palomas.

-Oh, oh…-

-¡Comida!- Exclamo Luffy saltando como un lobo hambriento sobre las desprevenidas aves.

-¡Espera Luffy!-

Justo a tiempo Ace y Sabo consiguieron detener a su hermano antes de que pusiera sus manos sobre alguna paloma.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué me detienen?- Se quejaba Luffy frustrado viendo como, ahora si, las voladoras se habían fugado muy probablemente luego de adivinar sus intenciones para con ellas.

-Espera Luffy, no te puedes comer a las palomas- Le dijo Ace.

-¿Qué?, ¿¡Y por que no!-

-Hay leyes que las protegen Luffy- Le respondió Sabo- si te comieras una estarías cometiendo un crimen

-¿Ehhhhhh?-

-Así es Luffy, así que ya ríndete…- Le aconsejo Ace.

-¿Ehhhhh?, vamos Ace, Sabo, solo un pedacito, una plumita nada mas, quizás el pico… aunque las patas se ven deliciosas también o…- Murmuraba el chico con ojos ilusionados y goteando baba por la boca.

-¡Ya deja de soñar!- Lo golpearon sus hermanos- ya te dijimos que eso es un crimen.

-Hmmm… pero… ¿no se considera un crimen solo cuando alguien te descubre?...- Inquirió Luffy con estrellitas brillando en sus ojos ante lo que creía era el punto de inflexión que convencería a sus hermanos.

Por su parte estos lo observaron asombrados, sin haberse esperado nunca una respuesta tan astuta del menor de los tres.

``Cuando se trata de comida no hay quien lo pare ¿eh?´´ Pensaron ambos observando a Luffy con sendas gotas de sudor deslizándose por sus cabezas.

-¡No!, ni aun así, no puedes cométetelas- Le negó Ace.

-Vamos Ace, aquí estamos solos, nadie nos vera… bueno a excepción de esos chicos ahí escondidos pero aparte de ellos no… ¿eh?-

Al mismo tiempo, los tres giraron sus cuellos para observar, escondidos entre los arbustos a tres chicos de alrededor de 10 años cada uno, espiándolos en silencio, en sus manos tenían recipientes de plásticos en donde se veía harina de maíz adherida en sus paredes además del resto de los granos de maíz sobre el fondo de la superficie.

-Niños… ustedes… **¿han sido ustedes verdad?-** Ace los miro con un brillo asesino en sus ojos lo que causo que los pequeños salieran corriendo de miedo de forma muy similar a su propia huida de la noche anterior.

-¡Nos descubrieron! ¡corran!- Gritaron asustados antes de perderse de vista.

-¡Vuelvan aquí engendros del demonio!-

-Tranquilízate Ace- Lo contuvo Sabo- son solo niños.

-¿¡Niños!, esos mocosos nos usaron de bandeja para alimentar a esas bestias, ''Hey ¿vamos a alimentar a las palomas?- Continuo imitando un tono agudo de voz- Pero, no tenemos en donde, ¡Oh miren! ahí hay tres chicos acostados en el suelo vamos a usarlos a ellos'' **te apuesto mil yenes a que a si a sido la conversación…**

-Ace, a veces eres mucho más infantil que Luffy- Suspiro el rubio en tono cansino volviéndose al susodicho solo para…- …¡Luffy!, ¡ESCUPE ESA PALOMA!.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Muertos de hambre, sed, totalmente agotados por la larga caminata y sucios de la cabeza a los pies (cortesía de ciertos regalitos recibidos en el parque), Ace, Sabo y Luffy llegaron a la escuela una hora antes de que esta abriera, debido a lo cual, el establecimiento estaba completamente vacío.

Aprovechando esto, los tres saltaron la reja de la entrada principal y se internaron en el instituto dirigiéndose a las duchas de los vestuarios masculinos del campo de futbol de la escuela.

Tras darse una ducha y, una vez limpios y cambiados con las ropas de repuesto que siempre llevan en sus mochilas y en sus casilleros de la escuela, los tres se encaminaron hacia sus respectivos salones esperando pacíficamente en ellos hasta la llegada de sus compañeros.

Pasado el tiempo, los profesores y alumnos fueron llegando comenzando con el bullicioso andar de todos los días.

-¿¡Que su abuelo los hecho de la casa!- Exclamaron los compañeros de Luffy una vez que este le contara de sus penurias pasadas.

La hora de Hancock casi había terminado, debido a lo cual y sumado a que todos sus alumnos habían finalizado con éxito la tarea del día la profesora les regalo los últimos minutos libre dejando que conversaran entre ellos mientras ella se dedicaba a terminar de preparar los exámenes de la siguiente semana

-Si, y ni siquiera nos dejo tomar el dinero que habíamos ahorrado… aunque yo no tenia nada de todas formas…-Agrego esto ultimo.

-Vaya… eso se escucha muy feo…- Murmuro Usopp sin saber, al igual que sus amigos, que palabras utilizar para reconfortar al pelinegro.

-Ah, no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado- Le sonrío Luffy desenfadado.

-Hmm, cierto, esta no es la primera vez que les sucede esto- Asintió Nami- pero aun así…

La chica se callo, como realmente no sabia que decir en ese momento, puede que el chico le pareciese un idota, pero aun así le agradaba y lo apreciaba como a un buen amigo.

Sin embargo y dentro de ese salón, habían dos personas, ambas mujeres, mucho mas preocupadas por el bienestar del pelinegro que sus propios compañeros.

Una de ellas era Vivi, la chica se moría de ganas, figurativamente aunque muy cercano a lo literal, de ofrecerle al chico que se quedase en su casa con ella, no obstante sabia que no podía y por tal motivo sufría por no ser capaz de ayudar a su mejor amigo.

La otra era cierta pelinegra de bellísimos ojos azules, quien, aparentando escribir garabatos en una hoja en blanco escribiendo en la misma línea una y otra vez desde hacia ya varios minutos, no podía evitar escuchar la conversación del ''grupo de atrás'' como se referían siempre al grupo del sombrero de paja debido a la ubicación de sus asientos.

Enterada de la situación de su alumno gracias a cierta docente de historia, la profesora trataba de no hacer caso a la loca idea que su mejor amiga le había sugerido el día anterior a su desmayo, si bien estuvo muy tentada de ceder ante la ocurrencia y a punto se hallo de caer ante la tentación de no ser por que ''afortunada mente'' su alumno se le adelanto y le propuso algo que casi la mato de un infarto a su frágil corazón.

No obstante esto, y luego de escuchar los apuros del chico, la pelinegra ya no tenia excusas para resistirse ante la idea y negar sus dese… ejem, es decir, su buena voluntad de ayudar a un alumno demostrando cuando buena y gentil profesora era.

Sin darle tiempo a más pensamientos raros, el timbre de cambio de clases sonó y Hancock abandono el salón luego de despedirse de sus alumnos evitando mirar directamente a los ojos de cierto pelinegro.

**AMDLyPBHL**

-Aaaaaaaah…- Suspiro la mujer muy agotada dejando caer su rostro sobre su escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa con ese largo suspiro?- Inquirió Robin entrando en la Sala de Profesores justo en ese momento- se pudo escuchar desde la entrada principal.

-Dejame sola Robin, no estoy de humor para tus bromas-

-¿Has estado de humor últimamente?- Siguió la docente de historia en tono burlón ganándose otra mirada de enfado de su amiga- bien, bien, ya no me burlo, pero a cambio ¿me dirás lo que te aqueja?, lo creas o no eres mi mejor amiga… por no decir la única… y no me gusta verte deprimida.

-Hmm, bueno, si lo pones de esa manera- Balbuceo la mujer un poco sonrojada por las palabras de su amiga, pese a sus burlas y alguna que otra discusión ocasional, Hancock apreciaba la amistad que tenía con Robin, a quien quería, y así la veía, como a una hermana.

-Yo también te quiero como a una hermana- Le dijo de golpe Robin con una sonrisa suave.

-Deja de leerme la mente-

-Lo siento, pero eres como un libro abierto para mí- Continuo su amiga sin dejar de sonreírle- …mi linda y preciosa hermanita menor.

-¡Soy un año mayor que tu!- Se quejo Hancock- eso me hace tu hermana mayor.

-Puesto que no estamos relacionadas por la sangre la edad aquí no tiene nada que ver- Argumento Robin a favor de su posición.

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar con eso?- Inquirió la profesora de matemáticas confundida.

-Que en las relaciones extra sanguíneas lo que cuenta no es la diferencia de edad si no la maduración sentimental ¿me captas?-

-¿Por qué me hablas como si tuviera cinco años?- Se molesto Hancock.

-Así le habla una hermana mayor a su hermanita menor- Murmuro Robin

-¡Por eso mismo! tú no eres mí…-

-Bien toma, aquí tienes un caramelo- Sonrió su amiga entregándole un dulce.

-Oh, gracias, ¡QUE NO!, ¡Deja de tratarme como a una niña!-

-Bien, bien, no te enojes, no te enojes…- Continuo la profesora de historia acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

-Tu… ¿lo estas haciendo a propósito no es así?-

-¿De que hablas?- Inquirió haciéndose la desentendida.

-No importa- Balbuceo Hancock llevándose el caramelo a la boca y comenzando a disfrutarlo- ¡esta bueno!

-¿Verdad que si? Onee-chan lo compro especialmente para su pequeña hermanita- Sonrió Robin con una mirada gatuna- y ahora como pago ¿me contaras cual es tu problema?

-¿¡Me extorsionas con un dulce!... bueno, en todo caso…- La mujer dio otro suspiro tras lo cual empezó a relatar a su amiga sobre lo que escucho en su salón.

-Oh, ya veo, hmm, ocurrió mucho antes de lo que habíamos supuesto ¡vaya con ese abuelo eh! me gustaría conocerlo- Sonrió feliz ante la idea.

-¿Huh?, ¿un abuelo que abandona a sus nietos y los tira a la calle así sin mas?, **¿Qué demonios es lo que te agrada de una persona así para desear conocerla?-** Le pregunto con frialdad mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba.

-Tra… tranquila, so… solo bromeaba Hancock…- Se apresuro a añadir Robin viendo el cambio brusco de temperamento de su compañera quien al instante volvió en si recuperando su postura indiferente- además… este juego de supervivencia es solo una prueba en donde el abuelo solo espera poder fortalecer a sus nietos cediéndoles el conocimiento necesario para que fuesen capaces de afrontar lo que sea en el futuro… ''el no es tu padre Hancock''…

-**Robin… ¿puedes cambiar de tema?-**

-Si, si, lo siento- Cedió esta con un suspiro- ¿y?, entonces cual es el problema- Continuó refiriéndose a su alumno.

-Tu sugerencia…- Le contesto su amiga sonrojándose.

-Oh, ¿llevarlo a vivir contigo?, de nuevo, no entiendo el problema…-

-¡Exactamente ese!- Exclamo Hancock- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que un alumno y su profesora puedan vi.. vi… vi… vi…

-¿Vivir juntos?-

-¡Si!, ¡eso!...-

-¿Y por que no?, ¿no te lo eh dicho el otro día?, solo estas ayudando a tu alumno favorito en su momento de mayor necesidad, ¿no es eso lo que hacen los docentes?-

-No veo que tu te este llevando a un alumno a tu casa- Ironizo la mujer.

-¿Quién dijo que no?- Se le escapo sin pensar.

-¿Huh?-

-Es decir- Carraspeo la mujer un poco incomoda con la cara algo roja- ¿prefieres que sea yo quien lo invite a mi casa?... si ese es el caso… yo estaría mas que encantada de hacerlo- Agrego usando un tono sensual y provocativo- …después de todo… el señor Monkey es un chico muy atractivo… ¿no lo crees?...

-¿Qu… ¿qu… ¿qu… ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO POR TU CABEZA!- Le grito Hancock de repente, más roja que un tomate mezcla de la ira y la vergüenza de la pregunta de Robin.

-Solo estoy dando sugerencias practicas- Le contesto su amiga- el chico necesita ayuda y si tu no piensas dársela… seré yo la que lo abrigue con el calor de mi hogar- Continuo la mujer envolviéndose a si misma simulando abrazar a alguien mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Hirviendo de furia, Hancock se puso de pie acercándose muy enojada a su amiga.

-Nu… nu… nu…-

-¿Nu?...-

-Nu… nunca… ¡NUNCA TE LO PERMITIREEEEEEEEE!-.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Por la tarde, Luffy y sus amigos regresaron al aula, para gran terror del pelinegro, debido a que por culpa de su problema se había olvidado por completo que debía entregar cierto trabajo, el cual ni siquiera lo había empezado.

Y allí estaba, el extravagante pero sonriente y lleno de energía profesor de Arte Emporio Ivankov.

Uno a uno fue llamando a los alumnos que debían entregar el dibujo, el docente los observaba durante unos instantes en donde su rostro adoptaba uno u otro estado de humor mas ninguno pareció satisfacerlo, prueba mas que evidente de ello fue el hecho de que los desaprobara a todos, hasta que por ultimo llego el turno de Luffy.

-Y finalmente… el genio escondido…- Hablo el profesor haciendo una pausa mientras enfocaba sus enormes ojos en el pelinegro quien se encogió en su asiento lleno de pánico- ¡Monkey D. Luffy!, ¡enséñame en este mismo momento tu magnifica obra de arte!...

-…-.

-…-.

-…-.

-… ¿Que pasa?, ¿Por qué te ves como un venado frente a las luces de un auto?- Inquirió el hombre perdiendo en parte su gigantesca sonrisa- ¿y tu trabajo?.

-…-.

-…-.

-… No lo tengo…-

-…-

-…-

-… Dice que no lo tiene ja ja ja, ¿Qué buena broma Mugiwara-boy ja ja ja…- Se reía el profesor mientras el resto de estudiantes los observaban con cierto miedo en sus ojos.

-…No, en serio… no lo traje…-

-…-.

-…-

-… **¿Que tu que?...-** Y, de repente se hizo el silencio al tiempo que Ivankov se acercaba lentamente a Luffy con un aire amenazante rodeándolo, mientras el pobre chico tragaba duro contando ya sus últimos segundos, hasta que por fin el docente llego al lado del pelinegro acercando su rostro al de Luffy quedando a escasos centímetros uno del otro y entonces…- ¡¿Por queeeeeee!, ¿¡por que!, ¿por qué!, ¿¡por que!, ¿por queeeeeeeeeeeee!...- El Profesor, muy lejos de lo que el resto esperaba se dejo de caer de en sus manos y rodillas mientras se ponía a llorar de frustración en tanto golpeaba el piso con su puño- ¿¡Por que Mugiwara-Boy! ¿Tienes idea de lo ansioso que estaba por ver ese retrato?, ¿no me habías dicho que ya lo tenias hecho?

-S-Si, claro que si profesor… es que… ¡un enorme perro entro en mi casa y se comió las hojas en donde lo había pintado!- Exclamo el chico diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Eh?- Ivankov se incorporo a medias observando fijamente a los ojo del chico.

``Qué pésima mentira…´´ Pensaba el resto ``no hay forma en que alguien se trague eso´´.

-¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA ESE PERRO!, ¡LO MATARE!- Grito de golpe Ivankov incorporándose del todo y vociferando a los cuatro vientos.

``¡Se lo creyó!´´.

-Cuando me lo encuentre… ¡juro que se lo daré a los chinos!- Rugió el profesor lleno de cólera por el inexistente animalito-ahhhh, y yo aquí tan ilusionado que incluso fanfarronee con mis colegas de la galería de arte acerca de que tenia a un prodigio en mi clase y que le llevaría un retrato suyo…

-Hmm, ¿profesor?- Levanto Luffy la mano un poco dudoso.

-¿Qué pasa Mugiwara-boy?-

-Bu… bueno, solo me preguntaba si podría darme un par de días mas en donde esta vez si le traeré el retrato sin faltas-

-Hmm, bueno, poder como poder, seguro que puedo pero… seria muy injusto para tus compañeros a quienes les di la misma cantidad de tiempo que a ti-

-Ah si, es cierto…-

-Aunque…-

-¿Aunque?...-

-Bueno, para ser sincero, tu trabajo era más que nada una confirmación de tus talentos escondidos Mugiwara-boy- Le dijo el docente- incluso yo estaba bastante escéptico ante el tema y por eso lo esperaba con ansias, ya que de esa forma podría constatar de que realmente tenias un don.

-No entiendo a que se refiere-

-Es simple, si quieres ese par de días extras tendrás que ganártelos Mugiwara-boy-

-¿Cómo?- Quiso saber el estudiante.

-¿Qué era lo que te pedía el trabajo?-

-Un desnudo…-

-Exacto, en ese caso, solo realízalo aquí y ahora en este salón y te daré tus días extras…-

Ante esas palabras, el resto de los alumnos reprobados comenzaron a quejarse por considerar injusto que solo a Luffy se le diera una segunda oportunidad.

-Mientras el señor Monkey realiza el retrato el resto de la clase tendrá la hora libre para hacer lo que quiera- Murmuro tranquilamente Ivankov soplándose las uñas.

-…-.

-… ¡Vamos Luffy!, ¡Tu puedes!- Empezaron a corear el resto de estudiantes apoyando la idea.

-Estos tipos- Mascullo Nami.

-Cualquier cosa les viene bien eh?- Sonrió Usopp.

-Así parece- Asintió Zoro.

-Bien, ahora que cuentas con el apoyo de tus compañeros ¿lo harás Mugiwara-boy?- Le pregunto Ivankov a Luffy.

-Profesor Ivankov- Intervino Bon Clay antes de que el pelinegro respondiese.

-¿Si Bon-boy?- Le devolvió el docente a su alumno favorito.

-Bueno, ¿usted dijo que el trabajo era el retrato desnudo de una persona no es así?, ¿eso significa que Mugi-chan debe dibujar a alguien desnudo del salón?- Inquirió llamando con esas palabras la atención de todo el mundo.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEE!-

-¿¡Es eso verdad profesor!- Exclamo Sanji muy emocionado- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¡desnúdense mis ladys!- Les dijo a Nami y a Vivi, esta ultima sonrojándose furiosamente ante la idea- ¡que el gran artista Sanji plasmara en un lienzo las bellezas mas recónditas de sus preciosos cuerpos desnudos!

-Solo si me pagas 100 millones de Yenes- Acoto Nami sin ningún tipo de pudor.

-¡Nami-san!, ¿¡que estas diciendo!- Se escandalizo Vivi.

-Tranquila, solo bromeaba, además ¡como si este idiota tuviera la cantidad suficiente! Ja ja ja-

-No, no, no- Negó el profesor sacudiendo su cabeza- el desnudo solo será para el trabajo, con que solo retrate a una persona es mas que suficiente.

-Bien- Acepto Luffy finalmente- en ese caso, ¡elijo a Vivi!- Decidió consiguiendo que el rostro de la peliceleste se incendiara de rubor.

-¿Vivi eh?, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- Murmuro la pelinaranja en tono sugestivo.

-¡Nami-san!-

-¿Y por que demonios eliges a Vivi huuuh?- Le cuestiono Sanji a Luffy sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa.

-Es que, ya la eh retratado antes y de los que están aquí es a quien mejor conozco shi shi shi, y a decir verdad me gustaría volver a dibujarla shi shi shi- Sonrió el chico- ¿Qué tipo de retrato desea Profesor?

-Hmm, buena pregunta, pues veamos, Hmm, uno de cuerpo entero seria demasiado… bien, uno de tres cuartos estaría bien ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿Hasta las rodillas eh?, no hay problema shi shi shi…-

Luego de eso, Vivi, no muy convencida pero teniendo en cuenta que fue una petición expresa de Luffy, acepto posar para el pelinegro, sentándose en una silla convenientemente colocada en el centro del salón, recogiendo sus pernas dejando las rodillas a la altura de su cintura, con sus manos sobre su regazo mientras que elevaba su rostro dejando el cuello recto y entregaba una leve sonrisa sintiendo su corazón palpitar como loco dentro de su pecho, recordando todas las sensaciones que había tenido aquel maravilloso día de su niñez.

-¿Estas lista Vivi?- Le pregunto Luffy ya posicionado detrás de su enorme hoja de papel a su lado, no solo el profesor y sus amigos si no toda la clase esperaba impaciente que el chico iniciara con su labor, ya que pese a ellos mismos y a la posibilidad de aprovechar esa hora para divertirse la curiosidad que sentían de ser testigos ellos también del arte de Luffy les gano y terminaron juntándose a los amigos de este y al profesor.

-S…Si, cu… cuando tu quieras Luffy-san- Balbuceo la chica presa del nerviosismo y la vergüenza.

Teniendo el permiso de la peliceleste, Luffy cerró sus ojos unos momentos en los cuales soltó un largo suspiro, abriéndolos luego teniendo una mirada indescifrable en su rostro y comenzó.

Suavemente y con una delicadeza que nadie creía que el pelinegro era capaz de poseer, el chico tomo su lápiz y comenzó a dibujar comenzando por el contorno de la cabeza de la peliceleste.

Lentamente y con gran seriedad, el chico fue dibujando sin una falla la esbelta figura de su amiga de la infancia, si bien era la primera vez que retrataba a alguien adulto, (debido a las obvias diferencias en el físico) el dueño del sombrero de paja conocía muy bien las facciones de Vivi, por lo que el rostro en general, aunque mas maduro, no represento ningún problema para el, sin embargo, se encontró sintiendo una extraña emoción cuando llego a la parte del busto de Vivi, notando por primera vez (o mas bien nunca se había detenido a pensarlo) lo grandes que eran preguntándose como se verían sin su ropa.

``¿Qué tan grandes serán comparadas a las de Hancock o Margaret?´´ Se encontró pensando el chico sin detener su lápiz en ningún momento, de acuerdo al contorno mostrado por la ropa podría tratar de deducirlo, mas el chico también era conciente que las ropas femeninas solían ocultar también algo de ''tamaño'' como comprobaba con su sirvienta Margaret la cual tenia pechos mas grandes de lo que uno a simple vista podía vislumbrarle con la ropa puesta ``Hmm, ¿me pregunto si Vivi dejaría que la retrate desnuda también, bueno, de momento ya decidí pedírselo a Hancock así que solo debo esperar por su respuesta´´.

-No te veas tan nerviosa Vivi- Se burlo Nami viendo el casi palpable estado de inquietud de su amiga.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo…- Murmuro esta ruborizandose, la mirada tan seria y dedicada de Luffy sobre ella, sobre su rostro, sobre su cuerpo, la trastornaba de una manera inimaginable y la encendía a límites insospechados.

``Luffy-san… ¡esta mirándome!…´´ Se gritaba mentalmente sin poder controlar las emociones tan intensas que eso le causaban.

Terminado su trabajo, Luffy tomo los lápices de colores y se dedico a colorear su obra.

Por su parte, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Bon Clay y el resto de alumnos observaban boquiabiertos el rostro serio e impasible de Luffy, parecía una persona totalmente diferente de la descuidada e hiperactiva que conocían, en su cara no había ni un asomo de duda o diversión, tan solo la fría tranquilidad de aquel que esta 100% seguro de todo lo que esta haciendo.

Y a medida que el dibujo iba tomando forma, incluso Nami sintió envidia de Vivi deseando ser ella la que estuviese siendo retratada por el pelinegro.

-In… increible…- Musito Usopp completamente alelado por el talento natural de Luffy.

-¿Esto es una broma verdad?- Inquirió Sanji sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡Wow!- Fue todo lo que salio de la boca de Bon Clay.

Zoro ni siquiera fue capaz de expresar su asombro con palabras.

Los minutos pasaron y, tras cumplirse una hora exacta de haber comenzado, el rostro de Luffy perdió su brillo serio y, dejando el lápiz a un lado apoyo satisfecho su espalda en la silla en la que estaba sentado y sonriendo contento le hizo una señal de victoria a Vivi.

-¡Termine!- Exclamo el chico agrandando su sonrisa- ¿es esto suficiente Profesor?... ¿profesor?.

Al igual que sus alumnos, Ivankov se había quedado de piedra, totalmente aturdido ante el retrato de su estudiante menos aplicado.

-Magnifico- Susurro todavía impactado- soberbio…

Silenciosamente, Vivi se había acercado para contemplar su propio retrato sintiendo curiosidad mas que nada debido a la cara de gran fascinante incredulidad que mostraban sus compañeros y al verse plasmada en la hoja de papel se quedo muda tan absorta como el resto de la clase.

Y allí, una pelicelese, sentada recta y distinguida como la chica de alta sociedad que era con su largo cabello suelto, apretándose las manos con nerviosismo y sonriendo levemente y con gentileza con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus bellísimas facciones, de fondo, las ventanas del aula iluminadas por un deslumbrante sol que ensombrecía un poco la parte posterior de la chica.

El dibujo tan exacto, hizo ruborizar aun mas a la joven heredera de los Nefertari, que se sintió avergonzada de que Luffy hubiese captado hasta el nerviosismo en sus casi imperceptibles movimientos y el fuerte sonrojo de sus mejillas dándole un aire más tímido y soñador.

-¿Con esto me gane mis dos días no profesor?- Insistió Luffy.

-¡NO!- Soltó este de golpe.

-¿Huh?-

-¡Tienes una semana mas para entregar tu mas grande obra de arte!- Aclaro el pelimorado- ¡Ya no puedo esperar! ¡Hasta la próxima clase mis estimados estudiantes!, ¡Shihaaaaaaaaaa!.

Dicho eso, el profesor tomo el retrato de Vivi y se lo llevo con el saliendo a toda prisa del aula.

-¿Una semana? ¡Yahoooooo!- Celebraba el pelinegro muy contento al tiempo que sus compañeros lo observaban con múltiples gotitas de sudor cayendo por sus rostros viendo que el chico regresaba a su antiguo yo.

-A este tipo siempre…- Comenzó Usopp incrédulo.

-… Le salen las cosas bien ¿no?- Completo Sanji con una gran amargura en su voz- ¡maldito afortunado!

**AMDLyPBHL**

Las clases del día finalizaron y Luffy y sus amigos salieron del salón encaminándose hacia la puerta principal encontrándose con Ace, Sabo, Marco, Nojiko y el resto de los alumnos de tercero con los que usualmente se agrupaban.

Y mientras avanzaban hacia la reja de entrada y salida, Usopp noto algo curioso en el comportamiento de Ace.

-¿Ace?, ¿Por qué parpadeas como si tuvieras un tic?- Le pregunto.

-Ni te esfuerces- Respondió Nojiko por el- lo mismo le hemos estado preguntando todo el día y el muy cabeza dura no ah querido decir nada.

-Hasta ha amenazado a Sabo con cortarle la lengua si abría la boca- Tercio Izou.

-¿En serio?- Se asusto el chico de nariz larga- ya entonces no…

-Oh ¿eso?- Intervino Luffy de forma distraída y, antes de que Ace pudiera atajarlo ya había añadido- shi shi shi hoy en la mañana una paloma intento comerse el ojo de Ace, debieron haberlo visto… fue muy divertido shi shi shi shi shi…

Sin poder contenerse, el pelinegro comenzó a reírse de forma escandalosa seguido de los estudiantes de tercero con Marco y Nojiko a la cabeza.

-¿Eso fue lo que paso?- Sonreía la hermana de Nami muy risueña- ja ja ja ja ja.

-Me hubiera gustado verlo yoi ja ja ja ja ja…-

Del otro lado, Sabo permanecía en silencio dándole la espalda a su hermano, no obstante esto, el temblor de su cuerpo y el hecho de que se estaba mordiendo furiosamente la mano, delataban su desesperado intento por contener la risa.

-¡YA DEJEN DE REIRSE!- Bramo Ace totalmente furioso con sus amigos y en especial con sus hermanos por no haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

**AMDLyPBHL**

-¿Así que este es el adiós eh?- Inquirió Sabo compartiendo miradas de soslayo con sus hermanos.

-Así es- Confirmo Ace.

-¡Yo no quiero separarme de ustedes!- Lloraba Luffy muy consternado.

Luego de despedirse de sus amigos, los hermanos D tomaron como siempre un camino diferente, deteniéndose unos instantes frente al parque en donde habían pasado la noche anterior con la intención de despedirse de acuerdo a las reglas del juego quienes no les permitían permanecer juntos mas halla de la primer noche del juego.

-Idioooota- Se burlo Ace- ¿Quién diablos va a separarse?, solo nos dividimos un rato según las reglas eso es todo.

-Si, Luffy, no te olvides que aun nos veremos todos los días en la escuela- Añadió Sabo sonriéndole a su hermano menor.

-Es cierto- Se alegro este recuperando su sonrisa.

-¿Y bien?, ¿A dónde ira cada uno ahora?- Quiso saber Ace.

-Pues supongo que lo primero es buscar un hogar y por supuesto también un trabajo con el que pagarlo- Cavilaba Sabo.

-¿Trabajo?- Inquirió Luffy en tono confuso antes de bajar la mirada para observar el su reloj de muñeca- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Llego tarde a mi trabajo!- Exclamo agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación.

-¿Trabajo?- Repitieron sus hermanos como un eco.

-Oh, si, ¿no se lo dije?- Se volvió hacia ellos el menor de los tres recuperando mágicamente su imborrable sonrisa- ¡Eh conseguido un trabajo! Shi shi shi shi shi… y hablando de el debo irme o no llegare a tiempo… ¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Ace!, ¡Sabo!- Se despidió comenzando a correr alejándose de sus hermanos.

Estos por su parte, y aun sin poder salir de su asombro, se quedaron en el mismo lugar un buen tiempo observando confusos la espalda de su hermanito hasta que el pelinegro desapareció en la lejanía

-¿No era siempre Luffy el ultimo en conseguir casa y trabajo?- Inquirió Ace en un susurro apenas audible.

-Así es… lo era…- Contesto Sabo en el mismo tono.

Los dos hermanos se miraron incrédulos entre ellos en sus cabezas formándose exactamente las mismas palabras.

-¿Cuando fue que Luffy nos sobrepaso…-

**AMDLyPBHL**

-¡Hola!, ¡ya estoy aquí!- Grito Luffy saludando efusivamente a la dueña de la tienda y a su hija.

-Luffy-san, bienvenido- Le correspondió la madre con una sonrisa.

Su hija, al escuchar la voz de Luffy se sobresalto, escondiéndose casi por reflejo detrás de la espalda de su madre.

-¿Rika?, ¿no vas a saludarlo?, y eso que ayer te pasaste el día entero hablando de Luffy-san- Revelo la madre para gran vergüenza de la niña.

-Ma… ¡Mama!...-

-Hola Rika- La saludo el pelinegro dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Ho… hola- Musito la castaña ruborizada.

-A partir de hoy seremos compañeros de trabajo- Continuo el chico acercándosele y tomando la mano de la desprevenida niña- ¡espero que nos llevemos bien!.

-Lo… lo… lo… ¡lo mismo digo!- Grito Rika separándose del chico y echando a correr como loca hacia la parte trasera del negocio.

-¿Huh?, ¿Qué sucedió?- Se pregunto Luffy en voz alta con múltiples signos de interrogación flotando a su alrededor.

-No le hagas caso Luffy-san, esta en esa edad después de todo- Le dijo la madre sonriendo divertida por la reacción de su única hija.

-Oh bien… -Asintió el pelinegro pese a no entender a que se refería la mujer.

Luego de eso, el chico comenzó con su trabajo, ayudado por Rika, reponía las estanterías con nueva mercadería y se encargaba de quitar los productos cercanos a su fecha de caducidad, limpiaba el piso y sacaba la basura, en tanto la madre se encargaba de atender en la caja registradora.

-Disculpa, ¿puedes decirme en donde puedo conseguir leche?- Le pregunto de repente una chica de instituto acercándose con otras dos amigas detrás de ella.

Luffy, que en ese momento se hallaba arrodillado colocando una lata de arvejas en su correspondiente estantería, se volteo hacia la chica que le hablaba incorporándose a su lado dirigiéndole una sonrisa amable.

Las chicas, al ver el rostro atractivo y juvenil del muchacho se miraron entre ellas haciendo caso omiso de la indicación del pelinegro inventando una escusa barata con la que se quedaron conversando con el chico riéndose de forma tonta tratando de conseguir su atención y su numero de teléfono.

-**Productos lácteos y demás en el pasillo 4 junto a la estantería de gaseosas**…- Murmuro una voz lúgubre detrás de ellas y al voltearse vieron a Rika asomando su cabeza por una esquina con los ojos entrecerrados y despidiendo claras intenciones asesinas que ahuyentaron inmediatamente a las jóvenes.

-Gra… gracias por su compra…- Murmuro la madre que había visto todo, agachando su cabeza tanto por la clásica señal de respeto como para tratar de ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro- vuelvan pronto.

-Luffy-san, no deberías ser tan amistoso- Lo regaño la niña ofuscada.

-¿Eh?, ¿pero no tengo que ser cortés con los clientes?- Le pregunto confuso.

-¡La cortesía y la amistad son dos cosas muy diferentes!- Le replico Rika- y además… claramente no era amistad lo que estaban buscando…- Agrego la niña en un tono bajo e inaudible para el pelinegro.

Por su parte, Luffy se la quedo mirando por un momento, acción que puso nerviosa a la castaña.

-¿Qu.. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿po.. ¿¡Por qué me estas mirando!-

-Shi shi shi, es que… me acabo de dar cuenta de que es la primera vez que me hablas en el día- Le dijo haciendo ruborizar a la hija de la dueña- cada vez que intentaba hablar contigo salías corriendo shi shi shi…

-Ah, e.. eso fue.. po.. po.. por que… tu… yo…- Balbuceaba Rika mas y mas nerviosa de la constante mirada de Luffy sobre ella.

-Rika, Luffy-san- Los llamo en ese momento Ririka, para gran alivio de su hija que salio disparada hacia la caja registradora- ya vamos a cerrar, preparen todo.

-¡Si!, ¡ya vamos!- Sonrió Luffy contento de haber podido conversar al menos un poco con la niña debido a que pensaba que no le caía bien.

**AMDLyPBHL**

-Nos vemos mañana Luffy-san, gracias por tu ayuda y cuídate- Se despidió Ririka sacudiendo su mano.

-¡Hasta mañana Rika!- Se despidió a su vez el chico dirigiéndose a la niña

-Ha… hasta mañana…- Balbuceo Rika avergonzada antes de voltear el rostro colorado como un tomate.

Luego de eso Luffy siguió su camino muy contento, no le había dicho absolutamente nada a su jefa del problema e el que estaba metido más sin embargo, y quizás intuyendo que el pelinegro necesitaba cierto tipo de ayuda, la mujer muy amablemente le adelanto el pago de la semana.

-Shi shi shi, con esto tengo suficiente para ir a un hotel al menos por un par de días hasta que consiga un lugar fijo en donde quedarme shi shi shi-.

En un estado de humor más que optimista el chico caminaba por las calles prácticamente sin mirar por donde iba pasando por otra tienda de conveniencia ubicada relativamente cerca de la tienda en donde el trabajaba deteniéndose al escuchar una vos muy conocida para el.

-Les estoy diciendo que dejen de molestarme- Siseo una mujer rodeada de cinco sujetos mal vestidos.

.Oh vamos preciosa no te pasara nada por que vengas a jugar un rato con nosotros ¿no es así muchachos?- Se rió uno de los hombres siendo coreado por sus compañeros, obviamente todos ellos estaban muy bebidos.

-Ya se los dije, estoy esperando a alguien- Continuo la mujer cada vez mas irritada.

-¿En serio?, pues yo no veo a nadie por aquí a no ser… ¿¡estabas esperándonos a nosotros!-.

-Tsk, ¿¡pueden dejar de molestarm…-

-¿Hancock?- Inquirió Luffy al llegar al lugar y observar mas detenidamente la esbelta y curvilínea figura femenina reconociéndola inmediatamente como la de su tutora.

-¿Luffy?- Se sorprendió la mujer- ¿ya terminaste?...-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Huh?, ¿Quién diablos se supone que es este tipo?- Pregunto molesto el mismo sujeto que había hablado hasta el momento.

-¿Qué quien es…- Vacilo Hancock un momento abriendo los ojos en la repentina idea que le cruzo por la cabeza- el es… ¡el es mi novio!- Exclamo separándose del grupo y corriendo junto a Luffy prendiéndose inmediatamente de su brazo derecho para la gran confusión del chico y la enorme molestia y frustración de los hombres allí reunidos- te tardaste mucho Luffy ~ - Sonrió la pelinegra dedicándole una radiante sonrisa de chica enamorada- por favor… sígueme la corriente- Le susurro por lo bajo para que solo el chico pudiera escucharla.

-¿Es eso verdad?- Pregunto escéptico el hombre sin creerse del todo la historia.

Luffy, totalmente confuso por el repentino acto de su profesora, la cercanía tan intima de sus cuerpos y la sonrisa tan encantadora que le dirigió su profesora se quedo mudo sintiendo como leves palpitaciones dentro de su pecho.

No obstante eso, la situación en la que estaban y lo ultimo susurrado por su profesora le devolvieron sus sentidos, asintiendo en silencio a la mujer junto a el y abrazándola por la cintura estrechando aun mas sus cuerpos entre si.

-Ah, lo es… ella es mi mujer- Le dijo al sujeto en tono alto y provocador imitando las palabras que había visto en una película el otro día cuando aun seguía viviendo en la casa de su abuelo.

Al escuchar eso, Hancock no pudo reprimir un fuerte sonrojo que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, el tono tan desafiante y posesivo que uso el pelinegro unido a la forma tan decidida en la que la había tomado, casi como si realmente la considerara suya, la llenaron de emoción lamentándose internamente que tan solo fuese una actuación.

No obstante eso, los hombres, quizás por estar algo pasados de copas, no parecían dispuestos a dejar ir a su presa de forma tan sencilla y así lo hicieron parecer ver, como Luffy perdió todo rastro de su amigable expresión para observarlos de forma seria con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos que helo la sangre de los tipos haciéndolos desistir de miedo y huir del lugar despavoridos.

Sorprendida por esto, Hancock atino a observar el rostro de Luffy encontrándose con la mirada más amenazante y peligrosa que hubiese visto en su vida encogiéndose un poco por temor sintiéndose inexplicablemente empequeñecida y asustada ante esos ojos negros como la oscuridad.

Ojos que al volverse hacia ella se transformaron por completo adquiriendo la dulzura y simpatía que siempre le dirigía haciendo que de nuevo su corazón palpitara con locura y ansiedad y un bello sonrojo aderezara sus hermosas facciones.

``¿Por qué?´´ Se preguntaba mentalmente la mujer ``¿Cómo es que este chico hace que sienta tantas cosas con solo verme a los ojos?´´.

-¿Estas bien?, no te han hecho nada ¿no?- Quiso saber el chico una vez que estuvieron solos, preocupado por su profesora y regresándola a la realidad.

-No, estoy bien y… gracias por ayudarme- Le dijo enrojeciendo- …otra vez…

-Ni lo menciones- Le devolvió Luffy sonriendo despreocupado- pero… dime, ¿por qué estas aquí?- Le pregunto.

-Ah... eh.. bueno..- Tartamudeaba Hancock que al bajar la vista de percató de que aun sujetaba el brazo del chico y de que sus cuerpos permanecían muy firmemente pegados preguntándose si su alumno se había dado cuenta también notando además de que no parecía en lo absoluto incomodo con eso- en realidad yo… estaba siguiéndote- Confeso girando su rostro en llamas.

-¿Siguiéndome? ¿a mi?, ¿y por que?- Se extraño Luffy sin comprender el motivo de su profesora.

-Bueno… es que… yo…- La docente trago duro antes de agregar- me entere de tu situación… me refiero al hecho de que tu abuelo bueno… ya sabes…- Aclaro ante la mirada incrédula del chico en busca de una respuesta mas clara.

-Oh eso…- Musito Luffy sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo- no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que lo hace y para ser sincero no nos importa realmente, de hecho mis hermanos y yo llegamos a acostumbrarnos tanto que muy posiblemente hasta dejaríamos la casa por voluntad propia en caso de que el abuelo dejara de hacerlo… nos gustan las aventuras después de todo- Añadió con su típica sonrisa que tanto le fascinaba a la mujer junto a el.

-Entiendo- Murmuro esta con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos antes de separarse suavemente del chico y caminar unos pasos por delante de el deteniéndose en silencio y volteándose nuevamente hacia su alumno, una enorme Luna llena quedaba justamente detrás de ella iluminando su cuerpo como si de un gigantesco reflector se tratase- sin embargo, es mi deber no… mi deseo… el poder ayudarte con eso… tu- Continuo luego de una pequeña pausa- me salvaste ya varias veces y hasta el momento no pude agradecerte apropiadamente…

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso, no es necesario que tu…-

-Sin embargo- Lo interrumpió la pelinegra aun con la mirada baja- es mi decisión el ayudarte y ahora que mas que nunca necesitas de un favor yo…- Hancock trago duro preparándose mentalmente sabiendo que sus próximas palabras podrían, para bien o para mal, cambiar completamente la brújula que conducían los designios de su vida- Monkey D. Luffy tu… de ahora en adelante… ¿querrías quedarte a vivir conmigo?- Le pregunto finalmente elevando la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Y allí, Hancock, con sus manos apretadas en un solo puño a la altura de su corazón, un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas y la luz de la Luna brillando sobre su espalda delineando su hermosa figura se quedo solicita, esperando una respuesta… una respuesta… que seria el principio del fin de su vida como la conocía hasta ese entonces.

-…-.

-…-.

-… ¿Huh?-.

**##########-# LYH LYH LYH #-##########**

**Hasta aquí, hasta aquí la proposición de Hancock, ¿Qué le responderá Luffy además de lo último? je je je.**

**Hola!, Hola! Hola!, ¿Como les esta yendo a mis fieles súbditos? XDDDDDDD…**

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de Alumno y Profesora, mas concretamente el ¡capitulo 9! ¡yeahhh! XD, y que mejor que hacerlo ¡con el capitulo mas extenso del fic hasta ahora!, superando al ultimo que tenia ese record hasta hace solo unos pocos segundos XD.**

**Con respecto al capitulo de la fecha y como verán Hancock ya a confesado cuales eran sus intenciones ahora solo faltara saber cual será la loca respuesta de Luffy (es decir, teniendo en cuenta su carácter solo se podría esperar una respuesta muy loca de su parte ¿o no?).**

**Para el próximo capitulo, (mas precisamente para el final del capitulo que viene) les traeré una pequeña sorpresita que estoy seguro les encantara a todos ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha… ¡Ni se les ocurra perdérselo!...**

**Ahora respondiendo a algunos reviews:**

**Primero para AkagamiShanks: Hmm, creo que eh dicho una y mil veces que no pensaba dejar esta historia inconclusa, y que de hecho ya la tenia completamente planeada (con una segunda temporada en el horno si tiene el suficiente apoyo de los lectores), tan solo necesitaba trabajar en los diálogos, ahora, si tardo con las actualizaciones es debido a que también tengo una vida detrás de la computadora y desgraciadamente esta no me cede demasiado tiempo, y si a eso se le suma que soy un poco perezoso en lo tocante a sentarme y escribir (soy mas de ver anime o leer manga, en lo que pierdo mucho de mi tiempo libre je je), a que también tengo otras historias de las que ocuparme (sin contar con que tengo otras varias en marcha que muy pronto estaré comenzando a subir en XD) y a que lamentablemente esta historia no es mi prioridad Nº 1 como si lo es El Destino de las Sekireis, que aprovecho e invito a todos a leerla, (debido a su larga extensión, sin lugar a dudas la historia mas extensa que creare y muy posiblemente hasta de la propia pagina de Fanfiction, por lo que si no la actualizo al menos una vez al mes la estaría terminando dentro de 20 años al menos XDDD, y creéme que no estoy exagerando), pues entonces si juntamos todo eso, es un poquito obvio que vaya a tardar en actualizarme, no obstante lo cual, no abandonare la historia y la llevare a feliz termino como a cada uno de mis fics, solo tienen que tener paciencia.**

**PD: también pensa que hay otras historias que tardan cuatro meses o mas en actualizarse y esta a lo sumo la dejo dos sin subir un capi nuevo, en comparación yo diría que no es un mal negocio je je je je.**

**Segundo para mireee3D2Y: arriba tienes la respuesta a tu primer pregunta XD, en cuanto a lo segundo ¿Qué seria ''lo normal`` para vos?**

**Tercero para Link-Girl Yuri Fan: la respuesta es sencilla, ¡nuevos personajes! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha… XD.**

**Cuarto para Usio-Amamiya: Pues si, Luffy es un poquito descerebrado pero que se le va a ser, así es el y así lo queremos ¿no?.**

**Agradezco al resto de los lectores también por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, realmente ¡Muchas gracias!.**

**Bien, eso será todo por hoy, si les gusto el capitulo déjenme un pequeñito review que me hará muy feliz y agradecido con ustedes mis fieles seguidores, nos leemos ya en el capitulo 10 titulado; ''El comienzo de una nueva vida'', Sayonara.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alumno y Profesora**

**Capitulo 10: El Principio de una nueva vida.**

-… ¿Huh?- Con esa inquisición pronunciada en un tono bajo Luffy se quedo estático durante unos segundos en su cara una expresión de total confusión parpadeando de forma rápida mientras sostenía la mirada de su profesora la cual lo observaba fijamente esperando su respuesta, no obstante esto, los segundos pasaban y ninguno hacia o decía nada para romper con el extraño silencio hasta que sin poder aguantar ni un instante mas con la situación el chico finalmente hablo- Eh… hmm… este… ¿habías dicho algo?...

-¿?...-

-Ah, es que… ese pollo asado de ahí se veía delicioso- Murmuro casi babeando al tiempo que señalaba a su derecha en donde del otro lado del vidrio de un restaurante un pollo se rostizaba girando lentamente dentro de un horno.

Esas palabras, totalmente inesperadas, mandaron inmediatamente a la profesora al suelo cayendo de cara y haciéndose daño.

-¡Hancock!... ¡oy!, ¿¡estás bien!, ¡Hancock!- Exclamo el estudiante muy preocupado mientras se acercaba con cuidado a su tutora.

Esta por su parte, se incorporo con algo de torpeza apoyándose en sus manos y quedando sentada sobre sus tobillos y la cabeza baja mirando hacia el suelo.

''¿Un pollo?, ¿no me escucho porque estaba mirando a un pollo?... ¿¡Acaso soy menos interesante que un pollo!´´ Pensaba Hancock angustiada al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza sus puños ``Mi… mi valor… to… todo mi esfuerzo…´´ Sin poder contenerse, la mujer soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas que se deslizaron con suavidad por su rostro hasta morir en sus labios ``¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué él…

¡TAP!...

-¿Huh?- Sorprendida, Hancock dilato sus ojos al sentir de repente un peso ser apoyado sobre su cabeza, lo que la obligo a levantar nuevamente su rostro para darse cuenta que se trataba del sombrero de paja de Luffy, el cual se había inclinado a su altura y tenía sus ojos cubiertos por el flequillo.

-Lo siento…- Musito el pelinegro en tono grave- ¿podrías… repetírmelo de nuevo?... este vez… me asegurare de escucharte…

Asombrada, la mujer observo el rostro oculto de su alumno y que elevo justo en ese momento mostrando un rostro serio y decidido que hizo sonrojar a la profesora.

Y allí, demasiado sorprendida para actuar, Hancock se quedo en silencio perdida en los oscuros ojos de su alumno favorito.

``¿Qué debo hacer?…. se ve tan serio…´´ Pensaba la mujer `` si… si pude reunir valor para decirlo una vez… po… podre hacerlo de nuevo… y esta vez… esta vez…´´

Hancock paso saliva con dificultad, juntando nuevamente el coraje necesario mientras dentro de su pecho sentía a su corazón golpear con fuerza.

-Luffy…- Susurro- a… a mi… a mi me… gustaría… me gustaría… a mi me gustaría que… que vinieses… a vivir conmigo…- Musito lo ultimo con un pequeño hilo de voz que a pesar de la poca distancia hizo que el chico no pudiese oírla.

-¿Huh?... lo siento, no escuche lo último…-

-Eh, yo… yo… yo…-

-¿Si?- Inquirió Luffy sonriéndole de repente.

-Ah…- Hancock se quedo observándolo notando como su nerviosismo iba desapareciendo poco a poco, no lo entendía muy bien, pero había aprendido que el estado de ánimo del chico influía mucho en el suyo propio, así como en su cuerpo, y mientras el rostro serio del pelinegro la ponía nerviosa su sonrisa la tranquilizaba… haciéndole desaparecer todas sus dudas y miedos- Luffy… ¿te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo?...

-¿Eh?... ¿vivir… contigo… en la casa de tu madre y hermanas?...- Inquirió Luffy confuso.

-Ah no… no ahí, será… en mi departamento… solo… nosotros dos…- Balbuceo Hancock notando como le quemaba el rostro de la vergüenza con cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

-…-.

-…-.

-… ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!... ¿¡VIVIR CONTIGOOOO!...- Una asombrada Hancock fue testigo de cómo su alumno abría grande sus ojos en la sorpresa y se iba de espaldas cayendo un par de metros lejos de la mujer en tanto la observaba con la más pura estupefacción con su rostro bañado en sudor y su mandíbula levemente abierta.

A su vez, la profesora le devolvía la mirada solo que en sus ojos no había sorpresa si no una especie de desilusionante calma como aquel que en su cumpleaños recibe algo mucho menos llamativo e interesante de lo que previamente se esperaba.

``De todas sus posibles reacciones… esa definitivamente era la que menos me esperaba´´ pensó la mujer.

Sin embargo, la pelinegra se llevo otra gran sorpresa cuando vio como al chico, lentamente, le iba cambiando la mirada hasta transformarse nuevamente en la del joven sonriente e hiperactivo que conocía.

Y de repente, tomada totalmente fuera de guardia, Hancock sintió saltar no solo su corazón si no también su cuerpo mientras que su temperatura, presión y pulso subían a niveles estratosféricos en el momento en el cual Luffy se abalanzo sobre ella y la atrapaba en un fuerte abrazo rodeándola con sus brazos y dejándola completamente débil e inmóvil sin un gramo de energía en todo su cuerpo.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Grito el chico en medio de su efusivo abrazo- ¡gracias Hancock!, ¡sin duda eres la mejor!...

``¿¡QUEEEE!... ¿ESTA… ¿¡ESTA ABRAZANDOME!´´ Chillo mentalmente esta mortalmente roja ``primero no me escucha, después se pone serio, luego se sorprende, ¿y ahora me abraza?... ¿Qué… ¿¡QUE PASA CON ESTE CHICO!´´.

-Oh, oh, Lu… Luffy… me… me alegra que… que aceptaras…- Farfullaba la pelinegra de forma débil muy atribulada por el contacto tan cercano entre sus cuerpos, no obstante disfrutando internamente por lo mismo.

A pesar de eso, los segundos pasaban y el chico parecía no tener intenciones de soltarla en un periodo de tiempo breve, mas aun aumentaba la fuerza de su apretón mientras friccionaba sus cuerpos entre sí.

Esto, aunado a la vergüenza que ya sentía y la falta de oxigeno debido a que dejara de respirarlo desde que comenzara la ''caricia'', fue demasiado para la pobre profesora que sin poder aguantar más la sangre agolpada en su rostro se dejo caer en los brazos de su alumno totalmente inconsciente pero con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad cruzando sus labios.

-¿Hancock?- Solo entonces Luffy se dio cuenta de lo que hacía percatándose del desmayo de su tutora- ¿¡Hancock!, ¿¡oy, estás bien!, ¿Hancock?,

¡HANCOOOOOOOOCK!...

**AMDLyPBHL**

-Pa… pasa… Lu… Luffy- Lo invito Hancock con un hilo de voz.

-Con permiso- Sonrió el pelinegro ingresando en el departamento de su profesora y que, desde ese momento y durante los siguientes seis meses pasaría a compartir con ella.

``Un… un hombre en mi casa… un hombre en mi casa…´´ Se repetía la docente una y otra vez totalmente avergonzada, sin amistades masculinas en su vida ni compañeras que tuviesen parejas nunca había dejado a un hombre poner un pie en su departamento, siendo el muchacho hiperactivo delante de ella el primero al que permitía tal hazaña

``¿Re… ¿realmente está pasando esto?´´.

Hancock desvió sus ojos hacia la espalda de su alumno quien en esos momentos observaba maravillado el sorprendentemente amplio interior de la vivienda de su profesora favorita.

-¡Tu casa es grandiosa Hancock!- La alabo para el secreto alivio de la mujer, la cual se preguntaba su casa seria o no del agrado del pelinegro.

-¿Te… ¿te gusta?-

-¡Sí!- Le contesto este mostrándole toda su dentadura.

-Que… Qué alivio…-

-¿Huh?-

-Ah, no, so… solo me preguntaba si te gustaría o no…- Balbuceo Hancock chocando nerviosamente sus índices entre sí.

-¡Por supuesto que me gusta!- Insistió Luffy sin perder su sonrisa.

-Luffy…- Agradecida, Hancock lo observaba con ojos soñadores.

Dándole la espalda, el estudiante se dedico a repasar con sus ojos el resto de la casa, la cual se encontraba en el 14ª piso de un edificio departamental de 16 plantas, acercándose a las grandes ventanas a través de la cual pudo ver las luces de la ciudad.

-Wow, la vista desde aquí es genial-

-S… si, es que estamos un poco alto- Musito la mujer.

En el centro de la sala se hallaba un cómodo sofá extrañamente muy similar al que había en la casa de su madre y hermanas de frente a una televisión, unos cuantos muebles adornaban la sala acompañados de algunos cuadros de figuras abstractas que el chico no alcanzaba a darles forma, detrás del sofá estaba una escalera que conectaba a un segundo piso lo que llamo inmediatamente la atención de Luffy.

-Eh, ¿tienes un segundo piso?... shi shi shi, es la primera vez que veo un departamento que tiene dos pisos…-

-Ah, sí, bueno esa fue la principal razón por la que lo compre- Le explico su tutora- lleva a las habitaciones, son tres en total, aunque en una guarde todos mis libros por lo que es como una biblioteca y es donde preparo los exámenes y esas cosas, en general es algo así como mi oficina-

-Hmm, ya veo- Murmuro el chico distraído- ¿y ese pasillo?- pregunto señalando hacia la derecha desde la entrada principal.

-Lleva hacia el baño- Respondió con prontitud y antes de que el chico siguiera añadió- y por ahí se va a la cocina…

Y cual si estuviera entrenado, en cuanto la palabra cocina fue escuchada, el estomago de Luffy no tardo demasiado en hacerse escuchar rugiendo con ganas en el reclamo de sus alimentos.

-Oh, lo siento, no eh comido casi nada el día de hoy salvo lo que mis compañeros me dieron en la escuela y lo que mi jefa me obsequio en la tarde shi shi shi- El chico hablaba y se reía de forma despreocupada no obstante en su tono se podía percibir algo de pena lo que hizo insultarse mentalmente a Hancock por su descuido.

-Ah, ¿tienes hambre verdad?- Le pregunto- yo también tengo un poco, eh… creo… creo que veré que tengo en la cocina para cenar así que… eh… espérame aquí que ya vuelvo ¿sí?- Le pidió con un poco de nerviosismo antes de darse la vuelta y salir disparada hacia su cocina.

-A… ahora que me acuerdo… me fui de la escuela siguiendo a Luffy y no compre absolutamente nada…- Se aterrorizo la mujer rezando fuertemente de que hubiese algo en la heladera.

No obstante y para su mala fortuna y si bien esta no estaba exactamente vacía, en su interior no habían cosas que pudiesen ser llamadas ''saludables'', en otras palabras eran pura comida chatarra.

-A… ahora que lo pienso… yo no sé cocinar…- Musito Hancock sintiendo como se le helaba la sangre en el tema al tiempo que múltiples gotitas de sudor le resbalaban por el rostro- …¿Qué hare?...

Minutos más tarde, Luffy y Hancock se sentaban a la mesa de la sala, en el medio de la misma descansaba una enorme bandeja con varias hamburguesas que el chico comenzó a devorar con gran apetito.

-¡Delicioso!- Cantaba el pelinegro muy contento.

Del otro lado, Hancock lo miraba comer en silencio y aunque por fuera sonreía por dentro era un manojo de puro nervios estrujándose sus delicadas manos por debajo de la mesa.

``¿Qué hago?, las hamburguesas son fáciles de hacer pero… no puedo dárselas todos los días… ¿y… ¿y si me pide algo más complejo de hacer?, ¿Qué hago?, ¿¡Qué hago!´´.

-Hmm, ¿tú no comes Hancock?- Le pregunto Luffy extrañado de que su profesora aun no hubiese tomado nada para ella.

-No, gracias, yo no tengo hambre tu… puedes comer todo lo que quieras Luffy…-

-Hn, ¿estás segura?-

-Por supuesto, no te detengas…-

Sin que se lo tuvieran que repetir dos veces, el chico continuó con su faena hasta que no quedo ni una hamburguesa en la fuente.

-Ahhh… eso estuvo delicioso…- Exclamo el chico más que satisfecho- sin dudas serás una gran esposa Hancock shi shi shi…

-¿EH?, es… es… ¿¡esposa!- Se sorprendió esta enrojeciendo- ¿de… ¿de verdad lo crees?, no… no… aun… ¡aun me falta mucho!...- Chillo con las manos en sus mejillas mientras volteaba el rostro con pena- Luffy… ¿podría ser… ¿podría ser que esta sea una confesión de matr…

-Tu casa en verdad es estupenda- Sonrió el chico que ni siquiera la estaba escuchando, lo cual hizo saltar una pequeña venita en el rostro de la pelinegra en lo poco constante de la personalidad del chico.

-Sí, ya me lo has dicho antes- Musito un poco seria por haberle cortado su ilusión.

-Sera grandioso vivir seis meses aquí- Continuo Luffy de forma despreocupada.

-Si, por supuesto, durante los próximos seis meses tu… ¿eh?, ¿seis meses?, ¿Qué no eran cuatro?- Se extraño Hancock.

-Ah sí, ¿no te lo había dicho?, shi shi shi, como nuestro padre no vendrá por nosotros tan pronto como suele hacerlo el abuelo decidió extender el tiempo del juego-

-O… o sea que… que no serán solo cuatro… sino seis… es decir… co… co… contigo… ju… juntos… y… so… solos… me... ¿¡MEDIO AÑO!...-

**AMDLyPBHL**

Otro día en la preparatoria Grand Line y como de costumbre la profesora de historia Nico Robin era una de las primeras en presentarse al establecimiento dirigiéndose sin perdida de tiempo a la sala de profesores encontrándola tan vacía como siempre.

Contenta de tener el salón solo para ella, Robin se acerco a la cafetera encendiéndola y preparando lentamente el café dejando el agua calentarse en tanto se alejaba unos pasos y se sentaba sobre la silla de su escritorio apoyando su espalda y cerrando un momento sus ojos al tiempo que se deleitaba en los gratos recuerdos de la noche anterior que había pasado junto a su novio... si... definitivamente había sido una noche muy agradable...

-Espero que haya despertado a tiempo- Murmuro la pelinegra con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, mientras recordaba al chico que aun dormía apaciblemente sobre la cama que compartían cuando ella salía- si no lo hace estará en serios problemas... hmm, bueno, afortunadamente para él le deje programado el despertador así que no debería haber ningún problema...

Ampliando su sonrisa, la mujer volvió a incorporarse y caminar hacia la cafetera notando que su bebida preferida ya estaba lista para ser servida.

Y así lo hizo como tomo un vaso y comenzó a servirse a su antojo para acto seguido llevar la taza a sus labios y regalarle a su estomago el amargo sabor de tan calido brebaje.

No obstante, la docente no pudo dar ni un simple trago cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió de forma impetuosa azotando la pared y sobresaltándola en el acto.

Mucho mas cuando vio, parada en la puerta, a una horrible criatura que le recordaba mucho a Sadako del Anillo con su largo cabello negro cayéndole en cascada sobre su frente ocultando su rostro y dejando apenas un ojo visible entre las finas hebras de sus cabellos y que fue inmediatamente dirigido hacia la profesora.

-Rooooooobiiiiiiiiiiiiin...- Gemia la criatura con una voz de otro mundo consiguiendo erizarle la piel a Robin.

``¿Qu... ¿Que diablos?, yo nunca creí en fantasmas pero esto es... ¿ah?...´´.

El extraño ser levanto sus brazos a la altura de su rostro señalando con ellos a la pelinegra y comenzó a caminar hacia ella como un zombie.

``Espera un momento... los fantasmas no existen´´ Se reprendió a si misma en tono fuerte al tiempo que una mirada mas cuidadosa la llevo a reconocer a ese ''espectro''.

-¿Hancock?- Dudo sorprendida por su estrambótica apariencia, y así era, pues no se trataba de ningún fantasma sino solamente de su mejor amiga- ¿que... ¿que te ha pasado?...

La profesora de Matemáticas continuo avanzando hacia su amiga sin detenerse aun arrastrando los pies.

-¿Ha... ¿Hancock?- Vacilo Robin ya un poco asustada.

-Rooooooobiiiiiiiiiiiiin...- Volvió a gemir Hancock llegando finalmente ante su amiga tomándola fuertemente de los hombros y acercándosela hasta que su único ojo visible quedo a milímetros de los de la morena provocándole cada vez mas temor.

-Rooooooobiiiiiiiiiiiiin...-

-...¿S... ¿¡Si!...-

-... tu...-

-...-

-... ¿sabes cocinar?...-

-...-.

-...-.

-... ¿huh?...-

-...-.

-...-.

-...-.

-... no... no tengo ni idea...-

-...-

-...-.

El fuerte golpe de un cuerpo pesado cayendo sobre el suelo se dejo escuchar seguido por el grito angustiado de cierta docente de historia llamando a su desesperada amiga.

**AMDLyPBHL**

-¿¡Que ya conseguiste un hogar para vivir!- Exclamaron atónitos Ace y Sabo ni bien su hermano menor les dio la noticia durante la hora de almuerzo en el patio de comidas.

-Si, así es- Respondió el mas joven dándoles su típica sonrisa feliz.

-¿¡En donde!- Le exigieron casi a gritos.

-Shi shi shi, no se puede decir, ¿lo recuerdan?- Les devolvió mientras empezaba a comer la comida que se había comprado ya que no tenia a Margaret para que le preparase sus bentou.

-Pero si ni siquiera pasaron dos días- Se asombro Ace- no lo puedo creer.

Los dos hermanos se miraron entre si totalmente maravillados con la extraordinaria suerte que estaba experimentando el menor de ellos, ya que ¿no podía ser otra cosa mas que suerte verdad?.

-Con esto se acaba de establecer un nuevo record- Murmuro el rubio.

-¿Huh?- Inquirió Ace.

-Ya sabes, el record de quien consigue mas rápido la casa- Le recordó Sabo- hasta ahora el mejor tiempo lo tenias tu con un record de 3 días y 14 horas, así que veamos… el abuelo nos hecho de la casa antes de ayer a las 20:00 PM y Luffy… ¿a que hora conseguiste la casa?...

-Hmm… fue después de salir del trabajo asi que como a las 19:30…- Le contesto este.

-¿¡19:30!... lo que da un tiempo de apenas 23 horas y media, ¡wow!, eso destroza por completo tu mejor marca Ace- Le dijo el rubio a su hermano en tono burlón.

-No te metas conmigo- Mascullo este.

-Por cierto… ¿ustedes en donde pasaron la noche?- Quiso saber Luffy.

-Por ahí- Lo evadió el chico de pecas de mala manera por lo que su hermano decidió ignorarlo y dirigirse al rubio.

-Yo pase la noche en casa de un amigo- Le dijo este.

-¿Un amigo?-

-Si, en la mía- Le contesto Marco acercándose a los tres hermanos.

-Pero solo fue durante una noche… aun no encuentro un sitio estable…-

-¿Y por que no te quedas de forma permanente yoi?- Le propuso su compañero.

-¿Huh?-

-Ya sabes que vivo solo ¿verdad?, algo de compañía no me vendría mal y me ayudaras a pagar las cuentas, sin contar con que solo serán seis meses yoi-

-¿Eh?, ¿estas de acuerdo e que me quede contigo?- Se sorprendió el hermano de Luffy.

-Por su puesto que si- Respondió Marco haciéndole una señal positiva con el pulgar de su mano.

-¡Si!, ¡Sabo ya encontró su casa!- Festejo Luffy muy emocionado al tiempo que Sabo estrechaba efusivamente la mano de Marco para sellar el convenio- ¡ahora solo faltas tu Ace!.

A diferencia del pelinegro menor, el mayor no se veía nada feliz con el feliz desenlace de la situación de sus hermanos.

``Primero Luffy… y ahora Sabo… ¿¡Qué demonios pasa con mi maldita suerte estos días!´´.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Después de la escuela, Luffy se dirigió raudo hacia su trabajo, ser un huésped en la casa de Hancock le agradaba pero por supuesto no iba a dejarse mantener… y mucho menos por una mujer… por supuesto él no era machista, pero su abuelo siempre le inculco el respeto propio y orgullo de ser un hombre demostrando su valía a través de cada uno de los actos de su vida, en este caso no dejar que una mujer pague por cosas que podía contribuir él.

Con eso en la mente, Luffy salió disparado hacia la tienda en la que trabajaba encontrándose al llegar con una pequeña sorpresa.

Su jefa, vestida con ropas de calle, lo esperaba junto a la puerta al lado de una Rika roja de la cabeza a los pies.

-Lo siento Luffy-san- Se disculpaba Ririka toda apresurada- tengo que hacer unos tramites así que te dejare a cargo de la tienda ¿no te molesta verdad?.

-Claro que no- Sonrió el chico mostrándole su dentadura al sonreír- puede confiar en mí.

-Me alegro escuchar eso- Suspiro la mujer al tiempo que se volvía hacia su hija y reaccionaba como si de repente se acordara de algo- ah, por supuesto no estarás solo, Rika se quedara a ayudarte…

-¿Hn?, ¿No irá con usted?- Se sorprendió el pelinegro.

-No, claro que no, es algo tarde para llevar conmigo a una niña de su edad así que…-

-¿¡A quien le dices niña!, ¡tengo casi 14!- Se enfado Rika inflando sus cachetes.

-Los cuales todavía no cumples- Sentencio su madre antes de volverse a Luffy y sonreírle como disculpa- cuida de mi Rika ¿sí?.

-Ah, vaya tranquila, Rika estará muy segura conmigo- Declaro el estudiante haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña.

-Nos vemos, tratare de no tardarme demasiado- Murmuro la dueña antes de marcharse con lo que dejo a Luffy y a su hija completamente solos en la tienda.

Este hecho parecía estar muy presente en la mente de la niña como no dejaba de enviarle miradas furtivas al pelinegro, miradas llenas de ansiedad y un poco de nervios.

``Maldición Mama, ¡como se te ocurre dejarme a solas con Luffy!... ¿qu… ¿qu… ¿¡Qué clase de madre eres!´´

Aun no demasiado lejos de la tienda, Ririka estornudo con fuerza.

-Hmm, esa niña debe estar muy atribulada- Murmuro con un dejo de burla en la voz- será mejor que aproveches tu oportunidad Rika-chan… no desperdicies esta chance que tu madre a creado para ti ho ho ho ho…

``Apuesto un millón de yenes a que en estos momentos debe estar burlándose de mi´´ Gruño la niña muy molesta.

-Bien Rika, parece que estamos solos…- Murmuro Luffy de repente clavando en la castaña una mirada indescifrable que la puso muy nerviosa.

-S… si, pa… parece que si…- Balbuceo ruborizándose un poco.

-Entonces… ¿no deberíamos aprovechar nuestra oportunidad?- Inquirió Luffy acercándose lentamente a la niña con la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo que no cubría la extraña sonrisa de sus labios.

-Lu… Luffy…- Tartamudeo Rika muy confundida por la actitud del chico tan distinta a la suya de siempre- pa… pasa algo?…

-Vamos Rika… hagámoslo ahora que no está tu madre… es nuestra oportunidad- Continuo Luffy en tono serio.

-Eh.. ¿Eh?, es… espera un poco Lu… Luffy… yo… yo aun soy muy joven para eso…- Balbuceaba la niña cada vez más y más roja mientras el chico no dejaba de avanzar en su dirección hasta posar sus manos en los hombros frágiles de ella.

``Lu… Luffy, nu… nunca creí que él se animaría a… a querer be… be… besar…´´

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué me dices Rika?... ¿lo hacemos?-

-Eh… bu… bueno… si… si se trata de solo uno pu… pues…-

-¿Uno?... eso es demasiado poco para mí- Lo desestimo el pelinegro- ¡yo quiero más de uno!

-¿¡MAS DE UNO!- Se sobresalto Rika- yo… yo no… no puedo…

-¿Huh?, ¿Por qué no?-

-Po… porque si… si lo hacemos ma… mama va a enterarse y…-

-No lo sabrá si no le decimos- Le aseguro el chico.

-¡Aunque no le digamos se dará cuenta ya que tu y yo pa… pasaríamos a ser… no… nov…-

-¿Huh?, ¿y cómo va a darse cuenta de que le faltan un par de dulces?- Pregunto Luffy sin entender.

-Bueno porque… -

-…-

-… ¿eh?... ¿dulces?-

-Claro, allí mira…- Señalo el pelinegro detrás de la niña en donde la estantería rebosaba de una gran cantidad de dulces que de solo mirarlo se le hacía agua la boca- ¿no te dan ganas de comerte más de uno?, ¡hey!, ¡hey!, vamos, hay que aprovechar que no está tu mama shi shi shi shi.

En ese momento, la niña se dejo caer al suelo rígida como una tabla de surf.

``Dulces… dulces… el solo piensa en dulces…´´.

-¿Eh?, ¿Rika?, ¿estás bien?, ¿Por qué últimamente todas las mujeres se caen?, ¿estarán anémicas?-

El chico se le acerco y la ayudo a levantarse recibiendo a cambio una mirada de circunstancias que extraño al estudiante.

-¡Claro que no Luffy!... ¡esos dulces son para vender no para que los comamos nosotros!- Lo regaño de golpe casi gritando mas para liberar su propia frustración que por estar en desacuerdo con la idea…. Al fin y al cabo aun era una niña y los dulces le gustaban casi tanto como al pelinegro.

-Pero… si solo comemos un par nadie se dará cuenta shi shi shi…- Trato de convencerla el chico.

-¡No!-

-Tche, pensaba pagarlos después con mi dinero… tacaña…-

-¿Qué sentido tiene que tú mismo te compres tu mercadería?, si lo hicieras solo tendrías perdidas- Lo sermoneo la niña colocando ambas manos en sus caderas- y ahora, ¡ve a reponer las cosas en el pasillo 7!.

Ante eso, el pelinegro se incorporo de inmediato dándose la vuelta para marcharse hacia donde le habían pedido solo para detenerse en seco unos instantes.

-Espera un momento, si yo soy el mayor de los dos, ¿Por qué soy el que recibe órdenes?-

-Por que soy la hija de la dueña y ante su ausencia soy la siguiente al mando- Explico la niña.

-Oh, ya veo- Asintió Luffy golpeando su puño derecho en su palma izquierda.

-¡Y ahora ve!- Le ordeno.

-¡Como ordene Jefa!- Respondió el pelinegro cuadrándose al estilo militar antes de salir disparado para la estantería designada.

-Ahhh… este niño- Suspiro Rika tras lo cual se movió hacia la caja registradora y se sentó en espera de algún cliente.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la niña diviso fuera de la tienda a un joven que observaba de un lado a otro de forma sospechosa.

-¿Quién es?- Se pregunto la chica- nunca antes lo había visto.

El joven reparo en la tienda y se dirigió hacia ella.

Viéndolo más de cerca, la hija de la dueña se asusto al ver que tenía un aspecto algo temible.

``Se ve como un pandillero… se… ¿será un ladrón?´´

Echando un vistazo alrededor no encontró a Luffy por ningún lado por lo que decidió esconderse debajo del mostrador.

-¿Huh?, ¿no hay nadie aquí?...- Pregunto el sujeto- keh!, gran servicio…- Escupió con desdén mientras caminaba entre las estanterías- quizás me lleve algo…

``¿Quizás se lleve algo?, ¡lo sabia!, ¡es un ladrón!´´ Asomando su cabeza, Rika observo al tipo yendo de acá para allá aparentemente indeciso sobre lo que llevarse.

Finalmente tomando una decisión, el sujeto se acerco y tomo un paquete de arroz de una estantería dándole momentáneamente la espalda a la castaña.

Esta, viendo esto como una oportunidad de oro, tomo una escoba cercana y lanzándose fieramente golpeo duramente la cabeza del tipo con ella.

-¡No te llevaras nada ladrón!- Grito sin dejar de apalear al chico.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO NIÑA DEL INFIERNO!- Rugió el tipo muy enojado tomando el palo con una mano y partiéndolo en dos al tiempo que con la otra mano sujetaba a la castaña por el cuello de su camisa y la levantaba en el aire.

-¡Noooo!, ¡suéltame ladroooon!, ¡Luffyyyyyyyyyyy!- Grito Rika forcejeando furiosamente por liberarse.

-¿Luffy?- Se extraño el chico.

-¡Suelta a Rika maldito!- Bramo el pelinegro acercándosele por detrás en ese momento.

El desafortunado hombre no pudo ni darse vuelta cuando sintió el puño de Luffy estrellarse en su cara y ser mandado al suelo de una soltando a la niña en el proceso.

Demasiado tarde para contener su fuerza, Luffy abrió grande sus ojos al ver que el caído no era más ni nada menos que…

-¡ZORO!-

-¡LUFFY!-

Totalmente furioso, el peliverde se incorporo tomando a su compañero por el cuello y acercándoselo peligrosamente a su rostro.

**-¿A que se debió el golpe**?- Gruño.

-Lo siento… no te reconocí…- Se disculpo el chico con sendas gotitas de sudor en toda su cara.

-¿¡Como demonios no vas a reconocer esto!, ¡esto!- Decía el mayor señalándose el cabello con su peculiar tono verdoso.

-Oh, ¡es verdad!, no me había percatado- Exclamo Luffy con genuina sorpresa.

-No me había percatado mi abuela- Mascullo Zoro sin poder calmar su ira.

-Lo siento…- Volvió a disculparse Luffy sin saber realmente que mas decir.

Un poco apartada, Rika observaba la interacción entre los dos chicos con ojos asombrados.

-¿Es… un conocido tuyo Luffy?…- Balbuceo todavía un poco temerosa de la apariencia del peliverde.

-Ah- Asintió el pelinegro con una sonrisa- el es Zoro, es un compañero de mi escuela.

Incapaz de olvidar todo a la misma velocidad que su amigo, Zoro giro su cabeza para enviarle una mirada diabólica a la niña lo que no hizo sino aumentar el miedo que esta ya le tenía.

-¿Y quién se supone que es esta enana?-

-Mi jefa-

-¿¡Tu jefa!-

-Ah, aunque solo por ahora…-

-¿¡Huh!-

-So… soy la hija de la dueña- Hablo Rika con voz temblorosa- mi ma… mama salió así que…

-Como su hija la sucediste al mando ¿no?- La corto Zoro.

-¡Wow!, Zoro, ¡eres increíble!-

-El increíble eres tú al dejarse manipular por una niña de primaria- Le devolvió el peliverde.

-¡Ya estoy en secundaria!- Le grito mas luego al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se tapo la boca con ambas manos mirando al compañero de Luffy con mucho miedo.

-¿Y?, ¿Cuál es tu escusa para haberme golpeado?- Le pregunto.

-Perdón creí… creí que eras un ladrón…- Admitió Rika un poco abochornada.

-¿¡Huh!-

-¡Dijiste que te llevarías algo!-

-¡Tengo dinero para pagarlo!-

Asustada, la castaña se refugió detrás del menor de los D.

-Por cierto Zoro, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Quiso saber Luffy sin darle mucha importancia a la anterior discusión.

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte a ti-

-Aquí es donde trabajo- Le explico el pelinegro.

-¿Aquí eh?... hmm, no se ve como un mal sitio- Aprobó el chico estudiando el lugar con la mirada.

-¿Verdad que no?, y además la jefa me paga mucho dinero shi shi shi- Sonrió el chico muy satisfecho.

Ante esto, los confusos ojos de Zoro se volvieron hacia la niña.

-¿Tu jefa?- La señalo- ¿y de dónde saca esta enana el dinero para pagarte?.

-Se refiere a mi mama- Se animo a decir Rika envalentonada ahora que estaba junto al pelinegro.

Al escuchar eso Luffy se echo a reír con ganas muy divertido por la confusión de su amigo.

-Sí que eres tonto Zoro, ¿Cómo iba una niña a darme dinero? Shi shi shi…-

Esto daño el orgullo del chico no más por la burla sino por quien era emisor de la misma.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué hacías tan lejos de la escuela?- Continuo Luffy tras detener su risa.

-¿?, hmm, bueno yo…- El chico comenzó a balbucear incomodo- iba a… y luego pues…

-¿Te perdiste?- Sonrió Luffy con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Eh… n… no… no, claro que no ja ja ja ja…- Se reía el peliverde cada vez más nervioso.

-… ¿te perdiste no es así?- Lo provoco el más joven.

Zoro lo atrajo nuevamente por el cuello de su camisa.

-Si te digo que no me perdí… no me perdí… **¿quedo claro**?-

-Si, si, como digas…- Lejos de asustarse la sonrisa de Luffy no hizo sino ensancharse- ¡hey!, ¿quieres ver la parte de atrás del negocio?- Lo invito de golpe.

-Hmm, claro, porque no…- Acepto Zoro.

-Enseguida vuelvo Rika, espérame aquí- Sonrió el pelinegro antes de caminar por delante de su compañero.

Este lo siguió algo desganado alcanzando a escuchar el murmullo de la niña.

-Bueno… los dos son chicos así que no debería haber problema…-

-¿Hn?- Zoro se detuvo unos instantes observando como la niña se quedaba con sus ojos clavados en la espalda de su amigo- ¿¡HN!.

``Espera un segundo… no me digas… ¿¡esta niña también!... ¿¡Qué diablos pasa con este imbécil y las mujeres!´´

Zoro no era ningún tonto, a pesar de que su especialidad era la de dormir durante las clases, poseía un fuerte sentido extra muy sensible para detectar las ''pequeñas cosas'' a su alrededor… entre ellas, la increíble suerte de Luffy con las mujeres…Si, puesto que aparte de Vivi, la cual era tan obvia que solamente un ''Luffy'' no se daría cuenta de nada, el peliverde también sentía algo extraño con la profesora Hancock… no sabía cómo definirlo… pero definitivamente existía algo ''diferente'' entre la profesora del salón y el mas nuevo alumno del grupo.

Y por si fuera poco, también tenía sus ''fuentes'', las cuales nunca se lo confirmaban cada vez que se lo preguntaba directamente pero tampoco se lo desmentían llenando de mas misterios al asunto.

-Bueno… sea lo que sea… espero que sepan llevarlo adelante…- Murmuro antes de dejar a la niña atrás y perseguir a Luffy a la parte trasera del local.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Esa noche a la hora de cenar, Hancock se encontraba en la cocina, de momento se las había arreglado con comida precocinada que solo necesitaba ser calentada, no obstante esto seguía martirizándose a sí misma al ser incapaz de preparar nada en condiciones.

-Maldita Robin, ¿en donde quedo la chica perfecta huh?, ¡ella tampoco sabe cocinar!- Grito enfurecida luego de que su amiga la desilusionara diciéndole que tampoco era muy culta en el arte culinario.

-¿Y cómo haces con tu novio?- Le había preguntado en la mañana.

-¿Pues para que existen los restaurantes sino ah?- Fue la picara respuesta de la docente de historia.

-¡Ha!, ¿restaurantes?, si como no, como si eso lo solucionara todo…- Mascullo la profesora irritada- aunque… ir a un restaurante con Luffy… ahhh…- Suspiro soñadora imaginándose en un local con su alumno en un elegante esmoquin y ella en un hermoso vestido ambos a la tenue luz de unas velas, escuchando una suave melodía romántica mientras poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban y- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito muy emocionada con las mejillas encendidas- ¡eso sería tan hermoso!.

-¿Hancock?- En ese momento Luffy asomo su cabeza por la puerta, preocupado por el repentino grito de la mujer- ¿ah pasado algo?.

-¿Luffy?, ah, ¡no!, ¡no!, to… todo está bien tu… ve a sentarte que ya pronto estará la cena-

-¿La cena?- Se ilumino el chico muy contento- shi shi shi, ya no puedo esperar…

-Fiiiiu- Suspiro la pelinegra tan pronto su alumno dejo de ser visible.

Deteniéndose a pensar un poco en la particular situación en la que se encontraba, Hancock se cuestiono que era lo que buscaba conseguir con todo eso, sus sentimientos aun no los sentía muy claros si bien su cuerpo y mente cobraban vida propios cuando estaban cerca del chico sorprendiéndose a sí misma en las actitudes tan femeninas que estaba teniendo desde que conociera al pelinegro.

Jamás en su vida se imagino estar desesperada por cocinarle algo a un hombre, preocupada por no desagradarle o peor aun llevárselo a vivir a solas con ella.

Ese tipo de situaciones la llevaba a replantear una y otra vez las ''sabias'' (si bien solo habían sido pronunciadas como una burla) palabras de su amiga acerca de sus sentimientos para con el menor de los hermanos D.

``¿Realmente estoy… enamorada de Luffy?´´.

**AMDLyPBHL**

A la mañana siguiente Hancock despertó a Luffy quedándose como anteriormente unos segundos contemplando el rostro pacíficamente dormido del joven.

Después de despertarlo los dos se sentaron a la mesa para desayunar juntos en silencio debido en gran parte a la timidez de la profesora y a la gran concentración del estudiante a la hora de disfrutar sus alimentos.

Una vez que terminaron y mientras Hancock lavaba los trastos, le vino a la mente una pequeña duda.

Desde que llegara con ella, el chico se mantenía con la misma ropa.

-Luffy, ¿acaso no tienes otras cosas además de las que tenías en tu mochila?-

-¿Hn?...- El pelinegro no contesto sino que se quedo pensando muy profundamente en el tema… hasta que finalmente recordó- ¡MIS COSAS!

-¿Eh?-

-¡Mis cosas!, el abuelo tiro todas nuestras cosas al frente de la casa, el siempre las deja ahí hasta que una vez encontrado un hogar vamos a recuperarlas… mis cosas aun deben de estar ahí así que iré y…-

-Ahora tienes que ir a la escuela- Lo atajo Hancock- podrás ir por la tarde hmm… ¿quieres que te acompañe?...

-¡Huh?- Por segunda ocasión el chico se quedo pensativo, por alguna extraña razón las palabras ''profesora'' y ''abuelo'' juntas en una más que posible frase de encuentro no le hacían sentir del todo cómodo- ah, no ya… lo hare yo solo…

**AMDLyPBHL**

Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal tras lo cual fue al trabajo y luego a su casa… a su vieja casa… en otras palabras a la casa de su abuelo.

En la misma todo era paz y tranquilidad, mucho más teniendo en cuenta que ya no estaban las tres principales razones de los grandes alborotos que solía haber en la mansión D.

Sentado cómodamente en un sillón recolocado en la habitación de uno de sus nietos exactamente en la misma de la que arrojara todas las pertenecías de los tres hermanos el Ex – Vicealmirante Garp tenía una amplia panorámica del frente de su casa incluyendo el montón casi arruinado de los objetos y cosas de sus nietos.

-¿Hmm?- Reacciono al notar en medio de la oscuridad a una figura acercándose a las pertenecías esparcidas y comenzando a juntarlas-¿Ho?, ¿ya cayo uno?...- Sonrió complacido al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la ventana agudizando la vista reconociendo inmediatamente el sombrero de paja del menor de sus nietos- ¿Luffy eh?... eso sí que es extraño… por lo general el siempre es el ultimo en regresar por sus pertenecías… hmm he he he… ¿estará madurando? Bwa ha ha ha ha ¡como si eso fuera posible! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha…

Y mientras se reía con todas sus fuerzas, Luffy terminaba se recoger sus cosas (procurando no llevarse nada de sus hermanos puesto que todas sus posesiones estaban mezcladas con las de Ace y Sabo) envolviéndolas todas en un largo lienzo y echándoselas al hombro, dar una última mirada a la mansión y comenzar a retirarse ante la atenta vigilancia de Garp.

-Y ni siquiera ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que el juego comenzó- Murmuro con un cierto tinte de orgullo.

El viejo se quedo en la ventana hasta que la sombra oscura de su nieto se perdió de vista.

-Margaret- Susurro.

Al instante la joven y hermosa sirvienta del menor de los hermanos se apareció entrando por la puerta.

-Si, Garp-san-

-Prepárate… pronto será tu turno…- Le informo.

-¡Sí!- Asintió la chica sintiendo como la emoción de lo que significaban esas palabras comenzaba a llenar su cuerpo.

``Muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos Luffy-sama´´.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Un par de días después, Ace informaba a sus hermanos que ya había conseguido hogar estable en donde quedarse, pista que obviamente se negó a dar cuando estos se la pidieron.

-Seguro que es un lugar tan horrible como el último- Se burlo Sabo con toda la intención de provocarlo.

-Di lo que quieras pero al menos ya tengo donde quedarme-

-Eso es verdad-

-¡Eso es genial Ace!- Se alegro Luffy- ¡ahora podremos visitarnos!

-¡Imbécil!, no podemos estar juntos, incluso si es una visita…-

-Si, Luffy y además Ace nunca permitiría que vieras la horrenda casa en la que le toco estar ni aunque estuvieran esas reglas del abuelo-

-Bien, tú lo pediste-

Instantes después los dos hermanos yacían en el suelo en un nudo de patadas y golpes mientras Luffy los alentaba.

Afortunadamente los amigos de tercer año de los dos pasaban por ahí y los separaron llevándoselos consigo y dejando a Luffy con su propio grupo.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Ese día no tenían clases por lo que Luffy pudo pasar todo el día junto a Hancock, una idea que le resultaba bastante emocionante.

Acostumbrado ya a la nueva vida con su profesora, el chico se sentía completo, la mujer siempre parecía estar pendiente de él y de todo lo que le gustase y además también lo ayudaba con su tarea enseñándole como hacer los ejercicios en lo que era sorprendentemente estricta nunca dejándolo descansar hasta que se aseguraba que hubiera entendido de la forma correcta lo cual desgraciadamente para el pelinegro tomaba mucho de su hermoso tiempo que le gustaría gastar para divertirse.

-Hmm, si tanto quieres ayudarme con mis estudios, ¿Por qué no me ayudas también con mi tarea de arte?- Le propuso de golpe sorprendiendo a la mujer.

-¿Eh?-

-Ya sabes… lo del desnudo que te propuse el otro día- Continuo- ahora que lo pienso nunca me respondiste a eso.

-Des… ¿¡desnudo!, bue… bueno eso fue porque… en realidad no…-

-¿Lo habías olvidado?- Inquirió le joven recibiendo una negativa.

``Mas que olvidarlo fue que no quería recordarlo pero… siempre ah estado ahí´´

-No… no lo olvide- Dijo al fin- es solo que…

-Si no quieres no hay problema- Sonrió Luffy despreocupado- solo te lo pedí porque después de verte desnuda me agrado la idea shi shi shi shi…

``¿Cómo es capaz de decir cosas como esas con tanta facilidad?´´ Se cuestionaba Hancock con sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo en el ¿agradable? Recuerdo.

-Bueno, para serte sincera no me siento preparada para eso…- Balbuceo un poco preocupada por que el chico no se tomara a mal la negativa.

-Hmm, está bien- Estuvo de acuerdo el chico sin hacerse demasiados problemas- … se lo pediré a Vivi entonces… shi shi shi estoy seguro de que ella aceptara…

-… ¿Vivi?... – Inquirió Hancock como un eco, en su rostro dibujado una tierna y dulce sonrisa- ¿hablas de Nefertari Vivi?

-Ah, así es, ella es una amiga mía de hace mucho tiempo, ya la eh retratado antes así que estoy seguro de que no tendrá problemas con que yo…

-Lo hare…-

-¿Eh?... ¿dijiste algo?-

-**Lo hare-** Repitió la profesora- ¿necesitas una modelo para tu trabajo?... pues entonces con mucho gusto te ayudare- Sonrió Hancock con una gran aura de paz y armonía rodeándola.

-Ah…- Luffy no supo que contestar, por un momento le había parecido ver un aura oscura envolviendo a su tutora pero ahora en realidad parecía todo lo contrario sin mencionar el brusco cambio de idea de la mujer que primero se veía tan reacia y en ese momento aceptaba sin ningún tipo de duda.

Sin embargo, no sería él quien desperdiciaría una oportunidad de sacarse por una vez en la vida una buena nota.

-¡!, ¡gracias Hancock!, ¡sin dudas eres la mejor!- Sin más se arrojo sobre la pelinegra y la estrecho en un fuerte abrazo que a punto estuvo de causarle un desmayo de felicidad.

-Po… por cierto Lu… Luffy… ¿para cuándo es este retrato?-

-Hmm, bueno, hoy es domingo… la clase de arte es el martes así que será para dentro de dos días- Le informo.

-¡Dos días!- Exclamo la docente sintiendo como regresaban todos sus miedos y dudas, no obstante ya se había comprometido y solo le quedaba reunir todo el valor del que era capaz y encomendarse al cielo para no morir de vergüenza ese día.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Día lunes, primer día de la semana, la bellísima profesora Boa Hancock se hallaba completamente desnuda en la bañera de su departamento disfrutando del calor del agua mojando su esbelta figura, como aun era temprano, Luffy seguía durmiendo así que no corría riesgos de topárselo de forma inesperada, no obstante lo cual la mujer se relajo recordando el día en su estudiante la viera como su madre la trajo al mundo.

Por si fuera poco, él deseaba retratarla también desnuda produciendo en ella una estremecedora sensación mezcla de ansiedad y vergüenza ante lo que estaba por venir, no era como si desconfiara del chico o mejor decir que no le importaba si el pelinegro tenia ''otras intenciones'' aparte del retrato.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿habrá sentido algo al verme sin nada de ropas?- Se pregunto la mujer en un débil susurro- no se mucho de tema pero según Robin los hombres se excitan con facilidad al ver una mujer desnuda… Luffy… ¿se habrá excitado conmigo?...

-¡AHHHHHH!, ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTOY PREGUNTANDO!- Grito poniéndose de pie en la bañera al tiempo que sacudía con furia su cabeza sintiendo el intenso calor que su simple pensamiento había generado en todo su cuerpo- yo… no debería estar pensando este tipo de cosas tan desvergonzadas… y mucho menos si están implicadas con uno de mis propios alumnos- La pelinegra se palmeo las mejillas en un intento de dominar sus emociones- contrólate Hancock, ya basta de fantasías tontas de quinceañera, eres una mujer adulta así que actúa como tal… ¿has entendido?... ¡y además!, ¡No es como si la situación del baño fuera a repetirse!...

Y justo en ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrió y allí en el marco de la misma apareció Luffy, sonriendo despreocupado como siempre, una toalla colgando de su brazo derecho y… completamente desnudo.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Hancock?- Se sorprendió el chico viendo a su profesora en la bañera- ¿estabas aquí?, shi shi shi ¿tu también te bañas temprano?

``Esto tiene que ser una broma… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué justo lo que mas deseaba eekkh… ¡quiero decir!, ¿po… ¿por qué algo como esto esta pasando justo después de que yo dijera que nunca volvería a suceder?´´ Se preguntaba Hancock enrojeciendo de la cabeza a los pies de ser nuevamente vista completamente desnuda por el chico que tanto la trastornaba.

Y allí, alumno y profesora se quedaron en completo silencio viéndose a los ojos, o, al menos lo hacia ella como el pelinegro recorría sin ningún tapujo las curvas de su hermosa figura, lo que hacia que la docente comenzara a luchar fuertemente contra sus propios instintos.

``No lo hagas, no lo hagas ´´ Pensaba la docente de forma desesperada ``¡resiste Hancock!, ¡resiste!...¡solo sus ojos!, ¡SOLO MIRA SUS OJOS!´´

-¿Hancock?- Inquirió el muchacho algo preocupado al ver a su tutora completamente rígida y temblorosa.

Sin embargo, no hubo caso, por mas que lo intento con todas sus energías sus ojos traicionaron su firme voluntad al momento de descender por el cuerpo de su estudiante y ver con total claridad eso tan visible entre las piernas del pelinegro.

Y una nueva oleada de calor, mucho más intensa que la anterior le sacudió su cuerpo, enviándole altas corrientes eléctricas a sus zonas más sensibles como sus pechos y entrepierna, la cual experimento por primera vez en su vida lo que era humedecerse.

Ante su vista, el hipnotizante miembro de Luffy se hallaba totalmente erecto, lo que inmediatamente hizo pensar a la profesora si se debía a ella o ya había entrado al baño de esa forma.

``Según Robin… los hombres suelen despertarse con una erección´´ Logro pensar en medio de su mente nublada, acto seguido, la mujer, no pudiendo soportar mas el flujo de sangre agolpado en su cabeza debido a la vergüenza se desmayo sobre la bañera cayendo sobre los brazos de un siempre (y a esas alturas acostumbrado) Luffy que, literalmente, voló para atraparla antes de que se golpeara en la caída.

-¿Hancock?, ¿¡Hancock!, ¿¡Hey, estás bien!, ¿Hancock?, ¡HANCOOOOOOOOCK!...-

**AMDLyPBHL**

-Ahhhhhhhh….- El director Sengoku se sentó en la silla de su oficina echándose hacia atrás al tiempo que se desperezaba levantando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza- parece que hoy será también un día tranquilo- Murmuro observando a través de la ventana el agradable clima de la mañana.

En cierta forma era muy satisfactorio ser director de una escuela y más de una tan conocida y prestigiosa como esa, tenía contactos.

Hacía tiempo que deseaba jubilarse y de hecho ya había pasado hace bastante la edad para eso, sin embargo la simple necesidad de tener algo con lo cual distraerse era lo que lo mantenía aun a cargo de esa institución, la escuela a parte no tenía nada más y a su edad encontraría cualquier otra actividad demasiado aburrida o poco interesante, después de todo el no era como su viejo amigo Garp (al cual nunca le importo prácticamente nada a excepción de un par de cosas muy detalladas y puntillosas que en general solían molestar a todo el mundo) que era capaz de divertirse hasta con el vuelo de las moscas… ese era el tipo de hombre que era.

-Hablando del diablo- Murmuro Sengoku pensativo- ¿en donde se habrá metido ese viejo zorro?, envió a su nietos aquí pero a pesar de eso no se ah comunicado conmigo en ningún momento… hmm, quizás ni siquiera se encuentre en la cuidad.

Toc… toc… toc…

-Hmm, ¿Quién será?- Se intrigo el hombre- adelante…

Sin hacerse esperar, la persona del otro lado de la puerta ingreso raudo dando un fuerte paso dentro de la oficina, su enorme cuerpo tapaba todo el marco de la entrada lo que hizo imposible al director el poder ver una segunda figura mucho más pequeña detrás del sujeto.

Sin embargo, Sengoku ni siquiera pensó en algo tan trivial como eso, puesto que toda su aterrada atención estaba centrada en la portentosa aparición del hombre de edad delante suyo que lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tu…- Musito el director con profundo estupor- ¿Por qué tu…

-Yo, Sengoku-san… tanto tiempo sin vernos- Lo saludo el hombre junto a la puerta- estoy aquí para traerte más problemas… Bwa ha ha ha ha…

**AMDLyPBHL**

Robin llego como siempre temprano preparándose una tasa del café que tanto le gustaba y sentándose en silencio desfrutando de su sabor y su aroma.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió dando paso a su mejor amiga que al igual que el día anterior venia con su cabello tapándole el rostro solo que de una forma mucho menos escalofriante.

-¿Hancock?- Dudo la mujer observando a la pelinegra.

Como respuesta, la docente de historia se derrumbo en la silla contigua a su amiga manteniéndose en silencio y sin mover ni un músculo.

-¿Hancock?- Un poco preocupada, Robin dejo su tasa sobre su escritorio y se adelanto llevando una mano a la frente de su amiga, o, al menos esa fue su intención puesto que sin llegar a tocarla debió de retirarla con rapidez debido al intenso calor que de ese lugar se desprendía- Waaa!, ¡estas ardiendo!- Exclamo la morena mientras se soplaba la mano.

Reaccionando por fin, Hancock levanto la cabeza para revelar su rostro humeante y encendido de rubor que imitaba a la perfección una erupción volcánica.

Viéndola en ese estado, su amiga imagino que algo debió de suceder entre ella y su alumno favorito, con un poco de cautela se inclino un poco para mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

-Dime… ¿Qué ah pasado esta vez?...-

-¿Eh?, ¿esta vez?, bu… bueno… el… yo… so… solo… ducha… ingreso… yo… el… vi…- Totalmente temblorosa y cada vez mas colorada Hancock balbuceaba como podía las cosas que habían sucedido en la mañana- yo… se… se… se… ¡se la vi!... allí… abajo… el… sin nada…

En ese punto, Robin ya no sabía si seguir escuchando con cara seria o romper a carcajadas en la cara de su amiga… era solo que… era demasiado para contenerse.

-¿Lo… viste desnudo en el baño?- Mascullo mordiéndose furiosamente los labios para no ceder ante sus ganas de reírse lo cual le estaba costando la mitad de su vida en conseguir.

Ante eso, los ojos de Hancock se abrieron como platos y se rostro enrojeció tanto que su cara era solo una mancha roja.

``Tomare eso como un sí´´ Pensó su amiga quien estuvo a punto de saltar sobre la otra profesora para que le contara los jugosos detalles de la situación de no ser porque en ese momento ingreso a la sala el profesor Mihawk.

El hombre observo el interior y a sus colegas percatándose inmediatamente de la sonrisa burlona de Robin y de la cara roja de Hancock.

-Lo siento… ¿interrumpo algo?-

``Interrumpes todo´´ Estuvo muy tentada de responderle Robin más lo que dijo fue.

-Claro que no profesor, ¿desea algo?-

-No con usted- Le respondió fríamente volviéndose a la profesora de matemáticas, la cual ya había vuelto a poner su máscara de indiferencia apenas entrado el docente- profesora, el director la necesita urgentemente en su oficina.

-¿A mí?- Se extraño la mujer- ¿A dicho la razón?.

-No me ah interesado preguntarle- Le devolvió el hombre de forma seca ganándose una mirada seria de ambas mujeres- solo mando a que se presentara en estos momentos- Continuo para acto seguido darse vuelta y salir de la sala.

-Que hombre grosero- Mascullo entre dientes Hancock, mas rápidamente lo olvido al pensar en el posible motivo de su llamada.

-Quizás descubrieron que te llevaste a un alumno a tu casa y te están despidiendo- Murmuro Robin de repente en un tono muy serio.

-¿¡AH!-

-Solo bromeaba…- Sonrió la mujer entornando los ojos con un deje de burla.

-¡Robin!-

**AMDLyPBHL**

-Entonces… ¿eres nueva en la ciudad?- Le pregunto Hancock sin voltearse a la chica detrás suya.

-Hmm, no exactamente- Le respondió esta.

-Ya veo- Musito la pelinegra sin estar realmente interesada en mantener una charla demasiado larga con la nueva alumna.

Afortunadamente para ella, Sengoku no la había mandado a llamar para despedirle como muy desagradablemente bromeara con ello su mejor amiga, sino para informarle de un nuevo ingreso al Instituto, que en esta ocasión se trataba de una chica joven y, en opinión de la docente, muy bonita que también y debido a su edad le correspondía caer bajo su tutela razón por la cual en esos momentos la estaba conduciendo por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección a su salón para presentarla al resto de sus estudiantes.

-Espera aquí- Al igual que hiciera con Luffy en su primer día, Hancock detuvo a la chica junto a la puerta- en cuanto te indique pasaras y te presentaras a tus nuevos compañeros.

-Bien- Asintió está un poco nerviosa.

Viendo esto, la profesora le sonrió con amabilidad como curiosamente nunca antes había hecho con ningún alumno nuevo.

-No te preocupes, los alumnos de este curso son muy agradables- Le dijo- estarás bien con ellos…

Ante esas palabras, la alumna de ingreso se sonrojo para luego dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Sí, lo sé…- Le devolvió- se que son muy buenas personas…

-¿Hn?-

``¿Lo sabe?´´ Se intrigo la docente ``¿acaso conoce a alguien de mis alumnos?´´.

Sin pensarlo demasiado decidió no darle importancia al tema e ingreso silenciando rápidamente los murmullo existentes.

Evitando con todas sus fuerzas mirar hacia donde se encontraba cierto pelinegro, Hancock continuo hasta su escritorio en donde coloco sus pertenencias y levanto la mirada topándose si con los oscuros ojos que tanto la tenían atormentada y que inmediatamente la hicieron recordar los embarazosos momentos de esa mañana.

-H… hoy te… tenemos a alguien nuevo- Tartamudeo bajando rápidamente la cabeza con vergüenza.

``Demonios, ni siquiera puedo verlo a los ojos´´ Pensó muy atribulada, más rápidamente se calmo recodándose que ese tipo de comportamiento se vería demasiado extraño en medio de sus clases.

-¿Huh?, ¿dijo alguien nuevo?- Pregunto Usopp encendiendo con ello los murmullos por todo el salón.

-¡UNA CHICA NUEVAAA!- Salto Sanji muy emocionado.

-Idioooota, ¿Quién ha dicho que sea una estudiante?- Lo desestimo Nami.

-¿Are?, ¿celosa Nami-swan?-

-Ya quisieras-

-Bien, se las presentare- Sin mas preámbulos Hancock se dirigió al pizarrón y comenzó a escribir un nombre en el, nombre que mientras iba formándose captaba mas y mas la atención incrédula de cierto alumno- Puedes pasar- Invito.

En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia la bellísima chica de corto cabello rubio y ojos castaños que con un poco de timidez ingresaba y se adelantaba hasta quedarse en el medio al lado de la profesora que justamente acababa de escribir su nombre.

-Su nombre es Margaret- Presento Hancock a la nueva alumna- sean amables con ella.

Tras eso se produjo un silencio en el cual las chicas miraban con curiosidad a la recién llegada y los chicos admiraban su belleza.

-¿¡Margaret!- Exclamo Luffy con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula por el piso- ¿Qu… ¿Qu… ¿Qu…

-¡Luffy-sama!- Sonrió la chica muy contenta de ver nuevamente a su joven amo.

-¿Huh?- Una exclamación general salió de los labios de todos los presentes que observaban alternadamente a Luffy y a la nueva como si estuvieran viendo un partido de tenis.

-Luffy tu… tu… tu… tu… ¿¡conoces a esta súper belleza!- Le grito Sanji en la cara muerto de la ira y celos.

-Ah, ella es mi… mi…- Titubeo Luffy un poco preocupado, pese a que la chica era su sirvienta nunca le había gustado nombrarla como tal principalmente por que como un ser amante de la libertad odiaba profundamente el servilismo y la esclavitud.

No obstante, su silencio fue malinterpretado por el rubio que ya se imaginaba un montón de posibilidades que le daban ganas de partirle la cara al dueño del sombrero de paja.

-¿Es tu que…- Gruño.

Viendo esto, Margaret sonrió y se aclaro la garganta atrayendo sobre ella la atención de todo el mundo.

-Déjenme presentarme adecuadamente- Comenzó- mi nombre es Margaret… y soy la sirvienta personal de Luffy-sama…- Agrego con el rostro iluminado de orgullo y alegría en lo último.

-…-.

-…-.

-… ¿La…- Comenzó Sanji.

-… Sirvienta…- Continuo Hancock.

-… Personal…- Siguió Vivi.

-… de…- Musito Zoro.

-… Luffy…- Dijo Nami.

-… Sama?...- Termino Usopp.

-…-.

-…-.

-… Es un placer conocerlos- Finalizo la rubia muy contenta sin notar las explosiones nucleares en cadena que sus inocentes palabras empezarían a desatar en esa escuela.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡!-.

**##########-# LYH LYH LYH #-##########**

**¡Hey!, ¿Cómo han están todos tanto tiempo? XO…**

**Y aquí estoy de regreso a ustedes para traerles el capitulo 10 de Alumno y Profesora, que no lo esta haciendo solo pues también eh actualizado El Destino de las Sekireis subiendo ya el capitulo 16 y también el capitulo 4 de Caminando con los Muertos, y por si fuera poco también les entrego el capitulo 1 de mi nueva historia titulada ''Espers del Futuro'' de la fantástica serie de To Aru Majutsu No Index (por si alguno le interesa esta historia XO), es decir, ¡UNA TRIPLE ACTUALIZACION MAS HISTORIA NUEVA! YUPIIIII XO. Espero que les agrade tanto como a mi me ah gustado escribirlas.**

**Sobre el capitulo 10 de Alumno y Profesora, las cosas comienzan a moverse y ahora si las participante por el corazón de Luffy se encuentran en la línea de LARGADA dispuestas a todo por ser la primera en llegar a la META, ¿Quién será la ganadora?.**

**Para el capitulo que viene tendremos además del tan esperado ''retrato de una bella dama'', el comienzo de las sangrientas batallas que harán estremecer toda la escuela y el mundo y ¡ajam!, perdón… me deje llevar XO, pero lo que si se hará muy difícil la vida de cierta profesora mas aun el mantener su relación con cierto alumno en las sombras, ¿los descubrirán?.**

**Sección de Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Primero para Sally la maga: desgraciadamente para que haya un ganador, un perdedor en necesario, (es lo bueno de los finales harem ¡nadie se queda sufriendo je je, especialmente ''el protagonista'' ku ku ku), así que no sabría que contestarte acerca de eso… solo que… ''te aseguro que ella no sufrirá'' MWE HE HE HE HE…**

**Segundo para Usio-Amamiya: Interesante cuestión la verdad que si je je, eh de decir que ''el retrato'' es obviamente uno de los detonantes de cierta situación por venir je je je.**

**Tercero para mireee3D2Y: Si habrá lemon Luffy x Hancock pero… ¿solo Luffy x Hancock?...**

**Cuarto para koro-guerrero: no lo voy a negar… lo del final harem es una opción que estoy manejando… pero no se sabrá hasta los últimos capítulos MWA HA HA HA HA.**

**Agradezco a todos los demás Reviews, favoritos y alertas, diciéndoles ¡no pierdan esos ánimos! XO.**

**Eso es todo por hoy, me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo que intentare no tardar demasiado en actualizar esta vez, dejen muchos Reviews Please, Sayonara.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene un pequeño lemon, si queres leerlo es bajo tu entera responsabilidad.**

**Alumno y Profesora**

**Capitulo 11: El Arte de los problemas.**

-¿En donde se metió esta mujer?- Inquirió Robin mientras caminaba por los pasillos abarrotados de alumnos en busca de su amiga- hmm, bueno... aunque en realidad... técnicamente, aun no es una mfu fu fu...

Era la hora del almuerzo y como siempre las dos amigas compartían juntas ese momento, mas sin embargo en esta ocasión Hancock no había llegado al lugar de reunión común motivo por el cual la docente de historia la estaba buscando.

-Esto es raro, es la primera vez que Hancock no asiste al lugar de siempre- Murmuro Robin muy intrigada de saber las causas de tan extraño incidente.

Pensando acerca de los posibles lugares en los que estaría su amiga, y debido a ''cierto interés'' de la misma en los últimos tiempos a la pelinegra solo se le ocurría una sola posibilidad dirigiéndose inmediatamente a dicho sitio.

El salón de clases de Hancock.

Robin golpeo suave la puerta antes de ingresar y observo el interior, por ser la hora libre solo habían unos pocos estudiantes como la mayoría estaría en la cafetería o disfrutando de sus comidas en otro sitios.

La mujer desvió su mirada al frente de la clase en donde, efectivamente, hallo a su pseudo hermana sentada correctamente en su silla, con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo y una pierna levantada horizontalmente sobre su muslo.

-¡Hancock!- La llamo Robin acercándosele con una falsa expresión de enojo e intenciones de ''regañarla'' por no haber ido con ella- ¿Por qué no fuiste a...- la profesora enmudeció cuando al quedar a su lado noto como la mujer sentada en la silla, comía con una fría tranquilidad y gran elegancia la comida de su bentou mas eso era pura apariencia como se percibía la enorme fuerza con la que apretaba inconscientemente sus palillos y el aura oscura de intensa furia rodeándola- ¿Ha... ¿Hancock?, ¿Qué te...?- Quiso indagar, mas su respuesta llego antes incluso de formular su pregunta como ciertas palabras llegaron con gran nitidez a sus oídos.

-Diga aaaaaaaaah... Luffy-sama...-

-Aaaaaaaaaaammh... mmm... mmm... ¡delicioso!...-

Intrigada, Robin giro su cuello para ver justo en una esquina del salón junto a las ventanas a cierto chico de sombrero de paja sentado en su asiento inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante apoyándose en su mesa y abriendo grande la boca al tiempo que una sonriente y muy hermosa chica rubia que nunca antes había visto tomaba con sus palillos un pequeño trozo de carne y se lo depositaba suavemente dentro tras lo cual el chico, muy feliz, procedía a comer.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto la mujer mientras el proceso se repetía una y otra vez como el pelinegro apenas masticaba la comida.

Crack...

-¿Huh?- Robin volvió su vista a su amiga al escuchar un extraño crujido dándose rápidamente cuenta de que se trataba de los palillos a punto de quebrarse en las manos de la profesora de Matemáticas debido a la extrema fuerza que esta aplicaba sobre los pobres utensilios- ho, ya veo fu fu fu...- Sonrió la mujer de forma maligna- ¿con que una rival eh?...

Robin pasó la vista por el salón observando al resto de los estudiantes.

``No... yo más bien diría que dos... dos rivales´´ Recapacito al ver otra aura similar en el salón, en este caso rodeando el curvilíneo cuerpo de la heredera de los Nefertari.

Al mismo tiempo, Zoro, Usopp y Bon Clay contenían a un furioso Sanji en su asiento, en tanto Nami sentada al lado de Vivi le hablaba muy risueña a esta que tenia una de sus manos dentro de su mochila como si quisiese sacar algo de ella pero no se animase.

-¿Y?, ¿no piensas sacar el bentou que le trajiste a Luffy y dárselo en persona?- le pregunto en tono burlón buscando sacar una reacción avergonzada de su amiga.

Sin embargo, y ante su gran sorpresa, el resultado fue exactamente lo contrario de lo que esperaba pues lejos de su sonrojo y timidez habitual la peliceleste levanto el rostro fulminando a su compañera con sus ojos llenos de furia.

-Nami-san... no estoy de humor para bromas...- Murmuro tétricamente la chica.

-¡Gah!-

``¿A do... ¿¡A donde fue la Vivi que conozco!´´ Se grito la pelinaranja quien nunca se imagino que llegaría el día en el que estaría asustada de su dulce y amable amiga.

Para empeorar las cosas, Margaret eligió ese preciso momento para entre risas añadir.

-Ya se acabo todo Luffy-sama je je, parece que la comida que le prepare le gusto mucho-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Asintió Luffy con fervor- tus comidas son ''siempre'' muy deliciosas shi shi shi...

-¿¡SIEMPRE!´´ Se exaltaron al mismo tiempo cierta pelinegra y cierta peliceleste ``espera un segundo, si es su ''sirvienta personal'' quiere decir que le ah estado cocinando ¿¡siempre!´´.

Para ese entonces, no solo un aura oscura sino también llamas de intenso fuego rodeaban a ambas llamando la atención de Robin que pese a no estar muy enterada comenzó a atar algunos cabos para componer la situación que tenía delante.

``Chica nueva... Bentou... aprender a cocinar... celos...´´ Y ni bien lo entendió, su rostro se ilumino cual niña en una juguetería.

``¿Y ahora que se le está ocurriendo a esa mujer?´´ Pensó cierto chico que aparentemente era el único del salón que se había percatado de la presencia de la docente de historia en el aula.

-Hey Luffy- Lo llamo Sanji con el rostro lleno de venas a punto de estallarle por la ira- ¿ha estado delicioso verdad?.

-¡Sí!- Le respondió el pelinegro totalmente ajeno a la furia de su compañero.

-**Hijo de &%$%&•...-** Como era de esperar, la respuesta ingenua del chico solo consiguió exacerbar al rubio que a punto estuvo de saltarle a la yugular al pelinegro de no ser por Zoro, Usopp y Bon Clay que lo seguían conteniendo- Maldito bastardo con suerte... trayendo a su sirvienta para presumirla delante de todos y encima de todo - Continuo deslizando sus ojos al joven y sonriente rostro iluminado de Margaret - ¡es una belleza!- Exclamo cambiando abruptamente su expresión por una con corazones en los ojos y sacando humo por la nariz antes de girarse a Luffy volviendo instantáneamente a su rostro enfurecido- **hijo de &• %$•%...**

-Je!, ¿enfrentando la dura realidad espanta mosquito?- Le dijo Zoro con toda la intención de hacerlo enojar aun mas.

-¿Huuuuh?, ¿has dicho algo cabeza de lechuga?-

-¡Ya quédate quieto Sanji!- Lo reto Usopp haciendo aun más fuerza para contener al rubio- ¡y tu no lo provoques Zoro!.

-¿Quién lo está provocando?- Desmintió el peliverde- solo le estaba demostrando la verdad de su vida nada más.

**-¡Tu...-**

-¡Te digo que te quedes quieto!- Volvió a gritar Usopp al tiempo que dirigía una mirada de soslayo a Luffy- pero aun así... traerse a su sirvienta personal a la escuela es...

-Como se esperaba de Mugi-chan- Intervino Bon Clay admirado- tener una sirvienta propia... hmm... aunque si se lo piensa un poco es algo normal para una familia como la suya.

-¿Una familia como la suya?- Levanto la cabeza Nami intrigada- ¿a que se refieren?.

Ante esto, no solo Usopp y Bon Clay, si no también Zoro y Vivi, e incluso Sanji que dejo de moverse, la miraron con cierta sorpresa.

-¿Eh?... Nami-san... este eh... -Empezó Vivi incrédula.

-No me digas que tu- Murmuro Usopp con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Huh?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué me miran como si hubiese regalado dinero?-

-Nami-chan tu, este... como decirlo- Titubeo Bon Clay igual de impactado.

``Ahora entiendo el por qué de que nunca hubiese intentado nada con él´´ Fue el pensamiento unánime de todos los que miraban a la pelinaranja.

Finalmente, el peliverde se decidió y puso fin a las dudas de su compañera al decir.

-¿El apellido Monkey D, no te suena de nada?-

-¿Monkey D?- La chica se llevo un dedo a los labios un tanto pensativa.

``Hmm, es raro... estoy segura de haber escuchado ese apellido antes pero... ¿Dónde?´´

Como la chica seguía divagando los demás se observaban entre sí preguntándose cómo era que la pelinaranja no se había percatado de algo en lo que generalmente era la más veloz en darse cuenta.

-Cualquiera diría que ella le echaría el ojo a alguien de su clase- Susurro Usopp por lo bajo solo para que Bon Clay lo oyera.

-Bueno, no es su culpa- Murmuro este- Mugi-chan no da el tipo de niño rico que uno puede tener en la cabeza, es decir, si no lo supieras directamente sería imposible de decir que proviene de una familia adinerada.

-Tienes un punto-

Los segundos transcurrieron y como Nami seguía sin definir Zoro decidió encargarse del problema por su cuenta.

-Monkey D. Dragon- Le dijo a la pelinaranja mirándola fijamente.

-Monkey D. Dragon... Monkey D. Dragon...- Susurraba la chica en tanto el rostro serio y aterrador de un hombre adulto le iba apareciendo en la cabeza- ... ¿Monkey D. Dragon?, ¿el multimillonario... dueño... de las empresas multinacionales... Baltigo?...

-Oh, ¿estás hablando de papa?- Pregunto Luffy girándose repentinamente hacia ella.

-Pa...- Y finalmente, la chica lo entendió como sus ojos se salieron de sus cuencas- ¿¡Que!, ¿¡eres el hijo de ese multimillonario!.

-Si- Respondió el pelinegro riéndose de la cara sorprendida de la joven.

Al instante y como por arte de magia Nami apareció sentada en las piernas de Luffy, su mano izquierda apoyada en el hombro del chico y la derecha acariciándole suavemente la mejilla mientras acercaba sus labios tentadoramente a los del pelinegro susurrándole de forma seductora.

-Ne, Luffy-kun, ¿te había dicho antes que me pareces un chico muy atractivo?-

-¡HEY!- Gritaron Zoro y Usopp con dientes de tiburón y golpeando el aire ante el cambio brusco de personalidad de la pelinaranja.

Ignorando totalmente a sus compañeros Nami continuo con lo suyo hasta que sintió una mano aferrándose con mucha fuerza a su hombro izquierdo volteándose para encontrarse con una Vivi lívida de furia que la fulminaba con sus ojos incendiados con intención asesina.

-Nami-san... ¿podrías separarte un poco?-

-¡Puh!- Sudando frío, la pelinaranja se salió de las piernas del chico de sombrero de paja apartándose nerviosamente de su amiga mientras se rascaba la nuca e intentaba disimular una risa- aja ja ja ja, so... solo estaba bromeando Vivi ja ja ja, no... no te lo tomes tan en serio ja ja ja...

Como la peliceleste la seguía con la vista cual Terminator sin quitar los ojos de su objetivo, la chica paso saliva con dificultad antes de darse a la fuga saliendo apresurada del salón por temor de su amiga escuchándosele un último grito antes de perderse por los pasillos.

-¡Esa no es la Vivi que conozcoooooooooo!-

-Robin… tu mano…- Murmuro Hancock indicando con la mirada su hombro, el cual era apoyado por la extremidad de su amiga manteniéndola inmóvil en su silla.

-Ah, lo siento- Se disculpo esta soltándola- por algún motivo pensé que si no te sujetaba algo malo podría llegar a pasar…

La pelinegra no respondió.

-¿Margaret?, ¿Margaret!- La llamo Luffy pasando su mano frente a la cara de la rubia, viendo como su sirvienta se había quedado en silencio con una expresión de gran sorpresa en su rostro- ¿estás bien?, de repente te quedaste toda muda…

-Ah, no, es… estoy bien Luffy-sama- Respondió la chica lo más pronto que su cerebro volvió a conectarse.

``¿Qué… ¿Qué fue eso?´´ Se pregunto la rubia confundida al tiempo que la imagen de la pelinaranja a punto de besar a su amo enfrente de sus ojos comenzó a inundar su mente, provocándole una dolorosa sensación dentro de su pecho ``¿Qué… ¿Qué es este sentimiento?´´

-Hmm, supongo que esto se está poniendo algo complicado- Murmuro Robin estudiando con la mirada a tres personas del aula una de las cuales estaba justo a su lado.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Nop, tan solo… que será mejor que te enseries pronto o puede que termines perdiendo lo que más quieres-

-¿Huh?-

-Por ahora, aun falta para que acabe la hora de descanso así que andando- Dicho lo cual tomo el brazo de la tutora del salón y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera a la fuerza pese a los vanos e infantiles intentos de esta por quedarse.

**AMDLyPBHL**

-¿Partido de práctica?- Inquirió Ace sorprendido mientras caminaba junto a sus hermanos y el resto del equipo al campo de futbol.

-Ah, así es- Le respondió Thatch.

-¿Contra quién?- Interrogo el pelinegro.

-Unos rivales contra los que jugamos el año pasado en las Nacionales Yoi- Contesto esta vez Marco.

-¿Eh?, ¿en las nacionales?... ¿en qué etapa?- Quiso saber Sabo.

-Semifinales-

-¿¡Que!, eso... ¿es no quiere decir que son un equipo fuerte?- Se asombro el rubio.

-Bueno si, de hecho eran mejores que nosotros yoi- Le dijo su compañero.

-¿Perdimos contra ellos?- Pregunto Ace entornando los ojos con sospecha.

-No, ganamos- Respondió Jozu.

-¿¡!-

-¿Es lo bueno del futbol verdad?, no siempre el mejor equipo es el que obtiene la victoria y bueno... supongo que también tuvimos algo de suerte- Sonrió el chico corpulento.

-¿Huh?-

Esta vez fueron los del grupo de Luffy los que continuaron, en este caso Usopp.

-Por algún azar del destino sus mejores jugadores no participaron en el encuentro por lo que compitieron casi con su alineación suplente a la que vencimo con un gol en contra en el último minuto ja ja ja ja, ¿a eso es a lo que se llama tener mucha suerte verdad?- Se rió el narizón al tiempo que se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-¡Tienes toda la razón!- Exclamaron los dos hermanos.

-¿Así que ganaron de pura suerte?- Inquirió Luffy metiéndose en la conversación.

-Bueno... algo así- Admitió Sanji que no se veía muy contento por eso.

-Pero... ¿no fueron ustedes los últimos subcampeones del último campeonato?- Volvió a preguntar el menor de los hermanos D.

-Como dijimos... el equipo se vio envuelto en una curiosa racha de buena suerte- Mascullo Sanji irritado.

-Sí, y justo se nos acabo en la final- Comento Izou de forma irónica.

-¿Podrían explicar que fue lo que sucedió?- Dijeron a una los tres hermanos D, causando que el resto se quedase mirándolos una vez más admirados de la gran sincronización del trío.

-Yo lo explicare- Se adelanto Usopp.

-Sin contar mentiras por favor- Murmuro Ace volviéndose al compañero de su hermano.

-Y sin agregar detalles fantásticos de los maravillosos 100 goles que marcaste- Sonrió con burla Sabo.

-¿¡Eh!, ¿¡Eso fue mentira!- Exclamo Luffy con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

``¿¡Este idiota se lo había creído!´´ Suspiraron internamente sus hermanos.

-Bu... bueno, no marque 100 goles... ¡pero si anote un par!- Declaro en tono orgulloso inflando el pecho.

-Solo marcaste uno y solo porque la pelota te reboto en la espalda...- Desmintió Zoro en tono áspero- deja de alargar la situación y comienza ya que no falta mucho para llegar al campo.

-A... ajam...- Carraspeo el chico antes de proseguir- bueno verán, nuestro equipo tuvo un pase bastante placentero durante los Campeonatos Local y Regional, pero, en el Nacional pues... no estábamos demasiado preparados...

-...-.

-... Las cosas fueron medianamente bien hasta llegar a los octavos de final... allí nos enfrentamos a un equipo que en los papeles era inferior ya que provenía de un distrito con un nivel bajo de futbol... aun así nos costó lo suyo y apenas pudimos vencerlos po con un mísero gol de penal...-

-... ¿y luego?...-

-... En la siguiente etapa nos toco unos de los cuatro sembrados del anterior torneo y el más débil de ellos... pasamos a semifinales tras imponernos en los penales tras empatar 0 a 0... por cierto... tres de los cuatro que patearon fallaron sus disparos...-

-... ¡Wow!... -

-... Como ya han escuchado, en las semifinales nos toco contra nuestro rival del día de hoy, que por cierto era el ultimo subcampeón, al que derrotamos 1 - 0 con gol en contra... definitivamente parecíamos bañados con la divina luz de la suerte... -Comento Usopp- hasta que llegamos a la final...

-Hmm, si llegaron a la final y son los subcampeones... ¿eso quiere decir que perdieron verdad?- Inquirió Luffy.

-Qué perspicaz eres- Sonrió burlón Ace.

-¿Perspique?- Inquirió su hermano sin entender, lo cual hizo saltar una vena en la frente del pelinegro que a punto estuvo de saltarle encima de no ser por la rápida intervención de Sabo.

-Olvídalo- Lo contuvo de la camisa impidiéndole avanzar- y además fue tu culpa por desperdiciar un chiste ingenioso en Luffy...

-Arggg... tienes toda la razón- Gruño Ace tratando de calmarse para lo cual se giro hacia Usopp para continuar con la charla- ¿y?, ¿Por cuánto perdieron en la final?

-9 a 1...- Soltó el narigón de golpe.

-¿¡QUE!-

-Como dijimos... nosotros tuvimos la suerte del diablo al estar allí y ellos eran los últimos campeones... ah... este... como decirlo...-

-Fue una completa paliza yoi-

-Nunca me había sentido tan humillado en toda mi vida- Mascullo Zoro claramente molesto en los recuerdos.

-Ah, pienso igual- Murmuro Sanji aparentemente sin darse cuenta de con quien estaba de acuerdo.

En ese momento llegaron al campo en donde los esperaba el profesor Franky con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Como esta mi equipo ah!- Pregunto casi gritando mientras los saludaba con la mano.

Sin responder su saludo, a excepción de Luffy y algunos de primer año, el equipo se agrupo alrededor de su entrenador.

-Bien, como ya hice correr la noticia, el día de hoy nos enfrentaremos a un viejo rival contra el que luchamos el año pasado- Comenzó el docente con el mismo optimismo de siempre- al igual que nosotros, este año el equipo se reforzó con algunos novatos interesantes que han aumentado mucho mas su poder... será mejor que tengan cuidado... si el año pasado era difícil ganarles... este año será totalmente imposible ja ja ja ja ja.

-¿Por qué esta tan contento por eso?- Inquirió Ace de mal humor.

Nadie le respondió como las cabezas de todo el equipo de volteo para ver llegando al estadio a todas sus compañeras mas Hancock y Robin.

-¿Huh?, ¿Qué demonios hacen las chicas de nuestros salones aquí?- Gruño Ace.

-Vinimos a alentarlos a que mas- Sonrió Nojiko observando al pelinegro con un dejo de burla.

-Pues más parece como si vinieses a burlarte de nosotros que a echarnos porras- Se enojo Ace con una vena en la frente.

-¿En serio?- Se mofo la hermana de Nami sin quitar la sonrisa irónica de sus labios.

-¡Tu puedes Luffy-sama!- Grito en ese momento Margaret atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo.

La chica saltaba feliz haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran incontrolables y los ojos fúricos y celosos de sus compañeros se volviesen al menor de los D.  
><strong><br>``Maldito... ¿este imbécil se trajo a su sirvienta para que lo anime durante el partido?... hijo de &%"%&...´´**Pensaban con ganas de asesinar al inocente pelinegro que totalmente ajeno a eso le devolvía el saludo a la rubia.

-A decir verdad...- Murmuro Nami sonriendo con algo de picardía mientras dirigía una mirada divertida a Vivi - Margaret-chan quería venir a alentar a su amo y pues Vivi-chan no quería dejarla sola ¿verdad... Vivi?...- Le pregunto con toda la intención.

-Bu... bueno... Ma... Margaret-chan es nueva y no quería que se perdiera- Balbuceo la peliceleste apartando el rostro colorado.

-O mejor decir... no querías que se perdiera a solas junto a Luffy ¿verdad?- Le susurro la pelinaranja en una voz apenas audible.

-No... no se dé que me hablas... - Murmuro Vivi haciéndose la desentendida.

Una sonrisa casi idéntica a la de Nami se formo en los labios de Robin antes de dirigirse a Hancock.

-... Idem...- Sonrió haciendo enrojecer a la hermosa pelinegra.

-¡No te metas conmigo!- Le grito ésta enfadada.

-¿Huh?, ¿de qué estás hablando?- Inquirió la docente de historia- creo que estas confundiendo algo Hancock... ¿burlarme de ti?, bueno admito que hacer eso tiene lo suyo y es realmente muy entretenido...

-¡Robin!-

-Déjame terminar- Continuo la mujer de forma impasible- pero... en estos momentos lo único que siento es orgullo de ti...

-¿Huh?-

-Sí, orgullo, ya que al parecer no te quedaras sentada como yo me imagine y comenzaras a defender lo que por derecho... te pertenece...- Agrego dándole una fugaz mirada al menor de los hermanos D- ¿no es así?...

-No... no se dé que me hablas... - Murmuro la profesora en un tono y pose idéntica a la de Vivi.

Y Robin hubiera seguido la charla de no ser porque el sonido de varios pasos se dejaron escuchar y desde el lado opuesto a ellos empezó a llegar otro grupo de estudiantes... los cuales no pertenecían al Instituto.

-Al fin llegaron- Murmuro Franky- ...¡El Instituto Shabondy!.

Poco a poco, los estudiantes contrarios llegaron hasta Luffy y sus compañeros enfrentándose a ellos con la mirada apenas separados por un metro de distancia.

-Déjenme pasar, déjenme pasar- Gruño de repente un hombre corpulento y de baja estatura abriéndose paso a codazos.

Este sujeto, de mediana edad, corto cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y un impecable traje a rayas negras y blancas se coloco al frente del grupo de los recién llegados observando a Luffy y los demás con una mirada severa.

-*Que parezca un accidente*... - Murmuro Ace imitando una voz áspera y ronca causando la risa general de todos sus compañeros.

-Hmm, por lo visto sus alumnos son muy graciosos- Gruño el hombre molesto por la burla a su clara apariencia de mafioso.

-No son los únicos- Le devolvió Franky señalando detrás de él.

El hombre se giro para ver a sus propios estudiantes tapándose la boca para no reírse en voz alta del chiste de Ace.

-Mi nombre es Capone Bege y soy el entrenador del equipo...- Se presento girándose bruscamente hacia Franky al tiempo que extendía su mano- es un placer que el ultimo subcampeón... - Siguió de forma mordaz- nos haya invitado para jugar este partido amistoso... de seguro será una gran experiencia para nosotros...

-El mío es Franky y... sí, estoy seguro que lo será...-

A continuación y mientras las mujeres subían a las gradas, los jugadores contrarios comenzaron a presentarse uno por uno.

Jugando de Arquero estaba Scratchmen Apoo, un chico alto que poseía brazos muy largos.

-¡Mira sus brazos!, ¡son larguísimos!- Se impresiono Usopp- ¡será imposible marcarle un solo gol!- Grito agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Sus compañeros no le hicieron mucho caso y sus rivales continuaron.

Jugando en la defensa estaban cuatro tipos raros entre los que se destacaban dos llamados Urouge y Killer.

El primero era un chico muy alto y excesivamente musculoso, lo que empequeñecía significativamente el tamaño de su cabeza.

-¡Es enorme!- Exclamo Usopp muy asustado- ¿¡Es un defensa!, ¡será imposible pasarlo!

-Mejor decir... ¿es siquiera un estudiante de Instituto?- Inquirió Kaku algo preocupado por el gran tamaño del estudiante- alguien debería aflojar con los esteroides...

-Yoi...- Estuvo de acuerdo Marco asintiendo con la cabeza.

El segundo era un chico alto de largo cabello rubio que... usaba una máscara que tapaba todo su rostro.

-¿?-

-¿Y este?- Inquirió Usopp mucho mas intrigado que asustado.

-Oy, oy, ¿hay algún normal en ese equipo?- Pregunto Sanji -¿Cómo diablos se supone que pueda ver a través de la máscara?

-Quien sabe...- Murmuro Zoro.

Cuatro mediocampistas entre los que se destacaban dos.

Uno de ellos, muy alto y delgado, de largo cabello rubio y mirada impasible se hacía llamar Basil Hawkins, el otro, también alto y de piel un poco más oscura, llevaba su cabello negro corto, de penetrantes y cínicos ojos grises y una perpetua sonrisa burlona en sus labios, Trafalgar Law.

Y finalmente, los dos delanteros, con una prominente pera en la que descansaba una cicatriz en forma de X y cabello corto de color rojo, Drake, de cabello también rojo fuego puntiagudo y una constitución fornida, Eustass Kid.

Tras las respectivas presentaciones los dos equipos tomaron sus posiciones en el campo listos para comenzar.

Los dos capitanes estaban en mitad del campo.

-¿Cara o ceca?- Pregunto el árbitro a Sabo y a Trafalgar Law antes de lanzar la moneda.

-Ceca- Murmuro el rubio de forma escueta.

-¡Cara!- Declaro el árbitro volviéndose al capitán contrario- ¿elijes empezar o el campo?.

-Nos quedaremos de este lado- Respondió el chico sin siquiera mirarlo antes de darle la espalda a Sabo y agregar- parece que este año ya no los acompaña la suerte, ¿verdad?.

-Por supuesto, ya que este año... no la necesitaremos para vencerlos...- Sonrió el hermano de Luffy.

-Buena respuesta- Musito el chico volviendo a su posición.

El silbato del árbitro sonó y el partido comenzó.

Contrario a los partidos que venían jugando hasta el momento, el equipo de Grand Line no estaba siendo el dominador, los rivales eran muy buenos y apenas estaban tocando la pelota.

-Demonios- Maldijo Kaku cuando su pase que iba dirigido a Ace fue interceptado por Hawkins que sin perder tiempo se la dio a Law unos metros más adelantado.

-¡No lo dejen pasar!- Les ordeno Sabo desde el arco mas tanto Chopper como Jozu fueron hábilmente superados por el pelinegro que remato directamente al arco desde fuera del área.

-¡Así se hace Capitán!- Lo felicito Marco al ver como el rubio tras un gran estirada lograba contener el fuerte disparo.

-Je...- Sonrió Sabo dirigiéndole una mirada confiada al capitán rival- ¿tu nombre era Law cierto?... te diré una cosa... en este partido... no me anotaras ni un solo gol.

-Hmm, ya veremos- Le devolvió el pelinegro con la misma sonrisa- ya veremos...

El partido continuo, algo desparejo con el equipo visitante como el claro dominador generando muchas más posibilidades de gol que eran frustradas gracias a las espectaculares atajadas de Sabo, en tanto su solida defensa desactivaba cualquier intento de los tres delanteros del Gran Line.

-Tsk, no estoy haciendo absolutamente nada en este partido- Mascullo Ace irritado- y no puedo dejarle todo el trabajo a Sabo.

Recuperando la pelota de un mediocampista rival, Ace comenzó a correr hacia el arco contrario viendo como Killer le salía al paso.

-¡Devuélvela!- Exclamo pasándole la pelota a Zoro.

Este hizo una pared dejando al pelinegro cara a cara con Apoo que tirándose velozmente a los pies del chico logro apoderarse del esférico para gran fastidio del volante.

-¡Demonios!-

-Vuelvan a defender- Grito Thatch desde el mediocampo al ver como Apoo reventaba la pelota que caía a los pies de Law.

Este, pasó sin esfuerzo a Usopp que intento detenerlo y envió rápidamente un pase profundo a ras del suelo a Kid dejándolo cara a cara con Sabo.

Afortunadamente, el remate del pelirrojo paso lamiendo el palo izquierdo y el empate a cero no se movió.

-Waa, eso estuvo cerca- Suspiro de alivio Marco ayudando a un despatarrado Sabo a incorporarse.

-Sí, no me gusta admitirlo pero los pases de su capitán son muy peligrosos- Murmuro el hermano de Luffy en tono pensativo- deberíamos marcarlo de forma más estricta.

-Eso déjamelo a mi yoi- Sonrió Marco señalándose a sí mismo.

De ida y vuelta constante, el peligro comenzó a asediar las dos áreas.

Con la pelota nuevamente en su poder, Law avanzo viendo como Marco salía a enfrentarlo.

-No te dejare pasar-

Sin contestarle, el pelinegro sonrió dejando la pelota inmóvil en el lugar y continuando sin ella superando al sorprendido rubio que se había quedado clavado en su sitio.

-Imbécil, ¿me estas desafiando?- Mascullo el rubio lanzándose nuevamente sobre el balón abandonado.

Más en ese momento, Hawkins apareció repentinamente ante su vista y con un toque suave le devolvió la pelota a Law enviándosela por encima de Marco.

-¿Y quién es el imbécil ahora ah?- Se burlo Law que, con la pelota en sus pies se lanzo raudo contra el área rival.

Desviando apenas sus ojos a derecha e izquierda noto como Kid y Drake lo acompañaban en el ataque por solo Chopper y Jozu interponiéndose entre él y el arquero.

-¡Nos superan en número!- Exclamo Chopper preocupado.

-Ustedes dos, ¡marquen a los delanteros!- Les ordeno Sabo desde el arco.

Obedeciendo la orden del capitán, los dos defensores se abrieron hacia los laterales cortando el paso de Kid y Drake.

-Je, si hacen eso, solo están facilitándome las cosas- Sonrió Law que, ante la sorpresa de los defensores paso por el enorme espacio dejado entre ellos quedando solo ante Sabo.

-¡Maldición!-

-Y ahora anotare el primer gol...- Murmuro antes de patear apuntando al ángulo.

No obstante, los grandes reflejos de Sabo le permitieron alcanzar la pelota con la punta de los dedos y que esta, desviada por el leve contacto, se estrellara en el travesaño.

-¿No te lo eh dicho ya?, no marcaras en este partido...- Le dijo el rubio a su oponente.

-Efectivamente, parece que no será fácil anotar en tu contra-

Viendo el partido desde el banco, Franky se veía muy preocupado.

-Fiuuuu... otra vez nos salvamos de forma milagrosa- Suspiro pasándose la mano por la frente- hmm, ese tipo es muy bueno... Trafalgar Law... casi todas las jugadas de ataque pasan por sus pies... si no lo detenemos...

-¡Ataquen!, ¡ataquen!, ¡ya casi termina el primer tiempo!- Gritaba desde su lado Bege muy contrariado por no estar llevando ya la delantera.

-¡Uggh!...- Nuevamente Usopp perdió la pelota y esta llego a los pies de Law.

-Bien, con este ataque se terminara el primer tiempo... un gol aquí... sería bastante decisivo- Murmuro este.

-Esta vez no te dejare pasar- Mascullo Marco acercándosele.

Sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, el chico se la paso a Hawkins que corría por la banda izquierda siguiendo detrás suyo haciendo que Marco lo siguiera.

-Jozu, ¡no dejes pasar a ese!- Grito el rubio sin quitar sus ojos de Law.

Sin embargo, el gigante no pudo hacer nada debido a la mayor velocidad de su oponente y Hawkins logro ganar el área chica levantando la pierna listo para disparar.

-¡No te dejare!- Olvidándose de Law, Marco salto interponiéndose entre el rubio y el arco.

-Este tipo sí que es ingenuo- Sonrió Law al ver como el defensor había caído en su trampa.

Cambiando de dirección de forma repentina, Hawkins no remato al arco sino que se la paso a su capitán, quedando este nuevamente cara a cara con Sabo.

-¡SABO!, ¡DETENLO!- Gritaron sus hermanos desesperados.

Este se dirigió a Law.

-¡Ven!, como te dije tu nunca me anotaras-

-Je, ¿sabes una cosa?... no deberías estar tan concentrado en mi...- Sonrió el volante de forma astuta- en la cancha hay más de un solo jugador.

-¿Huh?-

En ese momento, y sorprendiendo a Sabo, Law simplemente dejo pasar la pelota que le enviase Hawkins entre sus piernas alcanzando en la otra punta del área a Kid.

``Demonios, ¡por concentrarme tanto en el... no vi que otro jugador se acercaba´´.

-¡DISPARAAAAAA!- Rugió Bege desde el banco y, siguiendo el grito, el delantero pateo con fuerza llegando el balón al fondo de la red marcando el 1 - 0 para el Instituto Shabondy.

GOOOOOOOOOOOL...

Con esa última jugada, el primer tiempo termino y ambos equipos se reunieron alrededor de su técnico.

-Perdón, deje que anotaran al final- Se disculpo Sabo bajando la cabeza.

-¿De qué te estás disculpando?, en este partido nadie ah hecho absolutamente nada excepto tu- Mascullo Ace- Luffy ni siquiera ha tocado la pelota...

-Hmm, es que estaba muy marcado- Se quejo el menor de los tres haciendo un puchero- continuamente tenia a dos de ellos encima mío que apenas me dejaban moverme...

-¿Y que con eso?- Inquirió Usopp- con que marquen a un solo jugador es imposible que controlen toda la situación...

El resto de los jugadores se lo quedo mirando como si de repente su nariz se hubiese encogido.

-¿Acaso eres estúpido?- Lo reprendió Ace.

-¿¡Huh!-

-¿Quién es el que ha convertido casi la mitad de los goles del equipo hasta el momento?- Le pregunto Thacht.

Y Usopp abrió la boca sorprendido, entendiendo el punto al que sus compañeros se referían.

-¿Así que ese era su objetivo?- Inquirió indignado.

-Si- Asintió Franky- Luffy es el goleador estrella del equipo marcando hasta ahora casi la mitad de los goles que llevábamos en los anteriores amistosos... si se lo contiene de forma adecuada... ¿eso no significaría reducir a la mitad la posibilidad de marcar de nuestro equipo?...

-Lo que quiere decir... dejándonos libres y sin marcas... ¿Qué al marimo y a mí nos están subestimando no es así?- Murmuro Sanji con varias venas pulsándole en la cara- malditos bastardos.

-Exactamente... en ese caso... ¿Qué deberían hacer?- Pregunto Franky en tono serio.

-Eso es fácil- Murmuro Zoro- aumentar la peligrosidad del espanta mosquitos y la mía para obligar a sus defensores a no centrarse tanto en Luffy...

-Si... ¿y con un Luffy mas desmarcado que obtenemos?- Volvió a preguntar el entrenador con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡LA VICTORIA!- Gritaron todos a una.

-Bien, para la segunda mitad haremos un cambio, Izou tu entraras por Tacht- Ordeno Franky

-¿¡Ehhhhhhhhh!- Se sorprendió este.

-Para atacar mas debemos tener mas la pelota por lo que el control del medio campo será vital- Se explico el profesor- por eso mismo Izou te pegaras al chico Law como una sanguijuela y evitaras que siga dando esos pases tan peligrosos.

-¡Esta bien!- Asintió el estudiante lleno de entusiasmo.

-¡A dar vuelta el resultado!- Grito Franky.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

Por el otro lado, el ánimo estaba bastante elevado.

-Todo está saliendo tal y como habías planeado Law- Lo felicito Drake.

-Sí, un equipo que depende tanto de un solo jugador para marcar sus goles, es bastante fácil de defender, si se lo logra contener, el resto de jugadores se verán en una encrucijada al no tener ya más opciones de las que acaban de ser privados-

-En otras palabras... si seguimos deteniendo los movimientos de ese larguirucho el partido es nuestro ¿verdad?- Inquirió Urouge muy complacido- eso es pan comido ja ja ja ja.

-¡Bien!, ¡sigan así en la segunda mitad y aumenten la diferencia!- Les grito el entrenador.

-¡Sí!-.

El segundo tiempo comenzó con el equipo de Shabondy presionando de inicio manteniéndose el resultado nuevamente gracias a las intervenciones casi milagrosas de Sabo.

-¡No pierdas tan fácil la pelota!- Le reclamo Ace a Usopp al ver como a este le arrebataban el esférico que nuevamente iba a los pies de Law.

``Especialmente porque después irá a parar con ese desgraciado´´ Pensó molesto el hermano de Luffy.

Sin perder tiempo y ante la marca de Izou, Law se la paso a Kid.

-¡Drake está libre!- Le grito el capitán al pelirrojo viendo como el otro delantero entraba al área totalmente desmarcado.

No obstante lo cual, Kid desoyó su orden y remato al arco un disparo potente que Sabo controlo en dos tiempos.

``Hmm, lo único malo de este equipo es que no hay mucho compañerismo´´ Se lamento Law mientras Drake discutía con Kid el no haberle enviado el pase.

Continuando el juego, Izou logro interceptar un pase de Hawkins a Law, Kaku la tomo y se le entrego a Ace que tras superar a un jugador contrario encaro para el área en donde Killer le salió al encuentro.

-¡Devuélvela!- Le grito a Sanji que venía acompañándolo a su derecha.

El rubio así lo hizo pasando luego por detrás del pelinegro.

Este acumulo a dos defensas y rápidamente se la regreso de taco sorprendiendo incluso al delantero que no se esperaba para nada la devolución en especial por que el remate le quedaba para su pierna izquierda.

-¡Maldita sea, yo soy diestro imbécil!- Grito Sanji enfadado pese a lo cual levanto la izquierda listo para patear- ¡al demonio!.

Apretando los dientes, el rubio disparo con todas sus fuerzas, la pelota dio justo en el travesaño para luego ser atrapada por el arquero.

El arco entero quedo sacudiéndose por varios segundos.

-Ara, si hubiese atrapado directamente ese disparo con guantes o no mi mano hubiese quedado ardiendo- Murmuro Apoo antes de rechazar la pelota al medio del campo.

-No estuvo nada mal- Silbo Law admirado- esa pelota iba con mucha potencia y ni siquiera era su pierna hábil, hemos tenido bastante suerte.

En las siguientes jugadas tanto Zoro como Sanji tuvieron un par de oportunidades cada uno, no obstante, ninguno fue capaz de quebrar el resultado adverso, haciendo crecer con ello la ansiedad en su equipo.

-Ya pasaron 30 minutos del segundo tiempo- Murmuro Law observando su reloj- solo 15 minutos mas y ganaremos, je, como se esperaba de ese equipo, por un momento me preocupe ya que esos dos son muy buenos jugadores pero… ellos solo no pueden… Grand Line demasiado de las anotaciones de su goleador estrella- Sonrió dando una mirada al menor de los hermanos D al que ahora solo marcaba Urouge conteniendo al pelinegro con su mayor fuerza y constitución física- Mientras siga así, nuestro arco no correrá mayor peligro… ahora bien…- Continuo girándose hacia el arco rival- …lo último que falta seria…

Si bien en menor medida que en el primer tiempo, el equipo visitante había tenido sus oportunidades también todas ellas frustradas por Sabo, la última de ellas al propio Law, lo que hubiese hecho sonreír al rubio de no ser porque era consciente de que sus atajadas no serian lo único que le daría la victoria a Grand Line.

Una vez más Izou intercepto otro pase de Hawkins a Law, hecho que se había repetido varias veces en la segunda parte.

-Este tipo empieza a molestarme- Murmuro Hawkins sin mostrar en su rostro ninguna señal de lo que decían sus labios.

-¡Ace!- Rápidamente, el volante se la entrego a su compañero que, recibiendo de espaldas la toco apenas pasando la pelota entre las piernas del rival que intento detenerlo y continuo a toda velocidad dejando en el camino a otros dos jugadores despatarrados en el piso antes de disparar directamente al arco.

Estirándose lo más que pudo, Apoo consiguió atrapar con algo de dificultad el remate del pelinegro.

-Bonita jugada- Sonrió Law antes de agregar de forma risueña- como se esperaba de Ace, el ''Ace del Grand Line''.

-¿Ace el ''Ace''?- Inquirió un incrédulo Luffy que justo había pasado y lo escuchase, con su mente procesando la frase todo lo rápido que le permitía su atolondrado cerebro, estallando luego en una incontrolable risa- Shi shi shi shi shi… ¡Ace el ''Ace''! Shi shi shi shi shi… eso fue chistoso shi shi shi shi…

-¡HEY, NO HAGAN BROMAS CON MI NOMBRE!- Les grito su hermano furioso.

-Ace el ''ace'' pfffft…- Se rió Usopp sin poder contenerse tras lo cual los demás lo siguieron aunque girando sus rostros en un intento de no ser descubiertos por el hermano de Luffy.

-40 minutos, solo quedan 5 para que termine- Murmuro Franky en tono serio- esto se ve mal… es en estos momentos en que los Aces deben aparecer… Ace… Pffffft JA JA JA JA JA JA JA…

-¡YA DEJE DE REIRSE!- Rugió el encolerizado estudiante conteniendo sus casi irrefrenables ganas de patearle la pelota en la cara a su profesor.

-¿Qué diablos hacen?- Suspiro Sabo con una gotita de sudor cayendo por su cabeza- ¿queda poco tiempo saben?

``Tch, como sea ellos tienen razón, es en estos momentos en que las estrellas están llamadas a salvar a sus equipos´´ Tragándose su irritación Ace observo atentamente el campo de juego con la pelota en poder del equipo rival, en el frente Luffy, Zoro y Sanji se mantenían en sus posiciones en espera de que algún pase les llegara para poder empatar el partido ``Bien, si voy a hacerlo, ¡será ahora o nunca!´´

Recibiendo una vez mas de espaldas un pase de Izou, el volante la levanto de taco pasándola por encima de un sorprendido Hawkins, y antes de que la pelota tocara el suelo y con un toque suave volvió a realizar un perfecto sombrero para dejar en el camino a un segundo rival.

-¡Dos sombreros consecutivos sin tocar el suelo!- Se impresiono Usopp.

-Como se esperaba de nuestro ''Ace'' yoi- Sonrió Marco.

Bajándola con el pecho la toco apenas ante la salida de un defensa, haciéndose un auto pase y dejándolo atrás con su mayor velocidad.

Llegando al esférico dejo despatarrado a un cuarto jugador con una perfecta gambeta levantando luego la cabeza observando el panorama.

Unos metros más adelantado estaba Sanji, mas se hallaba demasiado esquinado y Killer estaba cerca justo enfrente de Ace, por el medio corrían Luffy y Urouge y del otro lado tenia a Zoro con su propia marca pegajosa.

``¿Qué hago?, ¿le pego al arco o mando un centro?, ¡no!, ese sujeto ya me atajo varios disparos´´ Por el rabillo del ojo vio como los rivales que había dejado en el camino se habían recuperado y lo estaban alcanzando.

-Tch, no tengo más remedio que confiar en él, ¡Es mi hermano después de todo!- Levantando la pierna Ace envió un pase bajo rasante al suelo directamente a la posición de Luffy.

-Keh, era tan obvio que harías eso- Murmuro Law- en estas situaciones es cuando más se confía en las estrellas, entonces el pase a su goleador numero 1 era más que probable que ocurriría.

Horrorizados, los jugadores del Grand Line abrieron grande sus ojos al ver como Urouge se tiraba al piso logrando interceptar el pase de Ace que quedo flotando en el aire por encima de su gigantesco cuerpo.

-¡Noooo!- Grito Usopp agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación- ¡estamos perdidos!, ¡ese pase era vital!, ¡ya no queda tiempo para nadaaaa!

-…- Los demás no respondieron, si bien se notaba que por sus cabezas pasaban iguales pensamientos pesimistas.

-… ¡Ja! ¿De verdad creen eso?- Sonrió Sabo desde el arco.

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendieron tanto compañeros como rivales.

-Luffy es…- Murmuro Ace con la misma sonrisa confiada del rubio.

-Un hermanito que nunca defrauda las expectativas de sus hermanos mayores- Dijeron a una los dos hermanos.

-¿¡QUE!, ¡im… ¡imposible!- Un asombrado Urouge fue testigo en primera fila de cómo el flexible cuerpo de Luffy se dejaba flotar en el aire por encima del suyo inclinándose en una perfecta tijera y pateando la pelota antes de que tocara el suelo.

El esférico se coló en el ángulo del arco de Apoo ante la gran incredulidad del portero y del resto de los jugadores de Shabondy.

Grand Line 1 – Shabondy 1

GOOOOOOOOOOOL...

-¡Siiii!, ¡Luffy!- Vitoreó Usopp levantando su puño y corriendo hacia su amigo al igual que los demás sepultando al menor de los hermanos D en una montaña de cuerpos de jugadores del Grand Line.

-¡Luffy-sama!- Desde las gradas una muy sonriente Margaret aplaudía con entusiasmo la conquista de su amo, a su lado las otras chicas y las dos profesoras (de forma más mesurada) festejaban también el empate del equipo de su escuela.

Al escuchar el grito Luffy, tras salir del fondo de la montaña de sus compañeros, observo a las gradas haciendo la señal de V con sus dedos en respuesta a los aplausos de sus compañeras y docentes femeninas.

-Hu hu hu, el señor Monkey es muy bueno- Sonrió Robin sin dejar de aplaudir al tiempo que se volvía a su amiga- ¿no es así Hancock?

-Ahhh… Luffy…- La mujer se tomaba las mejillas envuelta en un aura de ensoñaciones con sus ojos siguiendo cada movimiento de su estudiante.

``Ni siquiera me está escuchando´´.

-¡Empataron Vivi!, ¡empataron!- Exclamo Nami contenta mirando a su compañera.

-S… si- Balbuceó esta algo colorada.

``Luffy-san es sorprendente´´ Pensaba la peliceleste con sus ojos brillando de admiración por el pelinegro.

-¿Vivi?… ¿Vivi?... oooooy, tierra llamando a Vivi…- Intento llamarla la pelinaranja sin obtener ningún resultado- no hay caso, está perdida en sus fantasías…

-¡Maldición!, ¡maldición!- Mascullaba Urouge golpeando el césped molesto- faltaba tan poco para acabar…

-No fue tu culpa- Lo tranquilizo Law- ni siquiera yo hubiera predicho una jugada como esa… como se esperaba del sombrero de paja… es un jugador bastante impredecible…

Con solo dos minutos para terminar el encuentro el juego continuo, esta vez con el equipo local mucho más relajado tras obtener el empate, solo que…

-¿Estan bromeando?, ¿¡A quien le importa el empate!, ¡VAYAN POR LA VICTORIA!- Rugió Sabo desde el arco.

-¡SIIIIII!- Azuzados por su capitán, el resto del equipo presiono hasta que consiguió hacerse una vez más con la pelota.

-¡Tiempo cumplido!- Grito Franky desde el banco- ¡ataquen ahora!

Desasiéndose de un contrario Ace envió un pase alto hasta el otro lado dejando que la velocidad de Kaku se encargara.

El volante sobrepaso a su marca y llego al balón que casi se perdía por el lateral, desde su posición se la cedió a Zoro.

Este entro al área y se la devolvió de taco, Kaku la paso a la otra banda en donde Sanji la bajo de pecho dejo en el camino a un defensa y sin marca pateo al arco, la pelota dio en el palo tras ser rozada por Apoo y quedo suelta en el aire.

Zoro salto por ella, pero Urouge usando su mayor altura llego antes despejando de cabeza.

La pelota cayo a los pies de Ace que entraba al área grande, mas el chico se encontró rápidamente rodeado de tres rivales por lo que prefirió pasarla atrás a Izou, este, apurado por Hawkins se la entrego nuevamente a Kaku, quien corrió veloz por la banda derecha y envió un centro cruzado a la posición de Zoro.

El peliverde pateo al arco, mas su disparo encontró la pierna de Killer desviando la pelota que impacto con el palo y reboto hacia el otro lado dejando en el suelo a Apoo que se había tirado para detener el remate de Zoro.

La pelota quedo flotando dentro del área con el arquero totalmente vencido.

-¡DESPEJEN LA PELOTA!- Rugió Capone Bege.

-¡ANOTEN!- Grito Franky.

Al mismo tiempo, jugadores de ambos equipos se lanzaron por la pelota, siendo los más cercanos Luffy y Urouge.

Tirándose de palomita Luffy llego primero cabeceando el esférico hacia el fondo de la red.

Grand Line 2 – Shabondy 1

GOOOOOOOOOOOL...

-¡Luffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!- Lloraba Usopp muy emocionado abrazando a su compañero.

-¡Luffy-sama!- Festejaba Margaret desde las gradas.

-Luffy…- Musito Hancock muy feliz.

-Luffy-san- Vivi también se sumo a los festejos sonriendo encantada por su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Sí!, ¡lo dieron vuelta!- Grito Nami apretando el puño con entusiasmo y abrazándose con su hermana.

-No está mal, no está mal…- Sonrió Robin de forma suave contenta ella también de que el equipo estuviese ganando.

-Bien, ahora todos, a resistir el último ataque del Shabondy y habremos ganado… y esta vez… no habrá sido por suerte- Les dijo Ace.

-¡Siiii!-

-Esto es malo, muy, muy malo…- Murmuro Law pensativo.

-¿Qué haremos Law?- Pregunto Hawkins de forma impasible- con el resultado a su favor, ellos solo necesitan defenderse.

-Dime una cosa Hawkins… para un equipo ¿que sería mejor?, ¿ganar 2 a 1, o hacerlo por 3 a 1?-

-Si se tiene la posibilidad es mejor ir por el tercer gol- Respondió el rubio sin cambiar su semblante.

-Exactamente- Murmuro Law sonriendo de lado al tiempo que sacaba burlonamente la lengua.

El partido se reanudo.

-¡Última jugada!- Grito Ace para su equipo- ¡consigan la pelota y el partido terminara!.

Law tomo el balón en mitad de la cancha y avanzo unos metros.

Arrastrándose por el piso Izou consiguió robársela y pasársela a Ace, inmediatamente Luffy, Zoro y Sanji corrieron hacia el área rival como almas que lleva el diablo, con las líneas de Shabondy adelantadas solo quedaban Urouge y Killer para defender.

-¡Anoten el tercero!- Les grito Ace mandando un pase largo hacia la posición de Sanji.

-Realmente… son muy rápidos para el contraataque- Susurro Law detrás del hermano de Luffy- me pregunto… ¿serán igual de rápidos para volver a defender?...

-¿Eh?- Los ojos de Ace se abrieron como platos al ver como Hawkins, aparecido de la nada interceptaba su pase- Maldi…- Volviéndose el chico abarco con la vista todo el campo entendiendo rápidamente el plan del equipo contrario, su línea atacante no fue la única que se adelanto, también los volantes y defensas lo habían hecho dejando a Sabo completamente solo- ¡REGRESEN!...

-Demasiado tarde- Susurro Hawkins antes de enviar un pase largo directamente a Law.

Este la bajo con su pie y corrió hacia el arco rival.

-¡No te dejare! yoi- Marco le salió al encuentro mas con una rápida pared con Drake, Law lo dejo atrás con mucha facilidad.

Inmediatamente, Jozu, el último defensa que quedaba se arrojo a los pies del capitán rival, pero este salto por encima de él y siguió.

-¡Síguelo!- Grito Ace tratando de alcanzarlos.

Poniéndose de pie con rapidez, Jozu empezó a correr detrás de Law llegando poco a poco a su posición.

``Vaya, incluso con ese cuerpo enorme el tipo es veloz´´ Pensaba Law notando detrás suyo las pisadas del defensa ``es exactamente lo que me esperaba que pasara…´´

-¡Ven!- Lo reto Sabo desde el arco- ¿no te he dicho que no serias capaz de marcarme un solo gol?.

Saliendo como un rayo del arco, el rubio se tiro a los pies de Law asegurándose de no darle tiempo a que levante el balón.

-Ah, lo has hecho, y ciertamente no me creo capaz de marcar incluso en estos momentos- Le contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa socarrona- pero, ¿no te lo eh dicho yo también?, no deberías concentrarte tanto en mi… en la cancha hay más de un solo jugador…

``¿Cómo?, ¿otro jugador?, ¡NO!´´ Mirando a todos lados, el rubio no vio a ningún jugador rival acercándose a excepción de Law ``solo es una finta, esta vez es un duelo directo conmigo´´.

-Ya que… no es necesario que yo sea el que marque para que mi equipo anote…- Sonrió el volante antes de girar su cuerpo a la izquierda.

-Si eres el único de tu equipo, ¡nadie más que tú podrá anotar!- Grito Sabo estirando su brazo y quedando su mano a milímetros de atrapar la pelota.

-¿Y?, ¿Quién ha dicho jugadores de mi equipo huh?-

-¿¡QUE!-

A último momento, un toque sutil de Law, desvió apenas la pelota alejándola del guante de Sabo hacia la dirección en la que un veloz Jozu corría intentando alcanzarlos.

-¿Qué dem…-

Incapaz de frenar a tiempo, la pelota reboto en la pierna del defensa que se la llevo por delante impulsando el esférico hacia su propio arco vacío ante la mirada horrorizada del hermano de Luffy.

La pelota durmió cansada en el fondo de la red indicando con ello el abrupto final del partido.

Grand Line 2 – Shabondy 2

GOOOOOOOOOOOL...

**AMDLyPBHL**

-Resultado Final, Grand Line – Shabondy 2 a 2, ¡Saluden!- Exclamo el árbitro al tiempo que ambos equipos yacían alineados uno enfrente del otro inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza ante sus oponentes del día.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Gritaron a una los 22 jugadores.

Luego de eso, los jugadores del Shabondy comenzaron a preparar sus cosas para retirarse, aprovechando el pequeño momento, Law se acerco a los jugadores del Grand Line.

-¿A qué se debe esas caras largas?- Les pregunto sonriendo- si quieren saberlo, el empate tampoco estaba en nuestros planes originales, bueno, yo no jugué en el partido del año pasado al igual que la mayoría de los que jugamos hoy pero de haberlo hecho seguramente hubiésemos ganado por un amplio margen…

-¿Tratas de buscar pelea huh?- Lo matoneo Usopp, levantando la cabeza y cruzando varonilmente sus brazos sobre su pecho… mientras se ponía detrás de Zoro.

-¡Oy!, no te escondas detrás mío- Mascullo el peliverde.

-Lo que quiero decir- Continuo Law soltando una pequeña risita por el numérico cómico entre Usopp y Zoro- es que de pasar de una humillante derrota a un empate milagroso a última hora que fuimos nosotros los que conseguimos no es un mal cambio, ¿no les parece?.

Los demás se miraron entre sí analizando las palabras del capitán rival.

-Bueno… si se lo piensa de esa forma… el resultado en realidad no está mal- Murmuro Kaku.

-De no ser por…- Empezó Izou.

-Que estuvimos cerca de ganar yoi…- Termino Marco apesadumbrado.

-Bueno, tampoco está mal que tengan ese sentimiento de insatisfacción… si estuvieran conformes con un empate nunca podrían crecer ni como equipo ni como jugadores-

Los demás se lo quedaron viendo.

-Por cierto- Siguió el pelinegro tendiéndole la mano a Sabo- esta vez admito mi completa derrota.

-¿Huh?- Se sorprendió el rubio mientras estrechaba la derecha de su rival.

-Como tú dijiste, no pude marcarte ni un solo gol pero, la próxima vez no será así…-

-La próxima vez no dejare que marques de ninguna forma- Sonrió Sabo desafiante.

Law le correspondió con la misma sonrisa, mas inmediatamente se le borro del rostro y se palmeo la frente.

-Ara, ¿Cómo demonios pude olvidarme de algo como eso?- Se reprocho en voz baja.

-¿Sucede algo?- Inquirió Ace un poco curioso.

-Nada importante, excepto que quizás… no seamos capaz de enfrentarnos uno frente al otro nunca más… no en torneos oficiales al menos…-

-¿¡Qué!-

-¿Estás diciendo que dejaras de jugar?- Le pregunto Usopp secretamente ilusionado con la idea.

-Como si eso fuera posible- Sonrió de forma irónica.

-Ya, ¿entonces…-

-Hmm, bueno… supongo que lo sabrán dentro de muy poco…- Murmuro con su sonrisa haciéndose mas misteriosa de lo que ya lo era.

-Antes de que te vayas, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Inquirió Ace ceñudo.

-Adelante-

-No estoy muy seguro de la razón pero, durante el partido me pareció como si ya conocieses el juego de cada uno… de mí y de mis hermanos… en especial… de Luffy…-

Esto hizo sonreír a Law.

-Hmm, como decirlo… conozco a cierto pajarito que me conto una o dos cosas… - Bostezo de forma evasiva.

-¿Huh?-

-Y hablando del diablo, ni siquiera se ah dignado en aparecerse…-Continuo murmurando para el mismo- curioso… estaba seguro que nadie más que esa persona estaría interesada en observar este juego.

-¿De quién está hablando?- Pregunto Luffy en voz baja a Sanji.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- Respondió este viendo como sin dejar de murmurar Law se retiraba dejando a los jugadores del Grand Line con una gran ? sobre sus cabezas.

Y mientras ellos pensaban y pensaban acerca del extraño personaje, dos chicas con el uniforme del Instituto Shabondy, muy agitadas y sudorosas, producto de una feroz carrera, llegaron al campo de juego a los tropezones deteniéndose en seco sin llegar a entrar en los terrenos del campo.

-Tch, vaya, parece que ya termino- Gruño una de ellas muy fastidiada, de cuerpo delgado y curvilíneo- maldita sea yo quería ver el partido.

-En realidad lo que querías era verlo a él - Replico su acompañante acomodándose las gafas que portaba- ¿ese chico verdad?- Añadió señalando hacia el campo.

-¿A ti quién demonios te ah preguntado?- Le pregunto la primera dándole una mirada llena de malicia- y además, ¿¡se te olvida que otra vez llegamos tarde por tu culpa idiota! Si no fueses tan torpe y te tropezases a cada instante habríamos llegado mucho antes...

-Lo, lo siento- Se disculpo ésta muy compungida.

-¿Huh?, ¿te piensas que una simple disculpa lo arreglara todo?-

-No, no lo creo...- Murmuro la segunda bajando la cabeza solo para levantarla segundos después fijando los ojos detrás de sus gafas en su compañera- pero no fue solo mi culpa, después de todo fuiste tú la que perdió mucho tiempo en ese restaurante.

-¿Quién te ah dicho que podías replicarme huh?- Se enojo la primera frotando dolorosamente sus nudillos en la sien de la estudiante.

-¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!-

Dejando en paz a su amiga, la primera volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia el campo de futbol.

-¿No vas a saludarlo?, seguramente se pondrá muy contento de volver a verte- Le dijo la otra acariciándose la dolorida sien.

-Je, no hace falta que vaya ahora mismo- Sonrió la chica mostrando sus colmillos para luego girarse nuevamente y abandonar el lugar seguida de su compañera- muy pronto nos estaremos viendo de nuevo... Luffy...

-Ah… eh…- Dudo la otra.

-¿Huh?, ¿Qué pasa ahora?-

-No, bueno, ¿sabes?, es un largo recorrido de aquí hasta el instituto así que me preguntaba si… bueno… ya que estamos aquí… podríamos… ir con el resto en los autobuses… ¿no?-

Una vena salto en la sien de la primera.

-¿Huuuuuuh?, ¿yo con todos esos imbéciles?, antes preferiría venir en un camión lleno de cerdos… con perdón de los cerdos… ¡para que te piensas que no vinimos en los autobuses para empezar huuuuuh?, ¡usa un poco tu cerebro idiota!- Le grito volviendo a girar sus nudillos en la sien de la chica de las gafas.

-¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!-

Y así, en medio de los dolorosos quejidos de la chica de gafas y sin ser notadas por nadie, las dos abandonaron el campo.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Tras terminar el partido y con el ánimo caldeado por el resultado que a todos les pareció adverso, los chicos se dirigieron a las duchas y de ahí a su siguiente clase con el profesor Newgate y por ultimo con Robin llegando con ello el final de las clases del día y la felicidad parcial al verse libres del establecimiento al que no tardaron en abandonar con mucha alegría.

Por su parte, Luffy, casi saliendo de la escuela, fue una vez más abordado por el profesor Ivankov para recordarle al igual que la semana anterior acerca de su trabajo de arte ante lo cual el pelinegro le respondió enseñándole el pulgar y sonriéndole muy feliz.

-Oh, se te ve muy confiado esta vez Mugiwara-boy- Murmuro el docente visiblemente encantado con el entusiasmo de su alumno- esperare una grandiosa obra el día de mañana.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Respondió el chico para luego retirarse entre gritos y saltos de alegría.

Saliendo del Instituto, Luffy corrió hacia el departamento de Hancock pasando por un par de negocios, entre ellos una florería comprando un par de rosas, en los que adquirió un par de cosas más que necesitaba para su trabajo es decir algunos candelabros y varias velas.

Según le dijera Robin, tanto ella como el resto de profesores incluyendo a la propia Hancock tendrían una reunión de profesores a cargo del director por lo que el chico supo que tenía el tiempo más que necesario para preparar todo antes de que la mujer llegara.

Usando las llaves que su tutora le hiciese exclusivamente para él, Luffy ingreso a su nuevo hogar encendiendo rápidamente la calefacción interior para aclimatar el ambiente para Hancock y cerro todas las cortinas que daban al exterior puesto que supuso que algo le dijo que su profesora no se sentiría demasiado cómoda si hubiera la posibilidad de ser vista por algún extraño, posibilidad que no supo bien por que, pero que tampoco le agradaba mucho.

-Shi shi shi, que suerte que Hancock y yo ya no seamos extraños- Sonrió el chico mientras continuaba con sus preparativos.

Sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, preso de una extraña emoción que nunca antes había experimentado, Luffy se dirigió al cuarto de su conviviente sacando un par de sabanas negras del armario llevándolas consigo a la sala.

Una vez allí, aparto un par de muebles dejando solo el sofá cama el cual extendió y cubrió luego con la prenda oscura que se había traído.

A continuación saco los candelabros que se había comprado, ubicándolos todos alrededor del sofá comenzando a colocar las velas en todas sus ramas y esparció los pétalos de las flores rodeando el mueble dejando caer algunos encima.

Retrocediendo unos pasos el chico miro con ojo crítico su pequeña obra sintiéndose algo insatisfecho.

-Hmm, está bien pero siento que le falta algo mas... hmm... ¡ya lo tengo!- Golpeando su palma izquierda con su puño derecho, el pelinegro salió corriendo una vez más a la habitación de su profesora y rescato de allí al menos media docena de almohadas que deposito sobre el sofá sobre las puntas del mismo- ¡listo!, ¡ahora sí!, shi shi shi, ya no puedo esperar para que Hancock llegue...

Los minutos pasaban y su profesora no llegaba aumentando radicalmente la impaciencia del chico al que cada segundo se le convertía fácilmente en un año entero de su corta vida.

Sin embargo, su desasosiego llego a su fin cuando él, a esas alturas ya familiar, sonido de la llave entrando en la cerradura y la puerta del departamento abriéndose indicaban la presencia de la tan esperada mujer a la cual corrió muy contento recibiéndola con un fuerte abrazo que dejo completamente roja de vergüenza y muda de impresión a la docente.

-¡Bienvenida Hancock!-

Aprovechando la confusión momentánea de la pelinegra, el chico cerró la puerta que había quedado abierta posicionándose detrás de ella y empezó a empujarla suavemente por la espalda levándola hacia la sala de estar.

-¿Q... ¿Q... ¿Qu... ¿Qué... ¿Qu... ¿Lu... ¿Lu... ¿Lu... ¿Luffy?, ¿Qu... ¿Qué estas...- Balbuceo Hancock con su rostro ardiendo y casi asfixiándose en la imposibilidad de siquiera respirar.

Una vez llegados a la sala, la profesora se quedo estática al ver el lugar, notando las cortinas cerradas, el sofá cama extendido, los candelabros, las flores y sobre todo... el calor tan agradable que se sentía.

-Eh... este... ¿prendiste la calefacción?- Pregunto sintiéndose algo tonta por preguntar aquello que menos debería de estarle llamando la atención.

-Ah, ha esta hora suele hacer algo de frío así que prendí la calefacción para que no sintieras frío cuando te quitaras la ropa- Se explico Luffy sonriéndole.

``¿Cómo es que puede decir semejantes palabras en un tono tan despreocupado?´´ Pensó la mujer ruborizando aun mas ante las palabras tan mal interpretables de su estudiante ``¿Hmm?, espera un segundo... ¿acaba de decir, quitarse la ropa?´´.

-¿Quitarme... mi ropa?- Titubeo mirando sorprendida al joven esperando que solo se tratase de un mal funcionamiento de su sistema auditivo, incluso si eso indicara que algo andaba mal con su salud.

-Ah- Asintió Luffy- ¿Cómo esperas que dibuje el desnudo si no estás desnuda? Shi shi shi...

-¿Des... ¡AH!... - La realización la golpeo como un rayo al momento de ''recordar'' aquel pequeño compromiso que por azares del ajetreado día había tenido la desgracia de olvidar.

-¿Hancock?- La llamo Luffy preocupado por su violenta reacción- ¿estás bien?.

``¡LO OLVIDE POR COMPLETO!´´ Se grito la pelinegra terriblemente angustiada ``¿COMO DEMONIOS SE ME PUDO OLVIDAR ALGO COMO ESOOOOOO...?

Intentando calmarse, la enrojecida docente se giro apenas a su estudiante.

-Lu... Luffy... eh... este... ese... ese cuadro... e... er... ¿era hoy?-

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Mañana es el día en el que lo tengo que entregar y por supuesto como es a primera hora necesitamos hacerlo en estos momentos...-

A la mujer casi le da un ataque en las palabras ''necesitamos hacerlo en estos momentos'', teniendo que sujetarse a la pared para no caer desmayada de la emoción.

``Repito, ¿Cómo es capaz de decir esas cosas con tanta facilidad?´´.

-Por eso mismo ya prepare todo, lo único que hace falta en que te desnudes y podré comenzar con mi trabajo shi shi shi...-

-Ya... ya veo...- Musito débilmente la mujer.

``El, necesita el trabajo para mañana y... y yo ya me comprometí... pero... aunque lo haya hecho... aun es... aun es... ¡DEMASIADO VERGONZOSO!´´.

Dándole la espalda a su alumno, Hancock se dirigió al baño a paso lento.

-¿Hancock?-

-Vo... voy a... darme una ducha... luego... luego vuelvo...- Murmuro casi a punto de desfallecer.

-Sí, entiendo, ¡te estaré esperando!- Le dijo Luffy sin notar en absoluto el estado de la mujer.

-S... si...-

Como pudo, Hancock llego al baño despojándose de sus ropas y metiéndose bajo la ducha bajo el agua lo mas helada que pudo en un intento de apaciguar el infierno ardiente de su cuerpo.

``Dios, ese chico´´ Pensó con sus mejillas muy rojas ``realmente, no tiene nada de tacto... ¿acaso él, ni siquiera es capaz de imaginar los sentimientos de las mujeres?´´

Hancock dio un largo suspiro notando agradecida como la temperatura de su cuerpo disminuía poco a poco.

-Sin embargo... yo... ya eh dado mi palabra... ¿realmente vas a hacerlo... Boa Hancock?-

**AMDLyPBHL**

-¿La dirección de la Profesora Boa?- Inquirió Sengoku confundido por la pregunta de la hermosa alumna rubia enfrente de él- lo siento pero no puedo darles esa información a ninguno de los estudiantes.

-¿En serio?- Se preocupo Margaret ante el rechazo del director.

Tras terminar las clases, la chica espero a su joven amo para ir juntos pero para su gran sorpresa el pelinegro ya se había ido a donde sea que vivía en esos momentos.

Desconociendo naturalmente el nuevo hogar de su amo, Margaret decidió preguntarle a la única persona que sabia sería capaz de despejarle sus dudas debido a que en las carpetas de la escuela aun figuraba la casa del abuelo como el hogar de los hermano que estos siempre se habían asegurado de dejarles a sus respectivos tutores su nueva ubicación (para que estos pudieran localizarlos en caso de haber una reunión u otra cosa).

No obstante, su nueva tutora se hallaba en una reunión y cuando finalizo fue interrumpida por Robin que, aprovechando de su presencia, le hizo un par de preguntas acerca de su primer día en el Instituto y para cuando la dejo ya había perdido de vista a su profesora, por lo cual ya no le quedo más remedio que indagar primero acerca del domicilio de la mujer para averiguar luego sobre el nuevo lugar de su amo.

-¿Y eh... no se puede remediar de alguna manera?- Intento de nuevo rezando internamente a que su director cediese.

-Lo siento pero no, y además, ¿como para que querrías la dirección?- Pregunto sin poder evitar la curiosidad- ...oh, ya veo- Murmuro ni bien la rubia explicara sus motivos- hmm... ¿y tú no tienes en donde quedarte verdad?...

Margaret negó con la cabeza.

-No, según las reglas del Juego de Supervivencia, una vez que el amo consigue una nueva casa, la sirvienta debe seguirlo inmediatamente quedándose a vivir junto con él durante el periodo que dure el juego-

-Tch, ese Garp y sus estupideces- Mascullo el hombre mayor, quien como buen amigo ya estaba enterado acerca de este 'juego'' como ya tenía varios años de estar desarrollándose-

-Se suponía que debía ir con Luffy-sama pero...-

-Se olvido de ti completamente ¿no es así?- Adivino el director con una sonrisa cómplice ante lo que la chica asintió en silencio.

``Je, ¿Por qué no me extraña?, ´´ Ironizo ``ese chico es exactamente igual al abuelo...´´

-Bueno... en ese caso... creo que podríamos hacer una excepción- Murmuro Sengoku mirando a la estudiante con amabilidad- después de todo no podemos dejar que una niña tan bonita como tu se quede sola en la calle a estas horas tan peligrosas...

-Se lo agradezco mucho Sengoku-san- Sonrió la rubia muy contenta de haber conseguido su primer objetivo.

-No, no, ni lo menciones-

Minutos después, la sirvienta salió del establecimiento con una papelito firmemente sujeto en su puño derecho.

-Luffy-sama... se suponía que debíamos estar juntos...- Musito empezando a dirigirse hacia la dirección indicada.

**AMDLyPBHL**

Suspirando una y otra vez en un vano intento de calmar su alocado corazón, Hancock salió del baño dirigiéndose a la sala.

Lo único que cubría su perfecto cuerpo era la pequeña toalla húmeda con la que se había secado y que se pegaba a sus curvas como una segunda piel delineando su figura de forma exquisita.

Con mucho temor, la mujer se planto en la sala delante de Luffy que al notar su presencia se giro para observarla.

Llena de ansiedad, Hancock se quedo mirando el rostro del chico en busca de algún signo de incomodidad o reacción típica de un hombre ante una figura femenina escasa de vestimentas, mas sin embargo el pelinegro le devolvió la mirada repasando sin ningún tipo de vergüenza el cuerpo de su tutora.

``Por supuesto, me ah visto con mucho menos que esto´´ Pensó la mujer ruborizándose.

-¿Ya estas lista?- Le pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa enorme.

-Eh, s... se podría decir qu... ¿eh?- En ese momento, Hancock reparo también que el chico tampoco era el mismo de hacía pocos minutos antes cuando fuera a bañarse.

Puesto que Luffy, muy orgullosamente se había cambiado de ropa portando un largo guardapolvo blanco que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, una bufanda negra sobre su cuello y una boina del mismo color.

-¿Y... ¿Y esa ropa?- Pregunto Hancock algo tentada por lo risible que el chico se veía.

-Es la ropa que usan los pintores de cuadro... lo vi un día en la televisión shi shi shi...-

-Ya... ya veo- Musito la mujer conteniendo la risa.

``Ya veo... el... es realmente serio con esto´´ Pensó al darse cuenta del pequeño detalle del cambio de ropa que solo indicaba el verdadero interés que el pelinegro tenía en ese trabajo, lo que la hizo sentirse mucho más tranquila, ya que aunque la viera desnuda (de nuevo), el estudiante no tenía en mente nada extraño o fuera de lo común planeado para ella.

Por tal motivo, y aunque su orgullo de hermosa mujer se resintiese un poco, podía respirar más tranquila caminando decididamente hasta sentarse en el sillón notando ahora que estaba más calmada que la intensidad de las luces había sido disminuida dando paso a la iluminación de las velas de los candelabros que daban a la situación un ambiente mucho mas intimo que agrado a la mujer.

-¿Por qué una sabana negra?- Lo interrogo con algo de curiosidad al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por la suave tela que cubría el sofá.

-Hmm, bueno, simplemente se me ocurrió que eso haría resaltar aun más lo blanco de tu piel- Le contesto mientras se colocaba detrás de su cuadro listo para empezar.

-Ya veo- Musito la mujer llevando sus manos hacia su escote deteniéndose al llegar- ehh, este... ¿Luffy?...-

-¿Si?-

-Hmm, bueno- Balbuceo Hancock apartando la mirada con sus mejillas enrojecidas- estaba pensando este... que en vez de desnudarme completamente... yo... podría ir... ¿desnudándome... poco a poco?...

-¿Huh?-

-Ya... ya sabes, ¿empezaras por el rostro verdad?, en... ese caso no es necesario que me quite todo... cu... cuando termines mi rostro... co... comenzare a bajar la to... toalla y tu iras pi... pintando... ca... cada parte... po... poco a poco...-

Luffy simplemente se la quedo viendo mientras reflexionaba acerca de la sugerencia de su profesora.

-Hmm, ¿pintarte por partes?... hmm, suena interesante ¡está bien!- Acepto el muchacho.

Ante eso, la docente libero aliviada el aire que estaba conteniendo, desde luego ya no se opondría a que el chico la retratara y lo afrontaría lo mas valientemente que pudiera pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse cohibida, por lo que de esa manera al menos lograría reducir un poco la vergüenza.

-Bien... ¿empezamos?- Pregunto Luffy ante lo que Hancock asintió y se recostó de espaldas en el sofá, quedando boca arriba y ladeando su cabeza para enfrentar los ojos de su alumno, su largo y sedoso cabello negro fue dejado suelto sobre el mueble camuflándose con la cálida oscuridad de las sabanas quedando algunas hebras cubriendo el pálido perfil de la mujer, su brazo derecho levantado paralelamente a su cuerpo dejando caer apenas su mano sobre el rostro mientras su brazo derecho descansaba flácido al costado de su cuerpo.

-¿A... ¿Así está bien?- Pregunto con voz temblorosa.

-Si... así está muy bien...- Sonrió el chico con sus ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo dándole un aire que a la docente se le antojo irresistiblemente seductor.

Inmediatamente, Luffy cerró sus ojos, inspiro y exhaló tres veces seguidas volviendo a abrirlos y enfocarse de lleno en el ruborizado y bello rostro de su tutora.

Tomando el lápiz y tras mirar por sobre el papel el cuerpo de su profesora volvió sus ojos al cuadro y comenzó a deslizar el objeto suavemente por el pergamino, sus oscuras orbes viajaban una y otra vez del papel a su tutora avanzando poco a poco en su trabajo.

Desde su posición, Hancock se mantenía lo mas rígida y estoica que le era posible si bien el nerviosismo y su timidez se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil como tenía una inmensas ganas de levantarse y echar a correr a esconderse en su habitación para no salir dentro de los siguientes 20 años.

No obstante su situación, la mujer no pudo dejar de admirar la seriedad con la que su estudiante se manejaba, la concentración del pelinegro era absoluta maravillando inmensamente a su profesora.

Su rostro, y en especial sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial de profesionalismo digno de los mejores artistas, haciendo que la pelinegra se tuviera que preguntar si ese era realmente el mismo atolondrado e hiperactivo joven que ella conocía… y amaba…

``¿¡!´´ Sin poder evitarlo la mujer se estremeció muy visiblemente, una gran sombra de rojo fuego cubrió por completo sus mejillas.

-¿Hancock?-

-Lo… lo siento… no… no fue nada…- Recuperando rápidamente su compostura al tiempo que se sacudía furiosamente sus últimos pensamientos, la docente se disculpo y el chico siguió con lo suyo.

Pasaron varios minutos, en los que solo se podía escuchar el leve sonido del lápiz de Luffy trazando sus líneas en el papel.

``Casi no toma la goma´´ Se sorprendió Hancock viendo como el chico apenas había tomado dicho objeto dos veces para corregir alguna imperfección en su trabajo, lo cual solo indicaba su gran talento carente de errores.

-Bien, ya eh finalizado con el rostro- Anuncio el pelinegro sin perder su concentración.

Al escuchar eso, el corazón de Hancock dio un gran salto, puesto que eso solo significaba que aquello que la cubría debía ser descubierto dejando cierta parte de su exuberante anatomía a la vista de los oscuros ojos de su alumno.

-Ah Lu… Luffy creo que se… sería mejor si…- Abochornada por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, la mujer intento mover sus manos hacia la sabana solo para ser detenida por la fuerte voz de su estudiante.

-¡Detente!-

-¿Eh?-

Abandonando su lugar, Luffy camino los pocos pasos que lo separaban de su enrojecida tutora inclinándose ante ella y tomo en sus manos los pliegues de la sabana que ocultaba sus curvas.

-Se supone que una modelo no debe moverse hasta que la pintura esté finalizada- Murmuro junto a su oído mirándola luego a los ojos en los que la profesora pudo detectar una chispa de diversión del Luffy que ella conocía, y, si creía que su corazón explotaría de la emoción, realmente lo sintió estallar al momento en el que el chico, dedicándole una cariñosa sonrisa, fue doblando poco a poco la sabana hasta revelar los hermosos pechos de su profesora.

El suave contacto de la tela que los dedos de Luffy manipulaban contra los pechos de la mujer fue una deliciosa tortura provocando un incontrolable estremecimiento placentero delatado por la dureza de sus pezones.

-¿Hm?, ¿estás bien Hancock?, tienes la cara toda roja- Le dijo Luffy.

-Es… estoy bien… no te… preocupes por mi…- Balbuceo como pudo presa de sus incontenibles emociones que la avergonzaban aun mas al ver que están estaban siendo visibles hasta para su estudiante.

-Si tu lo dices…- Murmuro el pelinegro centrándose una vez más en su tarea doblando otra vez la sabana y bajarla hasta que hiciera contacto con la delicada y suave piel de su tutora deslizándola hacia arriba acariciando en el acto el cuerpo de la mujer con la intención de aprisionar la tela con el peso de los montes de su profesora teniendo para eso que levantarlos ayudándose con la misma sabana y ''escondiendo'' la tela bajo los pechos de Hancock.

Por su parte, esta tuvo que suprimir un fuerte gemido en las acciones de su alumno que parecía divertirse ''jugando'' con sus atributos.

-Bien, aquí no se correrá ni se caerá al suelo- Conforme con el resultado, el pelinegro se incorporo y volvió a su sitio continuando como si nada.

Un poco aliviada al alejarse el chico cuya cercanía la trastornaba, Hancock comenzó a respirar algo agitada en un intento de enfriar el hervidero que era su cuerpo.

``¿Po… ¿Podrá dibujarme bien?´´ Se pregunto preocupada porque su alterada respiración hacia subir y bajar sin cesar sus grandes pechos.

Pese a eso, al chico no parecía importarle como seguía y seguía dibujando recorriendo con su vista el busto de la atribulada docente.

``Esta… está mirando mis pechos desnudos… sus… sus ojos están concentrados en mis pechos´´ Con solo pensarlo, Hancock sentía dar vueltas todo a su alrededor, su sonrojo crecía y su corazón cada vez se alborotaba mas y mas ``¿cu… ¿Cuánto más seguirá mi… mirándome?...´´

Otros varios minutos se consumieron en el reloj antes de que el chico anunciara el final de su trabajo volviendo nuevamente a caminar hasta su profesora con la clara intención de pasar a la siguiente parte.

``Ahí… ahí viene de nuevo…´´

Sin decir nada esta vez, Luffy tomo el dobladillo de la sabana de debajo de los pechos de Hancock retirándolo con suavidad rozando para eso el sensible pezón de la pelinegra que no pudo retener un intenso gemido de placer.

-¿Hancock?-

-*/*-

Totalmente avergonzada de su arrebato, la mujer cerró con fuerza sus ojos tratando de calmarse.

-Si quieres que me detenga…-

Hancock negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-Co… continúa…-

-Pero… ahora que me doy cuenta… tu cuerpo está ardiendo…- En un intento de comprobar la temperatura del cuerpo femenino, el chico apoyo su mano sobre uno de los pechos de la mujer apretándoselo levemente.

-¡Ahhhh!- Soltando un gemido mucho más fuerte que el anterior que la obligo a reabrir sus ojos, Hancock se arqueo de forma automática hacia la mano sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se encendía a peligrosas temperaturas.

-¿¡Hancock!- Exclamo el chico retirando su mano con rapidez.

Con su respiración hecha un lio, la pelinegra no fue capaz de contestar de forma rápida, mas si lo hizo cuando por fin se pudo recuperar.

-Co… continua…- Volvió a decir cuando logro reunir el suficiente aire para formar una palabra.

Aun con sus dudas, Luffy hizo lo que su tutora le dijo y tras dejar la tela negra sobre la cintura de la mujer se retiro de nuevo hacia el cuadro.

Esta parte fue mucho más rápida que la anterior como solo debía dibujar el plano vientre de su conviviente.

Y así como finalizo nuevamente se hallaba de pie junto al sofá.

``La siguiente parte será…´´ Hancock se sentía desfallecer, al pensar en lo que venía ``No, si… si retira la sabana él… se… se dará cuenta…´´

Nerviosa, la mujer apretó sus muslos consiguiendo que la sabana se ajustara en su entrepierna comenzando a frotarse con ella.

Sin darle tiempo, Luffy retiro la tela que la cubría, solo que esta vez lo hizo de forma completa revelando también sus bien torneadas y largas piernas dejándola completamente desnuda.

Tras eso, y luego de quedarse contemplándola por unos momentos, el joven le dio la espalda y volvió junto a su cuadro.

Observando la agitada y ruborizada figura de su profesora tendida en el sillón y mirándolo con sus ojos brillosos, Luffy se vio detenido por un curioso sentimiento que no supo identificar pero que no lo dejaba concentrarse como normalmente lo haría no dejando de llenar su mente de imágenes en las que se acercaba y acariciaba el liso cabello de la hermosa mujer.

Desviando sus ojos hacia su rígida mano, el joven hizo girar su muñeca en un intento de quitarse su agarrotamiento abriendo y cerrando varias veces su palma.

``¿Qué me pasa?´´ Se pregunto confundido por el extraño comportamiento de su cuerpo ``nunca antes me había sentido de esta forma es… es como… como si…´´

Sin saber que palabra emplear para darle un significado verbal a lo que sentía Luffy dio un gran suspiro antes de sacudir su cabeza e intentar recuperar la concentración perdida.

Con algo de dificultad, finalmente lo consiguió y reanudo su tarea enfocando su vista en el triangulo central del cuerpo femenino.

Curiosamente y al igual que en la parte del busto, le estaba costando bastante plasmar su obra en el pergamino teniendo que recurrir varias veces seguida a la goma para corregirse.

Esto, obviamente no paso desapercibido para Hancock, que naturalmente se pregunto por qué lo hacía cuando que al principio no cometía casi errores.

``¿Se estará desconcentrando?... en ese caso… acaso es… po… ¿por mi…´´ El solo pensamiento la lleno de una increíble felicidad, la idea de ser capaz de influenciar al menos en una pequeña parte, en la mente infantil del pelinegro suponía un gran logro, o así es como lo vio su esperanzado corazón.

Desde el bello triangulo pasando por sus esbeltas piernas, Luffy finalmente logro terminar con su obra colocando el lápiz sobre el cuadro teniendo para ese entonces los ojos cubiertos por su flequillo y la respiración pesada.

-Lu… Luffy…-

-Te… termine…- Musito el chico levantando el rostro y observar a su tutora con sus oscuros ojos.

Apartando el cuadro de su camino, el estudiante se acerco a paso lento a su profesora, quien, libre ya de su trabajo de modelo, dejo su posición y se incorporo quedando sentada sobre el sofá cubriendo rápidamente su cuerpo con la fina tela.

Llegando junto a ella, Luffy se dejo caer a su lado su respiración aun alterada consiguiendo preocupar a la docente.

-¿Luffy?, ¿estas biemmh…- Sin esperárselo en lo absoluto, Hancock sintió los labios del pelinegro apoyarse contra los suyos, la sabana ser arrojada a un lado y ser empujada sobre el sofá quedando acostada con el cuerpo masculino como la nueva y reconfortante tela que cubría su cálido cuerpo.

``¿Eh?, ¿eh?, ¿eh?...´´ Totalmente atontada, la profesora solo podía pensar en una cosa ``Luffy me está besando… mi… mi… mi primer beso…´´

Deseando un contacto más profundo el chico le mordió su labio inferior obligándola a abrir su boca y aprovechando para invadirle su interior con su lengua que saboreo con placer cada milímetro de su intimidad, la parte inferior de sus mejillas, sus dientes, su lengua, todo.

``¿Acaso estoy soñando?, ¿realmente estoy siendo besada por Luffy?´´ Pensaba Hancock embriagada de emoción ``este… es el día mas feliz de mi vida´´

Falta de experiencia con ese tipo de situaciones, la mujer decidió simplemente abandonarse a sus instintos envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luffy y correspondiendo al beso lo mejor que podía para complacer a su compañero.

-Luffy- Gimió la profesora sobre los labios del chico.

Interrumpiendo el contacto, ambos se dedicaron una suave sonrisa mirándose a los ojos expresando sin palabras todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Sin poder permanecer demasiado tiempo alejados de los labios del otro, volvieron a fundirse en otro beso aun más apasionado que el anterior cada cual con la firme intención de devorar a besos a su pareja.

Pero todo no quedo ahí como Luffy levanto su mano para apresar igual que antes uno de los pechos de la mujer, apretándolo con fuerza y masajeándolo de una forma que hubiera hecho gritar de placer a la docente de no ser porque su boca se hallaba muy ''ocupada''.

Desprendiéndose de los enrojecidos labios de Hancock, el estudiante se dedico a lamer y a besar el frágil cuello de su tutora arrancándole más de un suspiro de intenso gozo.

-Luffy… mas… bésame más…-

Sin responderle, el chico bajo por el exquisito cuerpo femenino atacando con saña el pecho que su mano no torturaba con su toque erótico.

-¡Ahhhh!… ¡Luffy!, ¡sí!...-

-Eres deliciosa, Hancock…- Le susurro junto a su oído luego de una pequeña pausa de atender sus grandes y redondos atributos.

``¿So… ¿Soy deliciosa?...´´ Se encontró pensando la mujer con su cerebro explotando de calor.

-Voy a devorar cada parte de tu cuerpo… Hancock…- Continuo Luffy en el mismo tono serio con el que se dedicaba a retratarla.

-S… Si… ¡devórame!, ¡devórame Luffy!... ¡hazme tuya!-

-Si es lo que deseas- Sonrió el pelinegro para dirigirse aun más abajo y capturar con sus manos las piernas de la mujer abriéndolas y levantándolas en el aire dejando el húmedo y mas que deseoso tesoro de Hancock a merced de su hambrienta boca.

``¿Es… ¿es en serio?... el… ¿el realmente va a…?´´.

Mordiéndose los labios, la mujer ahogo un sonoro gemido cuando sintió en su intimidad la dura elástica lengua de su estudiante recorriendo y separando a placer aquel camino que ningún otro hombre había sido capaz de conquistar.

-¡Luffy!- Exclamo Hancock sin poder retener el inmenso placer que sentía en esos momentos- ¡ahhh!, ¡ahhh!, ¡ahhh!, ¡Luffy!...

El órgano de Luffy profundizo aun más en el interior de su profesora degustando la deliciosa miel que incontrolable se escapaba solo para caer nuevamente presa de otra húmeda cavidad.

Lamiendo sin control, el joven no dejaba de observar el rostro contorsionado de placer de la mujer que entre gritos y jadeos le pedía continuar.

-No, aun no…- Murmuro Luffy con una sonrisa traviesa soltando imprevistamente las piernas de la pelinegra que cayeron laxas sobre el sofá.

-¿Lu… ¿Luffy?- Jadeo Hancock sintiendo como su interior ardía al no haber alcanzado aun su clímax.

-Terminemos juntos… Hancock…-

-¿Ju… ¿Juntos?- Musito la profesora de forma débil sin entender a que se refería, mas lo fue comprendiendo en el momento en el que el chico comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas hasta quedarse tan desnudo como ella.

-Sí, juntos…-

-/- La cara de Hancock se transformó en una mancha roja al ver ante sus ojos el cuerpo tonificado de su estudiante y sobre todo su enorme erección que, palpitando con fuerza, se fue posicionando cerca de su entrada- ¿realmente vas… a ponerla dentro?...

-Ah… ¿acaso no quieres?- Aunque retórica la pregunta no dejo de tener gracia como la mujer pensó que prefería cortarse un brazo antes que detenerlo y privarse ella misma del placer que venía deseando desde que tuvieron su primer encuentro en la ducha.

-Ha… hazlo… to… tómame Luffy… yo… quiero… quiero convertirme en tu mujer…- Susurro con un pequeño hilo de voz que el chico solo consiguió escuchar debido a su extrema cercanía- quiero… que seamos uno solo…

Sonriendo ante esas últimas palabras Luffy se acomodo y embistió toda su longitud en la resbaladiza intimidad de Hancock, rompiendo su himen y convirtiéndola por fin en una mujer.

-¡Luffy!- Alcanzada por un fuerte dolor propio de su primera vez, la profesora se abrazo al musculoso cuerpo de su estudiante rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del chico.

Este, sintiendo el dolor de la mujer, se quedo quieto inclinándose y besándola en un casto beso para distraerla de su sufrimiento.

-¿Estás bien Hancock?- Inquirió preocupado.

-S… Si, so… solo… dolió un po… poco… Pe… pero no te preocupes… es… es algo normal en las mujeres que experimentan su primera vez- Le sonrió Hancock para tranquilizarlo- ya… ya se me pasara…

Fiel a su intención de no lastimarla, Luffy resistió sus impulsos

de profundizarse a sí mismo en el suave cuerpo femenino manteniéndose estático lo cual obligo a la misma docente a exigir alguna continuación.

Viendo que era su profesora quien se lo pedía, Luffy la beso una última vez antes de retirarse lentamente y de un solo envión internarse completamente dentro de su tutora.

-¡Ahhh!, ¡Luffy!-

Teniendo vía libre para actuar, el pelinegro comenzó un mete y saca lento al principio que fue tomando ritmo hasta convertirse en furiosas embestidas que hicieron delirar de placer a la mujer que a pedía mas y mas a cada penetración.

-¡Ahhh!, ¡Ahhh!, ¡Ahhh!, ¡Sí!-

El placer y la lujuria se extendieron por espacio de varios minutos, en donde ambos continuaron abrazados sin cambiar de posición en ningún momento debido a la necesidad de permanecer unidos con cada pequeña parte de sus cuerpos.

-Han… cock…- Gruño el chico junto al oído de su docente aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de sus penetraciones como sentía que el clímax le estaba llegando.

-Lu… ffy…- La mujer, presa del descontrolado placer de su primera vez se apretó aun más al tibio cuerpo de su amante.

-Han… cock… ya… ya casi termino… ya casi termino…- Mascullaba Luffy embistiendo a Hancock cada vez mas y mas rápido y duro- ya termino…

Yo también… yo también…- Jadeaba la mujer agitada por las profundas penetraciones que le llegaban hasta el útero sintiendo además las fuertes palpitaciones del duro miembro dentro de ella que indicaba lo poco que faltaba para que ambos experimentasen su primer orgasmo.

-Ya casi termino…-

-¡Luffyyyyyy!- Con un grito de extremo placer Hancock sintió la última y más profunda penetración de su alumno al tiempo que sus entrañas eran bañadas por el delicioso esperma del chico notando como le era llenado su útero.

-¡YA TERMINE!- Grito Luffy con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que levantaba sus brazos con gran regocijo sus brazos y contemplaba orgulloso el final de su obra.

-¿Eh?- Abriendo los ojos Hancock se encontró recostada sobre el sofá, su cuerpo perlado de sudor brillaba a la tenue luz de las velas mientras un sonriente Luffy la contemplaba desde detrás de su cuadro- ¿eh?, ¿eh?, ¿¡EHHHHHH!... no me digas que- Totalmente aturdida Hancock abrió y cerró su boca varias veces antes de dar con la respuesta más obvia para la hermosa situación que acababa de vivir- … ¿¡FUE UN SUEÑO!.

-¿Nh?, ¿sueño?- Inquirió Luffy ladeando la cabeza en la confusión, más rápidamente lo llevo a un oscuro rincón de su mente como su pintura recién acabada era lo único que tenía su completa atención en esos momentos.

-¡Mira Hancock, ya está listo!, ¡Lo terminé!, ¡lo termine!- Exclamo Luffy muy contento- hmm, bueno… en realidad le falta un par de detalles… especialmente en esta parte- Murmuro mas para sí mismo que para su tutora- será una verdadera pena que no se vea cuando quede totalmente terminado… pero… -Agrego con un leve tono de decepción antes de dirigirse a la aun turbada pelinegra- ¿quieres verlo Hancock?

Su docente no le contesto como, de forma lenta, se puso de pie, su largo cabello tapándole el rostro y envolviendo su cuerpo en la sabana comenzando a caminar en dirección al baño.

-¿Hancock?, ¿estás bien?-

-Si, solo... solo voy a darme una ducha- Musito la pelinegra.

-¿Otra vez?-

-Si, es que... hace algo de calor...-

-¿Si verdad?, debe ser por la calefacción shi shi shi, ¿quieres que la apague?-

-Si... hazlo por favor-

-¡Entendido!-

En un dos por tres, la mujer se encontró encerrada en la bañera y debajo de la fría llovizna de la ducha.

-¿Un sueño eh?- Musito de forma triste.

Pero, ¿todo había sido un sueño?, ¿en que momento la realidad se había fusionado con los sueño?.

``Un sueño… fue un sueño… je je je… un sueño…´´ Se reía la mujer con un poco de tono demencial ``Yo... yo… ¡NO VOY A SOBREVIVIR A OTRO DIA COMO ESTE!´´

**AMDLyPBHL**

Luego de su refrescante ducha, Hancock se encontraba con Luffy en la cocina ambos comiendo en silencio como el chico tenia la boca llena de alimentos y la profesora se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

Sin embargo unas pequeñas risas provenientes del estudiante, llamaron la atención de la mujer que dejo a un lado su timidez para preguntarle de forma casi inaudible.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No- Respondió Luffy sin perder su sonrisa- solo es que estoy contento de que ya termine mi trabajo de arte shi shi shi shi, no puedo esperar para ponerle en la cara a Ace el 10 que de seguro me darán shi shi shi shi…

-Eso es bueno- Sonrió Hancock

-¡Claro que lo es!, ah, aunque no tanto como la comida pero aun así sigue siendo bueno-

-Comida…- Musito la mujer recordando algo que le había molestado Y MUCHO durante ese día en la escuela- Amm, Luffy eh… este… no sabía que tenias una sirvienta- Soltó de golpe.

-¿Sirvienta?- Se extraño el chico antes de reparar en la persona a quien se estaban refiriendo- oh, te refieres a Margaret shi shi shi…

-Eh… ¿ese es su nombre verdad?… Margaret…-

-¡Sí!, ella tiene mi edad, aunque es más joven por un par de meses- Explico Luffy con el rostro iluminado en el recuerdo de la rubia- mi padre me la dio cuando cumplí los 9 años…

-¿Te la dio?- Por algún motivo Hancock no pudo evitar fruncir el seño.

-Ah, no… lo que quise decir es que ella ha estado conmigo desde que cumplí 9- Se corrigió el estudiante.

-Hoo… eso es mucho tiempo…- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa oscura.

-Si… -Musito Luffy que para sorpresa de la mujer perdió su característica sonrisa en tanto su vista se nublaba- papa… es decir ella… tuvo un accidente… papa la encontró y la trajo a vivir con nosotros… recuerdo que cuando la conocí ella no sonreía para nada… papa me dijo que ella sería mi sirvienta personal y desde entonces nunca se ah separado de mi shi shi shi… aunque estoy contento de que ahora ella sea capaz de sonreír… su sonrisa es muy bonita.

-¿Eh?, ¿en serio?- Mascullo Hancock sintiendo una leve punzada de celos en lo ultimo dicho- supongo que te gusta mucho su sonrisa ¿no es así?.

-¡Sí!- Asintió Luffy sin percatarse para nada del tono airado de la mujer.

``Este tipo´´.

Afortunadamente para Luffy, en ese momento sonó el timbre del departamento asombrando a ambos

-¿Esperas a alguien?-

-Por supuesto que no- Negó Hancock poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

``A excepción de Robin o mi familia no existe nadie de mis conocidos que vengan a visitarme´´ Se encontró pensando la bella pelinegra.

Quitando el seguro de la puerta, Hancock dio un último suspiro antes de abrir encontrándose cara a cara con una hermosa y joven chica rubia que respondía al nombre de Margaret.

``Hablando del diablo´´.

-¿Margaret?-

-Sí- Antes de continuar, la rubia se inclino con respeto para luego enderezarse y dirigirle una sonrisa a su tutora- disculpe por venir tan tarde pero necesito preguntarle algo urgente.

-¿Algo… urgente?-

-Sí, bueno, en realidad estoy buscando a Luffy-sama pero como el ya no vive en casa de su abuelo desconozco su actual domicilio-

-Ya… ya veo… ¿y?-

-Bueno, se que tanto Luffy-sama como sus hermanos suelen dejarle su nueva dirección al tutor de su clase por si alguien necesita entrar en contacto con ellos y como usted es la tutora de mi amo pensé que él le había dejado la dirección de su nuevo hogar eh… este… así que… ¿¡podría decirme en donde esta quedándose por favor!- Exclamo lo último al tiempo que volvía a inclinarse con respeto.

-Ah…- Quedándose sin palabras, Hancock no supo que contestar.

``Ella esta… buscándolo…´´

Y, como si hubiese sido llamado solo por estar hablando de él, el despistado menor de los hermanos D se apareció detrás de su profesora observando con curiosidad a la persona inclinada junto a la puerta.

-¡Hancock!, ¿Quién es?-

-¡Luffy!- Tapándose la boca demasiado tarde, Hancock pronuncio el nombre de su alumno en voz demasiado alta llamando la atención de Margaret que lentamente subió su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su joven amo.

-¿Margaret?- Inquirió Luffy sorprendido.

-¡Luffy-sama!- Sin perder tiempo, la chica salto feliz a los brazos de su amo- ¡al fin lo encontré!.

-Woa, ¡Margaret!- El pelinegro, igual de feliz de volver a verla, le devolvió el abrazo que duro un par de minutos hasta que un molesto carraspeo proveniente de la garganta de cierta docente los obligo a separarse.

-Luffy-sama yo…- La rubia se detuvo de golpe como si la realidad de lo que estaba pasando comenzara a llegar a su mente.

Poco a poco, su cuello se giro para ver a la profesora de pie junto a la puerta aun abierta para luego volver a su joven amo.

De ida y vuelta, Margaret seguía mirando a uno y otro examinando detenidamente a ambos.

-Ah, este… ¿Luffy-sama?-

-¿Si?-

-Este… eh… ¿Qué esta… haciendo en el departamento de la profesora?-

-¿Qué que hago aquí?- Inquirió Luffy y, antes de poder ser detenido por su tutora ya había añadido- yo vivo aquí…

-¿Vive… aquí?- Al igual que durante la mañana Margaret comenzó a sentir la dolorosa sensación- junto a… la profesora…

-Si- Volvió a asentir el chico al tiempo que Hancock pasaba saliva con dificultad observando temerosa el rostro de la sirvienta de su alumno favorito.

-…-.

-…-.

-… viviendo… juntos…- Susurro Margaret procesando de forma muy lenta la nueva información.

-…-.

-….-.

-… ¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

**##########-# LYH LYH LYH #-##########**

**¡Hasta acá!, ¡hasta acá!, ¡hasta acá!, Que no hay que romper con la ley del cliffhanger XOOOOO.**

**¡Hey!, ¿Cómo han están todos tanto tiempo? XO…** **acá me les estoy regresando a ustedes para traerles el capitulo 11 de Alumno y Profesora que como verán no se ah tardado tanto esta vez je je je y ademas con el capitulo mas extenso -lejos- hasta el momento.**

**Sobre el capítulo 11 de Alumno y Profesora, las cosas comienzan a calentarse entre Hancock y su alumno favorito ¿podrá nuestra hermosa profesora resistir la tentación?, ¿Quiénes serán las dos chicas que se aparecieron al final del partido?, ¿Qué interacción tendrán en la historia?, ¿Qué habrá querido decirles Law a los muchachos en su tono tan misterioso?... y ahora que Margaret se ah enterado ¿Qué pasara entre estos tres personajes? **

**Las respuestas de algunas de estas preguntas y mas en el siguiente capitulo titulado: ''No hay dos sin tres''. **

**Sección de Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Primero para Sally la maga: Desde luego que es voluntario MWE HE HE HE HE… para que entiendas de que va la cosa, el fic tendrá ''Tres Arcos Argumentales'' con dos de ellos que ya han sido presentados y el tercero que aun no… es decir, uno es el de las relaciones entre los personajes que podríamos llamar el ''Argumento Principal'', el segundo sigue al equipo de futbol del Grand Line y su aspiración del Torneo Nacional y el tercer arco pues… ya lo sabrán mas adelante Mwa ha ha ha ha ha XO, lo único que diré es que aunque no lo parezca ahora los tres Arcos tienen su gran importancia entrelazándose entre si al final de la historia MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA.**

**Segundo para BloodEdge: (A) Hmm, no recuerdo haber dicho que serian solo ellas cuatro ¬¬… **

**(B) No, porque el es el protagonista y si lo matara la historia se acabaría XOOOOOO.**

**(C) Ya lo ah hecho…**

**(D) Así es ella que se le va a hacer.**

**(E) Ni idea XOOOO.**

**Tercero para Monkey D. Lalo: Bueno, no considero que sean tan grandiosas pero aun así, gracias je je je.**

**Por cierto si queres saber pues… el secreto es simple, solo debes seguir las premisas de Kyon… las cuales rezan ''si quieres algo que no existe ¡créalo tu mismo!'', en otras palabras, me pase meses buscando un fic con temática Alumno y Profesora entre Luffy y Hancock (por la diferencia de edad entre ambos) mas nunca la pude encontrar así que me dije, si nadie se anima ¡entonces la voy a hacer yo!... mas o menos es la misma historia con cada uno de mis fics XOOOOO.**

**Cuarto para Betsy: Ahí tienes tu lemon pequeña pervertida XOOOOO… aunque solo haya sido en un sueño XOOOO, bueh, tómalo como un mini aperitivo para ''el verdadero asunto'' XOOOO, la cosa es que se debe tomar en cuenta la personalidad de Luffy en este tipo de casos así que… bueh… ya sabes…**

**Quinto para mcr77; Me imagino que habrá sido un simple error de tipeo pero… y en caso de que no lo haya sido… creo que te has equivocado, no es ''estimadísima'' sino ESTIMADISIMOOOOOO, si ¡soy un hombre! Aunque te cueste creerlo, ¡los hombres también escribimos! Mwa ha ha ha ha…**

**Sexto para Arma Karma; ¿¡What!, ¿¡Nani!, ¿¡en donde has visto animes con final harem!, ¡ya mismo me estas diciendo todos esos títulos!, eh visto infinidad de animes y leído incontables mangas y NUNCA eh encontrado uno en donde el prota se quede con TODAS, de hecho, las únicas series en las que puedo ver un final harem son SEKIREI (por cierto, tengo tres fics de esta y estoy preparando un cuarto XO) y SORA NO OTOSHIMONO ambas series que aun no conocen su fin por lo que todavía mi contador de finales harem sigue siendo 0. **

**PD: En serio, decime todos esos títulos que ¡te lo voy a agradecer de puro corazón!... incluso hasta te puedo dar un spoiler (pequeñito obviamente) del siguiente capitulo (desde luego será necesario que te crees una cuenta para enviártelo), ¿Qué te parece eh, hacemos trato?, Mwe he he he he XO.**

**Antes de despedirme y en una nota semi relacionada estoy creando otro fic de One Piece algo similar a este mas para eso necesito primero conocer los ''gustos'' de mis lectores con una simple pregunta ¿Cuáles son tus 10 chicas favoritas de One Piece?, las mas votadas ingresaran al nuevo fanfic que estoy preparando MWA HA HA HA HA… MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA…**

**Agradezco a todos los demás Reviews, favoritos y alertas, diciéndoles ¡no pierdan esos ánimos! XO.**

**Eso es todo por hoy, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo que intentare nuevamente no tardar demasiado en actualizar y veré de paso traerles nueva información acerca de este nuevo fic, dejen muchos Reviews Please, Sayonara.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alumno y Profesora**

**Capitulo 12: No hay dos sin tres.**

El molesto sonido de un despertador empezó a sonar de forma insistente hasta que la perezosa mano de una semidormida Hancock lo apago.

Abriendo sus hermosos ojos en medio de la oscuridad, la docente se recostó boca arriba mirando el techo de su cuarto tratando de relajar su fatigado cuerpo y combatir silenciosamente el sueño que intentaba imponérsele.

Sinceramente, no había sido una noche muy agradable para la pelinegra, los abruptos acontecimientos de última hora del día anterior trastocaron severamente todos sus planes futuros, razón por la cual estuvo media noche sin poder pegar un ojo.

-¿En que se ah convertido mi vida huh?- Se pregunto en voz baja la mujer dando un largo suspiro.

Tras eso, Hancock se incorporo y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a su armario sacando un par de ropas de casa y una toalla seca con la intención de darse una ducha refrescante que la ayudase a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

En medio de un par de bostezos, la docente llego al baño aun algo adormilada tomando el picaporte de la puerta y disponiéndose a entrar.

-Je je… Luffy-sama, no se mueva tanto…-

-Shi shi shi… es que me haces cosquillas Margaret…-

-¿Huh?...- Con la mano en el picaporte, la pelinegra se detuvo en seco luego de escuchar un par de voces provenientes del interior del baño preguntándose internamente si se las había imaginado o…

-Dese vuelta Luffy-sama, voy a enjabonarle la espalda…- Le pido Margaret a su amo.

-¿Así está bien?- Fue la inocente respuesta del chico.

-Hum!-

-Ah…- Tiesa como una estatua, Hancock no atinaba a nada tan solo quedándose totalmente petrificada detrás de la puerta escuchando las risas divertidas del otro lado.

``No, no, no… yo no estoy escuchando ningún par de voces juntas detrás de esta puerta y mucho menos SUS voces aja ja ja ja ja… si, si, es el sueño, claro que si… aun estoy medio dormida y eso hace que este escuchando voces donde no las hay ja ja ja…´´

-No… no haga eso Luffy-sama…- Se reía Margaret- deje de hacer eso…

-Pero, es muy divertido shi shi shi…-

``¿¡HACER ESO!?´´

¡SLAM!...

Abriendo bruscamente la puerta y azotándola contra la pared interna del baño, Hancock ingreso al mismo dirigiendo inmediatamente sus ojos a la bañera en donde vio a unos completamente desnudos Luffy y Margaret con la chica detrás del pelinegro enjabonándole la espalda y este delante soplando divertido unas burbujas de jabón de sus manos, ambos girando desconcertados sus rostros para ver a la mujer en el umbral de la puerta.

``¡Bien!, ¡al menos no estaban haciendo ''eso'' que me imagine pero aun así…´´

La mujer respiro profundamente tres veces antes de continuar.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDOOOOOO!?...-

**AMDLyPBHL**

Aproximadamente veinte minutos después y con la cuestión ya explicada (desde el punto de vista de Luffy al menos), los tres se hallaban sentados junto a la mesa de la cocina comiendo el desayuno que Margaret había preparado.

-¡Delicioso!- Festejo el chico con la boca repleta de comida- tus comidas son las mejores Margaret shi shi shi…

-Es… es bueno que le gusten Luffy-sama- Se sonrojo la rubia con una radiante sonrisa de felicidad- ya… ya eh preparado sus bentou también…

-¿¡En serio!?, ¡genial!-

Ajena a la alegría del par, Hancock se hallaba de muy mal humor.

``¿Así que se han estado bañando juntos desde pequeños ehhhh?... con razón no se veía muy sorprendido cuando me vio desnuda´´ Gruñía internamente la docente apretando sus dientes mientras los observaba sonreírse tiernamente uno al otro, acción que no hacía sino aumentar su enfado ``míralo, ahí sentado todo sonriente con ella, tratándola tan amable solo porque cocina un poco mejor que yo… ¡hmph!´´

Justo en ese momento, la profesora se llevo a la boca un trozo de pescado que la rubia había preparado quedándose totalmente en shock.

``¡Delicioso!... esto… esto mil veces mejor de lo que yo cocino… incluso… incluso algo tan simple como esto… ¡nunca eh probado algo tan delicioso en mi vida!´´ Pese al sabor agradable en su boca, la mujer tenía lagrimas en sus ojos producto de un aplastante sentimiento de derrota y, llena de depresión, dio con su cara en la mesa ``¿Cómo… ¿Cómo se llego a esta situación?...´´

**ººººººººººº Flash Back ºººººººººº**

-¿Está viviendo en la casa de la profesora Boa?- Inquirió una sorprendida Margaret de pie sobre la puerta viendo a su joven amo junto a la tutora de ambos.

-¡Sí!- Respondió Luffy con mucha alegría antes de que a su profesora se le hubiese podido ocurrir alguna respuesta ''diferente''.

Ante lo dicho por su amo, Margaret se quedo unos instantes sin palabras para describir la extraña situación.

``¿Un alumno… viviendo con su profesora?...´´

-¿No es genial?, justo cuando necesitaba un lugar para quedarme Hancock se ofreció a dejarme con ella- Sonrió Luffy como siempre mostrando su dentadura.

-Ah… si…- Musito la rubia echando una mirada ''cautelosa'' a la docente al lado del chico, la cual fue correspondida por otra igual proveniente de la pelinegra.

``Esta chica… ¿no es la que se hace llamar la sirvienta de Luffy?´´ Pensó Hancock sin dejar de observar fijamente los ojos castaños de la chica.

-Por cierto…- Continuo Luffy como si nada- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.

-¿Eh?, ah… yo… hum… quería… preguntarle a la profesora Boa si sabia la dirección en la que estaba viviendo Luffy-sama- Contesto Margaret- y tal parece no me equivoque ya que después de todo ella realmente ''lo sabia''…

-Ah… así que era por eso… ¿y por qué?-

-¿Por qué… bueno… eso es obvio, usted ya consiguió un nuevo hogar y como su sirvienta personal es mi deber permanecer a su lado como siempre lo he hecho-

Increíblemente, esas palabras hicieron reflexionar al pelinegro.

-Ah, es cierto, tú siempre te vienes a vivir conmigo cuando logro conseguir la casa- Murmuro.

-¡Sí!... pero esta vez lo ha conseguido verdaderamente rápido Luffy-sama- Lo felicito la chica.

-Shi shi shi, ¿si verdad?, ni Ace ni Sabo lo hicieron antes que yo shi shi shi… es la primera vez que les gano…-

-…-.

-…-.

-… Entonces… Luffy-sama…-

-¿Si?-

-Acerca de seguir viviendo juntos como siempre… bueno, ya sabe- Murmuro señalando con sus ojos a la mujer al lado de su amo.

-Ah, cierto!- Sonrió el pelinegro entendiendo la indirecta de su sirvienta girándose bruscamente hacia Hancock- eh… como acaba de decir Margaret, ella suele venir a vivir conmigo cada vez que obtengo un lugar para vivir, por supuesto, no soy solo yo, a Ace y a Sabo también les pasa lo mismo con Aphelandra y Sweet Pea…-

-Ya… ya veo- Musito la profesora desconcertada notando como el chico la veía fijamente con una extraño brillo en sus ojos acompañado de una tierna sonrisa.

-Así que… ¿puede quedarse?...-

-¿Quedarse?, ¿A dónde?...-

-Aquí…-

-¿Aquí?... ¿co… ¿con no… nosotros?...-

-Hum!-

-…-.

-…-.

``¿¡HUUUUUUUUUUUH!?´´.

**ººººººººººº Fin del Flash Back ºººººººººº**

``Y… por supuesto no tuve el valor de negarme así que acepte que se quedara a vivir aquí´´ Pensaba la mujer volviendo de sus recuerdos ``no es como si tuviera otra opción, si le decía que no él también iba a tener que marcharse y después de todo lo que me costó el ofrecerle vivir conmigo no iba a echar todo mi esfuerzo a la basura… pero… aun así… esta situación… no es como me la imaginaba´´

Suspiro con desanimo observando al otro lado de la mesa en donde la joven pareja sonreía muy feliz de estar nuevamente juntos ``Se suponía… que yo debía ocupar ese lugar´´.

Sin poder resistir un segundo la sensación dolorosa en el pecho que la ''dulce'' imagen le estaba provocando Hancock se incorporo llamando la atención del dúo.

-Gracias por la comida- Murmuro casi inaudible llevando los trastos y lavándolos para luego darse la vuelta tomando su pequeño bolso que colgaba de su silla cargándoselo al hombro y dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Ya te vas?- Le pregunto Luffy antes de que saliera- ¿no es muy temprano aun?.

-Soy profesora… - Respondió sin poder evitar un poco de amargura en su voz al decir eso- es mi deber llegar antes que ustedes…

-Entiendo-

-Por cierto... apenas terminen el desayuno ustedes dos también deberían ir… los estaré esperando… …- Agrego a lo ultimo la mujer antes de retirarse y dirigirse a la escuela con los hombros semi caídos.

Sorprendido por la actitud un tanto fría de la docente, Luffy se quedo mirando la puerta por donde la mujer había salido sin escuchar por un buen momento la voz de su sirvienta que lo llamaba.

``Hancock… ella… se veía triste…´´

**AMDLyPBHL**

Tic tac… Tic tac…

Las manecillas del reloj se desplazaban tortuosamente lento por el reloj de pared ubicado encima del pizarrón, tan lento que por momentos daba la impresión de estar completamente detenido.

La última vez que Luffy había mirado, el segundero iba por el cinco entonces… lo que parecieron prácticamente dos horas después… ¿Por qué apenas si estaba llegando al seis?.

Según el reloj, eran las 11:55 AM, es decir aun quedaban otros cinco minutos más para la hora de descanso lo que equivalía a ¿Cuántos segundos?... el pelinegro batallo unos instantes pensando en eso sacando la conclusión final de que aun quedaban muchos segundos…

No era que el estudiante del sombrero de paja no fuese capaz de realizar una suma tan simple como esa, el problema estaba en que su mente, 100% concentrada en otra cosa, no tenía ni la más mínima voluntad de hacerlo.

El profesor de turno (cuya cara solo era una mancha sin rostro para un determinado pelinegro) aun seguía recitando su lección mas Luffy solo tenía ojos para el reloj contando los segundos de cincuenta en cincuenta esperando que llegaran las 12:00.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggg g!...

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Un eufórico Monkey D. Luffy se levanto de un salto de su asiento tomando su mochila y sacando apresurado la cajita del almuerzo que Margaret hiciera para él.

-Oy, Luffy- Lo llamo Zoro acercándosele junto a Usopp- vamos o no quedara espacio en el comedor…

-Lo siento Zoro- Se disculpo el menor de los hermanos D levantando una mano- vayan sin mí, yo tengo que ir a otra parte.

-¿Huh?-

Sin esperar una respuesta de sus compañeros, el pelinegro abandono raudo el ante la mirada de gran incredulidad de sus amigos, en especial de cierta peliceleste que sostenía temblorosa, una cajita dentro de su mochila y de cierta rubia que tampoco había sido capaz de sacar la suya propia con la que pensaba repetir lo del día anterior.

``Luffy… sama…´´

-¿Qué bicho le pico?- Inquirió Usopp sin comprender lo que sucedía.

-Quien sabe- Fue la indiferente respuesta del peliverde que, tras encogerse de hombros, lidero el camino hacia la cafetería de la escuela seguido de sus compañeros.

-…-.

-…-.

-¿¡… !?... ¡NO DEJEN A ZORO IR DELANTEEEEEEE!...- Gritaron Sanji y Nami percatándose finalmente quien los estaba dirigiendo.

**AMDLyPBHL**

-¿Y los dejaste allí… ¿¡Solos!?- Casi grito lo ultimo Robin a una decaída profesora de Matemáticas- ¿¡te has vuelo loca!?...

-Pero… como profesora tenía que llegar más temprano que todos a la escuela…- Murmuro la pelinegra.

-¿Desde cuándo?- Mascullo Robin tomándole las mejillas y estirándoselas como forma de castigo haciendo que la otra mujer gimiera un poco dolorida- ahhhhh…- Suspiro agotada soltando a su amiga y llevándose la mano a la frente, adoptando la expresión de una mujer a la que su hija le trae una mala nota en su examen- … esto es mi culpa… nunca te hable sobre cómo llevar una relación con un hombre…

-¿Por qué hablas como si fueses mi madre?- Le pregunto Hancock mientras se frotaba las mejillas.

**-¿Huh?, ¿dijiste algo?-** Le dijo la morena en tono amenazante causando que la tutora de Luffy se encogiera asustada.

-¡Nada!- Musito Hancock con la voz aguda del miedo.

``Esa mirada´´ Pensaba la aterrorizada mujer ``es la misma que me daba mi madre cuando se enojaba conmigo´´.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- La interrogo Robin.

-Hacer…-

-Tu nueva estudiante- Aclaro la profesora de Historia- resulto ser la sirvienta de ese chico ¿no es así?, y ahora está viviendo con ustedes…

-Sí, se ofreció a realizar todas las tareas domesticas conforme dure su estadía en mi departamento-

-Ya veo… bueno, al menos habrá una cosa menos de la que tendrás que preocuparte por los próximos seis meses- Sonrió la mujer.

-Si pretendías hacerme sentir mejor no lo estas logrando- Murmuro Hancock inflando sus mofletes con enfado- …yo también puedo hacer las tareas del hogar…

-Ja ja ja, lo siento, lo siento- Se disculpo su amiga de la infancia, aunque como al hacerlo su cara dibujaba una sonrisa divertida pareció más una burla que otra cosa- ¿y?... –Retomo la morena- ¿Qué piensas hacer para que esa chica no te arrebate al hombre de tu vida?...

-¿El hombre de mi… - Se sofoco la docente de Matemáticas poniéndose roja- ¡él no es mi…

-Sí, si, a otro perro con ese hueso… - La corto Robin con impaciencia- y ahora contesta!...

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Hancock volvió a abrir la boca.

-No lo sé…- Respondió con honestidad- por el momento no tengo más que permitir que se quede, según lo que comento Luffy es parte de las reglas impuestas por su abuelo.

-Hmm, ya veo… pero… convivir al mismo tiempo con tu ''objetivo amoroso'' y una ''acérrima rival''… valla situación ridícula en la que te has metido-

-¡No me molestes!-

-Como sea, no vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido como lo de esta mañana, ¿o acaso piensas entregárselo a esa chica en bandeja de platino?... solo te falto envolverlo en papel y listo…-

-…-.

-…-.

-… Pero, Luffy… él… se veía tan feliz con ella…-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-

-¿Huh?-

-¡Llevan años viviendo juntos!, ¿Quién en el mundo no se pondría feliz al ver a alguien conocido?-

-Eso es verdad pero… él…-

-Escucha Hancock, ''Uno ve a una persona como esa persona desea que la veas''… en otras palabras… si todo el tiempo actúas como la sirvienta de alguien entonces ese alguien solo te vera como su sirvienta-

-No creo que Luffy sea de ese…-

-Es probable que el chico le tenga un gran cariño, eso verdad, y muy posiblemente sea un ''cariño especial''- Robin se detuvo como sus ojos se desviaron mas allá de su amiga- pero… si no tuviera también un ''cariño especial'' por ti… ¿estaría lo suficientemente preocupado como para salir a buscarte en la que es probablemente su hora más importante?.

-¿Eh?-

Haciéndole señas, su amiga le indico detrás suyo con lo que la pelinegra se giro a tiempo de ver a cierto chico mirando de un lado para otro, sus ojos cargados de incertidumbre mientras parecía estar buscando a alguien.

Finalmente, sus negras orbes dieron con las azules de la docente de Matemáticas, brillando con luz propia en el momento en que hicieron contacto no perdiendo ni un instante en ir a su encuentro.

-¡Hancock!- La saludo Luffy dieron con una sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar todo su entorno.

-Lu… Luffy…- Se ruborizo la mujer viéndolo acercarse a ella y sintiendo, una vez más, los ya conocidos golpeteos alocados de su corazón.

-Shi shi shi, así que aquí estabas- Le dijo el chico ni bien estuvo a su lado sin percatarse de la presencia de la otra profesora.

Esta, siempre atenta a los más pequeños detalles noto la caja del almuerzo que el pelinegro traía consigo.

``Hoo, ¿él realmente vino aquí con ese propósito?´´ Sonrió mentalmente Robin.

Satisfecha con sus pensamientos, la mujer se puso de pie y carraspeo para llamar la atención de la pareja.

-Hola Luffy-

-¿Eh?, ah, ¡hola Robin!, ni siquiera te había visto shi shi shi…-

-…-.

-…-.

-… El chico sin duda es honesto- Mascullo la morena con cierta irritación- no como alguien que me conozco desde la primaria- Murmuro con un dejo de burla ganándose una mirada de enojo de su amiga- bien, tengo cosas que hacer así que los dejare solos para que hablen…

-¿¡Eh!?, ¿¡solos!?- Se alarmo Hancock volviendo a enrojecer.

``¿De qué tanto se sorprende?, ¿no estuvieron viviendo COMPLETAMENTE SOLOS hasta hace un par de días atrás?´´

-Si, tal parece que Luffy tiene algo que decirte ¿o me equivoco?- Le pregunto a este volviéndose al chico.

-Eh… no…- Respondió este luego de una pequeña pausa.

Sonriendo tiernamente, Robin comenzó a retirarse pasando al lado de su amiga.

-Se valiente Hancock- Le susurro al oído antes de continuar avanzando hasta quedar detrás de Luffy girándose y mirando fijamente a su colega al tiempo que movía sus labios sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-''Si lo arruinas te mato''- Murmuro por lo bajo Hancock leyendo los labios de la morena.

-Bien, nos vemos después- Se despidió Robin sonriendo de forma ladina.

-Sí, adiós- Devolvió Luffy para inmediatamente dirigirse a su profesora perdiendo su característica sonrisa, lo cual no hizo sino aumentar el desasosiego en el corazón de la mujer- Hancock…- Comenzó el estudiante en un inusual tono serio- tu… ¿te sientes bien?...

-¿Eh?...-

-Esta mañana… parecías triste por algo y bueno… solo quería saber si podría ayudarte con lo que sea te esté afectando…-

``¿Tan… ¿Tan preocupada me veía que incluso él lo noto?... no… más importante… él… ¿acaso… estaba… preocupado por mi?´´

Como un torrente incontenible, su cuerpo se vio remecido por entero, llenándose de múltiples y cálidas sensaciones nacidas desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, hinchando su corazón y extendiéndose a su rostro semblante que, incapaz de contener semejante desborde de emoción, estallo en una cegadora sonrisa de rostro completo incluido sus hermosos ojos.

-No, yo… estoy bien Luffy- Sonrió Hancock sin poder controlar la inmensa alegría que se desbordaba por toda su temblorosa figura.

-Ah…- Emitió Luffy tan solo observando la extasiada expresión de felicidad de su profesora, sus mejillas rojas y sobre todo, la incontenible sonrisa que parecía extenderse a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-``Se ve… linda´´ No pudo evitar pensar el chico totalmente deslumbrado.

Ba – dump…

-¿Eh?- Llevándose una mano al pecho, el sorprendido pelinegro sintió las repentinas palpitaciones que provocasen la expresión de Hancock.

``¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?... hmm…´´

Haciendo un poco de memoria, el chico lo identifico con las sensaciones que sintiera el día en que tuvo el cuerpo desnudo de su tutora entre sus brazos, eran sensaciones similares aunque de cierta forma diferentes si bien era incapaz de diferenciar esa desigualdad.

``Hmm… sentimientos misteriosos´´ Termino resumiendo como siempre que no era capaz de comprender algo.

Aun confundido, sus ojos se encontraron con la caja de su almuerzo en su mano que, increíblemente, aun permanecía intacta, rápidamente percatándose de que la que llevaba Hancock también estaba cerrada.

-Eh… ¿te parece si comemos juntos?- Le pregunto sonriendo.

-Jun… eh… s… si… claro- Tartamudeo la docente poniéndose nerviosa por la repentina invitación.

Convenido eso, los dos se sentaron muy juntos, sus hombros casi tocándose entre sí lo cual hizo poner aun más nerviosa a la mujer.

Por su parte, y comprobado que su profesora favorita no tenía ningún problema grave, Luffy se concentro en su comida dedicándose a dilapidar a la velocidad de la luz lo preparado por Margaret rellenando su hambriento estomago.

Hancock, cuyo bentou también fuese preparado por la rubia, se quedo observando al pelinegro devorando sin piedad su comida.

''**Di ahhhh Luffy-sama''.**

Sin esperárselo, la imagen de su más nueva estudiante dándole de comer a su joven amo, le llego a la docente nublándole por breves instantes la mente de otros pensamientos.

``Seria genial… si yo también pudiera hacerlo´´ Pensó la pelinegra reponiéndose.

**-''Se valiente Hancock''…- **Como un susurro del viento, las palabras de su amiga le volvieron a la cabeza como si le diera ánimos desde la distancia.

Girándose hacia su inocente quebradero de cabeza, la mujer sostuvo con fuerza su cajita, su corazón comenzando a acelerarse a ritmos alarmantes conforme reunía en suficiente valor para lo que tenía en mente.

``¿Co… ¿Cómo es que esa chica puede hacerlo tan fácil?´´ Se pregunto.

Enrojeciendo vivamente, tomo sus palillos y atrapo (tras varios intentos debido al temblor de su mano) un pedazo de pescado frito levantándolo y poco a poco moverlo en dirección al pelinegro.

-¿Lu… ¿Luffy?- Apenas mudito, sofocada por el agobiante calor de su cuerpo y la falta de aire.

-¿Hmm?- Con sus mejillas llenas, el chico del sombrero de paja se volvió a la mujer.

-Di… di… ahhhhhh…-

Por segunda vez en pocos minutos, al chico se le dilataron los ojos ante la actitud de su profesora quien, en un cuadro enternecedor, le ofrecía muy tímidamente de comer con sus palillos, su hermoso y delicado rostro encendido de rubor, su cuerpo sufriendo leves temblores debido al nerviosismo y en sus brillantes ojos una débil suplica de aceptación.

Todo eso fue suficiente para despertar a la única y rebelde neurona en su cabeza que, inconscientemente, lo hizo tragar lo que aun llevaba dentro de su boca, tirando de la comisura de sus labios en una suave sonrisa como paso previo a acatar el deseo de la mujer.

-Ahhhhhh…-

Soltando un leve jadeo por la emoción, una radiante Hancock deposito suavemente dentro de la boca del chico lo que había tomado de su bentou.

-¡Delicioso!- Se relamió el pelinegro que casi sin saborear trago el pescado antes de que la mujer volviera a ofrecerle otro pedazo que el pelinegro acepto encantado.

No obstante el momento pleno de felicidad, el alegre ritual duro lo que Luffy necesito en terminar de comer el contenido de ambas cajitas si bien eso no marco el final del encuentro entre ambos como la mujer, mucho más confiada, retuvo al chico a su lado conversando de cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente.

Desconocido para ambos, desde una esquina, la pareja era observada por cierta rubia que, tras salir en busca de su amo y terminar siendo testigo de la sorprendente escena apretaba incontrolable su propio almuerzo perdiendo toda sensación de hambre siendo esta, ocupada por otra mucho menos placentera.

**AMDLyPBHL**

El timbre del fin del receso había sonado por toda la escuela, motivo por el cual Zoro y Usopp, separados del resto de sus amigos, que desconocían en donde se habían metido, regresaban a su aula charlando de tonterías sin sentido con el único fin de perder tiempo.

Sin embargo, no habían llegado aun cuando el chico de nariz larga se congelo en el sitio, los ojos muy abiertos y su rostro adquiriendo un tono más oscuro que el rubí.

-¿Usopp?- Se extraño el peliverde al ver que su amigo se había detenido de golpe- ¿Qué te pasa?

Pasando la mano por enfrente de la cara del pelinegro, Zoro intento hacerlo volver en sí sin ningún tipo de éxito lo que lo llevo a observar lo que sea tenia al chico en semejante estado de parálisis.

No obstante lo único que allí vio fue a una chica de largo y sedoso cabello rubio y ojos oscuros que se reía lindamente de lo dicho por una compañera.

-Esa tipa…- Musito Zoro pensativo- si no me equivoco ella es de primero ¿cierto?...

En ese momento, la chica se volteo mirando directamente a Usopp y dedicándole una sonrisa que atravesó como un disparo el corazón del chico.

-No me digas- Murmuro el peliverde colocando una mueca burlona en su rostro- ¿Te gusta esa chica?...

-¿¡QUE!?- Grito su amigo tan fuerte que casi le rompe los tímpanos a su compañero- e… e… e… e… es… es… eso… eso… no… no… no… es… ve… verdad… -Negó el chico mas colorado que nunca y sudando a chorros de los nervios.

-Para ser el autoproclamado Rey de los mentirosos eres pésimo para mentir Usopp-

-¡Te equivocas!- Insistió el narigón- ella… ella solo es una vecina mía, na… nada mas… la co… conozco de hace mucho… pe… pero nunca hable co… con ella… no mucho realmente…

-O sea que ya has hablado con ella-

-Solo un poco… muy poco en realidad y solo por casualidad…-

-Ehhh… nada mal Usopp, creía que eras de los que se atragantaban solos ante la mujer que les gustaba…-

-¿¡EN QUE CLASE DE CONCEPTO ME TENIAS!?-

-Oh, está mirando hacia aquí- Comento de forma casual el peliverde segundos antes de tener a su amigo escondido detrás de su espalda- solo bromeaba…

-¿¡ACASO ERES EL DIABLO!?- Le grito Usopp muy ofuscado- ¡tenme algo de piedad al menos!...

-Tche, lo que sea- Mascullo Zoro indiferente reanudando el paso directamente hacia la rubia y su compañera.

-¿Zoro?, ¿Zoro-kun?, ¿Qué estas… ¡es imposible que yo pase por ahiiiiii!-

-Ya deja de ser un gallina y ven conmigo- Lo reprendió el peliverde sin siquiera volverse por lo que a Usopp no le quedo más salida que seguirlo.

-Si ella termina odiándome por esto te maldeciré por el resto de mi vida Zoroooo…- Lloriqueo el narigón.

``Tsk, que fastidio… ¿no eras tú el que decía que no te gustaba?´´

Sin prestar más atención a su amigo, Zoro siguió su camino pasando al lado del par y observando de reojo a la chica, quien, a su vez los tenia fijos en Usopp y que, al contrario del pesimismo de este, no se veía nada indiferente, según lo delataban el leve coloreado de sus mejillas y el hecho que bajara la cabeza avergonzada cuando el pelinegro (inflando el pecho y caminando de forma exagerada cual emperador romano desfilando con su toga nueva en frente de sus vasallos) paso junto a ella.

-¿Qué se supone que estas mirando?- Pregunto una voz desconocida para el peliverde haciendo que tanto el cómo su amigo se detuvieran en seco.

-¿Huh?- Buscando el lugar de origen de la voz Zoro desvió sus ojos en todas recayendo estos finalmente en el rostro nada feliz de la chica que acompañaba a la rubia- ¿acaso me hablaste a mi?...- Le pregunto.

-¿Y a quien más?, ¡maldito pervertido!- Grito la chica de largo cabello rosa atado en dos coletas y ojos negros con pupilas que cubrían casi todo su iris, señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo.

-Perv… ¿¡HUH!?, ¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando!?, mejor dicho, ¿¡Quién diablos eres tú!?- La increpo el chico sin entender a que venía la acusación.

-¡Soy Perona!- Grito la pelirrosa señalándose- ¿Y qué de que estoy hablando?, ¿pues de que va a ser?, ¡estabas observando a Kaya como todo un pervertido!-

-¿¡Que!?- Exclamo Usopp- ¡Zoro!, ¡tu… ¿¡cómo pudiste!?, ¿¡y yo creí que éramos am… -Desgraciadamente para el pelinegro, no fue capaz de completar lo que estaba a punto de decir al momentos en que el irritado puño del peliverde lo tumbo de una al suelo provocando un leve grito de parte de la rubia al verlo caer al suelo.

**-Tu mantente callado idiota…-** Lo amenazo el chico si bien ni falta hacia pues el narizón ya había quedado K.O con su golpe- ¿y tú?- prosiguió enfocándose en la pelirrosa tan enojado que ni siquiera se percato de que se le había acercado- agradecería que dejaras de difamarme con ese tipo de estupideces.

-¿Huh?, ¿acaso niegas que la estabas mirando?-

-…-.

-…Hoo, te quedaste callado… ¿eso no significa que me das la razón?-

``Esta tipa´´ Gruño el chico internamente deseando que fuera un hombre para de esa forma ser capaz de desquitarse desfigurándole la cara a golpes.

-¡Yo no la estaba mirando!-

-¡Claro que lo hacías!- Le rebatió la pelirrosa.

-Kggg… ¡bien!, ¡si lo hacía pero no con las intenciones que estás diciendo!- Demasiado noble para negar algo incluso si con eso salía más perjudicado, el peliverde termino confesando ''su crimen''.

-Ehhh… mira… incluso él ya lo ha confesado…- Murmuro la chica mirándolo como si fuera un bicho repugnante.

-¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO LA MIRABA DE ESA FORMA!-

-Ja, todos dicen lo mismo… ''yo no lo hice'', ¡pero siempre terminan siendo los verdaderos culpables!… ¡Que sucede?, ¿ya no tienes nada para defender tu postura ¿verdad?-

``Esta tipa… en serio quiero golpearla… ´´Gruño mentalmente Zoro apretando furiosamente su puño ``¿¡Por qué demonios no nació como un chico!?´´

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso vas a golpearme?- Le espeto la chica encarándolo- ¿no solo eres un pervertido sino también un golpeador de mujeres?... que hombre tan horrible…

Llegando a su límite de paciencia Zoro decidió, para no terminar haciendo todo lo que tenía en la mente con la chica, darse la vuelta e irse.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo, totalmente rígido de la ira contenida, fue demasiado lento en seguir las instrucciones de su cerebro, debido a lo cual no respondió como él quería y termino trastabillando con tan mala suerte que fue a caer encima de la desprevenida pelirrosa.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, ¡waaaaa!...- Malinterpretando las intenciones del chico, Perona se ruborizo hasta la medula tratando desesperadamente de apartarlo- ¿¡Que diablos te propones!?, ¿¡no te conformas solo con Kaya y también vas por mi!?...

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!...- En su propia desesperación (y enojo consigo mismo por tan estúpida caída), el peliverde intento a su vez incorporarse, no obstante le estaba siendo increíblemente complicado debido a los movimientos bruscos y pataleos de la chica que, tratando de sacárselo de encima, solo conseguía enredar aun mas sus cuerpos haciendo difícil reconocer a quien pertenecía cada pierna o brazo.

-¡Wow!, ¡Zoro-kun!- Exclamo Usopp con los ojos como platos viendo la curiosa escena, en tanto Kaya se tapaba la cara con vergüenza- ¡no sabia que estabas tan desesperado por conseguirte una chica!...

-¿¡QUIERES MORIR IDIOTA!?, ¿¡AYUDAME A LEVANTARME!?-

-Antes muerto que eso- Se negó el pelinegro dando un par de pasos atrás- no quiero que me acusen de ser cómplice en un intento de violación…

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!?- Grito Zoro incapaz de creer que su propio amigo confundiera la situación y sintiendo unas irrefrenables ganas de asesinarlo ni bien fuese capaz de ponerse de pie.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿pero que tenemos aquí?...- Murmuro la suave voz de una persona, de larga y sedosa cabellera negra y sonrisa enigmática que elegía precisamente ese momento para aparecerse en ese pasillo casi vacío topándose de frente con el extraño espectáculo haciendo congelar en su sitio a los cuatro estudiantes.

Y la sonrisa enigmática fue borrada completamente de sus labios…

En su lugar apareció otra… mucho más infantil y risueña…

-Ehhhhh… la juventud es muy bonita ¿verdad?- Murmuro por lo bajo.

-¿¡Pro… ¿¡profesora Robin!?- Exclamo Usopp viendo a la docente de historia- esto… lo que está viendo ahora no es…

Antes de que su estudiante pudiera acabar, la mujer paso por su lado, ignorándolo completamente y manteniendo la ''sonrisa feliz'' en sus labios, llegando hasta los caídos observándolos unos instantes en silencio.

-Seguir sus instintos está bien y todo pero… la escuela no es el lugar más apropiado para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos corporales fu fu fu…-

-¡N… ¡Noooooooooooo!- Reaccionando finalmente, la pelirrosa dio un grito de espanto, mortalmente sonrojada y tratando como nunca el sacarse de encima al que, desde hacia un par de minutos, era solo un peso muerto entre sus brazos- ¡no es lo que cree profesora!, yo no… ¡este sujeto solo se me abalanzo como un lobo en celo!...

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… ¿así que el instigador fue el señor Roronoa eh?- Siseo la morena.

Pese a las acusaciones, misteriosamente Zoro aun se mantenía totalmente rígido, su rostro sudaba a mares y sus ojos desencajados eran un par de remolinos.

-¿¡HASTA CUANDO VAS A MANTENERTE ENCIMA MIO!?- Bramo Perona.

Un feroz golpe en el cráneo y un muchacho inconsciente después, la chica, con ayuda de su amiga y Usopp finalmente se pudo quitar al peliverde de ella siendo este, inmediatamente trasportado a la enfermería por el pelinegro ante la atenta mirada de cierta docente quien aun mantenía su sonrisa, la cual no la abandono por las próximas horas.

**AMDLyPBHL**

-¿Dónde está Zoro?- Pregunto Luffy a nadie en particular viendo como el asiento a su lado estaba vacio.

-En la enfermería- Fue la rápida respuesta de Usopp.

-¿Qué está haciendo ahí?-

-¿A qué va uno a la enfermería?-

-¿A visitar a la enfermera?...-

-…-.

-…-.

-Eso también pero aparte…-

``Me sorprende que se le haya ocurrido una respuesta como esa´´ Se asombro el narigón ``Juntarse tanto con Sanji lo está afectando…´´

-¿Otra cosa?...- Se pregunto Luffy llevándose la mano a la barbilla y comenzando a pensar profundamente en la respuesta- hmm… hmmmm… hmmmmmm… - Mientras más lo intentaba mas roja y morada se ponía su cara, si bien se agregaba el hecho de estar conteniendo la respiración desde el principio- hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

-Este… no hace falta que lo pienses tanto… y el aguantar la respiración tampoco te va a ayudar… todo lo contrario de hecho…-

-¡Pwah!...- Sin aguantar mas, Luffy tomo una gran bocanada de aire recuperando poco a poco el color normal en su rostro- no… me rindo…

-Esta en la enfermería por que se accidento…- Le revelo su compañero con una gotita de sudor en la estupidez del más joven de los hermanos D.

-¿Accidentado?, ¿Zoro?- Inquirió este con incredulidad- ¿Qué le paso?

-Hmm, digamos que tuvo un encuentro un tanto desafortunado para él…- Sonrió Usopp- con una chica realmente tenebrosa…

-¿¡Eh!?, ¿¡Una chica fantasma!?- Se emociono el chico muy contento con la posibilidad.

-¡NO!- Negó el mentiroso golpeando a su amigo- bueno, daba tanto miedo como uno de esos pero al menos estoy muy seguro de que era una persona de carne y huesos…

-¿¡Carne sin huesos!?- Exclamo Luffy con estrellitas en los ojos mientras babeaba a más no poder- ¿¡Donde!?, ¿¡Donde!?.

-¡DEJA DE CAMBIAR TODO LO QUE DIGO!-

-Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...- Interrumpiendo esa y el resto de las conversaciones de los alumnos, la estruendosa voz del estrambótico profesor de Arte se dejo escuchar desde el pasillo precediendo el ingreso de la imponente figura del hombre al salón- ¡Muy buenas tardes mis pequeños!.

Ante la llegada del profesor, todos los estudiantes cesaron de hablar y se acomodaron cada uno en su propio asiento prestando total atención al pelimorado.

-Se lo ve muy feliz profesor- Le dijo una chica al verlo tan sonriente.

-¡Por supuesto que si mi niña!, después de todo, hoy es el día de la promesa… el día en el que finalmente veré brillar ese diamante en bruto por el que eh esperado tanto tiempo-

-Si se refiere a la pintura de Luffy-chan solo ah tenido que esperar dos semanas profesor- Aporto la estudiante con voz monótona, provocando una gran depresión en el hombre como se vio caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¡No arruines mis fantasías niña!- Grito con voz llorosa golpeando el suelo con una mano.

-Lo… lo siento…-

-Y ahora… - Continuo Ivankov poniéndose de pie como si nada y dirigiéndose a toda prisa al heredero de la familia Monkey- ¿Lo has traído verdad?, ¡Mugiwara-Boy!...

-Shi shi shi… claro que si profesor…- Le sonrió el pelinegro con confianza.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Con una gigantesca sonrisa y lagrimas que formaban dos pequeñas cascaditas en sus ojos, el docente volvió a dejarse caer de rodillas a tiempo que extendía sus manos al cielo como agradeciendo a los dioses, detrás suyo escuchándose el famoso coro del ''Aleluya''.

Mirando en esa dirección vieron a Bon Clay con su celular en las manos.

Bip!...

-Ups!, lo siento je je- Se disculpo Bon Clay guardándose el celular de tan curiosa tonada.

-¡Ajam!- Carraspeo Ivankov poniéndose de pie- bien, en ese caso entrégamelo Mugiwara-boy…

-Si- Acepto Luffy inclinándose y sacando debajo de su mesa algo cuadrado y bastante delgado envuelto en papel que tendió al impaciente hombre a su lado.

El docente, con las manos temblorosas por la emoción, tomo el objeto observándolo unos momentos con una expresión de plena felicidad… realmente, parecía un niño al que Papa Noel le acabara de dar un regalo en la noche de Navidad.

-Esperen un segundo…- Murmuro Sanji en voz alta- ¿Qué el trabajo no se trataba de un desnudo?...

-Si… así era…- Le contesto el docente despertando de sus fantasías.

-Lo que significa… ¿¡QUE AHÍ DENTRO HAY UNA MUJER DESNUDA!?- Grito el rubio señalando el cuadro en las manos del hombre.

Este se volvió a Luffy interrogándolo con la mirada.

-Si- Asintió este con su típica sonrisa.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!?- Rugió Sanji prendiéndose en llamas de pura furia- tu… tu… tu… ¿¡DIBUJASTE A UNA MUJER COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA!?...

-¿Pues de eso se trataba el trabajo no?- Inquirió el pelinegro sin entender la reacción de su compañero.

-¡TUUUUU!...- Lleno de celos el chico intento abalanzarse sobre Luffy mas la oportuna intervención de TODOS los alumnos masculinos del salón se lo impidió- ¡DEJENME!, ¡VOY A MATARLO!...- Rugía el rubio tratando de zafarse.

-¡Detente Sanji!- Forcejeaba Usopp tratando de detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas lo que, incluso con el resto de los chicos del salón mas Bon Clay ayudándolo, estaba siendo casi imposible de lograr.

-¡Suéltenme!- Continuaba gritando el chico- y de todas formas… ¿¡por qué diablos me están conteniendo!?, ¿¡que acaso ustedes no están también celosos de… ¡Quiero decir!... ¿¡Que no están furiosos de que ese imbécil haya visto a una mujer desnuda antes que ustedes!?...

-¿Así que realmente estas celoso por eso verdad?- Lo cuestiono Usopp.

-¡Cállate!- Bramo el rubio dándole una patada al pobre narigón.

Al mismo tiempo y mientras el profesor volvía a congelarse en su sitio presa de sus propias ensoñaciones sin prestar atención a nada más y el resto de los compañeros de Luffy trataban de detener a Sanji para que no asesinara al pelinegro, las chicas sonreían divertidas con la escena murmurando por lo bajo un par de cosas entre ellas.

-¿Con que una chica desnuda eh?- Inquirió Nami viendo de reojo el cuadro envuelto que sostenía el profesor.

``¿Me gustaría saber a quién dibujo?´´ Pensó intrigada para luego volverse a determinada peliceleste.

-En todo caso, es sorprendente que Luffy se haya animado a algo semejante ¿verdad, Vivi?-

Esta no le respondió.

-¿Vivi?, ¿Vivi?- La llamo la pelinaranja sin obtener ningún resultado- ¿no me digas?... ¿¡tú eres la afortunada que fue dibujada desnuda!?- Exclamo con voz falsamente sorprendida en busca de avergonzar a su amiga.

No obstante… ni siquiera eso funciono.

``¡Geh!, ¿así que realmente no era ella eh?´´ Pensó Nami ``Bueno, no es como si lo pensara para empezar… ella es demasiado tímida para eso… por otro lado… esto le está afectando bastante´´.

Totalmente aturdida, la joven Nefertari no salía de su estupor, la imagen de Luffy, a solas en una habitación en penumbras con una mujer completamente desnuda se resistía ferozmente a abandonar su mente llenándola de una sensación amarga que nacía desde su estomago repartiéndose al resto de su cuerpo como fuego por sus venas.

``¿Quién… ¿Quién… ´´ Se preguntaba una y otra vez intentando en su cabeza darle un rostro a esa mujer que estaba ''junto a Luffy''.

Por su parte, Margaret, con las mismas sensaciones de desconcierto que las otras chicas, no podía apartar sus ojos del rostro de su amo.

Sin embargo, en su caso, ella si era capaz de dibujarle un rostro a ''esa mujer'', acompañado por su respectivo nombre y apellido.

``¿Es ella… ¿Realmente… será ella?´´.

-¡Bien!- Profirió el docente volviendo finalmente en sí y comenzando a retirar el papel que envolvía el cuadro en sus manos, acción que llamo la atención de toda su clase, en especial de cierto rubio quien, raudo, se acerco al profesor tendiendo sus manos en actitud solicita.

-¿Necesita ayuda profesor?-

-No, muchas gracias Sanji pero yo puedo sacarlo- Le dijo el pelimorado al muchacho justo antes de terminar de sacar el papel encontrándose con una carpeta de cuero ancha- hoo, ¿aquí dentro se encuentra la más grande joya en la historia del Arte Moderno verdad?.- Sonrió Ivankov lleno de expectativas comenzando a deslizar su mano por la superficie de la carpeta dirigiéndose poco a poco hacia el broche central.

Como si fuera una escena en cámara lenta, Luffy observaba a su profesor a punto de mostrarle a todo el salón el producto de su trabajo y que, viendo la posición en la que actualmente se encontraba, Sanji iba a ser el primero de todos… lo que… por algún extraño motivo… no le era una idea muy agradable.

Y, sin saber por qué, cómo ni en qué momento el menor de los hermanos D, yacía al lado de Ivankov sosteniéndole la mano y evitando de esa forma que sacara el pergamino en el que tenia dibujado el cuerpo de su profesora favorita.

-¿Nh?... ¿Mugiwara-Boy?...- Musito el hombre sorprendido por la actitud de su alumno.

-Ehh… profesor… ehh… ¿puede… ver el trabajo cuando se encuentre solo?...-

-¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?...-

-¿Su… ¿Sucede algo… con el dibujo?...- Le pregunto Ivankov de repente algo preocupado.

-No… no se trata de eso…-

-¿Huh?, ya, ¿y entonces porque no puedo verlo ahora?-

-Hmm… bueno… - Casi imperceptiblemente, el pelinegro desvió sus oscuras orbes hacia el chico de las extrañas cejas, que a su vez, y al igual que el resto de sus compañeros y amigos lo miraban a él con sendas expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros.

Realmente… no lo entendía… no sabía porque, de repente, se había apresurado a detener a su docente de revelar su trabajo a todo el mundo… al fin y al cabo, el hombre si o si terminaría viéndolo en ese momento o cuando estuviera solo.

No obstante, el pelinegro entendía… de alguna forma… que eso no sería ''exactamente lo mismo'', él también pintaba (cuando verdaderamente le interesaba lo cual no era muy común pero aun así lo hacía) y, al hacerlo, sus ojos cambiaban, incluso si no se daba cuenta del momento exacto del cambio, el notaba como su mirada adquiría otro tono… ''otra perspectiva'' en el instante en el que comenzaba a dibujar… dicho de otra forma… ''veía el mundo con otros ojos''…

Luffy comprendía… aun si no lo entendía con su cerebro… que el profesor también tenía, al igual que él, ''esos ojos''.

Sin embargo, Sanji, y el resto de sus compañeros, eran diferentes… Luffy intuía, que ninguno de ellos poseía ''esos ojos'', razón ésta por la que se encontró pensando en que no quería que nadie más que su profesor viera su trabajo.

-Como decirlo…- Titubeo el chico sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse- la persona que dibuje… bueno…

Asombrado del comportamiento de su alumno, Ivankov no daba crédito a sus ojos.

``Este chico… actúa como si por nada del mundo quisiese que alguien más que yo vea el dibujo… hmm, en cierta forma me recuerda al novio de una modelo que no quiere que ningún otro hombre la vea desfilar en ropa interior´´

-Ya veo…- Murmuro el hombre entendiendo las intenciones del chico- la persona a la que dibujaste te pidió de favor que no se lo mostraras a nadie más que a mi ¿verdad?- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo en la complicidad.

Luffy, aliviado de que su docente entendiera sus verdaderos motivos (y al mismo tiempo los ocultara), suspiro aliviado, sintiéndose también muy agradecido con el hombre, si bien no pudo agradecerle como el pelimorado volvía a abrazar el cuadro perdiendose nuevamente en su mundo de fantasías.

Sin embargo, ''para obtener algo debes pagar con otra cosa a cambio'', según se decía, en este caso, la seguridad de su trabajo la pago poniendo en peligro su propia vida como un colérico Sanji intento, una vez más, asesinarlo por quitarle la oportunidad de ver el dibujo de la ''misteriosa chica desnuda''.

Tan furioso estaba, que en esta ocasión la fuerza combinada del resto de los varones del aula fue insuficiente para contenerlo quedándose estos, horrorizados viendo como el rubio saltaba sobre el desprevenido pelinegro.

-¡Corre Luffy!, ¡Corre!- Le grito Usopp temiendo por la vida de su amigo.

Intuyendo el peligro, el heredero de los Monkey, evadió a tiempo a su compañero y se dio rápidamente a la fuga alcanzando la puerta con el endiablado rubio detrás suyo justo en el momento en el que esta se abría de forma brusca mostrando a cierto peliverde que, ya repuesto, regresaba de la enfermería.

-¡Zoro!- Exclamo Luffy casi llorando de la alegría.

-¿Huh?, ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?- Inquirió el peliverde.

-¡Vuelve aquí cabeza de paja!- Bramo Sanji alcanzándolos, mas no pudo llegar a Luffy como este se escondió rápidamente detrás de Zoro.

-¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa?- Gruño este encarándose con el rubio.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti huuuh?-

**-Mira cejitas, en estos momentos no estoy de muy buen humor así que te recomiendo que no me molestes-** Lo amenazo Zoro al tiempo que cierta pelirrosa regresaba a su mente lo que hizo que varias venas le saltaran en el rostro.

**-¿Y te crees que yo estoy en el séptimo cielo o algo así huuuuuuh?...- **Gruño Sanji con la imagen de Luffy ''poniendo sus manos'' en el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer en su cabeza.

**-Apártate…- **Murmuro Zoro envolviéndose en llamas verdes.

**-Muévete tú…- **Le devolvió Sanji encendido en llamas amarillas.

-…-.

-…-.

Rebosando furia por cada uno de sus poros, los dos se miraron fijamente, sus sentidos comenzando a distorsionar aquello que observaban transformándose Sanji en una chica pelirrosa que hablaba en tono burlón y molesto y Zoro en un Luffy que lo miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia al tiempo que se burlaba de él por aun no haber sido capaz de ver el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer.

-¿¡A QUIEN TE LE ESTAS BURLANDO HUUUUUH!?, ¡MALDITA GOTICA DEMENTE!-

-¿¡POR QUE SOLO TU PUEDES VER A UNA MUJER DESNUDA HUH!?, ¡VOY A SACARTE LAS TRIPAS CEREBRO DE PAJA!-

-…¡ORYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!...- Exactamente al mismo tiempo, los dos se lanzaron uno contra el otro intentando asesinarse mutuamente destrozando todo a su paso sin ser capaz de distinguir aliados de enemigos, obligando al resto de la clase a refugiarse en un rincón del aula para protegerse de las balas perdidas.

-¡Wow!, ¡Los dos están en modo Berserk!- Sonrió Luffy contento como nunca con la pelea.

-¡Deja de disfrutar esto!- Le grito Usopp – aun así… esos dos… tal parece que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de con quién están peleando…- Musito volviéndose al profesor aun en su sitio -Ehh, este… Profesor… ¿no va a hacer nada para detenerlos?...-

-Mi diamante en bruto… no puedo esperar más…- Sonreía este totalmente abandonado a sus fantasías.

-Olvíde lo que dije…-

**AMDLyPBHL**

Una envuelta en ensoñaciones Hancock llego al aula de profesores con una gran sonrisa adornando sus bellas facciones, lo cual solo incrementaba aun mas su belleza natural.

En su mente, aun no podía olvidar el breve momento pasado junto a Luffy, incluso su corazón no dejaba de latir emocionado, rememorando la presencia del chico a su lado.

``Luffy… ¡Kyah!, ¡Kyah!´´

-Se te ve feliz Hancock…-Murmuro una voz sombría a su espalda, haciéndola saltar de la sorpresa y dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con su mejor (y única) amiga de la infancia.

-¡Robin!... dios… no me asustes así…- Suspiro al reconocerla.

-Fu Fu fu, lo siento, simplemente te veías tan en tu mundo que me fue imposible el contenerme-

-Si tu lo dices…- Dijo la docente de Matemáticas sentándose al lado de su colega- ¿…?, ¿te sientes bien?...

-Claro que si… ¿Por qué habría de sentirme mal?...-

-No… no me refería a tu físico sino más bien… a tu estado emocional…-

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar?...- Murmuro la morena con un cierto brillo en sus ojos en tanto le daba una sonrisa que a su amiga le pareció algo ''oscura''.

-No, nada importante solo… solo que parecías algo afectada es todo…- Musito Hancock con evasivas.

-¿Afectada yo?, ¿y como que podría afectarme?- Le pregunto Robin en un tono extrañamente risueño..

-No lo sé solo… ¿¡Por qué me estás haciendo esas preguntas!?-

-Tú fuiste la que empezaste fu fu fu…-

-¡Yo no empecé nada!- Se apresuro a replicar Hancock empezando a sentir miedo de su amiga- solo me preocupe por ti…

-Hmmmmmmmmmm… ya veo… ya veo…-

-…-.

-…-.

La profesora de Matemáticas guardo silencio ante la actitud tan fríamente calmada de su amiga, una actitud que solo en determinadas ocasiones se presentaba en ella.

Ocasiones tan esporádicas y únicas que eran todo un suceso cuando llegaban.

Ya que literalmente, significaban que su amiga estaba llena de los dos sentimientos que mas odiaba que ella experimentara.

Ira y Tristeza...

Por tal motivo, y aun a riesgo de su propia salud, la pelinegra decidió romper el hielo encarándose con la orgullosa docente de Historia.

-… Tu… ¿estás furiosa verdad?...- Se atrevió a interrogarla Hancock.

Robin solo le respondió con una sonrisa suave… gentil… acariciadora… y que al mismo tiempo significaba una dolorosa y tortuosa muerte si seguía por ese camino de preguntas.

Aun así, Hancock no retrocedió, por sobre todas las cosas, para ella, la amistad/hermandad que compartía con Robin era una de las cosas más importantes de su vida… algo que lo que nunca podría prescindir.

Y de ninguna manera iba a ser la única que recibiera ayuda en los momentos en los que más necesitaba de su casi hermana.

-¿Te a… pasado algo cierto?...-

-…-.

-…-.

Y Robin sonrió…

Aunque esta vez, su sonrisa era verdadera… sin dobles intenciones ni expresiones… una sonrisa pura, de amistad y agradecimiento.

-… En serio Hancock… realmente no me puedo imaginar sin tu amistad…-

-¿Qu… ¿Qué estás diciendo justo ahora?...- Balbuceo una colorada pelinegra.

-Hancock…

-¿Si?...-

-…-.

-…-.

-… ¿Quieres… conocer a mi novio?...-

-¿Eh?...-

**AMDLyPBHL**

Un ilusionado Emporio Ivankov, se encerró en la sala de Arte tras acabar con su hora en la clase de cierto chico con sombrero de Paja.

Ya no podía esperar ni un segundo más para ver el que sin duda seria un hermoso trabajo del chico.

-Bien, ya es hora… la hora del momento más grandioso de mi vida…- Suspiro el pelimorado.

Poco a poco, deslizo sus manos por la carpeta y abrió el broche central retirando el pergamino dado vuelta y dejando la carpeta sobre una mesita.

Y allí estaba, a solo segundos de que sus ojos presenciaran el momento culmine de la expresión de felicidad.

Respirando profundamente, tomo el pergamino entre sus manos levantándolo a la altura de sus ojos listo para darlo vuelta y contemplar finalmente lo que tanto ansiaba.

-A la cuenta de tres…- Susurro emocionado.

-Uno… -

-…-.

-Dos… -

-…-.

-Y…. –

-…-.

-… ¡TRES!...- Exclamo el docente dando vuelta la hoja de una vez quedando frente a frente con el trabajo que Monkey D. Luffy había hecho para él- ¿Qu…?...

Y allí, totalmente perplejo del asombro, Ivankov se quedo completamente tieso, no dando crédito a sus ojos… repasando una y mil veces las líneas y sombras perfectamente dibujadas por el pelinegro.

-¿Qu… ¿Qu… ¿Qué… ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!?...-

**##########-# LYH LYH LYH #-##########**

**¡JELOUUUU!, (¿Qué perfecto es mi ingles no? ¬¬ XO), ¡HOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAASSSSSS!, ¿¡Qué ondass amigoss!?, XO, aca me les aparezco de nuevo trayendoles el capitulo numero 12 de Alumno y Profesora con el cual la historia ah alcanzado ya ¡LAS CIEN MIL PALABRAS! ¡YUPIIIIIIII! siendo la segunda de mis historias despues de ''El Destino de las Sekireis'' que supera ese numero ¡YEAH!, Y que ademas y como siempre espero no haya desilucionado a nadie (si bien se que esto ultimo es imposible XO).**

**Ahora bien** **y sobre el capitulo del dia, la relacion entre Luffy y Hancock comienza a estrecharse aun mas… aunque no todo sera tan facil ni agradable como bien quedo demostrado en la escena del baño al principio del capitulo ja ja ja ja.**

**Para los fans de Ace, Sabo y su grupo, seguramente abran notado su ausencia en este capitulo, la razon es sencilla, el capitulo en su totalidad fue una compresion de los hechos trasncurridos en solo un par de horas (desde que se levantaron hasta un poco despues del mediodia), y de hecho ''el dia aun esta muy lejos de terminar'' Mwa ha ha ha ha… ¡pero no se preocupen!, ya que en el siguiente capitulo volveran a aparecer je je je.**

**¿A que se ah debido la reaccion de Ivankov?, ¿conocera Hancock al novio de Robin?, ¿Qué plan de accion tomaran Vivi y Margaret?, ¿Qué camino escogera Nami?, ¿sobreviviran Zoro y Sanji a su mortal pelea?... todo esto y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo de Alumno y Profesora ''Capitulo 13''…**

…''**La Tercer Cruzada'' se esta aproximando… y cuando lleguen… ¡EL INFIERNO SE DESATARA! MWA HA HA HA HA… MWA HA HA HA HA HA….**

**ºººSeccion de Respuestas a los Reviewsººº:**

**Primero para, mcr77; No es que me guste molestarlo pero… ya que esta disponible 0_**

**Segundo para, Arcangel Guerrero; Como ya has dicho tu en otro review ''nunca doy puntada sin hilo'' Mwe he he he he, admirable lo tuyo sin embargo el darte cuenta de ''esas puntadas'' ja ja, el problema del retrato quedara resuelto en el siguiente capitulo si bien no sera el ''final final'' para ese cuadro y sus problemas ja ja ja.**

**Tercero para, Sally la maga; ¡Esto es Shonen!... ¡es imposible que suceda algo como eso en un Shonen!... ¡has estado viendo demasiado Seinen! XO…, Nah, hablando en serio, me gusta sorprender a mis lectores (o al menos lo intento XO), pero tampoco me gusta que al terminar de leer se queden con un sabor amargo de boca (no se si me entandes je je).**

**En cuanto a lo del preservativo pues… ''La realidad aquí… la ficcion halla''… ¡ESE ES MI LEMA! Mwa ha ha ha ha….**

**Cuarto para, BloodEdge; El titulo ''No hay dos sin Tres'', no hacia referencia a la cantidad de feminas que finalmente lucharian por el corazon de nuestro capitan pirata favorito, si no a la peculiar situacion que describi un par de paginas mas arriba ja ja ja ja, no obstante, mas adelante quizas si pueda cambiar a ''No hay cuatro sin cinco''… ¿Nh?... ¿o era ''No hay seis sin siete?, Hmm, ya me perdi…**

**Quinto para, superhyoga; Hmm, en realidad yo no los veo muy cambiados a los Mugis XO, aunque reconozco si que Nami y Robin estan mas ''Desarrolladas'' je je.**

**En cuanto a tu pregunta pues; los personajes tienen la apariencia de antes del Time Skip, recorda que Luffy tiene 17 años, (y ademas tampoco era como si pudiesen cambiar tanto en solo dos años tipo Gintama que volvio hecho todo un ''Yamcha'' luego de solo dos semanas JA JA JA JA), eso si, el resto de los personajes tienes apariencias mas jovenes acorde a la edad que poseen en este fic.**

**En mi proximo Fic, ''VIDAS PARALELAS'', los personajes si, tendran la apariencia de luego del Time Skip.**

**Sexto para, Arma Karma; Precisamente por eso es por lo que no me gusta Rosario + Vampire, ya que eligio quedarse solo con una (y para empeorar con la que menos me gustaba XO), dejando a las demas con sus corazoncitos rotos… … … Hmmm… ¿en serio preferirias un final a lo School Days que cualquier otro?... brrrr (le da escalofrios de solo pensarlo), lo siento pero yo soy mas del tipo ''Happy Ending''.**

**Septimo para, Link-Girl Yuri fan; ¿El Instituto Shin Sekai eh?... ¿¡Que acaso eres vidente!?, ¡no me arruines el cuentooooo! XO… bueh, como sea, al Instituto Shin Sekai lo programe como uno de los rivales mas fuertes del Instituto Grand Line, ¡Sin embargo!, no seran ''el mas fuerte'', Mwe he he he he… el Instituto mas fuerte vendra aparejado con el ultimo de los tres Arcos Argumentales que explique en el ultimo capitulo (y sera ahí en donde se comenzaran a entrelazar todas las tramas del fic). **

**Octavo para, koro-guerrero; ¡Yo tambien soy un acerrimo fan del Luffy x Nami 4EVER!, ¡I LOVE THIS COUPLE!, el hecho de que lo escriba con otro emparejamiento fue para provarme a mi mismo de que soy capaz de escribir tramas incluso con parejas que no son mis favoritas… (eso y por que ademas me gusta Hancock je je).**

**Rayleight si saldra… Keimi… Hmmm, no la tenia programada pero… quien sabe…**

**Noveno para, Rising Sloth; Con lo de Vivi pues… ¡si te gusta ese personaje entonces mi nuevo fic ''VIDAS PARALELAS'' te va a fascinar… ¬¬''**

**Bien, no mas answers por hoy (mis deditos ya me estan doliendo XO).**

**Agradezco muy profundamente a todos los que me dejaron Reviews, favoritos y alertas, ¡muchas gracias! Y espero seguir contando con su apoyo.**

**Ahora, en una nota semi relacionada hablare de mi proximo fic ''VIDAS PARALELAS'', para el cual en el capitulo anterior deje una encuesta que no muchos respondieron (no se preocupen, no era demasiado determinante de todas formas… simplemente fue para ''tantear el terreno'' ja ja ja), y ahora dejare otra pregunta y esta si es ''determinante para el fic asi que MUCHA ATENCION: ¿A cuantos de ustedes les gusta el Luffy x Robin?...**

**El proximo capitulo de Alumno y Profesora lo estare subiendo el ¡25 de Diciembre!, sera claro esta, mi regalo de Navidad para todos ustedes, y no vendra solo pues estara acompañado de ¡EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE VIDAS PARALELAS! ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!, ¡YEAH!, ¡y muchas sorpresas mas!.**

**Bien, eso sera todo por el momento, tengo que darle un poco de descanso a mi compu porque con el calor que hace le va a entrar un cortocircuito XOOOO… ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!, ¡dejen muchos reviews please!, ¡Sayonaraaaaaaa!.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alumno y Profesora **

**Capitulo 13: Sorpresas y descubrimientos. **

-¡A un lado!- Demando un lleno de impaciencia profesor de Arte de la escuela Emporio Ivankov pasando por el medio de dos estudiantes distraídos.

Lo había visto, por fin y luego de tanta ansiosa espera pudo deleitar sus expertos ojos artísticos, el cuadro por el que tanto tiempo había esperado (dos semanas ¬.¬'') había llegado a sus manos y lo que allí vio… simplemente era algo difícil de expresar con palabras, algo que lo sorprendió a niveles insospechados… es decir… nunca imagino que el cuadro tendría… ''semejante pintura''…

``Esto… esto es increíble… nunca me imagine que Mugiwara-boy sería capaz de hacer algo como esto´´ Pensaba el hombre avanzando a grandes zancadas por el pasillo con un determinado sitio en mente ``Debo hablar con ella… si, con la responsable de todo… ¡debo hablar con la profesora Boa Hancock!´´

El hombre continuo casi sin mirar por donde iba por lo que a punto estuvo de llevarse por delante a Ace, Sabo y el resto de sus compañeros del salón.

-¿¡Qué diablos!?- Gruño Ace haciéndose a un lado al igual que sus amigos y permitiendo el paso del docente al cual solo pudo mantener tres segundos dentro de su rango de visión antes de que desapareciera merced a la velocidad casi inhumana que llevaba.

-¿Y eso?- Inquirió Marco tan sorprendido como los demás que se miraban entre si extrañados del raro accionar del profesor.

-Ese era… el profesor Ivankov ¿cierto?- Dudo Vista

-Ah- Asintieron sus compañeros.

-¿A dónde iría tan rápido?- Se pregunto Izou en voz alta.

-No lo se, tan solo alcance a ver que llevaba algo bajo su brazo… aunque no distinguí bien lo que era- Dijo Sabo.

-Un cuadro- Aporto Kaku.

-¿Huh?-

-Lo que llevaba el profesor era un cuadro- Se explico el chico- de esos cuadros que se exponen en las galerías de arte si no estoy equivocado.

-Una vez más admiro tu grandiosa vista- Lo alabo Ace.

-¿Yo qué?- Pregunto Vista algo colgado.

-No te hablaba a ti idiota- Lo insulto el pelinegro.

-Acabas de decir mi nombre…-

-No, lo que yo dije fue que admiraba su vista, ''vista'' ¿has escuchado?… ¡vista!, ¿¡con v minúscula entiendes!?-

-Sí, sí, entiendo… mejor continua con lo que estabas diciendo-

-Gracias-

-De nada…-

-¿Y?- Retomo el hermano rubio de Luffy- ¿y entonces porque iba tan apurado con un cuadro de pintura bajo el brazo?

-Bueno, él es el profesor de Arte, no es que fuera algo tan ilógico el verlo caminar por ahí con una cosa de esas- Comento Jozu.

-A lo que Sabo se refiere es al porque llevaba semejante velocidad, de haber sido invisibles o un grupo de enanos nos hubiera pasado por encima y ni cuenta se hubiese dado- Dijo Ace.

-Cierto…- Le dieron la razón los demás con una gotita de sudor resbalando por sus cabezas.

-¿Y?, ¿alguna idea?- Insistió el pelinegro.

-Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…- El grupo en pleno elevo sus miradas al techo poniendo a trabajar sus mentes en un intento de encontrarle alguna lógica al comportamiento del profesor, exigiendo tanto sus cerebros que algunos ya se estaban poniendo grises… concentrándose… concentrándose… hasta que finalmente…

-… ¿¡A quien le importa!?- Exclamaron todos, (a excepción de los hermanos D) elevando al cielo sus brazos y riéndose como si no tuvieran ninguna preocupación en la vida.

``Estos tipos se rinden muy fácil´´ Suspiraron Ace y Sabo con una gotita de sudor cayendo por sus rostros.

-Mejor dicho, pensar tanto en un tema tan poco interesante es sin duda…- Comenzó Izou.

-Sí, una completa pérdida de tiempo Yoi- Finalizo Marco.

-Así es- Siguió Thatch- vámonos y dejemos al profesor Ivankov con su propios problemas, a nosotros no nos incumbe.

-Exactamente, JA JA JA JA JA…-

Riéndose como si no hubiese un mañana, los chicos empezaron a retirarse del lugar dejando atrás a Ace y a Sabo.

¡FLASHHHH!...

**``Hey Sabo´´** Lo ''llamo'' Ace utilizando su telepatía.

**``¿Qué sucede?´´** Respondió el rubio por la misma vía.

**``Dime una cosa… acerca del cuadro… ¿se te ah ocurrido lo mismo que a mí?´´**

**``¿Qué cosa?... ¿Qué ese cuadro que llevaba pueda ser el trabajo del que Luffy y sus amigos hablaban?´´** Sugirió Sabo.

**``Exacto, si mal recuerdo, hoy era la fecha de entrega y la clase con Ivankov de Luffy ya paso´´**

**``Pues sí, también se me paso eso por la cabeza pero…´´**

**``De ser así… ¿Por qué iba casi corriendo todo raro verdad?´´** Cuestiono el pelinegro.

**``Tu lo has dicho… y después de todo estamos hablando de los dibujos de Luffy… dudo mucho que Ivankov los encuentre insatisfactorios´´**

Los dos permanecieron ''en silencio'' por unos minutos dirigiéndose sendas miradas inquisitivas.

**``Y entonces… ¿Por qué?...´´**

-¿¡Qué diablos están haciendo Yoi!?- Los interrumpió la estruendosa voz de Marco llamándolos desde varios metros por delante- ¡dejen su estúpida telepatía fraternal y sígannos!...

-¡NO LE PONGAS NOMBRES TAN RAROS!-

**AMDLyPBHL**

La suave brisa primaveral que se filtraba a través de una ventana abierta deslizándose entre aquellas dos mujeres destacaba el solemne silencio que sucedió a la inesperada declaración de la profesora de historia.

-¿Eh?... ¿conocer… a tu novio?...- Musito la sorprendida docente de matemáticas observando boquiabierta a su colega- ¿Qu… ¿Qué estás diciendo justo ahora?...

-Precisamente lo que acabas de escuchar, ¿Qué no siempre estas tratando de averiguar la identidad de mi novio misterioso?, pues te estoy dando la oportunidad de conocerlo que tanto querías…-

-No me refiero a eso lo… lo que trato de decir es… ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué tan de repente?, ¿ah pasado algo entre ustedes?...-

-Fu fu, claro que no, simplemente creí que ya era hora de que te presentase a mi pareja… después de todo ese fue el pacto ¿te acuerdas?-

-¿Pacto?-Inquirió Hancock.

-_''Solo te diría quien era mi novio si tu conseguías el tuyo''_…- Recordó Robin con una sonrisa de lado- y desde que ya has sincerado tus sentimientos acerca de Luffy pensé que sería lo justo…

-¡Sinc…-Hancock se atraganto con sus palabras, una profunda sombra roja coloreando sus mejillas- …no intentes desviar la conversación…

-No lo estoy haciendo fu fu… ¿y?, ¿quieres o no?-

-…-.

Hancock lo pensó detenidamente, desde luego le interesaba y mucho la propuesta, su amiga la había torturado psicológicamente una y otra vez con respecto a cierto pelinegro y sin dudas esa sería la oportunidad ideal de poder desquitarse, al menos en un pequeño porcentaje, de aquellas vergonzosas situaciones, sin embargo, el hecho de que viniese de forma tan imprevista la preocupaba.

-Hmmmmmmmmmmm…-

-Estas pensándolo demasiado…-

-Bueno, tampoco es que sea una situación como para tomársela a la ligera…-

Robin se echo a reír con ganas.

-Ja ja ja ja… ¿Qué tanto tiemblas como una ardilla asustada?... ¿piensas que aprovechare el momento para hacerte alguna broma de mal gusto o algo así?...-

-Contigo nunca se sabe…-

Robin detuvo su risa arrugando su rostro como si estuviera en un profundo dolor.

-Acabas de herir mi corazón ¿lo sabías?-

-¿¡Tienes uno!?- Inquirió Hancock abriendo sus ojos como si recibiera la sorpresa del siglo.

-Muy graciosa pequeña…- Mascullo su amiga- y claro que lo tengo… es el que lleva la sangre oxigenada a mis órganos vitales… -Apunto levantando su dedo índice

-Cierto…es lo único para lo que utilizas el corazón-

Ambas colegas se miraron entre sí por un par de segundos en sus labios bailando sendas sonrisas traviesas.

-En caso de que acepte… ¿Cuándo sería el dichoso encuentro?- Quiso saber Hancock.

-¿Quién sabe?-

-¿¡Huh!?-

-Lo que te diré si es en donde será la reunión…-

-¿…?-

-Aquí…-

-¿¡Aquí!?, ¿¡en la escuela!?-

-Puedo asegurarte que no hay lugar más apropiado…- Sonrió Robin dejando confundida a su amiga.

-¿A qué te refieres con es…-

¡SLAAAAAAAAM!...

-¡AHHH!-Tomadas totalmente desprevenidas, las dos profesoras soltaron un grito aterrado al momento en que la puerta de la sala se abrió de forma brusca- ¿¡Que pasa!?...

-¡BOA HANCOCK!- Rugió una profunda voz proveniente del marco abierto de la puerta.

-¿¡…!?-

Allí, parado majestuosamente en sus dos pies, un cuadro de pintura debajo de su brazo derecho, respirando de forma afanosa por la prisa y sus refulgentes ojos clavados en la encogida figura de la aturdida docente de matemáticas se encontraba, Emporio Ivankov.

-¿Pro…¿profesor Ivankov?- Titubeo Robin igual de asustada que su compañera- ¿su… ¿sucede algo?...

El docente ni siquiera la miro al dirigirse hacia Hancock.

-Profesora Hancock... durante mis clases en el aula 2B del día de hoy me ah sido entregado cierto trabajo de parte de uno de sus alumnos- Comenzó el hombre con la mirada cada vez mas encendida completamente fija en la mujer.

``¿Trabajo?... ¿acaso se refiere al cuadro de pintura en el que Hancock se dejo pintar desnuda?´´ Cavilo Robin al momento en el que sus ojos se percataron del objeto que llevaba el docente ``¡DEFINITIVAMENTE SE TRATA DE ESO!... dios, no me digas que esta idiota no tomo las precauciones necesarias para ocultar lo obvio…´´

Por su parte, Hancock también se había dado cuenta del cuadro en su mente brillando preocupaciones similares a las de su amiga, solo que en su caso su compasión no tenía que ver con una cabeza ajena.

``¿Eh?, espera, ¿acaso se dio cuenta que la mujer retratada soy yo?, pero… ¿Cómo?, no hay forma en que lo hubiese podido descubrir…´´

-Sí, el alumno a quien hago referencia es el propio Monkey D. Luffy…- Siguió Ivankov.

-Ah…ah…- Balbuceo la tutora del chico sin poder articular mas palabras.

``Yo… ¿eh sido descubierta?...´´.

-Nunca en mi vida eh sido tan sorprendido como hoy- Murmuro el hombre con voz grave frunciendo aun más la mirada haciendo tragar duro a la pelinegra- incluso ahora no puedo salir del asombro en el que ese cuadro me dejo…

``¡Me ah descubierto!, ¡ya no hay duda de eso!´´ Se desespero la mujer `` ¿Qué me pasara?, ¿se lo dirá al director?, ¿me despedirán por esto?, ¡despedirme seria lo menos que podrían hacerme!...

-En toda mi carrera como artista jamás imagine ver algo como esto… y tu… ¡tú! …¡TU!...-

-¿Y…¿Yo?...- Musito débilmente Hancock con los ojos llorosos preparándose mentalmente para sentir la soga sobre su cuello.

-…¡TU ALUMNO ES UN GENIO!...-

-…-.

-…-.

-…¿Huh?...- Con sendas expresiones de desconcierto Hancock y Robin quedaron literalmente a cuadros ante la inesperada exclamación de su colega.

-¡MIRA ESTO!- Sin dar más explicaciones, el pelimorado dio vuelta el cuadro que tenía en sus manos mostrándole a las dos mujeres el trabajo finalizado del chico llamado Monkey D. Luffy.

-¡Wow!-Se asombro Robin- había escuchado que el chico tenía ese curioso talento pero …¿tú qué piensas Hancock?- Le pregunto a su amiga solo para encontrársela rígida como una tabla, roja de la cabeza a los pies con sus hermosos ojos desencajados.

``Comandante, tenemos un caído por aquí´´ Pensó la mujer algo tentada antes de volverse a la pintura.

-Es realmente magnifica…- Susurro con verdadera admiración.

-¿¡Verdad que si!?-

-Eh, el cuerpo esta maravillosamente detallado y delineado y el rostro… ¿huh?... ¿Quién es esa?..- Inquirió Robin con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza al llegar al rostro allí dibujado.

-Hmmm, eso es lo que me estuve preguntando yo también- Cavilo Ivankov con una mano sobre su barbilla- Mugiwara-boy se veía reacio a que mostrara el cuadro en clases así que pensé que podría haber dibujado a alguna novia suya o algo por el estilo pero sinceramente… no tengo ni idea de quién es esta mujer…

-…-.

``Ya veo… así que esta es la manera en la que el chico ''cubrió sus huellas''… en serio… no puedo dejar de admirar su brillantez… y el que fuera capaz de hacerlo tan impecablemente que nadie, salvo alguien que lo supiera de antemano, se percataría de ello es todavía más sorprendente…´´ Pensó viendo el cuadro que el profesor de Arte sostenía con gran orgullo en cuyo papel se hallaba el juvenil rostro de una desconocida chica de largo cabello rubio y hermosos ojos esmeralda ``Realmente… ese chico es algo a respetar´´

-Supongo que nunca lo sabremos…- Murmuro la mujer en voz alta ofreciendo al hombre una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Quizás…-Mascullo el hombre girándose hacia Hancock- ¿y usted qué opina Hancock?, ¿no es una verdadera pieza de arte este cuadro?... ¿Hancock?, ¿Qué le paso a la profesora?...

-Ah, supongo que la emoción de ver que uno de sus alumnos posea semejante talento la ah dejado desmayada de pura felicidad- Se excuso Robin al tiempo que daba pequeños golpecitos en el hombro de su amiga.

-Hum, la entiendo, la entiendo...- Murmuraba el hombre asintiendo fervientemente con la cabeza- ...¿es increíblemente glorificante verdad?

-Mucho…ah, y ahora que la menciona… ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el que vino a ver a Hancock?- Le pregunto Robin intrigada.

-¿Hmm?, ¿Y a quien más se supone que debía informarle de esto?... ¿no es ella la tutora del salón del chico?-

``¿Solo por eso?´´ La mujer no pudo evitar palmearse el rostro ``Dios… cuando entro aquí creí que venía a crucificarla… ¿y resulta que tan solo la quería felicitar por ser la tutora de Luffy?... debería aprender a no exagerar sus reacciones, a mi casi me da un infarto de la angustia…´´

-Como sea... ya hice lo que tenía en este lugar así que me retiro…-

-Ah, profesor Ivankov!- Se apresuró a detenerlo la docente de historia.

-¿Si?-

-Si no le es muy inconveniente… ¿sería tan amable de cederme el cuadro por unos instantes?, no eh llegado a admirarlo bien del todo y creo que a Hancock también le gustaría echarle otra mirada… por supuesto se lo devolveré con prisa antes de que finalice el horario escolar…-

-Hmm, si, por que no… ¡aquí tiene profesora!, ¡arte sus ojos todo lo que desee!, ¡Shiaaaahaaaaaaa!...-

-Sí, me asegurare de hacerlo- Le dijo la mujer luego de lo cual observo silenciosa la retirada del hombre despertando inmediatamente a su amiga y poniéndole el cuadro ante sus ojos- Explica esto Hancock…- Le dijo señalando el rostro de la desconocida chica rubia- ¿no se suponía que la retratada ibas a ser tú?...

Hancock observo de soslayo el dibujo volviendo a sonrojarse con fuerza.

-S…si… así es…- Tartamudeo teniendo que desviar la cara- e… esa so… soy yo…

-¿¡En dónde!?-

-El… el cuerpo… el cuerpo es mío…- Balbuceo por lo bajo sintiendo como le ardía la cara de la vergüenza- ...Lu... Luffy solo cambio el rostro pero el cuerpo es mío…

``¿Así que yo estaba en lo cierto eh?´´ Se regocijo Robin muy ufana de sí misma.

-Déjame entenderlo… como claramente era imposible que el profesor o algún otro conocido viera que fuiste dibujada completamente desnuda por tu propio alumno puesto que eso traería el infierno al establecimiento sin mencionar a sus propias vidas…-

-Ahórrate el resumen por favor…-

-¿Luffy dibujo tu cuerpo con el rostro de otra persona?...- Termino la pelinegra ignorando lo último.

-Sí, más o menos es lo que paso…- Admitió Hancock- ayer en la noche antes de dormir él se acercó a mi habitación y me entrego el cuadro en donde me había retratado y al mismo tiempo me mostro otro en el cual volvió a dibujar mi cuerpo… con la cara de otra…- Agrego con un pequeño matiz de enfado en la voz.

-Entonces… el cuerpo si es tuyo…-

-Si…-

-Pero no la cara…-

-Obviamente…-

Robin observo a su amiga con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

-En otras palabras, esto es como cuando pegas el rostro de una persona en el cuerpo de otra ¿no es así?-

-Hmm, no me gusta esa comparación pero se podría decir que es algo por el estilo…-

-Ya veo… ya veo…- Murmuraba Robin regresando sus ojos al cuadro repasándolo con mucho mayor detenimiento que antes- por otro lado Hancock… _tienes un cuerpo estupendo_… -Sonrió con un pequeño hilito de saliva cayendo de la comisura de sus labios- si fuera hombre te violaría aquí mismo fu fu fu…

-¿Podrías dejar ese tipo de bromas desagradables por favor?... en serio… **te golpeare si no lo haces**…-

-Fu fu fu, lo siento, lo siento… ¿Y?, ¿en dónde está el original?-

Hancock hizo una pausa antes de responder.

-En mi departamento obviamente… lo guarde en mi habitación luego de que Luffy me lo regalase…-

-Hoo… ¿te lo regalo así de fácil?- La interrogo Robin con una sonrisa ladina- dime, ¿no habrá hecho otra copia?... ya sabes… para tener recuerditos tuyos…-

**-¿Qué demonios tratas de insinuar con eso?-** Gruño la otra poniéndose colorada.

-Nada, nada, no te enojes…sin embargo… el chico sí que tiene talento ¿eh?... hacer que tu cuerpo encaje tan perfectamente con otro rostro… absolutamente nadie notaria el truco…-

-Hum, es verdad… yo también quede sorprendida cuando me lo mostro…-

-Oh, hablando de mostrar… ¿no te molesta que tu cuerpo sea puesto en exposición?-

-¿¡Que!?-

-Tú sabes, este cuadro irá a parar a una galería o quien sabe a dónde… ¿eso no te preocupa?-

-Cl…claro que no… de... después de todo no es mi cara la que se verá así que nadie podrá relacionarla con mi cuerpo…-

-Aun así sigue siendo tu cuerpo…- Insistió Robin solo para molestarla consiguiendo un gruñido de su amiga- bien, bien, lo dejaremos aquí…

**AMDLyPBHL**

Observando distraída el perfil de su joven amo en el frente del salón hablando de algo que no llegaba a escuchar con la profesora Hina, Margaret lucia una expresión de gran pesar en su bello rostro por lo general siempre sonriente.

Actualmente, las cosas se habían calmado entre los chicos luego del cambio de horario y la entrada de la profesora de Ética al Aula con Sanji inmediatamente interrumpiendo su pelea con Zoro para arrojarse, literalmente, a los pies de la docente.

Sin embargo, lo que no se había calmado aun era la inquietud dentro del pecho de la rubia, la razón, un cierto cuadro de pintura, ella tenía una ligera sospecha de quien era la retratada lo cual le producía ese ligero sentimiento de malestar que se resistía a abandonarla.

``No me lo había preguntado antes pero… Luffy-sama, ¿Qué relación tiene con la profesora Boa?´´

Ella los había visto, extrañada por la actitud de su amo, la chica lo siguió hasta encontrárselo junto a la docente, los dos sentados muy juntos y sonrientes… la mujer… alimentándolo como si fuese su esposa.

``¿Qué demonios?´´ Sin darse cuenta Margaret comenzó a apretar sus puños con fuerza una repentina aura negra envolviéndola ``¿Qué significa eso?´´

-…et?… ¿Margaret?...-

-¿Eh?...- Sobresaltándose al escuchar una voz muy cercana a ella, la rubia regreso de su pequeño lapsus de furia, recobrando la compostura y volteándose para ver a su lado a Vivi, y detrás de la peliceleste a Nami que las observaba a ambas de reojo- ¿Nefertari… san?...

-Di… Disculpa Margaret-san esto… te veías… un poco molesta…- Musito Vivi algo temerosa.

-Ah… lo… lo siento yo… solo recordé algo y… bueno…- La chica cerro la boca por unos instantes incapaz de pensar en nada coherente para salir del apuro- hmm… este… ¿necesitaban algo?- Les pregunto amablemente al ver como sus dos compañeras simplemente se habían quedado paradas junto a ella.

-Ah, si este… este…- Vivi reacciono intentando decir algo pero, como si se hubiese arrepentido de pronto, ella también se callo y volvió a enmudecer.

-¿…?-

Viendo que su amiga no sería capaz de enfrentar por sí sola la situación, Nami, aun sin moverse de su sitio detrás de la peliceleste, se dirigió a la sirvienta de Luffy.

-Lo que queríamos preguntarte era si sabias quien era la mujer que el idiota de Luffy retrato en su pintura…-

-¿¡…!?... ¡Na… ¡Nami-san!, se… ¡se suponía que yo iba a…-

-Pues no vi muchas palabras saliendo de tu boca- Le devolvió la pelinaranja con un gruñido.

-Ah, así que era eso- Musito Margaret con la imagen borrosa de cierta profesora en mente- n… no… no lo sé…- Titubeo durante un segundo siendo esto notado velozmente por Nami.

``¿Nh?, ella… ¿dudo?... hmm… ¿será que si sabe y simplemente no quiere decirnos?... oh, a no ser que…´´

-Ah, bien, es solo que… ya sabes, como trabajas para Luffy-san y vives con él pues… creímos que tú sabrías algo- Murmuro Vivi animándose a hablar.

-Sí, incluso hasta llegamos a pensar que eras tú la retratada- Intervino Nami con una sonrisa mientras entrecerraba sus ojos en la rubia.

``¿Nami-san?´´ Se sorprendió su mejor amiga quien no recordaba haber tenido semejante sospecha.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué habría de ser la…-

-¿Por qué?, eso es más que obvio ¿no?, vives con Luffy y eres la única chica que siempre está a su alrededor, no sería raro que te eligiese a ti- Continuo Nami.

``No, yo no soy la única que está a su lado´´ No pudo dejar de pensar la sirvienta con algo de molestia antes de agregar en voz alta.

-Eh estado separada de Luffy-sama desde que comenzase el juego de supervivencia y él ya tenía su pintura finalizada cuando llegue a su nuevo hogar ayer en la noche-

``Hmmm… ya veo, bueno, eso la descarta a ella entonces… aunque claro… eso no despeja la duda de quien pueda ser la retratada´´ Reflexiono Nami.

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué les interesa?- Les cuestiono la rubia entrecerrando ahora ella sus ojos en las otras dos chicas, generalmente, no tendría ningún tipo de problemas pero, tras lo visto durante la hora del almuerzo, su mente parecía haber despertado un nuevo sentido que le mostraba todo un mundo de desconfianzas.

-¿Interesar?- Musitaron Vivi y Nami observando a su vez a Margaret, un incomodo silencio formándose entre las tres como veían la mirada semi acusadora de la rubia, un solo pensamiento inundando sus inquietas mentes de doncellas.

``¿No me digas… ¿¡ellas también!?´´.

**AMDLyPBHL**

-¡LIBERTADDDDD!- Exclamaron muy contentos Ace y Sabo traspasando las rejas junto a sus compañeros de salón al finalizar sus clases.

-Dejen de actuar como niños de preescolar- Los regaño Nojiko.

-¿Huh?, ¿dijiste algo?- Gruño Ace acercándosele de forma amenazante.

-Ya deja eso- Lo atajo Sabo para evitar más inconvenientes- tienes razón Nojiko, lo siento mucho- Le sonrió el chico haciendo ruborizar a la hermana de Nami.

-N.. no... no hay problema- Balbuceo la pelivioleta apartando la mirada.

-Tche, ya vámonos Sabo-

-Oh, cierto, nos vemos mañana muchachos- Se despidió el rubio del resto siguiendo su camino con Ace y Marco.

-Uwaaaaa...- Bostezo este ultimo desperezándose- las clases de hoy fueron terribles, se me olvido todo lo que supuestamente aprendimos.

-Ja ja ja, bueno, tu nunca te has destacado por tu memoria- Se burlo Ace.

-Cierto, siempre te olvidas de todo- Aporto Sabo.

-¿Me olvido de todo eh?- Inquirió el rubio observando a este ultimo mientras los tres llegaban a una esquina- si, puede que tengas razón yoi...

``Ahora que me acuerdo, hace mucho que no lo eh intentado de nuevo… aunque es comprensible, no importa cómo ni de qué forma siempre ocurría algo que nos interrumpía... hmm... ¿qué hay de este momento?´´

Moviendo sus ojos a derecha e izquierda, el chico no vio a nadie a pie que pudiese entorpecer su tan ansiada cuestión.

Con muchos nervios y muy tensionado el chico se dirigió al rubio hermano de Luffy.

-¡He... ¡Hey Sabo!...- Empezó Marco con voz titubeante preso de la ya conocida sensación de ''algo está a punto de interrumpir''

``No, no, no, no debes pensar tan negativamente, para empezar la calle está completamente vacía, no hay absolutamente nadie a la vista que puede interrumpirme yoi... así que... tra... tranquilízate y... y pregúntaselo de una vez´´

-¿Que pasa Marco?- Le devolvió Sabo deteniéndose al llegar a la esquina para mirar a su compañero.

-Hey... eh.. ¿cua... ¿cua...-

-¿Cuak?, ¿estás tratando de imitar a un pato?- Se extraño el chico.

-¿Cua... ¿¡cuál es tu apellido!?- Pudo por fin soltar Marco al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

-¿Otra vez con eso?-

-¡SOLO DILO!-

-Ahhh... Suspiro Sabo ya cansado de que se lo preguntase a cada instante- está bien... pues mi apellido es...

¡ÑÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...

Por detrás del rubio, emergiendo desde la esquina, un camión de carga hizo sonar su ruidosa bocina indicando su paso a posibles vehículos que quisiesen cruzarlo al tiempo que privaba a los oídos de Marco de la respuesta de su amigo al cual solo se pudo quedar observando cómo movía los labios sin que ningún sonido llegase a su posición.

El camión termino de pasar y nuevamente los tres tuvieron el paso libre.

-Bien, espero que esta vez sí hayas quedado satisfecho- Sonrió el hermano de Ace retomando su camino junto a este.

-Ah, n... no... este... en realidad... no llegue ah...-

-Demonios se nos hizo tarde- Gruño Ace- ¡apresúrate Sabo!

-Voy detrás de ti Ace-

Al mismo tiempo, el par de hermanos salió disparado hacia adelante despidiéndose de Marcos y desapareciendo de la vista en cuestión de segundos.

-Pero yo no... yo no... yo... ¿¡ESCUCHARE ACASO ALGUNA VEZ SU MALDITO APELLIDO!?-

A pocas calles del negocio en donde trabajan ambos (según las reglas no había problemas compartiendo el mismo lugar de trabajo siempre y cuando no lo hubiesen conseguido juntos como se dio en este curioso caso en donde Ace y Sabo simplemente se encontraron de casualidad, el celular de Ace comenzó a sonar con insistencia obligándolo a detenerse y parar a su hermano en el proceso.

-¿Hmm?, ¿número desconocido?, ¿quién?- Se pregunto el pelinegro al no reconocer el numero de la llamada entrante- ¿sí?- Atendió.

_**-Yo!, Ace-**_ Le respondió una voz femenina del otro lado- _**tanto tiempo...**_

-¿¡Qu... ¡T... ¿¡Tu!?-

-¿Ace?- Sondeo el rubio al ver el repentino cambio en el semblante de su hermano.

_**-¿Que h**__**ay con ese recibimiento tan frio?-**_

-¡Cállate!-.

_**-Sabo está contigo ¿verdad?-**_

-Ah, ¿cómo supiste que...-

_**-Sabo siempre está contigo-**_

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres llamándome a mi huh!?, ¿¡Que acaso no tienes su número!?-

_**-Hmmm, ¿es que ÉL tiene celular?-**_

-Ah, hace poco se compro uno-

_**-Ya veo... eso es bueno, aunque mucho me temo que sea demasiado tarde...-**_

-¿Huh?, ¿qué quieres decir?-

_**-Dime una cosa Ace, ¿están en medio del juego de supervivencia?-**_

-Ah, así es...-

_**-Hmm, en ese caso será difícil que le pases mi mensaje...-**_

-¿Mensaje?, ¿cuál?- Se intereso el chico.

_**-''Mañana... estaré nuevamente contigo... Luffy'',... ese es el mensaje...-**_

-¿Qu... maña... mañana, ¿pero qué?-

_**-Adiós Ace, saluda a Sabo de mi parte-**_ Sonrió la chica antes de cortar la comunicación.

-¡Hey!, ¡espera un maldito segundo!- Rugió Ace muy molesto- ¿¡que quisiste decir con mañana!?

-¿Ace?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿quién demonios era?-

-Ella... era ella... ella... la desquiciada acérrima rival de Margaret-

-... ¿¡...!?... no me digas... ¿¡BONNEY!?...-

-La misma- Confirmo su hermano.

-¿Que fue lo que dijo?-

-Ella dijo... que estará regresando mañana...-

-...-.

-...-.

-¿¡Queeeeeee!?...-

**AMDLyPBHL**

-Calor… mucho calor…- Gemía una semi inconsciente Margaret tendida de espalda sobre la cama una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza y un termómetro debajo el brazo.

-Hmm 38º 9… -Murmuro Hancock luego de quitarle el aparato- definitivamente te quedas, no podrás ir a la escuela hoy con esta fiebre tan alta.

-Lo siento mucho Luffy-sama- Se disculpo débilmente la rubia con sus mejillas rojas por el calor.

-No te preocupes Margaret- Le sonrió el pelinegro- tu solo descansa, me asegurare de traerte los apuntes…

-Muchas gracias-

-Pero aun así, esta fiebre es algo curiosa- Comento la profesora pensativa.

-No tanto como crees-

-¿Huh?-

-No se la razón, pero a cada tanto Margaret suele atrapar fiebres altas como estas de ahora y la del otro día en casa del abuelo…-

``Eso es algo diferente Luffy-sama…´´ Pensó la sirvienta enrojeciendo ahora si de vergüenza tras recordar esos momentos.

-Como sea, te quedaras aquí hoy ¿bien?, los antipiréticos harán efecto pronto pero aun así no nos arriesgaremos-

-Bien, estoy muy apenada por esto profesora- Jadeo la chica evitando los ojos de la docente.

-No, no tienes por qué estarlo- Le sonrió amablemente la pelinegra que extendió el brazo y acaricio dulcemente la cabeza de la rubia, por alguna razón, ver a su joven estudiante tendida allí sobre la cama le recordaba fuertemente a sus hermanas menores cuando estas se enfermaban y ella debía cuidarlas- tan solo recupérate… después de todo…-Continuo acercándosele hasta quedar a apenas un par de centímetros de la mas joven, un brillo oscuro brillando en sus ojos- **…los e****xámenes están cerca ¿si?...**

-S… ¡Si!... me recuperare…- Le respondió Margaret con un escalofrío de miedo.

``Esta mujer es aterradora cuando se trata de impartir su materia´´.

Atendida la joven pareja, Luffy y Hancock se retiraron hacia la escuela, como era temprano la profesora llevo al chico en su auto con ella llegando tranquilos e ingresando al establecimiento.

-¿Por qué estamos tan temprano Hancock?- Quiso saber Luffy viendo que el instituto aun permanecía vacío.

-Hmm, bueno… supongo que es mejor antes que después ¿no te parece?- Balbuceo la mujer desviando sus ojos con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Nh?-

Lo cierto era que, y guiada tal vez por las palabras de su amiga, Hancock intentaba pasar mas tiempo con su alumno favorito, razón esta por la que decidiese ir al establecimiento antes de tiempo y permanecer juntos… y solos… hasta la llegada de los demás.

Sin embargo, y pese a sus ideas principales y una vez a solas con Luffy nuevamente su cerebro quedo en blanco sin saber que hacer o decir manteniéndose sentada en su silla jugando torpemente con sus dedos índice observando por el rabillo del ojo al chico que, aburrido, buscaba con la mirada algo con lo que entretenerse.

``Esto no esta resultado como lo planee… ¿Cómo demonios hace Robin para hacer esto todos los días con su novio?... ahhh… quizás debí pedirle algún consejo… tch, ¿Dónde esta cuando mas se la necesita?´´ Mascullo la mujer con cierta molestia.

Excesivamente tímida para actuar, la docente no tuvo el valor suficiente para romper el hielo con su alumno y, desilusionada y enojada consigo misma, únicamente pudo observar como se consumían los segundos en el reloj de pared de la sala hasta la llegada del resto de profesores y estudiantes.

``Soy tan idiota…´´.

**AMDLyPBHL**

-36° 8… ¿y ahora que se supone que debo hacer?- Se pregunto una aun acostada Margaret tras volver a tomarse la temperatura mirando el techo de la habitación.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que su amo y la profesora se fuesen al instituto, tiempo en el cual la fiebre descendiese hasta dentro de los valores normales de su cuerpo.

Lo primero que pensó fue obviamente vestirse e ir a la escuela pero, desde que le encargase quedarse y descansar intuía que su profesora no seria muy feliz de verla presentarse tan imprudentemente en el aula.

Era curioso, respecto a esa mujer se encontraba con sentimientos divididos, por un lado estaba la bastante obvia y atípica relación que esta mantenía con Luffy y por el otro, la extraña amabilidad que le mostrase en la mañana y en general desde que se había instalado en su departamento, era como si estuviese con una cariñosa hermana mayor o algo parecido, una sensación cálida y reconfortante, muy agradable que la hacia sentirse cómoda en su presencia… exceptuando los momentos en los que se acercaba a su amo.

-Al menos debería hacer algo para mostrarle mi gratitud por cuidar de mi esta mañana- Murmuro pensando automáticamente en limpiar la casa, después de todo era una sirvienta y esa su especialidad.

Con la decisión tomada, la chica se bajo de la cama y se dio una ducha para luego vestirse con su clásico traje de sirvienta que solía usar en la mansión de Garp y que no volviese a utilizar desde que partiera de ese lugar.

Obviamente, y debido a ser lo mas primordial para ella, lo primero de lo que se encargo fue la habitación de su amo, como siempre Luffy era lo principal en su lista de prioridades a la hora de comenzar cualquier cosa.

El cuarto del pelinegro lucia bastante ordenado, lo cual no dejo de sorprenderla pues conocía de sobra acerca de las escasas habilidades de limpieza de su amo, intuyendo que su profesora debía de tener algo que ver al respecto de esto, ya sea por intervenir ella misma o que el chico, en un afán de corresponder la hospitalidad de la mujer se hubiese, vuelto mas prolijo.

Con todo solo le tomo 10 minutos terminar lo poco que quedaba por ordenar del lugar pasando luego al resto del departamento, siguiendo con la sala, la cocina, el baño y demás dejando para lo ultimo la habitación de Hancock.

Al llegar a ella, dudo un poco sobre si continuar o no puesto que eso podría considerarse como invasión de la vida privada de la mujer, no obstante esto, el simple hecho de haber organizado todo el departamento a excepción de esa habitación también podía verse como una especie de insulto o algo peor por lo que la rubia resolvió seguir adelante con su tarea y terminar de una buena vez por todas con eso.

La habitación de la profesora, tal y como se lo esperaba, se encontraba ya muy bien ordenada por lo que su trabajo no parecía ser demasiado allí, por lo que solo se dedico a barrer el piso y acomodar algunas cosas de la mesita de luz del cuarto.

-¿Hm?- Al inclinarse a recoger algo que se le había caído de la mesa, la rubia diviso un baúl grande de madera debajo de la cama de su profesora- ¿y esto?... Hmmm…- Sintiendo una extraña curiosidad de saber lo que había dentro la chica lo tomó con ambas manos sacándolo de debajo y abriéndolo sin perder tiempo- eh… espera, ¿¡Qué se supone que estoy haciendo!?- Se grito a si misma sin siquiera mirar adentro- ¿acaso el calor me fundió el cerebro?, ¿Por qué estoy viendo algo que no es mio?.

Dispuesta a regresar la caja a su sitio, Margaret empezó a cerrarla cuando noto de un objeto familiar bien al fondo del baúl.

Un objeto cuadrado, envuelto en su totalidad con un paño blanco.

Apenas reaccionando a lo que hacia, la sirvienta retiro las demás cosas que estaban encima y tomo el objeto en sus manos su corazón comenzando a latir dolorosamente.

``¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación en mi pecho?... ¿Por qué mi corazón duele tanto?... ¿y por qué… ¿Por qué…´´ Quitando el suave paño blanco que lo cubría los castaños ojos de la chica se enfrentaron a una bellísima pintura que fuese retratada hacia menos de un día ``¿Por qué esta esta mujer en este cuadro hecho por Luffy-sama?...

Y allí quedo, sin decir ni una palabra mas, sin pensar absolutamente en nada mas, escuchando el lento y acompasado ritmo de su respiración, tan solo acompañada del intenso dolor de su corazón…

Y unas pequeñas lagrimas deslizándose por su joven rostro…

**AMDLyPBHL**

-Ahhhhh…- Suspiro profundamente Hancock caminando sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de la escuela- ¿en donde esta Robin?... justo cuando quería comer con ella…- La mujer volvió a suspirar con cansancio, últimamente, por algún motivo u otro, casi no almorzaban juntas y por eso, además de querer hablar de ciertos asuntos con su amiga, la estaba buscando.

_-Perdón…-_

-¿Nh?- Frenándose repentinamente en mitad del pasillo al escuchar esa palabra de disculpa proveniente de una voz masculina, Hancock volteo a todos lados encontrándose completamente sola- ¿huh?... ¿eh?... esa… ¿fue la voz de alguien… verdad?... ¿no estoy escuchando voces… cierto?...

_-Perdón…-_ Volvió a repetir la voz en el mismo tono de disculpa.

-De nuevo…- Se estremeció la docente empezando a asustarse.

_-Ya lo has dicho…-_ Murmuro una segunda voz ahora femenina.

-¿Eh?... esa voz- Musito la mujer esta vez percatándose que provenía de un aula vacía justo en frente de ella a la que, y tras dudar unos segundos, se acercó en puntas de pie entreabriendo apenas la puerta dejando un pequeño resquicio por el que pudo ver el interior- ¿¡…!?.

``Ro… ¿Robin?...´´

Allí, justo en mitad del aula, sentada cómodamente sobre una mesa dejando sus pies colgar en el aire estaba la mejor amiga de Hancock, cruzada de brazos y mirando sonriente hacia el suelo.

-Si pero… no parece ser suficiente…- Hablo de nuevo la voz masculina.

-Otra vez esa voz… ¿de donde vie…- Notando a donde iban dirigidos los ojos de su amiga, Hancock los siguió para ver un par de pies por debajo de la mesa enfrente de la docente de historia, el resto del cuerpo manteniéndose oculto de su vista lo que indicaba claramente que quien fuera que fuese la persona se hallaba en la humilde posición de Dogeza ante Robin.

-No contestaste mis llamadas… evitas mis ojos… eh… claramente se nota que estas muy molesta conmigo…- Agrego el hombre.

``¿Are?, ¿Por qué esa voz también me suena tan familiar?´´ Se pregunto Hancock cada vez mas curiosa ``Ah, mas importante… ¿Por qué hay un tipo inclinado ante Robin mientras le pide disculpas… eh… espera… ¿no será acaso… ¿¡su novio!?´´ Abriendo sus ojos en la comprensión de la situación, la mujer comenzó a inclinarse hacia un costado en un intento de ver un poco mas del cuerpo del sujeto.

-Fu fu, ¿molesta yo?, ¿y por qué abría de estarlo?- Sonrió la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué?, bueno, lo que paso ayer…-

-Oh, te refieres a ese incidente-

-S… si, exacto, y bueno… - La voz del tipo sonaba muy nerviosa- con respecto a eso pues… justamente que fue solo un accidente ¿bien?, no es que yo estaba… tú sabes…

-Lo se…-

-¿Eh?-

-Era mas que claro que eso se trato de un accidente- Le sonrió la mujer de forma burlona- por otro lado no es como sino te conociera capaz de meterte en ese tipo de situaciones disparatadas…

-Ya, entonces… ¿no estabas realmente enojada por eso?- Le pregunto el tipo sin comprender.

-Nop…-

-Y entones… ¿Por qué me evitabas?- Quiso saber su interlocutor.

-Fu fu, solo buscaba acerté sufrir un poco…-

-¿¡Huh!?-

-Mi intención fue acerte pensar que me habías lastimado y me estabas haciendo sufrir… y eso obviamente te haría perder la cabeza preocupándote por mi fu fu fu… podríamos llamarlo tu merecido castigo ¿no?...-

-T… tu…- Mascullo el sujeto claramente irritado.

``Robin… realmente eres… una chica especial ¿verdad?´´ Pensó Hancock sintiendo algo de lastima por el novio de su amiga.

-¿Me perdonas?- Le pregunto la pelinegra a su pareja sacando la lengua por el costado.

-Tche, no juegues conmigo-

-¿Ahora eres tu el enojado eh?... bueno… se como quitarle el enojo al hombre que amo…- Susurro sensual para luego bajarse de la mesa e inclinarse a su altura.

Lo siguiente que paso, quedo fuera de la vista de Hancock pero en base a los gemidos esta pudo darse cuenta de que lo estaba besando.

``Ro… Robin´´ Se sonrojo Hancock apartando la mirada con vergüenza.

-¿Y ahora?, ¿sigues enojado conmigo?-

-Hmm… un... un poco…-

-Fu fu… esto tomara algo de tiempo ¿no es así?-

Volviendo a inclinarse la docente continuo besando a su pareja los gemidos de ambos siendo claramente oídos por Hancock.

``¿Va… ¿van a estar besándose por mucho?... si es así quizás debería dejarlos a sol…´´ La mujer se interrumpió a si misma cuando su amiga, colocando su dedo índice debajo del mentón de su amante, se incorporaba junto a él quedando ambos de pie uno al lado del otro en frente de la puerta entreabierta por donde los desencajados ojos de Hancock observaban, y no por primera vez, al tan misterioso novio de Robin ``¿Qu… ¿qu… im… imposible… esto no puede ser… no puede.. eh.. ¿¡Porque!?´´.

Totalmente aturdida por lo que sus asombrados ojos veían, la profesora no noto una sombra acercándosele sigilosamente por detrás hasta que sintió una mano ser apoyada sobre su hombro derecho.

-¡Hancock!- La sorprendió Luffy llamándola junto a su oído sobresaltando a su tutora que a punto estuvo de escupir el corazón.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito la mujer, que del susto, se arrojó hacia adelante abriendo sin pensar la puerta y cayendo no muy decorosamente sobre la entrada.

-¿Eh?, ¿¡Hancock!?- Borrando su sonrisa marca, Luffy salto al interior del salón intentando ayudarla a incorporarse sin notar en lo absoluto a las otras dos personas que se habían vuelto hacia ellos- ¿estas bien?, lo siento, te vi de espalda y quise sorprenderte perdón…

-Pues yo diría que lo has conseguido fu fu fu…- Se reía Robin viendo muy risueña la escena con Luffy intentando ayudarla y Hancock aun en el suelo con la cara completamente roja y apuntando hacia abajo incapaz de levantarla de la vergüenza.

-¿Huh?, ¿Robin?- Levantando la cabeza, Luffy por fin noto la presencia de los otros habitantes del salón, observando a su profesora de historia y al sujeto a su lado… delgado y musculoso, un par de centímetros mas alto que el, tres aretes en su oreja izquierda y su inconfundible y corto cabello verde- ¿Zoro?...

-Y... yo, Luffy…- Le devolvió el peliverde dándole una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bu… Bueno veras… yo… pues…- Balbuceaba el chico sin saber que responder.

-¿Por qué en vez de explicarlo con palabras se lo mostramos de forma directa?- Le propuso Robin.

-¿De forma directa?... ¿Qué estas planean…-

-Ah…- Emitió Luffy sus ojos ensanchándose en la inesperada imagen.

Ante el repentino silencio de la sala, Hancock elevo también su cara dirigiendo sus sorprendidos ojos a la misma escena que veían los del pelinegro encima de ella.

Sin ningún tipo de pudor o vergüenza de estar siendo vistos, Robin había tomado la cara de Zoro y, ante su mejor amiga y el interés amoroso de esta, se abrazó al peliverde besándose los dos con mucha pasión y deseo.

-Ro… bin…- Jadeo Hancock con las mejillas mas rojas que nunca, sus hermosas y azuladas orbes desviándose apenas hacia el estudiante a su lado que observaba a su vez a su mejor amigo besándose con una de sus profesoras.

``Entonces… los alumnos y sus profesoras… ¿realmente pueden… estar en una relación?´´ Se pregunto Luffy sin quitar sus ojos del impactante y revelador momento.

**##########-# LYH LYH LYH #-##########**

**Haaaa… (Suspiro)… por fin termine… hmmm… haber… por donde debería empezar eh… hmmm… aproximadamente desde el 25 de Diciembre de ya el año anterior eh estado recibiendo… muchos (quizás demasiados), mensajes privados (o PM como mas les guste) de lectores desilusionados por qué no vieron el capitulo subido en la fecha que prometí.**

**Y bien, ehhh… ¿Cómo explicarlo no? Haaa… antes que nada debo aclarar que no había nadie más entusiasmado que yo en poder brindarles esos capítulos para los que puse tanto empeño… supongo que me gano la ambición y la avaricia no lo sé XD, lo cierto es que debido a los numerosos reviews que estaba recibiendo del último capítulo de El Destino de las Sekireis, decidí retrasar en una semana la subida del capítulo 13 de Alumno y Profesora y actualizarlo el 31 junto al 19 de El Destino de las Sekireis en una subida doble que imagine a mis lectores les encantaría.**

**Con esa disposición en mente me puse a trabajar en el nuevo de Sekirei hasta que lo termine y finalmente, el 31, con ambas historias más la de Vidas Paralelas listas y a punto de ser colgadas en la página… haaa… no tengo ganas ni fuerza para contar lo que me paso solo… ¿alguna vez escucharon el dicho ''Meado por un dinosaurio''?... pues eso relata fielmente mi situación de la que repito no deseo explayarme en estos momentos XO… si, soy un tipo muy desafortunado… (¿Será por eso que me cae tan bien el personaje de Kamijou Touma?... hay veces en las que me siento muy identificado con este chico XOOOO).**

**Como sea, no tuve un muy buen final de año y ni que decir del principio del nuevo XOOOO… lo único que me da esperanza es en si la promesa de un 2013 mucho mejor… que es casi seguro que ocurrirá… y claro esta no me refiero a que espero que me pasen cosas buenas a mi sino mas bien eh… eso que se llama… ''desgracia ajena'', si eso, Mwa ha ha ha ha ha… desde luego no estoy haciendo referencia tampoco a una persona en particular sino a una institución en general Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha… definitivamente… ¡el 2013 será un año muuuuuy agradable! Mwe he he he he…**

**Y ahora, olvidando todas estas estupideces mías comenzare a centrarme en el capítulo de hoy.**

**Eh, no hay realmente mucho que decir salvo lo más obvio y que ustedes ya han leído por lo que sería una molestia tener que reiterarlo (perdón por mi desgana, no ando con todas las luces últimamente XO).**

**Para el capitulo que viene pues… pasaran muchas cosas… y ehh… muy interesantes también… y ehh… (¿Me puedo pegar un tiro ya?), haaaa… bien, para terminar, espero verlos en el próximo capítulo titulado: 'La tercera Cruzada''.**

**La primera fueron los hermanos D… La segunda Margaret… ¿la tercera?...**

**Y ahora, sé que no estoy de humor pero bueh, ninguno de ustedes tiene la culpa de mis desgracias XO, así que ¡a contestar esos reviews! ¡yeah!... XO:**

**Primero para superhyoga; Lamentablemente, es aún demasiado pronto para que algo como eso hubiese sucedido… teniendo en cuenta además, que ninguno de los dos aun tiene sus sentimientos 100% confirmados jeje.**

**Segundo para x10go; Soy hombre (aunque parezca increíble xo), a Shirahoshi hmm… no la tengo planeada para el fic debido a su temática… ella no encajaría en la forma en la que a mí me gustaría y que a ustedes estoy seguro que no XO. Sin embargo, en mi nuevo fic Vidas Paralelas si estará Shirahoshi así que te podes pasar y disfrutar de la historia contándome haber que tal el primer capi.**

**Bien, eso será todo por ahora, decirles además que ya esta subido también el primer capítulo de Vidas Paralelas acerca del cual muchos de ustedes sufrieron una pequeña confusión sobre la que ya me explaye al principio del fic XO, como sea simplemente los invito a leerla y espero que les sea de su agrado.**

**Sin nada más que agregar les pido mis más sinceras disculpas sobre lo que paso y les deseo que tengan un buen 2013, dejen muchos reviews como ya me tienen malacostumbrado y Sayonara.**


End file.
